My secrets, Your secrets, Our Secrets
by DanyOdair
Summary: Ten Years Later...Tommy comes back from Europe to take back what is his...Jude doesn't want him around...but wait, why does Jude have Tommy's journal?...and that in Tommy's hand, it's Jude's journal?
1. new life? I don't think so

Your secrets, my secrets

Jude used to be happy...until her mother decided to get married again with Don Quincy. So Jude has a new house, a new school a new dad...and a new brother. The super hot Tommy Quincy put his eyes on her and he's not willing to quit. But what if Jude plays the same game as Tommy? Who will the first one to give up?

Tell me if you want more

New life? I don't think so...

The first thought that crossed my mind when I first saw Don was "just another date, just another night, nothing else". But I was wrong, maybe for the first time in my life. Three months later I was pleading to my mom, trying to convince her to leave me here, with my dad and sister

"Mom...I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself. Besides my dad..."

"You're fifteen and your dad is an irresponsible and a cheater. I don't trust him. He will get married and he won't take care of you as I will"

"What about Sadie? She's an adult now..."

"The answer is no, Jude Harrison. You're going with me. It's my last word"

She said and walked out of the house, not even looking back. I sighed as I grabbed my guitar case and suitcase. I looked around at my now empty house and followed her to the car.

The ride was silent. I was too mad at my mom and she was too lost in her own thoughts of happiness. The truth is, she wasn't the same after she met Don. Maybe she actually loves him, and I don't have anything against that, but she's taking me with her to her happy world. And let's say we don't have the same concept of happiness. I'm happy with my friends, with my dad and, even if it's hard to believe, with my sister. They're my world. But my mom will never get that. And that's why she's bringing me with her, to her new life, married with Don Quincy and living her dream to be the wife of a rich man.

We got out of the car and stood there, looking at the mansion. I grabbed my guitar and started to sing

Here I am in a big house

At the other side of town

And now I gotta live here

Cuz my mother married a b...

"Jude!" my mom screamed

I just laughed and stop singing.

Suddenly a guy went out of the house

"You might be Mrs. Quincy. Mr. Quincy is waiting for you inside" the guy said and walked towards me, trying to take my guitar.

"What are you doing? Take your hands out of my baby...or else!" I almost screamed, but the guy insisted

"Leave her alone, Hunter. She wants to take the guitar by herself. That's my girl, an independent woman" it was Don, standing at the door frame with a big smile. My mom's eyes opened wide and she ran to him. There was no doubt now, she was in love with him. I tried to control myself and walked inside the house, looking at Hunter, who was taking my mom's suitcases.

"You're welcome to my house. Everything you want, everything you need, just ask for it Jude. Now we will be a family and you will be my daughter..."

"I already have a father. Thanks. Where's the guess room?" I said as fast as I could. This wasn't my house, it didn't feel as my house and that's a fact.

"You don't need a guess room. You have your own room, and as I said, everything you need..."

"Enough...I get it...where it is then?" I spotted bitterly

Don looked down as Hunter offered himself to lead me to my room.

"Hold on...I want you to meet my son first" Don said, but I was walking upstairs and I kept walking, trying not to look back.

My room wasn't that bad. At least it wasn't pink as I thought...extra points for Don.

I lay in my bed and looked inside my suitcase and grabbed my journal. I was ready to write all my thoughts on it, just as always. I wrote my feelings towards Don and the song I made for him...stupid things I thought in the way here...everything. My journal was my best friend, the keeper of my secrets. I never thought it would be the cause of what was about to happen.


	2. And it gets even worse

And it gets even worse...

Next morning I woke up and, like always, came out of my room and walked downstairs, barely opening my eyes. I had the strange feeling that something was wrong, but I was too sleepy that I didn't care. I couldn't find the way to the kitchen at first, but I kept walking, still in boy shorts and the black tank top I always wear for sleep. When I finally got to the kitchen, I prepared myself a bowl of cereal and milk. I was about to eat, when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up a little and I knew I was still dreaming. In front of my eyes, standing at the door was little Tommy Q, or he was his clone. Tommy Q was the guy every girl dreams of, after he was part of Boyz attack, a stupid boy band that disappeared years ago.

"Why are you eating my cereal?" He asked, walking towards me.

I tried to wake up, but it was impossible. Why am I dreaming about this guy? I never liked him. I bet Sadie, my older sister, would love to have this dream. C'mon Jude, wake up!

"Sorry, this is MY cereal" I answered, still trying to wake up.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, this is my house, so everything in here is mine" I spotted, looking at my bowl again.

"Hold on...this is MY house. Not yours. Who are you, by the way?"

"I'm not going to answer that, after all, this is only a dream"

"Sorry, what?"

He got closer and I immediately knew the reason why every girl I know likes him. His eyes were so blue, and his body was...wow. Wait...why am I thinking about this? They guy is everything I hate about music and men. And I'm even dreaming about him.

"I won't talk to you. You're just a dream"

"And you're completely mad. I don't know who you are, and I don't care. Just take your hands off my cereal and we will get along, ok?"

"Ok, this is officially the weirdest dream I've ever had. Little Tommy Q is threatening me!"

I screamed as I was scared, but actually I was about to burst into laughs.

He sighed and took his cereal box.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not dreaming. You're at Don Quincy's house, eating my cereal in boy shorts" He simply said

Suddenly everything came to my brain in flashbacks and I remembered where I was. I looked around, my eyes opened wide. This wasn't my house...it was my stepfather house!. I got up quickly, almost dropping the bowl. I looked at myself, all messy and almost naked in front of a guy I always hated. Hold on...what is he doing here anyways?

"are you ok...you seem to be a little bit confused. Maybe I can help you" He said right before my mom and Don got into the room, laughing and hugging. Don looked at us smiling, like always.

"Oh, I'm glad you already met. Tommy, this is Victoria's daughter, Jude. Jude, this is my son, Tommy Quincy. You must know him, he was part of..."

"Stop it Dad, I don't wanna remember that" he said, still looking at me, serious.

I was totally shocked. I guess I was wrong when I thought this couldn't get worse.

"so...he's your son."

Don nodded and smiled. Why is he always smiling?.

"Hon, Don got a vacancy for you in a great high school" my mom said suddenly, shocking me. I was unable to talk, even to say my favorite word: "no!"

"So get ready, because Tommy will take you there" Don affirmed, but Tommy didn't seem to agree. He looked at his father, opening his eyes wide.

I went upstairs quickly to shower and get dressed. Then I grabbed my bag, obviously with my journal inside, and my guitar.

"You will see, Jude. Everything is going to be ok. You will get used to this new life" my mom said, giving me a hug.

"If you say so..." I muttered and then walked out of the house.

Tommy was waiting for me, and when he saw me he took off the sunglasses.

"Are you still dreaming, girl?" he asked, obviously trying to make laugh of me.

"Are you still a jackass?" I spotted back and got inside the car, a cute blue viper by the way.

"Ouch" he said and looked at me "don't get use to this. I won't give you a ride every day. This is just a favor"

"Well, it's not like you have something else to do...hold on, you have to practice those steps that make girls go crazy and scream hysterically. And of course, you gotta take your white suit to the laundry. I'm so sorry, I didn't think about all the things you have to do to keep your boy band image"

"At least I don't eat the other's cereal"

"I thought it was mine" I said, almost in a whisper

"Oh...that's true! You thought you were dreaming!"

I didn't say anything. He laughed for a while and then looked at me before get going.

"By the way...I do have something to do. I go to high school. The same high school as you"

"Oh...great, so I will have to see your face the whole day"

I thought for a moment and then my jaw dropped. I looked at him, totally shocked

"Hold on...you're 19!! You shouldn't be in high school!!"

He sighed.

"Well, with the entire boy band thing, I dropped school temporally. Then I came back and I was pushed back two years. But I think it's great. It's not like I'm going to college"

He said, smiling. I just rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

When we got at school, I knew why he loved high school. All the girls looked at him and smiled, the boys screamed things like "hey Quincy!" and "you're the best, Quincy!"

Then their looks went right to me.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that?"

"How are they looking at you?"

"The girls, like they wanted to kill me and the boys...in a stupid way"

"That's because you're with me. I'm Tommy Quincy, the hottest guy in town"

I laughed.

"And so humble...do you even know the word "ego"?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm just facing the facts. Wait and see, when you tell them you're my stepsister, you will be the most popular girl in school"

"How tempting...but I prefer to be just Jude Harrison, the new student. So, don't tell anybody about our little new family"

He didn't say anything. Just looked at me a couple of times and then parked the car.

"Why did you bring the guitar to school?" he asked suddenly as I grabbed my bag and the guitar.

"Because I can't live without it. It's like hair gel for you" I answered and walked away from him, looking at the big building I had in front of my eyes. Obviously, a stupid high school for stupid daddy's boys and girls.


	3. first day at school

First day at school.  
I walked in and the first things I saw made me almost want to go back to the car with Tommy. The school was actually a daddy's kids school, every place I looked at, there was a girl talking about guys, fashion or a boy counting how much money he has. I went to the classroom thinking about that, so when someone talked to me I jumped. I looked up just to see a boy with a pair of transparent eyes and wearing a cow boy hat.  
"Sorry if I scared you...but I couldn't help to see your guitar" he said, smiling "do you play it?"  
At first I thought he was flirting, and immediately tried to push him away.  
"Well, it's not hard to see it and actually, no, I don't play it. I just like to take it everywhere. The weight in my shoulder is...wow, awesome" I answered sarcastically.  
But the guy didn't run way. He just laughed and then cleared his throat, smiling again.  
"I'm Mason Fox, but the popular guys used to called me "loser", and I just asked because I play in a band and we're looking for someone to play the guitar and sing"  
My jaw dropped immediately.  
"Sorry! I'm sorry for being a stupid, but I thought you were one of the popular guys...sorry, but I hate them"  
"Are you serious?! I hate them too!"  
I smiled at him  
"It seems that we will be very good friends. I'm Jude Harrison, new student"  
We both spent the whole day talking about music and things I really cared about.  
"And why are you here? You're not like all the people I've seen here" I asked suddenly. He just looked at me and laughed.  
"Well, in that case, I should ask the same question" he stayed in silence for a while "my dad is a rich man. He came to this school and his dad too so...I think is the familiar tradition what brought me here"  
"Well, at least he's your dad. Not your step dad"  
He just looked at me and then went for sandwiches and drinks. When he was coming back, I saw two guys getting in his way, talking to him and laughing. He was totally red. The guys screamed something like "loser!" and then walked to a near table. Mason just walked and sat down right next to me.  
"Why were those guys talking to you?"  
"It...Doesn't matter. They love to insult me, they always do...I think I got used to it"  
"What?!" I looked at the table where the guys were. Obviously, Tommy Quincy was there, laughing and joking. I smiled evilly.  
"They won't do that ever again. Trust me" I said, taking a sip of my drink.  
He looked at me, totally shocked.  
"Sorry Jude, but they've done that since we were in first grade...there's nothing you can do"  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
I asked, getting closer to him, almost whispering.  
He looked at me and then at the table where the guys were. They were looking at Mason, but they weren't laughing anymore. He looked at me again and nodded.  
"First, what do you think about Tommy Quincy?"  
He looked at Tommy, who was looking directly at me, even if a girl was by his side holding his hand.  
"Well...he's hot" he simply said, making me choke with the sandwich.  
"After that comment...I'm going to suppose you're gay"  
His face turned red and simply nodded.  
"Ok...then, what if I told you I'm his sister?"  
He stood up suddenly and screamed  
"What!!??"  
The whole school looked at us. I pulled him back to me and whispered  
"Keep it down...nobody has to know about that. And well, actually, he's my step brother. My mom married his dad"  
"Wow...and I thought after Britney doing drugs there was nothing that could surprise me" he said, still shocked. He looked at Tommy again. He was still looking at us and his friends too.  
"Why are they looking at us?"  
"Maybe they think I'm not gay anymore. That's why they are always bugging me, but now they might think I'm with you"  
I looked at them too. They were talking and looking at us. Tommy stood up suddenly and walked towards us and that's when I impulsively kissed Mason. Actually, it was a short kiss, but it was enough to keep Tommy away (he stood up there, paralyzed) and besides, I did a favor to Mason, who was still shocked. I just smiled and grabbed his hand, taking him out of the cafeteria.  
"Now they won't insult you anymore" I said when we finally got to my locker.  
"Thanks. That's the greatest thing someone has done for me ever" he muttered. He was still shocked, but then he opened his eyes wide and looked at me  
"Hold on...Tommy Quincy is your step brother...that means...you two live at the same place!!!" he screamed, totally excited.  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"It's a good thing, if you like him. But I don't like him, he's not my type"  
"Suuuree"  
"What do you mean?" I asked, totally serious.  
"I saw the way you look at him. You think he's hot, admit it."  
"No way! He's everything I hate about men. He's stupid, popular, big head and..."  
"Hot...and you know it. You can't help to like him"  
I stayed in silence. Then I looked at Mason.  
"Let's just not talk about that. He's my step brother...that's all I need to know"  
"so...you like him"  
I rolled my eyes  
"Let's go to class"

Ok... I've got to clarify something before you keep reading...this is not a smut fic...it has a lot of things related and lots of sexual content, but there will be just one smut scene...  
So I won't blame you if you don't wanna keep reading  
Ok...that's all  
Comments make me happy!


	4. Good mistakes

Good mistakes  
After all, maybe mom was right. After a week being here, I can almost say this is home. Mom and Don are never at home and my room is soundproof, so I can play the guitar all night long and she will never find out. School sucks, but thanks t Mason everything is getting better. He's like my clone, because, just like me, he loves music more than anything. I showed him the songs I've written and he helped me with the beats. Lately, he came up with the idea to introduce me to his band, but I'm not sure. The thing is life is almost perfect here. Tommy Quincy is the one person that makes all that happiness disappears. We're always fighting over stupid things and the worst thing is...I kinda like it. I'm not saying I like him or that I'm masochistic, but it's great to see him trying to control me. He will never do it, I'm sure of that, but at least he tries.  
"That is MY bathroom! C'mon Jude, the house has like fifty bathrooms, why do you want mine?"  
"Because I like it. And besides, it didn't have your name on it when I got in. actually, I thought it was my mom's bathroom. With all those creams and beauty stuff"  
"Shut up Blondie, and move to another bathroom. That's mine!"  
"Well, now it's mine. Ask your dad. He said I could take it" I said smiling.  
Suddenly my phone ringed. It was Mason. I just saw the screen and smiled ever more.  
"Hi Mas...I'm great, thanks...hold on" I looked at Tommy "do you know the word privacy"?"  
He just rolled his eyes and walked away. Mason was calling just to get the homework, but I couldn't help to use him just to get Tommy ever madder.

"Hey, what if you come to my house now? We can talk about that new song you're working on"  
"But I already put on my pajamas" I responded as I looked myself in the mirror. There was no way I go out of the house half naked.  
"Well, you can change your clothes"  
"Ok, let me ask my mom. Call you later. Bye" I hung up and went downstairs to talk to my mom. But I just saw Tommy at the kitchen, preparing a sandwich and singing "pick up the pieces". I looked at him for a while, and then shook my head, trying to come back to reality.  
"Sorry to interrupt your personal concert, but where is my mom? I need to ask her if I can go to Mason's right now"  
He just stared at me, but then looked away  
"I told you to stay away from that guy. He's not your type"  
"Oh, I didn't know you were taking this brother thing like something real. And stop talking about Mason; he's the greatest guy I've ever met"  
"He's using you, Jude. The dude is gay"  
"Well, I wouldn't say that if I was you...he doesn't seem to be gay when we are alone, if you know what I mean"  
I said smiling. He opened his eyes wide and looked at me totally shocked. Then he looked at his sandwich again. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Your mom and my dad went out for dinner. They won't be here soon, so I think you will have to wait 'til tomorrow to see Mas..."  
He said Mas with a girly voice. I just tried to hold a laugh. I looked at the clock. It was almost 11. I walked towards him and took the cereal box from the counter. Then I went to the fridge to get some milk.  
"What did I say about MY cereal?" Tommy asked me, totally mad at me.  
I didn't say anything, just kept my way to the table. He suddenly grabbed the cereal box from my hand.  
"Hey!!" I said, trying to take it again, but he was way taller than me.  
"This is my cereal, blondie. Go and eat someone else's food"  
At first I thought about hit him, but then I saw his sandwich and a wonderful idea came to my mind. In a fast move, I took his sandwich and tried to run away from him, but he noticed it and went after me. I ran around the table and I tried to get to the door, but he caught me. He put his hand over my bare hips and pulled me towards him.  
"Give me back my sandwich!"  
But I didn't. I threw it across the kitchen and it fell onto the floor. Tommy just turned me back, so now we were face to face, inches apart.  
"You're..."  
his eyes were dark, but I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I'm what?" I said, facing him and getting closer to his face.  
He was about to say something but suddenly smashed his lips against mine. At first I didn't know how to react, but when I felt his tongue asking for entrance, I couldn't help but allow it. Our tongues darted into each other's mouth, as I felt him pushing me backwards until he pressed me against the wall. His hands went down to my ass, but I immediately pulled them up to my hips again. He kept his hands there, but deepened the kiss even more. We both needed oxygen, but we didn't pull away. Shorts breaths between the kisses were enough for us. I didn't know if I really wanted this or I was just giving up to Tommy's will. But I didn't care; this was so good to be thinking about the reasons. He passed his tongue across my lips and then our tongues were dancing together again. That's when I decided to take control. I took him by the shoulders and pushed him to the wall, my lips never leaving his. I deepened the kiss in my own way, putting my hands over his chest. He pulled me close to him and kissed me back passionately. We were like that for a long while, but suddenly we heard the door shutting and pulled away immediately, gasping for hair. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. His lips were totally red and the first two bottoms of his shirt were undone. We heard footsteps and ran in circles, not knowing how to react.  
Mom and Don came to the kitchen.  
"Hi guys, I thought you were sleeping" Don said, looking at his son, who was faking to be looking for something inside the fridge.  
I took the empty glass and tried to cover my mouth with it, assuming that my mouth was as red as Tommy's from the make out session.  
"And what were you doing?" my mom asked suddenly.  
"We were...just talking...as friends"  
"That's great. So you're getting along"  
"Maybe...listen mom, I'm really tired and I've got school tomorrow so...good night"  
I ran upstairs, trying to get to my room before Tommy comes after me. I was about to open the door when I heard his voice.  
"Jude, we need to talk"  
Wow, he didn't call me blondie. That's weird. But I can't admit I liked the kiss, well, the kisses. Hold on, it's almost midnight. We were kissing for an hour! That's why I can't feel my lips.  
"About what? Mason will pick me up tomorrow, so I won't need a ride"  
"You know about what...before, at the kitchen..."  
"Well, it was a stupid thing. Let's just forget about that, ok?"  
"What?! You want to forget you made out with Tommy Quincy?"  
"c'mon, it wasn't that good after all. It was just a kiss" I lied, because the truth is he's a really good kisser.  
He looked at me as if I was crazy. I just smiled, trying to fake that I was telling the truth.  
"Sorry Tommy, but I'm tired. Good night. Oh, and your lips are red"  
"Yours are red too"  
I just nodded and went inside my room. I sat down on the bed and touched my lips, still feeling Tommy's lips on me. The truth is nobody ever kissed me this way. Actually, this was my real first kiss. Stop it Jude! that guy is a jerk!, you can't like him. Of course you don't like him. This was just a stupid, impulsive kiss. Just that  
I looked for my journal inside my guitar case and started to write what happened, what really happened inside me when I kissed Tommy. Because deep inside, I knew I was falling for the guy.   



	5. Let's get her

let's get her...  
Next morning, I was sitting on the grass, waiting for Mason to come for me. I was finishing one of my new songs, writing it in my journal, when I saw Tommy's car stopping right in front of me.  
"Good morning, blondie" he said, taking off his sunglasses and giving me one of his looks.  
"Since I met you I don't have them" I spotted bitterly, looking down at my journal again.  
"What are you writing there? Your secrets?" he asked, looking directly at my journal. I looked up and immediately put my journal inside the guitar case.  
"Actually, this is the only thing that knows everything about me. It's like my best friend. Oh, talking about friends, look who is here"  
Tommy turned his head just to see Kwest's car.  
"Hi Tommy...what's up?" he asked, smiling. He was a black boy, handsome and cool like Tommy. Well, after all they were best friends.  
"Nothing. I was just getting ready to go to school"  
Suddenly Kwest saw me. His smile faded immediately and looked at Tommy in a strange way.  
"Tommy, what is the loser's girlfriend doing here? Don't tell me you and her..." he said in a whisper, but I heard clearly.  
"I'm not here because I'm one of Tommy's chicks. I live here. And by the way, I've got a name, Jude Harrison, if you don't mind"  
Kwest didn't know what to say, he was too shocked.  
"She's my new sister, since my father got married. End of the story"  
Tommy muttered, still looking at me. I started to walk away from them, but Tommy stopped me.  
"Dad said I should take you school, blondie"  
"Don't worry. Mason will come for me. He has a really great car"  
"I don't care. Get in the car now, because I will take you"  
I just saw the dark in his eyes and immediately walked towards the car.

At School, everything seemed to be perfect. Jude has new friends and they were having a good time. But she couldn't help but think about Tommy. She looked at the table where he was, talking to a girl, flirting and smiling. There was no reason to be mad, but in that second, the only thing that Jude wanted to do was to hit that girl...hard.  
On the other hand, Tommy was sitting there, taking to this girl, but he couldn't help but think about Jude. He couldn't understand why Jude wanted to forget the kiss. He was Tommy Quincy, the man that every girl wants, so why Jude doesn't want him?  
When he came back to reality, the girl wasn't there anymore and Kwest was looking at him in a strange way.  
"I'm worried Tommy"  
"why?"  
"You seem to be thinking. You never think. That's why I'm worried"  
Tommy sighed again and looked at Jude's table, where she was laughing and joking with two guys.  
"Have you met someone that thinks you're not hot or cool?" he asked suddenly, still looking at Jude.  
"No, no really. I'm your friend Tommy; all the girls would die just to date me"  
"Well, there's a girl...she's different. I can't intimidate her, I can't control her. She kinda controls me"  
"Wow. That's...weird. A girl who can control Tommy Quincy, I wanna meet her. Who's she?  
Tommy looked at Kwest and then moved his head towards Jude's table. Kwest looked and immediately his face expression changed.  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"Dude, she's your sister!" Kwest said, still looking at Jude.  
"Stepsister. We're no blood related"  
"wow"  
"And I haven't told you the best part. Last night, we kissed"  
"What??!!" Kwest screamed, making the girls from near tables to jump off their seats.  
"We were alone and we were fighting and suddenly...it happened. And we just stopped when our parents came back.  
"So, it was mutual. You didn't "rape" her lips.  
"Dude, we were kissing for almost an hour! I still can't feel my lips"  
"Wow...and what are you going to do about it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you going for her? You know, just to have a little fun, like always"  
"Kwest, she's my sister"  
"Stepsister. You said it. C'mon Tommy, you know you like the girl. Go for her, have a good time and then leave her, like you always do. Nothing can go wrong"  
"I told you she's different"  
"Awww, our Little Tommy Q is in love...how cute..."  
Tommy's face went red.  
"Shut up. I'm not in love. I just...don't know how to get her"  
"What?"  
"I don't know what she likes, what she doesn't like...you know, all about her. The girls are always the same, but Jude, she's different"  
"Ok. Then get one of her friends and she will tell you everything about her"  
"she has been here just for a week. I don't think her friends can help me"  
"Then go for her best friend"  
"impossible. Her best friend is a stupid journal..."  
Suddenly, Tommy and Kwest smiled evilly at the same time  
"Bingo"

Next morning Tommy met Kwest. He couldn't help but smile  
"And...Did you get it?" Kwest asked, excited.  
Tommy was serious, but suddenly he smiled and nodded. From his bag he took out a bunch of papers and handed them to Kwest.  
"Wow...you really got it. But this isn't the original..."  
"Duh. If she notices her journal isn't there, she kills me. I got it and copied it. Then I put it back when it was. Isn't that brilliant?"  
Kwest just nodded and handed the papers back. Suddenly, they saw Jude and Mason in the hall. Tommy smirked.  
"Jude Harrison, say hi to the man of your dreams"  
He whispered to himself and walked towards Jude.


	6. the game has just started

The game has just started

"Hold on Tommy, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to see if this works. I read the first two pages last night and I think I'm ready to start" He said, looking at Jude.

"Wow. That surprise me"

"you know I always get the chick I want..."

"No, I'm surprised because you can read. I didn't know that"  
Tommy looked at Kwest and slapped him. Then he looked at Jude again.

"Now watch and learn" he said and walked towards Jude.  
All the girls were following him with the look, until he stopped right in front of Jude.

"Hi Jude. What are you doing?" He asked with a beautiful smile.  
Jude and Mason turned their heads towards him slowly and stared at him, both totally shocked.

"Tommy, you shouldn't talk to me. We don't know each other, remember?" Jude said almost in a whisper and looking at all the girls that were staring at her with hate.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were ok. What if we go for some pizza after school? You know, everything but pepperoni, because I hate it" Tommy said, but he was saying to himself: _strike one  
_

Jude stood there looking at Tommy. First, he was kinda asking her on a date and then he hates pepperoni, just like her.

"Sorry, what?"

"Maybe you wanna go to see an old movie and laugh. We can buy pop corn just to throw it at the people" Tommy was trying to hold a laugh, but it was almost impossible. Just was astonished, completely shocked. _Strike two_

"Tommy, how do you know I like to do that?"

"I don't know. Sorry, maybe you should propose something. Those were just my ideas. What if we go to the park and I help you with a song or something?" _strike three._

"Tommy, you're really freaking me out. Stop it now!"

"But I'm being serious. I wanna get to know you better. After all, you're my little sister now"

Jude was trying to look behind Tommy's eyes, but it was impossible. They were too dark to see the truth. She sighed and did what she always does, push him away.

"Ok, whatever. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't wanna know you better...and besides, I will go to Mason's"

"But Jude..."  
she walked away, taking Mason's hand (who was paralyzed looking at Tommy).

"Bye Little Tommy Q!" she screamed across the hall before disappear.  
Kwest ran to Tommy.

"And, did it work?"

"I don't know...she seemed to be shocked, but she doesn't want to go out with me"

"But...why? You're the hottest guy in town, popular, cool...dude, something is wrong with her"

"Maybe not. Maybe I'm wrong. I've got to read her journal. Memorize every line. Read between the lines. She can't be so hard to get. After all, she's a woman...it can't be so complicated" Tommy took out the papers again and then looked at Kwest

"There must be something here. These are her secrets, everything she is, knows and wants is here"  
Suddenly, a girl got close to them. It was Linda, a blond, skinny and popular girl, one of Tommy's chicks when he was bored.

"Hi guys. What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the papers.

"Well, we're reading" Tommy spotted, rolling his eyes.

"And what are you reading? Cosmo!?" she asked again, her eyes shinning and her big stupid smile across her face.  
Tommy and Kwest looked at her and then looked at each other, smiling evilly.

"Actually, it's something like that. Look, this is a girl's journal...we're trying to find her secrets and they should be here...but for some reason, we can't find them. She just writes everything she does everyday and that's all. So, do you wanna help us?"

"Yay! Of course I will help you...besides, that's easy. She might have written about how would she like her man to be...like describing her dreamt guy. Every girl has that in her journal.  
Tommy looked in each page until he read "the extinct man" so the list thing was true. He looked at Linda, smiling. 

"And?"

"She should have something like the things she would change in her life...or the things she would like to do before she dies"

"ok, it's here...and?"

"Hold on...you wanna know her secrets, or you wanna fuck her?"  
Tommy hesitated for a moment

"Well. Both"

"actually, he wanna know her secrets so he can get her...to fuck her" Kwest added.

"Oh...I get it...then go to the last page. We all have our weak points written there"

"What do you mean...weak points?" Kwest asked, totally puzzled, but then Tommy laughed, showing him a page from the journal.

"Look at this...she likes hands games and...oh..."

"Let me read that" Linda asked, Tommy handed her the paper and after a while she burst into laughs

"ok...massages...warm whispering...tongue kisses? This girl is so virgin..."

"What?"

"Like Madre Teresa. Like me at 13. Virgin"  
Kwest looked at me smirking.

"I guess you'll be the first one"

T/T: why am I having second thoughts? I wasn't sure anymore about this...what if I hurt her? I never cared about that before, but now...I don't know what's wrong with me...she's just a chick...a girl I want. And I will get her.

I wasn't sure anymore about hating Tommy. He seems to be a good boy after all. He asked me on a date, and the way I told him I didn't want to was rough. I need to apologize.

I walked to his room just to find the door wide open. Weird thing. He's always talking about his privacy and besides, he wasn't there. Obviously, he might be with some girl having fun. And I could have been that girl. I'm so stupid sometimes!

I got inside the room and looked around. The typical popular guy room, full of posters, pictures of his friends and tons of girls pictures. I looked at them. They were all blond, skinny and beautiful. He had put a sticker with the name of the girl on it. Some of them said "don't remember". That was his list of the girls he was with. How stupid a man can be? I looked at the other side. There was a bookshelf with tons of books, like he has read one of them, I thought. I got closer just to read the titles when I suddenly saw something that didn't look like a book. It had a blue cover but it didn't have any title. I took it and opened. It was Tommy's handwriting.

"Oh my God...I can't believe this. Tommy has a journal! This is so...girly. I need to read this, now"

I ran to my room with the journal in my hand. I hesitated for a moment. If I was him, I wouldn't like anyone to read my journal. But this was so good to be true. So I blew those bad thoughts and scanned it as fast as I could. Then I ran to his room again, to put it in the bookshelf again. I was about to go out, when someone blocked my way

"What are you doing in my room?" Tommy asked, surprised and mad at the same time.  
C'mon Jude. Think, now!

"I just came to apologize for being a jackass this morning"

He smiled immediately and closed the door behind him. I didn't know if I should be scared or excited for what was about to happen.

"No girl, I should be the one to apologize. I've been such an asshole lately" He said, taking my hands and playing with them. I was shivering.

"Ok. I guess we're fine now. Sorry, but I gotta go" I said, trying to walk away, but he grabbed my hands firmly and got closer.

"You can come to my room whenever you want" he said whispering in my ear.

I just shook my head and ran out of the room as fast as I could. When I got to my room I hear someone knocking the door. I tried to catch my breath and went to open it, thinking that it was my mom. But it wasn't. As soon as I opened the door Tommy got in, grabbed me by the waist and kissed me hard. His tongue parted my lips immediately and as soon as I allowed the entrance, he pulled away. I just looked at him, totally puzzled. He was smiling.

"Good night, girl" he simply said and walked away. Leaving me there, wanting more. Suddenly a smile appeared across my face. what if I play the same game, Quincy? someway he seems to know everything about me. but I can do that too.

I went to my computer and started to read Tommy's journal.

The game has just started.  



	7. Jude 1, Tommy 0

Jude 1, Tommy 0  
Next morning, everything seemed to be normal. Tommy was having breakfast and reading Jude's journal. She seemed to be happy before she got there, when her parents where together, tommy thought. It says something about a Sadie always bugging her and how much she loves her friends Jamie and Kat. It has a lot of songs too...really good songs. Tommy was too concentrated reading it that he didn't notice when someone got close to him.  
"Good morning, Quincy"  
Tommy jumped off his seat and looked around. Behind him was a beautiful woman, giving him the sexiest smile he had ever seen before. He looked at her, his mouth wide open. First, he looked at her perfect legs and then he stopped in her bare stomach. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white tank top, exposing her white and apparently soft skin. He went up just to see her beautiful face, with those blue eyes looking at him.  
"What's wrong Quincy? Are you ok?" the girl asked, smirking.  
But Tommy was in shock, unable to say something. Suddenly Victoria and Don got to the kitchen and both looked at them. Their eyes were directly to the girl.  
"Jude! ...you look amazing...you're just like...like Sadie!" Victoria screamed, getting close to her daughter and looking at her in amazement. Jude just rolled her eyes and tried to smile. Then she looked at Tommy, who was ever more confused than before.  
"I just wanted a change...that's all" Jude said, but the truth was she had read Tommy's journal and she was ready to make him suffer.  
"Jude?!" was the first thing that Tommy could say. He was still too shocked.  
Jude smirked. Now she was everything that Tommy wants. He loves black and white, and he loves sexy girls, if it's possible dating someone...it makes things even more interesting for him.  
"Well, I gotta go now. Mason is waiting for me outside"  
Victoria looked completely shocked as Jude walked away. Tommy followed her.  
"Good Morning Mas" she simply said as she got in the car and, knowing that Tommy was watching her, she kissed Mason.  
Mason was paralyzed, looking at her.  
"Hold on...who are you and where's Jude?" Mason asked, still shocked.  
Jude laughed.  
"C'mon, I will explain you everything at school"  
So, before they got to class, Mason knew everything about Jude's plans. He was trying to hold a laugh.  
"So...you wanna Tommy Quincy to admit in front of everybody that he loves you??!!"  
"Yep"  
"and you stole his journal?"  
"Yep"  
"Girl, you're mean. I mean, Regina George is nothing compared to you!"  
"Who's Regina George?"  
They got inside the school and walked across the hall (Jude locker was at the end of the hall). All the boys turned their heads to see her and say things to her  
"Wow...today is a good day" some guy said  
"Hi, gorgeous" said the other. Jude looked at them serious. She was about to say something but someone interrupted her.  
"Jude, we need to talk" it was Tommy. Before she could say something, he grabbed her hand and took her away.  
"Tommy, could you stop? let me tell you something...it's not easy to walk with these heels on!" Jude screamed, but Tommy kept walking. He didn't stop until they got to a lonely place, and just then he turned back and looked at her, totally serious.  
"What are you trying to do?" he suddenly asked, his eyes looking directly at Jude's.  
"What am I trying to do?!" she asked back, getting mad at him "what are YOU trying to do!? You were the one that kissed me last night! And do you remember that night at the kitchen?!"  
"Please, you said it was just a kiss! And besides I wasn't a good kisser after all...no good enough for you" Tommy spotted back "but now you're wearing those clothes just to...control me..."  
"Please! I'm not trying to control you!"  
"Then why are you wearing those clothes?"  
"I didn't know I needed your permission to wear them!"  
Then she remembered the journal.  
_"I love when girls want to kiss me and then don't do it...leaving me wanting more"_  
Jude grabbed him by the hem of the shirt and got close to him, so now their heads were inches apart. Tommy looked into Jude's eyes, but she avoided his look as her lips went to his neck.  
"So tell me Tommy...do I need your permission?" Jude asked, hushing against his skin.  
For the first time in his life, Tommy was shivering. He tried to control himself, but it was impossible. He just shook his head as he tried to hold a moan. Jude licked here and there.  
"Good. Because I don't like to be controlled" She said and pulled him away.  
Then she walked away, leaving Tommy there, totally shocked. Suddenly Tommy came back to reality.  
"What is she trying to do?!?" He screamed, kicking the nearest locker in his way. Then he smiled and took out Jude's journal from his bag. He read some lines. The smile on his face grew even more.  
"So...massages? ...prepare yourself, Harrison" 


	8. Jude 1, Tommy 1

Jude 1, Tommy 1

"Ok...that's enough...I don't care Quincy anymore. There's no way I wear those damn shoes again!" I screamed as I took them off. Mason looked at me through the rearview mirror and laughed. I was sitting on the back seat reading Tommy's journal in Mason's laptop, trying to find more secrets.

"It won't be easy to get Quincy to tell you he loves you"

"I know...he seems to be...unpredictable, you know? ...it's like, when you're with him; you never know what is going to happen next"

"That's maybe the reason why every girl falls for him, including you"

"I'm not falling for him!!!...he's just part of my game. A game I'm going to win" I almost screamed, as Mason cracked up "look what I found...he talks about Linda...it says he hates her, but in certain way he loves when she does everything he says"

"That's not something new...Linda is the major whore in town...and Tommy, no offence, but he's a whore too"

"Do I know her?"

"She's the blonde girl...she's always screaming and talking about guys..."

"Well, almost every girl at school does that so..."

"The one that said the Sun is a planet..."

"Oh...her" Jude thought for a moment, until Mason parked in front of her house

"What are you thinking now?" Mason asked, with a scared expression.

"That girl...she's beautiful..."

"Hon, the gay one here is me"

"I'm not talking about that...she's more beautiful than me...maybe Tommy doesn't even look at me"

"Are you kidding? ...you're beautiful girl!...and you're smart and funny. If I wasn't gay I'd go after you in a split second!"  
Jude rolled her eyes and got out of the car, still with that feeling. Tommy can have all the girls he wants, so, why would he want to get me? I looked at the clock. It was almost 9. I looked for my mom, but she wasn't at home. She just left a note:

_We went to a party. Love. Don and Vic.  
_

Vic? That's not even her name. Since we got here, I barely get to talk to her. Maybe that will change someday...hopefully soon. I walked upstairs and got to my room, not even thinking that I was all alone in the house. Or maybe Tommy was here. I locked the door quickly and sighed in relieved. I turned the lights on and almost screamed when I saw Tommy standing next to me, smiling at me.

"Hi sexy girl" he whispered, as I walked away from him, trying to calm myself.

"What are you doing in my room??!!" I screamed trying to scare him, but the smile on his face didn't disappear.

"Sorry, but you were the one that walked away this morning...I just want to know why"  
He got closer to me, but I walked to the other side of my room, trying to get enough space between us.

"Look Tommy, I'm tired. Can we talk about that tomorrow?" I said, trying to sound as mad as I could. "Now get out of my room!"  
He walked towards me and stood behind me, grabbing me by the waist.

"What if I don't wanna go?" he whispered in my ear, almost making me lose control.

"What do you want from me, Quincy?" I asked in a whisper to, as his hands made his way down my hips.

"Just lie down" he hushed, pointing at my bed. I opened my eyes wide.

"What?!...I'm not going to do that!" I was about to pull away, but then I felt his lips on my neck

"Mmm...Tommy stop or I will scream"

"Nobody will hear you...we're all alone" he muttered against my skin, tightening me against his body. The hot feeling of his lips against my cold skin was driving me crazy, and I didn't know if I could take it anymore.

"Where do you want me to lie?"  
He smirked against my skin. I walked towards my bed and lay over my stomach, closing my eyes and giving up to the feelings, even if I didn't know what was about to happen.  
Suddenly I felt his hands over my back, caressing my skin softly. He went up to my shoulders and moved his fingers in circles, at first softly, then harder. I let out a moan. After a while, his hands went down my back, pressing here and there.

"Any comments, girl?" he asked, knowing that he was on control.

"Mmmmm" I simply moaned.

"That's what I thought" he said as his hands reached my legs. When I thought he had finished, I felt his lips against my skin, trailing kisses across my back. His hands went up again and slid under my tank top. I couldn't help but moan again. He was about to grab my breasts, when suddenly turned me back and kissed me fully on the lips. Before I could react, he was on top of me, and I wasn't complaining at all. I put my hands over his back and pulled him towards me. I slid my hands under his shirt and he moaned inside my mouth. I smiled. As his hands when down my body, I pulled up his shirt and threw it away. Our lips reconnected and he immediately slid his tongue inside my mouth. We were both breathing heavily and he was about to take off my skirt when we heard footsteps. We pulled away immediately. Tommy opened his eyes wide when he recognized his dad's voice

"Tommy is never at home...and Jude, she must be sleeping by now" we heard Don saying to my mom.

"Hon, she has always waited for me to say good night to her. I will go to see her" My mom said back and then we heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Tommy stood up and ran in circles, looking at me, totally scared. Then my mom tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she knocked it.

"Hon, are you still up? I need to talk to you"  
Tommy looked at me, terrified.

"Please, don't open the door" he whispered.

"Hold on mom, I will open in a split second" I said, smirking.  
I walked to the other side of my room and opened my wardrobe. Tommy got the idea immediately and shook his head, looking at me as if I was mad.

"There's no way I get in there"

"Well, then your father will know you're sneaking in her step daughter's room"

"Honey, is everything ok in there?" my mom asked.  
I walked towards the door and I was about to open it when I saw Tommy jumping inside the wardrobe and closing the door behind him.

"Hon, are you ok? ...why did it take you so long to open the door?"

"I couldn't find the key" I lied.

"Ok...look Jude; I wanna talk to you about your dad and sister"  
I completely forgot about Tommy and looked at my mom, serious

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. They just miss you...we were talking, and they think you should go to live with them"

"Oh...I don't know mom, it sounds great but...what would I do without you?"  
My mom smiled and hugged me

"And what would I do without my little baby?" she said kissing my forehead "but after all, it's your decision. They will come to see you next week, and you have to make your choice by then. So, think about it"  
She was about to go, but I took her hand

"Mom, you will think I'm a stupid, but, can you stay the night with me? Like when Sadie and I were kids and we were afraid of stupid things"

"I remember your dad telling you stories, but at the end, you always ended up sleeping with us"

"The good times, mom"  
I walked to my bed and lay there. My mom lay down beside me and caressed my head. Then I remember Tommy was there. I looked at the wardrobe trying not to laugh

"Mom, I will close the door so you can't leave, ok?" I said, but the truth was I wanted to teach Tommy a lesson. Never sneak in my room again.

My mom nodded and I locked the door, put the key under my mom's pillow and then looked at the wardrobe again. What if my mom and Don wouldn't have come back? I don't even wanna know. I looked at the floor and then I saw it. Tommy's shirt was there, it was the prove that we almost...I don't wanna think about it. Hold on...he did it again! I can't believe I gave up to his will again...I'm so stupid sometimes...but let's see who is the winner, Quincy...you will see tomorrow.

I went to my computer to read his journal and suddenly found a page with a juicy title..."fantasies"...that's all I need...Tomorrow, I will get revenge...and Tommy, he will get something more. I printed it and put in inside my bag and then I lay down next to my mom. This will

be a long night...at least for Quincy.


	9. fantasies, pt 1

Fantasies, part 1  
"Tommy, have you seen Janet since she got from Hawaii? She looks hot!" Kwest screamed, making Tommy jump of his seat  
"Kwest, I can barely open my eyes. Did I tell you I spent the whole night locked up in a closet?"  
Kwest tried to hold a laugh.  
"It seems that it won't be that easy to get your sister"  
"Kwest, that's gross!!...don't call her my sister...she's not!" Tommy screamed, trying to open his eyes, unsuccessfully.  
"Ok, but if she did something like that to you, she's acting like a little stubborn sister"  
"She's just an untamed girl...but it won't be for long, I can swear it for anything you want" he said, looking at Jude's locker, where she was talking to Mason and another guy. Tommy suddenly woke up and opened his eyes wide. Who's what guy? He had never seen him before.

"So, you're Vincent, the guitarist of Mason's band...nice to meet you" I said, trying to be nice.  
"Call me Speed, everybody calls me Speed. You must be Jude Harrison, Mason talks about you all the time"  
I smiled at Mason.  
"Mason said you can play the guitar and sing very well. What if you go to our rehearsal space after school and we see what you got?  
I nodded in excitement, looking at Speed. He was cute...really cute.  
"Ok...you gotta go now, because if the principal catch us, we will be dead" Mason whispered, looking at the principal who was looking directly at us.  
"ok, so I will come back to my public school to have a good time while you stay here with the riches...have a nice day!" he said as he walked through the hall, toward the door "oh, and by the way...you're really hot, Harrison!" He screamed across the hall, as I smiled and screamed back "ditto!!" before he disappeared. I immediately looked at Tommy, who was in front of Kwest's locker, looking at me. He was mad at me, there was no doubt...but not for long. I turned back to Mason.  
"Ok Mason, did I explain you what we're going to do?"  
"Yes, you did...but for some reason, I blocked it...it was something bad?"  
"C'mon Mason, you know what I'm talking about...the "fantasy"...Tommy's fantasy"  
I said smirking. Mason smiled.  
"oh...about that...every straight men I know have that kind of fantasy...but it's too dangerous Jude...you said you couldn't control yourself last night...what if this goes too far?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Mason, it's not like I'm going to lose my virginity with Tommy"  
Suddenly, Mason's jaw dropped. He looked at me, up and down.  
"Are you still a virgin?!" he almost screamed. I put my hands over his mouth and smiled at the girls that were looking at us. Then I looked at Mason, totally mad.  
"Could you keep it down, please?"  
He nodded and I took my hands of his mouth  
"Sorry...but...wow. I can't believe that you, being a mere virgin, are trying to get Tommy Quincy...let me tell you something, I admire you"  
I laughed.  
"It's not like I planned it, but I don't wanna lose it with the first guy on the way...if you know what I mean"  
"And that's why I admire you...just think about it, just must be the only girl that's still a virgin in this school!"  
"Shut up Mason...and let's talk about our plan...we will make Tommy pay..."  
"Why? ...Jude, the guy is cute...I don't wanna hurt him! ...what if he has a gay brother or cousin?"  
"Mason, focus...he might have won last night...but I'm going to teach him a lesson"  
"yes, we're going to teach him a lesson" someone said, making us to jump. We looked just to see Speed in the middle of us, looking at us serious.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, at the same time that Mason looked at the principal, totally nervous.  
"I thought about it and I decided to have a rich guy's school day"  
"what??!!" we both screamed at the same time.  
"Aren't you happy guys? ...we're going to be together the whole day!" he screamed, smiling stupidly and hugging us. We just rolled our eyes and walked towards the classroom. He followed us  
"What if someone catches you?"  
"Hey, that's why they call me speed"  
Suddenly I stopped and looked at Speed, then at Mason, and back at speed. I smirked.  
"Just what I needed...reinforcements" I said and looked at Tommy, who was still looking at me, even if a girl was talking to him. Speed was looking at me, terrified  
"Mas, what is she talking about?" Speed asked. Mason just sighed.  
"Just do what she wants and you won't get hurt"  
Speed nodded and swallowed hard.

Everything was set. Before lunch time, Tommy would get what he deserves...  
"Speed; did you do what I said?"  
I could hear voices through the phone, but suddenly I heard Speed whispering.  
"The men's dressing room is clean, boss. Just the person you want is there"  
"And Mason?"  
"He's outside there, waiting for your orders, boss"   
"And where are you?"  
There was a silence.  
"I'm...having lunch, boss?"  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"As long as you do what I told you to do, you can stay there"  
"Ok, in 15 minutes...to ring the bell...I got it"  
"Don't forget it! ...that's really important"  
"I won't...now I gotta go; I've got a date with Mr. Free hotdog and Mrs free soda. Dude, being rich rocks!"  
I hung up and walked toward the men's dressing room. Mason was waiting for me there; he was paler than usual, playing with the straps of his pink cowboy hat.  
"Jude, are you sure about this? ...after we talked before..."  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now, you know what to do. If someone wants to get in, you have to keep them out, or call me"  
"Ok, I will do it"  
"Now, let's start with this" I said smiling as I opened the door. Wow, I've never been in a men's dressing room before. Who can have this stupid fantasy? Tommy Quincy, of course. Who else would want to have sex in a dressing room? I walked slowly 'til I saw him, singing in front of a mirror. It was easy to get him after all...just and anonymous note telling him to meet me and he was here, waiting for the mysterious girl. I stood there, and when he finally saw me reflected in the mirror turned back and looked at me, totally mad.  
"What are you doing here? It wasn't enough for you to get me locked up the whole night? Because you did it on purpose and..." I cut him by kissing him fully on the lips. At first, he tried to pull away, but then he put his hands over my back and pulled me towards him, tightening me against his body. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside my mouth. I slid my hands under his shirt as he pulled me backwards until my back hit the cold wall of one of the showers. He closed the curtain behind him, never leaving my lips and then placed his hands over my hips. I was breathing heavily and so he was.  
"So, the massage wasn't enough for you?" he asked, hushing against my lips.  
"Shut up and kiss me...after all, this is one of your fantasies, isn't it?" I said, reconnecting our lips. I pulled up his shirt and threw it across the room, and then I placed my hands over his strong bare chest. My lips traveled to his neck and then to his shoulder, as his cold hands worked his way under my shirt. He pulled it up, leaving me half-exposed for the first time in my whole life. I couldn't help but shiver. He noticed and the next thing I heard was him, whispering in my ear  
"I won't bite...at least, you want me to"  
He kissed my neck and then made his way down my chest, at the same time his hands were pulling down my skirt. I decided to make a fast move and placed my hands over the waistband of his pants, unbuckled the belt and pulled his pants down. He looked at me and then kissed me hard, pulling me towards him,as I rested my hands over his chest. His hands made their way up until they reached my breasts, caressing them through the thin fabric of the bra. I was totally out of control, feeling things I've never felt before. Then he moved his lips to my neck again,and then to my lips. My hands went up and down his chest until I made a fast move and placed them both over his ass, just covered by his boxers. He put his fingers over my panties and was about to take them off, when we heard the bell ring. At first, I kept kissing him, trying to get more of him in each kiss, but then my phone ringed and I came back to reality. I pulled him away. He looked at me, totally surprised. It was Mason, just as I thought  
"Hi Mas...yep, I'm coming. Wait for me at the cafeteria. Yes, everything is ok. Love you. Bye" I hung up and looked at Tommy, smirking "sorry, but I gotta go. My boyfriend is waiting for me" I grabbed my shirt and skirt and put them on again. Tommy stood there, looking at me in state of shock. That's when the most wonderful idea came up to my brain. I quickly picked Tommy's pants and shirt up from the floor and put them inside my bag. I looked back at Tommy, who was still looking at me. I straightened myself in front of the mirror and then walked towards Tommy. I kissed him fully on the lips and then walked away, smirking. I went to the cafeteria, where Mason and Speed were waiting for me.  
"And, what happened?" Mason asked immediately.  
I sat down next to him and after a while smiled and kissed them both on the cheek.  
"I think I beat Tommy Quincy. I left him high and dry"  
"Yeah! ...give me five...hold on, who's Tommy Quincy? ...wait, Tommy Quincy??!!" Speed screamed.  
I nodded laughing.  
"Whoa...I don't know what you were doing, but if you did something against Tommy parachute pants Quincy, then I'm so with you"  
That's when we heard girl screams coming from the hall. We were about to go just to see what was going on, when we saw Tommy Quincy, with nothing on but a towel around his waist, walking in the cafeteria.  
"Harrison, give me back my pants!" he screamed, pointing me and walking towards me with an angry expression on his face.  
I took my bag, and trying to hold a laugh ran out of the cafeteria, being followed by Speed and Mason.  
I think this is what they call "sweet revenge"

"Tommy, I think you should give up. That girl is mean. She's like Cruella de Vil, but meaner" Kwest said, as Tommy walked out of the bathroom, with a new pair of pants on.  
"Sorry, but I won't give up. Whatever it takes, I will get that girl" he walked to his room and took out Jude's journal. "Kwest, you know what are we going to do tonight?"  
"Try to take over the world, Pinky?"  
"nope..try to take over Jude"


	10. fantasies, pt 2

fantasies, part 2

"Tommy, are you sure about this?" Kwest suddenly asked when they were coming back from shopping.  
Tommy looked at him surprised

"You were the one that pushed me to do this...so why are you asking?" Tommy asked back as they went upstairs. Kwest followed him to his room, where Tommy went straight to his closet and started to look for the perfect clothes.

"Because this was supposed to be a joke or something like that...don't you think you're a little bit obsessed with your sister?"  
Tommy turned his head to him, opening his eyes wide.

"She.is.not.my.sister!!"

"Wow, sorry dude...it's just, you seem to like this girl"

"Of course I like her; I wouldn't bother to steal her journal if I didn't"

"I know...but you never did this kind of things to get a girl before. I mean, you're reading her journal, sneaking in her room..."

"I told you my girl is not that easy..."

"And you're calling her "MY girl"...there must be something wrong with you..."  
But Tommy didn't hear that because he was too busy looking through the window. Out there was Jude, coming from who knows where with Mason and three more guys. One of them was the one he saw in the morning.

* * *

"Dude, seriously...you rock!" Speed screamed on the way home, after I auditioned for his band.

"Yeah, your voice is like...like...pop corn!" Wally said right after Speed. Wally was one of Mason's friends and part of the band. After they heard me sing I became in the new singer of the band.

"Pop corn?" I asked, totally confused.  
They just rolled their eyes.

"Sweet and tasty" Kyle said as if it was obvious.  
Mason and I laughed at that.

"Look guys, my mom and her husband are out for the weekend so I think we can celebrate that I'm in the band at my house...of course, you can stay the night here"

"So...we're going to spend the night at THAT house?" Wally almost screamed, pointing the mansion before us.

"Now how will I find the way to the bathroom?" Kyle said to himself, but we all heard him

"I can bet you will find the way to the kitchen" Speed said laughing.

"So...are you ready to have fun?"

"We're ready to celebrate the birth of Harrison Mind Explosion!" all the boys screamed. I laughed and then we got inside the house

"...I'm telling you dude, that girl is the coolest chick I've ever known...she made Tommy Quincy..."

"Shut up Speed...and talking about Tommy, he must be here...getting another pair of pants to wear" Speed and Mason laughed at my comment.

'Ok...and what are we gonna do now? I mean, we're here to celebrate so...where's the free food?"  
I just rolled my eyes as I walked to the kitchen. They followed me talking about the ideas they had for the new band. Suddenly a horrible thought came to my mind. Tommy must be here, waiting for me to kill me or something.

"Guys, you can eat what you want...I'm going upstairs just to check something, ok?"  
I was sure the guys didn't even hear me. They were too concentrated in the food, and Mason was looking at the pictures on the walls.  
I went upstairs, just to find all the lights turned off. I made my way to Tommy's room, just to find the door wide open. I looked inside. Kwest was there reading some papers. When he found out I was there, he looked at me and immediately put the papers inside Tommy's messenger bag.

"Hi Jude..." he said, totally nervous.

"Kwest, where's Tommy...I want to tell him something"  
He walked towards the door and looked at me again.

"I don't know...he left something for you in your room...I gotta go now"  
He said and left. I stood there, astonished. This was weird...too weird. I went to my room and what I found there almost made me faint. The room was filled with candles, rose petals and flowers. I went inside the room, looking around, astonished.

"This is just as I..."

"Just as you dreamt, don't you, girl?" Tommy said, walking towards me. He was wearing a black suit, elegant but hot. I couldn't help but smile like a stupid and stay there, looking at him in amazement.

"Tommy, what are..."

"Don't say a word, girl...give up to your feelings" He said and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me towards him.

"This is just a game for you Tommy...why don't we stop before one of us get hurt?"  
He looked directly at me, his eyes full of lust. I was about to say something else when he kissed me, at first it was a sweet kiss, but then his lips traveled to my neck as his hands worked their way down my body. His lips went back to my mouth, kissing me softly and then harder...and then softly again.

"Tommy...someone can catch us" I said between kisses, but he didn't stop

"Our parents are very far away from here...no one will save you now...nothing in this world can stop us tonight"

"I'm not talking about..."  
He kissed me again, but this time harder. I placed my hands over his chest as he pushed be backwards, until the back of my legs touched my bed. Without even think about it I let him to control the situation, so now I was in my bed and he was on top of me, kissing me and whispering things like "you won't get hurt, I promise girl" and I believed him. I slid my hands under his shirt, feeling his strong and cold chest against my hot hands. He helped me and took out his jacket, so I just had to pull his shirt up. I threw it across the room as my lips reconnected to his, trying to deepen the kiss even more. Before I knew I was half naked, Tommy's hands traveling all over my body. He unclasped my bra and was about to pull it away when we heard the door opening and then...

"Jude...JUDE!!!!!" it was Speed. He stood there, looking at me, in state of shock. After him came Wally, Kyle and Mason.

"Oh God" Mason said as he saw me, shaking his head

"Hold on...is that Tommy Quincy?" Kyle asked, looking at Tommy, totally puzzled.

"Yes he is...I can recognize that hair everywhere" Wally answered, looking at Tommy too.  
Speed was still looking at me, totally shocked. He had ketchup and mustard all over his face, just as Wally and Kyle. Hold on...what are they doing in my room? ...oh, it's true...they were downstairs...and I was suppose to be with them...but for some strange reason I'm in my bed, with Tommy Quincy , about to have sex...and now the guys are looking at me in a strange way...that's not good...but I can't even react now...I have to admit it, Tommy has talent. Mason's look was quite different. He was serious.

"Jude, do something now! ...your mom and your step dad are coming to your room...we ran upstairs when we heard them opening the door"

"We couldn't even eat the whole sandwich" Wally said, really sad.

"We heard them talking about you...and your mom said she would come here to talk to you about something..." then Mason looked at Tommy, who was still in state of shock because of the awkward interruption "I don't think she would like to see your step brother in your bed...half naked"

"Hold on...my dad is here?!" Tommy suddenly screamed, jumping of my bed in a split second.  
I suddenly came back to reality too and stood up, got my clothes as fast as I could. Then I looked at the guys, they were looking at me in a different way. After all, I was half naked

"Get out of my room!" I screamed, trying to cover myself with the sheets "go out there and try to get my mom far from this door!"

"But I really like what I'm seeing here" Speed said smirking. The other boys nodded stupidly, still looking at me.

"Just go!" I screamed again, and they ran out of my room. Then I looked at Mason. I opened my eyes wide "Oh shit!!...my mom is here!!...she's going to kill me, she will kill me...I'm so dead..." I said as I walked in circles around my room. Mason grabbed me by the wrists and shook me. Then he slapped me across the face.

"Jude, this is not time to freak out...you have to act girl. So get dressed as fast as you can...we will talk later about what was about to happen here, ok?"

I just nodded. He started to pick up the flowers and the candles, trying to clean all the mess that Tommy poured in. I put my clothes on and Tommy did the same

"My father is gonna kill me...he's gonna kill me...Oh God, I'm dead..."  
I looked at Tommy rolling my eyes, and then looked at Mason

"Why don't you slap him too?" I asked Mason

"Because he has a beautiful face" He whispered, so Tommy didn't hear.

"You can be so gay sometimes" I whispered back as I straightened myself in front of the mirror. We suddenly heard screams and voices getting closer.

"Mrs. Quincy...I'm telling you, there's something about your hair...it looks amazing"

"Yeah...it's soft, like a muffin"

"Dude, why are you always comparing things with food?"

I looked at Tommy, totally desperate.

"Tommy, get in the closet now" I said firmly

"I won't get in there again Jude...there's no way..." but before he could finish the sentence, Mason took him by the shirt and pulled him inside the closet. Before I could notice it, mom and Don were getting into my room, followed by Speed, Wally and Kyle.

"Hi mom" I tried to sound as calmed as I could. "Hi Don"

"Jude, we came back home because the school's principal called us...he said something about Tommy walking half naked around school...and he said you have something to do with that"

"Your mom and I are really worried about that...if you and Tommy don't get along, you should tell us"

"But they get along...I just saw them" Wally said, trying to hold a laugh.  
We all looked at Wally, and his smile immediately disappeared.

"Mom, I have nothing to do with that...Tommy and I barely talk at school" I lied, trying to convince my mother. And I did it.

"Ok, then I need to talk to Tommy...he can't be acting like a kid anymore" Don said. "Where's he?"

"I don't know...he wasn't here when I got home" I said innocently. We heard something like a growl coming from the closet. Luckily, my mom and Don didn't hear it.

"Mom, by the way...these guys are my friends..." I said, pointing at Speed, Wally and Kyle, who were trying to get off the mustard of their faced.

"Yeah, I know...we were talking..." she looked at them with a strange expression, not knowing what to say about them.

"They're staying the night here..."

"Oh, there's no problem about them staying the night...you can bring all the friends you want...never forget, this is your house too" Don said, smiling like always and then hugged my mom.  
They were about to get out of my room, when my mom suddenly stopped and looked at the floor. She knelt and picked up a petal.

"Petals. I didn't know you liked flowers, Jude"

"It's for a science project...we will talk about that tomorrow mom, I'm really tired now"  
My mom nodded and then walked out of the room, still holding the petal. Mason shut the door and we all sighed in relief.

"That was close" I said, after a while. Tommy got out of the closet, sighing too.

"Why did you tell them I was out?" Tommy asked really mad at me.

"What was I suppose to tell them? Oh, no...Tommy is there, inside my closet"  
He just rolled his eyes and stood there, looking at the guys.

"Hold on...who are they?"

"They're my friends...Mason, Speed, Kyle and Wally" I said, proud of them

"And now we're going to sleep in our king-sized beds with our sandwiches"

"And sodas"

"And jam"

Wally and Kyle looked at Speed

"What? Jam is cool"

They all walked out of the room. But Mason stood there, looking at me and Tommy.

"Tommy, I think you should go to your room now" I said after a while, looking at Mason, who just nodded.

"Ok, then...good night" he said, but he stood there looking at me, his eyes full of passion.

"I think I will go to sleep too...I'm so tired"

"I will tell you where your room is...and where are the guys room...I bet they don't even know where their rooms are"

"They just know where the kitchen is"  
We went out of the room just to see Don, looking at us.

"Tommy, what are you doing at Jude's room?"


	11. maybe I'm falling in love

Maybe I'm falling in love...

"I will say it just one more time, what are you doing at Jude's room?" Don asked again, looking at Tommy serious.  
We looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Tommy was lost for words, and for the first time since I saw him, he seemed to be really scared.

"I knew the principal called you and I was...hiding, from you"  
Don sighed

"Like you always do...tell me something, Tommy...what are you trying to do? Are you trying to get the attention? Or are you trying to kill me?"

"Dad, what happened today was just..."

"I'm not talking just about that...I'm talking about your behavior...you're 19 Tommy, you should start to act like an adult"

"Don, it was actually my fault..." I tried to say, but he didn't even hear me.

"Dad, I'm sorry ok? I promise I will try to..."

"I don't want to hear you say that again Tommy...you have told me that so many times before...I won't believe you again"  
There was an uncomfortable silence

"Sometimes I wish your mom was here instead of you" Don spotted, looking at Tommy, his eyes full of hate.  
Tommy just looked down, and was about to say something, but then just walked towards his room. I could see the tears rolling down his face. Speed and the guys that were coming back from downstairs, looked at him totally puzzled as he shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" Speed asked, pointing at the door with his free hand (he had a big sandwich on the other)  
Mason and I both looked at Don, who just sighed and then walked towards his room.

"Nothing is wrong with Tommy..."

"Dude, did you see that face? ...did you hit him in a private part?"

"Maybe his dad did...he said something horrible" Mason said, almost in a whisper.  
I was looking at Tommy's door. It was the first time I saw him really mad, but at the same time he was sad for some reason

"Guys, why don't you go to sleep...the last three doors in the hall are the guess rooms...I need to do something"  
The guys just looked at me, serious for the first time and nodded. Then they walked towards their rooms. Just Mason stood there, looking at me suspiciously

"What are you going to do, Jude?"

"I don't know...I wanna talk to him, he seemed really hurt by his dad's words"  
Mason nodded.

"Believe me; I know Tommy Quincy from pre-school and I've never seen him like that before"

"You know what happened to his mom?" I asked suddenly "I know she died, but I don't know how"

"All I know is that she died when Tommy was born"

"oh...that's why Don said what he said"

"It must be hard to feel guilty about your mom's death"

"But is not his fault...look Mason, I really need to talk to him...I'm not going to...you know"

"I will be waiting for you over here, ok?"

I nodded and then walked to Tommy's door  
I knocked twice...waited for a moment  
Nothing  
I knocked again.  
Nothing  
I knocked for the last time.  
Nothing.

"Tommy, I'm Jude...please open the door...we need to talk"  
There was a silence

"I'm not in the mood now Jude...Can you please leave me alone?"  
I was about to walk away, but then I knocked the door again.

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this damn door and let me in! I need to know if you're ok"

"Why?"  
I sighed

"Because...I care about you"  
There was another silence and suddenly he opened the door. His eyes were red and his face...well, he was crying, there was no doubt about that. I got inside the room and sat on the bed. He shut the door and sat next to me.

"Tommy, your dad didn't mean it..."  
"Yes he did...he's always trying to find a new way to hurt me...but if it doesn't work, he uses that"

"It wasn't your fault, you know"

"How do you know that...look, mom and dad, they were really happy before I was born...maybe it's my fault that my dad is acting like a jackass now"  
I took his hand. He looked at me, his blue eyes wide open.

"Never say that again, Tommy. You're one of the most amazing guys I've ever met...don't ask me why, but I think you're special"  
He smiled weakly and tightened my hand with his.

"You know, sometimes I wish she was here too...I didn't even know her"

"I know how it feels...I miss my dad too...he was always telling me stories, talking about music, teaching me stuff"

"At least you've got something to remember him, or you can go to see him...but I can't"  
We looked through the window. It was raining.

"when I was a little boy, I was afraid of rain and the only thing I wanted in those days were my mom's arms wrapped around me, tightening me against her body...telling me I didn't have to be scared, that she was going to protect me"  
I just stood there, staring at him.

"I'm so sorry" was the first thing I could say

"Don't be...I should be sorry...talking to you about this, it's just stupid"

"It's not Tommy...you're pulling out those feelings you've been holding back all this time"  
He looked at me, and for the first time his eyes were transparent. He was telling the truth

"Thanks Jude..."  
I could feel my heart beating faster than usual. I looked into his eyes again and smiled.

"You know what? Lie down. I will stay here with you until you fall asleep"

"What?"

"You will tell me all the things you've been holding back...it will be like therapy, but free"  
He laughed weakly.

"Thanks, but I think you should go back with your friends"

"Ok Tommy, first of Jude Harrison's rules: never refuse to do something she orders"

"So, is it an order?"

"Do you want me to hit you?"  
He laughed at that

"Ok, ok...I will lie down"  
He lay down and then looked at me, waiting for me to do the same. I rolled my eyes and lay down right beside him. He got close to me and hugged me. I didn't say anything about that. His body against mine was one of the greatest feelings in the world. I covered us with the sheets.  
We lay there, talking and laughing until we fall asleep.  
When I woke up next morning I saw Tommy next to me, his arms wrapped around my body. Oh God, I slept with him...what did I do? ...hold on, I'm not naked...so nothing happened.  
Then I came back to reality and sighed in relief. I looked at the clock. Almost 9! I've gotta go to school now! I got up, trying not to wake Tommy up. I ran to my room, just to see Mason in my bed, sleeping like an angel.  
"Mason, wake up...we gotta go to school!" I said, shaking him, but he threw me a pillow and covered his head with the sheets  
"Why do you wanna go to school on Saturday?"  
"Hold on...it's Saturday? ...we don't have school today!" I almost screamed. Mason threw the sheets away and looked at me with hate  
"Jude, why did you do that? I was having a great dream!"  
"Let me guess...you were getting married to Brad Pitt?" I asked as I walked to my closet.  
"Actually, it was Tom Cruise...in a white suit"  
"Nice! ...I'm sorry...I just thought that I was late for school"  
Suddenly Mason opened his eyes wide and got up, looking at me in a strange way.  
"Wait...If I slept in your bed...where did you sleep?"  
I hesitated for a moment  
"At Tommy's room...but hey, nothing happened!...we just talked"  
"suuuree"  
"Mason, maybe Tommy is not as we thought"  
"what?, you're telling me he's not a big head, stupid and popular guy that just wants to get all the girls?"  
"Maybe that's just his mask or something like that...I think I knew the real Tommy Quincy last night...he's different, Mason"  
He looked at me shaking his head and took my hands  
"Look, sweetheart, I know it's hard to face, but Tommy is whore...ok, the guy is hot, but he's still a whore"  
"You didn't hear him last night...I'm sure about it Mas, Tommy is a good boy"  
Mason sighed and kept looking at me as if I was a little girl.  
"Honey, you're blind because you're falling for the guy"  
I pushed his hands away when I heard him say that and looked at him as if I was about to hit him  
"What?! Mason that's ridiculous!"  
"Jude, you talk about him the whole day...and when you don't, I can bet you're thinking of him...you stole his journal just to make him fall for you and now you spent the night with him because he's sad?...ok, if you're not in love with him them I'm not gay"  
"I'm not in love...I'm just a little...it doesn't mean that...yes, I'm in love! Happy?"  
Mason just looked at me and hugged me.  
"What will I do Mas? I'm in love with him!"  
"I don't know girl...I don't know"  
I looked at him and realized he was just in boxers...but it was too late, because in that moment Tommy got in my room and saw us.


	12. You are not as I thought

**You are not as I thought**

I pulled away immediately and smiled at Tommy. But he was paralyzed, looking at me and then at Mason.

"Sorry Jude, I thought you were alone" He said serious, walking towards the door again, but I grabbed his hand.

"Tommy, this is not what you think"  
He smiled sarcastically.

"This is not what I think? Jude, the guy is half naked, hugging you in your room!"

"But we were just..."

"I know exactly what was going on here!" he said and tried to walk away, but I grabbed his hand again

"Tommy, let me explain..."

"I don't need an explanation Jude, the guy is your boyfriend, you were having sex...congratulations!!"

"Tommy, I can't believe that after what happened last night, you think I'm that kind of girl"

"I can't believe it either...but I just saw you!...I thought that you were the only girl in the world that really cares about me...even if I barely know you, I trusted you, Jude...but now I realize you're just..."  
He looked at me and hesitated for a moment, but then he looked away

"You're just a whore...like every girl in this world"  
Those words crashed me like a bus. It felt like he had just slapped me, but ten times worse. I just looked at him, trying to find the right words to hurt him. But I didn't, I'm not going to sink to his level, I said to myself. I tried to hold the tears.

"Jude, look...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said that...but..."

"Get out of my room" I said as calm as I could. I pushed his hand away and walked towards Mason, who was paralyzed, not knowing what to say.

"C'mon Jude, I didn't mean it...I came here to thank you. Please don't get mad at me"

"Get out of my room!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed loudly.

"Go Tommy...you will talk about this later, ok?" Mason said. Tommy just looked at him with hate and then walked out of the room, giving me one of his puppy looks before he shut the door behind him.  
Immediately after he shut the door, I started to cry. Mason hugged me

"See girl? ...he's an asshole! ...you should look for a guy that really deserves you...like Speed" I looked at him and stop crying immediately.

"Sorry, not Speed...someone smarter...someone that knows how to eat properly"  
I smiled weakly.

"Look Jude, I think you should stop with all this...stop reading his journal and don't try to get his attention..."

"Hold on...I still have his journal"  
I smiled widely and ran to my computer.

"Jude...no, please...don't read that...Jude!!"

"I'm not going to let him win...he hurt me, Mason...he called me a whore...now he's gonna pay...he will pay every single word"

"actually, they're just four...you are a whore...so, why don't you leave things just as they are?"

"Because revenge is the best revenge"  
He rolled his eyes and sat right next to me.

"Oh God, here we go again"  
Mason said as I started to read Tommy's journal

_"...ok, that's it. I just broke up with her and now she's walking around with that stupid guy...but she will never get someone like me, never..."_

"So...that's it. He's the jealous type. You're not. Look for another guy, end of the story"

"Mason, don't you get it?"  
He shook his head. I smiled evilly

"Well, if Tommy thinks I'm a whore, maybe I should start to act like one" I said smirking as I printed one of Tommy's journal pages.

"Sorry, but I don't get it"

"Look at this, Tommy is the most jealous guy on heart...what would happen if I start to act like a whore?"  
Mason, smiled, but then his smile faded.

"I still don't get it"

"don't worry, you will get it...now we will get the guys and get out of here"

"Hold on...I'm helping you with this, right?"

"Yes, you will help me to get Tommy Quincy rocking around my finger"

"What happened to the "he's different" speech?"

"Well, he's not...he's a whore"

"maybe you're mad at him because he said that, but..."

"No buts Mason...you're helping me with this and I will get Tommy saying that he loves me"

"And what about me? I want a boyfriend too!!"

"We will get you a boyfriend Mason, but later"  
in that moment Speed and the guys got inside the room, laughing and joking.

"Dude, your fridge is magic!!...it's always full of food!"

"Maybe your step dad brought it from Narnia!"  
I looked at them and smirked. Their smiles faded and Speed stared at me, with a scared expression.

"Dude, why is she looking at us like that?" Wally and Kyle asked. Speed just shook his head

"Don't ask. What are we going to do now, boss?"

* * *

Three hours later they were at the rehearsal space. 

"So Mason, did you get the list?"  
Mason hesitated for a moment. Then he handed me a paper

"Here you got, all the guys names at school are there"

"Thanks Mason. You know why I'm doing this, so don't look at me like that" I said, trying to convince Mason. Then I looked at the door "Guys, where are the stuff you bought for me?" I asked Speed and the guys, who had just came back from shopping.  
They walked towards me holding a bunch of bags, trying to keep the balance. When they finally could put the things on the floor, right in front of me, Speed sighed in relief and then smiled proudly.

"All you need to get a guy like Tommy Quincy is in there"

"Thanks, Speed" then I looked at Wally and Kyle "thanks guys...this is a hard mission"

"sorry, but what are we trying to do?" Wally asked. I looked at him serious and he swallowed hard.

"Sorry Jude, my bad" he said, totally scared.

"Ok, we will try our best to get that whore..."

"Hold on...we're trying to get a girl or a boy?" Kyle asked this time.  
I just rolled my eyes.

"So, next Monday, at school..."

"My school or yours?"

"Shut up!"

"Ok"

"We will get him jealous like never before...is everyone with me?"

"So it was a boy..."

"Kyle!!!"

"Yes, we're with you!" the four guys screamed at the same time.

I smirked as they looked at me, afraid of what was about to happen.

"Ok...so now, the real game has started"


	13. She’s my sexy girl or not?

She's my sexy girl...or not?

"Oh shit...you look like a whore"

"No dude...she IS a whore"

Jude smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror and a totally different person looked back at her. It's incredible what a black lather skirt, a black tank top, a pair of wheels and tons of make up can do. She was a whore...the perfect woman for Quincy.

"I can't even see my face with all this make up on...but it's true...I look just like Sadie at my age" she said almost in a whisper.

"Jude, I don't know if I should tell you this but...you look hot!" Mason said in excitement.  
Jude looked at Mason, who was totally shocked.

"I didn't sleep last night trying to walk with there damn wheels on...you will be surprised when you see me, Mason"

"I can't wait to see Tommy's reaction" Speed told her, looking at her with a big smile.

"He will regret of what he said...I still can't believe he called me a whore!"

"Well, I don't blame him..." Speed simply said. She hit him on the head.

"I don't care if I look like one, anyways...whatever it takes I will get Tommy"

"Dude, seriously...you've got issues"

she smiled at that

"I know...I like to call them "Tommy issues", and stop looking at my boobs!" she screamed and slapped Kyle across the face.

"But what do you want me to look at?!!

"I don't know...you will get a lot of girls to watch at school" Jude aid as she grabbed my purse and tried to walk out of my room. It was late, and obviously Tommy wasn't at home by now.

"Hold on...what if I don't wanna go to your rich boys' school?" Wally asked a bit scared. Jude turned her head and looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not like we don't wanna go...ok, I'm moving" Wally said and walked downstairs as fast as he could. Speed started to laugh at Wally's reaction.

Jude looked at Speed in the same way he had looked Wally minutes before. Speed looked back at her with a scared expression

"Ok...you are scaring me"

They went downstairs and got to Mason's new car, one of his dad's presents.

"Are you sure about this Jude? ...we can go back and get your normal clothes again"

Jude shook her head and sighed. Then she stepped into the school, followed by the four guys. As she walked towards her locker, all the guys and girls turned their heads to see her. She felt a little awkward with all those eyes on her, but kept walking through the hall like a Goddess.

"Who are you, beautiful?"

It was one of Tommy's friends, getting in Jude's way. She was about to hit him, but then she saw in him the perfect opportunity to prove her new charms.

"My name is not important...what's yours?" she said in a husky voice, playing with her hair.

"I guess my name is not important either then" he said, smiling stupidly. She tried hard not to roll her eyes. "Do you want me to help you to find your classroom? You must be totally lost in here"

"I'm not a new student"

"I should've been blind, because I had never seen you before"

"I guess we will see each other more often from now...see ya" she got close to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked away, sure that he was following her with the look.

The morning was pretty normal for Jude, except for all the looks, because she wasn't used to that kind of attention.

After class Mason and Jude went to the cafeteria, where they found Speed, Wally and Kyle.

"Seriously dude, your school is like heaven! ...free food, hot chicks and the most important thing..."

"Big spoons"

"Yeah"

"And how's our plan working?" Kyle asked as he took a sip of his soda.

Jude saw the same guy she talked to in the morning, sitting right next to Tommy. She smirked and stood up

"We will see that now" she said in a whisper and walked towards them. All the guys noticed how hot she was and started to murmur. Suddenly Tommy looked up and saw her. Obviously, he immediately realized the girl was Jude, but way hotter. He couldn't help but look at her, just like the other guys. She was walking towards him, but then she got close to his friend.

"Hi...I told you we would see each other more often" she said, smiling. The guy stood up and looking at her up and down smirked.

"I'm glad...what if you tell me your name now?" he asked, trying to sound sexy, but it didn't work for Jude. She was laughing inside, first because of the stupid guy and then because Tommy's face, full of anger and jealousy. Suddenly, the guy placed one of his hands on Jude's waist and pulled her close to him. Tommy immediately pulled her away from the guy and looked at her serious.

"Jude, go and change that ridiculous clothes...they make you look stupid"

She smirked and then looked at his friends.  
"Well, I'm sorry Quincy, but I bet your friends don't think I look stupid" she said, pointing at Tommy's friends, who were looking at her with stupid smiles on their faces.

"Why don't you tell us the beautiful girl's name, Quincy?" one of the guys asked, still looking at Jude, and not exactly at her face.

"Yeah, I wanna know her...better" said the other guy, swallowing hard

Tommy looked at them serious

"C'mon guys, you can't like this girl...she's my sister!"

At first, all the guys were shocked, but then the guy Jude had met in the morning smirked.

"Then say hi to your new brother in law"

The guy stepped towards Jude and grabbed her by the waist again. She tried to pull him away at first, but then she saw Tommy's face, obviously he was dying inside. She smiled and put her hands over the guy's shoulders

"What if we go to a nice place tonight, it will be fun" Jude said, whispering but making sure that Tommy was listening

"Jude, you can't go out tonight..." Tommy spotted, looking at his friend with hate.

"Why?"

"Because I say so. End of the story!"

Jude rolled her eyes and then looked back at the guy, who was looking directly at her breasts.

"Pick me up at seven, ok?" she said and gave him a peck on the lips. Then she walked away, smirking.

"Tommy, let me tell you something...your sister is hot...really hot" the guy said, looking at Jude as she walked away. Tommy grabbed him by the hem of the shirt and looking directly at his eyes hatefully, punched him, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"Don't even try to touch Jude, because I will kill you...and I'm not kidding" he said seriously and then walked away.

The guys watched the scene, waiting for Jude to come and tell them all the juicy details.

"She's really acting like a whore...and it works! ...Tommy's face was priceless" Mason said, looking as Tommy walked out of the cafeteria in amusement.

"This is better than French fries with extra jam!" Speed said excited, looking as all the boys turned their heads to look at Jude.

"Dude, that's disgusting!"

"I know...that's why I love it!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. Then he turned his eyes back to Jude.

"It doesn't surprise me that now all the guys are trying to impress her ...she looks like a Goddess" Kyle said as he looked at Jude.

"I know...if I wasn't gay, I'd try to get her too..."

The guys immediately looked at Mason, totally shocked.

"You're gay???!!"

Mason rolled his eyes.

"What? you didn't know? ...c'mon guys, I'm always talking about shoes and fashion...or Brad Pitt"

The guys looked at each other, puzzled.

"We thought you were different, like Wally. He talks about his pets all the time"

Suddenly Kyle and Speed both looked at Wally suspiciously. Wally smiled stupidly at first, but then opened his eyes wide.

"Hey! ...I'm not gay! ...I just...like my pets"

"Ok, but seriously...that's weird"

"Hi guys" Jude interrupted them as she sat on the table.

"Did you know that Mason is gay?" Speed asked, still puzzled

Jude just rolled her eyes and took a bit of her sandwich.

"Jude, you're an amazing actress...I've never seen Tommy that jealous before. He even punched Mark!"

Jude looked at Mason, with a big smile on her face.  
"That's his name? I can't believe I've got to pretend that I like him...he's so stupid"

"You could've choose Kwest or Stephen...they are way cuter than Mark" Mason muttered, looking towards Tommy's friends.

"Dude, I'm just internalizing the idea that you're gay...so stop it, ok?"

"What? ...they're cute...just like Moppy Loopy, my golden fish...did I tell you..."

"Stop it Wally!"

They all laughed and started to talk about that night performance at Speed's dad bar. Jude didn't even notice that Tommy was looking at her, holding her journal's copy. Suddenly Kwest taped his shoulder, making him to jump.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you see Jude?"

Kwest looked at her and opened his eyes wide.

"Woo...that's Jude!?"

Tommy slapped him

"Stop looking at her!!"

"Ok...I didn't know she was your property"

"She's doing this because I called her a whore...but I'm not falling for this Kwest" He put the journal copy inside his messenger bag and walked out of school, being followed by Kwest. Jude noticed Tommy's car wasn't in the park lot and her big smile faded. Maybe the plan didn't go as well as she thought

That night

"You're obsessed with that journal...stop reading it! The girl doesn't want you...even if you love her"

Tommy looked at Kwest.

"this is not a matter of love, Kwest...that girl is daring me...and I'm gonna beat her"

"here we go again...Tommy, this is obviously not a game for you anymore...you're feeling something more than lust for this girl...why don't you talk to her?"

"Shut up Kwest. All I need is something definitive...something that make her fall for me like all the other girls...something like this" He said suddenly, smirking.

Kwest sat down right next to him and read the part that Tommy was reading.

"Dude...you're not going to do that...I won't let you...it's stupid, humiliating and so not you..."

Tommy threw the journal across the room, jumped of his bed and looked through the window. Mark was there, waiting for Jude to come out. He could feel his anger raising as he saw Jude kissing Mark on the cheek and getting inside his car.

"We will talk about that later, Kwest...now we gotta go"

He said as he grabbed his jacket and his car keys

"May I ask where we are going?"

"I don't know Kwest...but we will get some action, you can be sure about that"

They got into Tommy's car and followed Jude.


	14. true feelings pt 1

True feelings, part 1

"Speed, your dad's bar is...wow" Jude said as they steeped into the place. Everything was set; tonight "Harrison mind explosion" would be a bomb, like Speed said.

"This is my home" Speed said proudly, looking around for his father

"Now I start to understand a lot of things..." Mason said in a whisper. Wally and Kyle giggled

"So, the bar is your friend's dad?" Mark asked, taking Jude's hand. Jude turned her head and her smile faded. She had almost forgotten that Mark was with them. She pulled away and tried to fake a smile.

"Mark, why don't you sit over there? I will performance a couple of songs and I will be with you, ok?"  
Mark nodded, but then pulled her towards him, pressing her against his body.

"I'm counting the moments, girl...I got a room for us in a hotel near by"  
Then he kissed her quickly on the lips walked away. Jude stood there, shocked for what Mark has just said. She shook her head and followed the guys, thinking about the performance and obviously about Tommy.

Meanwhile, Tommy was having serious problems to find Jude and Mark because the bar was pretty crowded. He stepped inside, looking around, seeing Jude in every girl.  
"Hey, look over there Tommy!" Kwest said pointing one of the tables. Tommy smiled and looked there, but Jude wasn't there, just Linda and Jenifer, Tommy and Kwest's friends from school. They walked towards them and stayed there, Kwest trying to get Jenifer and Tommy looking around for Jude. Linda looked at Tommy and shook her head

"I've seen that look before...who's the lucky girl?"  
Tommy looked at her and laughed, trying to hide his feelings.

"What are you talking about?"

"That look...you're in love Tommy, I can see it"  
He was about to say something when he heard the voice he was waiting to hear. He looked at the stage and there was she, his Jude...Hold on, what is she doing there?

"Well, we're "Harrison Mind Explosion" and I think you will love us" Jude said grabbing the microphone. She looked at the guys as they started to play.

Tommy couldn't believe it, but at the same time the fact that Jude was there, performing, proving the world she was a strong and independent girl made him fall even more for her

Tommy was lost in Jude's voice, watching as she moved her lips in slow motion. He couldn't help but smile stupidly as she performed, feeling the song was actually about him. Suddenly he saw her looking directly at him. She just smirked.

_I don't wanna be so shy, uh-uh  
Every time I am alone I wonder why  
Hope that you will wait for me  
You see that, you're the only one for me  
I wanna believe in everything that you say  
Cause it sounds so good  
But if you really want me, move it slow  
There's things about me, you just have to know_

This song was about him but he will never know that, Jude thought as she moved across the stage, filling the place with her beautiful voice. Maybe the problem wasn't him...maybe she was too scared to accept she was falling for him and now, trying to get him jealous was just part of a stupid and childish game she was playing to protect herself from him.  
She never stopped looking at him, preparing herself for what was coming next...the last part of her plan to get Tommy jealous.

_Sometimes I run (sometimes) sometimes I hide  
Sometimes I'm scared of you  
But all I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
All I really want is to hold you tight  
Treat you right, be with you day and night  
Baby, all I need is time_

As she finished the song, the crowd became wild clapping and screaming.

"I told you Jude...we will be "it"..." Wally said as they walked towards the dressing room. As they changed their clothes and talked about the performance they went back to the bar, where Mark was waiting for Jude.

"I was about to go there for you...we're late" He said, getting closer to her and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Jude pulled away, but smiled, knowing that Tommy was looking at them

"What if we dance first?" Jude asked seductively, walking to the dance floor. The music filled her body as she felt Mark hands over her body. She just shut her eyes, trying not to hit Mark. He tightened her against her body and his lips were getting closer to her neck. She could see Tommy looking at her, clenching his fists, his eyes full of jealousy.  
She smirked but suddenly she felt Mark hands going down her body and she tried to pull away immediately.

"Hey, stop it!" She screamed. But the music was too loud and besides, he wouldn't stop anyways. Mark pressed her against his body, even if she was trying to push him away.

"I told you to..."

Everything happened in fast motion. Before she could notice it, Tommy was over Mark on the floor, punching him as hard as he could. Jude was shocked, unable to speak

"Hit him!!!...c'mon Quincy...harder!!!" she could hear Speed, but he couldn't see him. Then she heard a lot of people cheering Tommy and screaming "fight, fight, fight!!" After a while, Tommy stood up and looked at Mark contemptuously. He was on the floor, unable to stand up, his nose and lips full of blood.

"Don't even try to touch my girl again, because you won't survive to talk about it" He said and then turned back to Jude and walked towards her.

"Are you ok Jude? Did he hurt you?"  
She just shook her head and then looked as Mark stood up and looking at her hatefully walked away, not even saying a word.  
Mason got closer to her and grabbed her hand

"Jude, I think we should go"  
She nodded, but Tommy stopped her and grabbed her by the arm.

"No, you're coming with me" he said and before she could say something he pulled her inside the dressing room, locking the door behind him. She stood there, in silence, looking at him with a scared expression. He walked in circles, breathing heavily, obviously trying to control his anger.

"What the hell were you thinking??!!" he finally screamed

"I...don't...know" She couldn't help but stutter.  
He sighed and then stopped in front of her, looking at her as she was a little girl.

"Listen girl, Mark...he's not the right guy for you. He was just with you because you look...well, hot and because he thinks he can get...something more from you"

Jude was about to apologize again, but then he came back to reality. This was all part of a plan...her plan to get Tommy jealous and by his reaction out there, it had worked. Her scared expression changed to angry immediately.

"Hold on...What are you doing here?!!" She asked, placing her hands over her hips.  
He looked at her nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Well...I...I was..."

"You were following me...nice Quincy...who are you now, my bodyguard or something like that?"

"I was worried about you. You don't know Mark..."

"Who cares!!??, that is not of your business!" she said raising her voice

"Of course it's my business...I was trying to protect you!!!"

"Protect me from what? You were the first that called me a whore"

"You know I didn't mean it...but the guy was half naked, embracing you"

"Mason?!! ...he's gay, for Christ Sake!"

"I know I shouldn't...what??!!"  
Jude sighed

"Mason is gay. Homosexual. Lives and breaths for Brad Pitt. Gay"  
Tommy opened his eyes wide and then looked down for a second.

"so...He's not your boyfriend"

"No...We are just friends; actually I've never had a boyfriend"  
There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm so stupid"

"no Jude, you're not. You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met. You're fun, smart, sensitive, beautiful..."  
Jude looked down, but Tommy could see tears rolling down her face.

"Thanks Quincy, but I don't need your pity"  
She tried to walk away, but Tommy grabbed her delicate hands and pulled her towards him.

"Jude, you're different...but that's what makes you special...at least for me" He hushed and leaned to kiss Jude's forehead, but in that right second Jude looked up, leaving their faces inches apart. He cupped her face and looked directly at her eyes before he leaned for a kiss. His lips touched hers softly as she moved her body towards his. He laced his fingers with hers as he deepened the kiss, pulling her backwards until the back of her feet crashed against the couch...


	15. true feelings pt 2

True feelings part 2

When she fell onto the couch she knew there was nothing that could stop her now. The tension was too much for her. He climbed on top of her and their lips reconnected, his eyes never leaving hers. She deepened the kiss immediately, licking his bottom lip and asking for entrance. He gladly let her in, smiling against her lips. Their tongues met as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her, trying to feel him the closest possible. Tommy placed his hands over her back and made his way down slowly until he reached her bare hips. The feel of his hands over her hips caused her to gasp as her lips found their way to his ear.  
"Tommy I want you...all of you" She confessed in a whisper.  
He couldn't take it anymore and trailed his fingers down and then under her tank top. Without even think about it, he grabbed one of her breasts causing her to let out a moan and bit her lip. Tommy's lips kissed their way down her neck, whispering love words in between as he pulled up her shirt in a fast move. She felt his erection against her leg and taking a deep breathe reached down between them and grabbed the bulge in his pants. He couldn't help but open his eyes wide and let out a gasp. Jude smirked as Tommy reached for her lips again, claiming them as his. Her hands went up until they reached Tommy's shirt. She started to unbutton them, one by one, looking directly at Tommy.  
"Why don't you just rip it off?" Tommy asked sexily, but Jude shook her head.  
Finally she was done with his shirt and pulled it off, throwing it across the room. She put her hands over Tommy's chest and started to trail kissed down his chest as he slid his fingers under her skirt, his other hand trying to unclasp her bra. Jude helped him and unclasped the bra by herself. She was half naked now, exposed to Tommy's eyes. He smiled stupidly and looked at her in amazement. She embraced him and kissed him roughly. Tommy had done this so many times before, but he couldn't help but shiver at Jude's touch. He slid his fingers underher panties and started to rub her clit softly as she tried to pull down his pants. He could feel as her body tensed at his touch. She was nervous; there was no doubt about it.  
"Show me Tommy, let me know how special I'm to you" she whispered  
Tommy hesitated for a moment, but then made a big decision.  
"Jude"  
"Mmm?"  
"I think we should stop" He said calmly as he pulled her away gently.  
Jude looked at him totally puzzled.  
"Why?" she asked, confused and disappointed at the same time "I'm not good enough for you?"  
Tommy smiled as he shook his head.  
"It's the exact opposite. I need time to be good enough for you...after all, you will be my first official girlfriend and I want everything to go right"  
"Your girlfriend?!"  
He nodded as he kissed her lightly on the lips. Jude couldn't help but let out her fears.  
"But what about our parents? They will totally freak out"  
He stayed in silence as he picked up their clothes and then handed Jude's clothes to her.  
"We will see then...but I won't let them to stop us" he stopped and looked at her. She looked down but he grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet her eyes "I won't let them because I lo..."  
Jude cut him off by kissing him roughly on the lips. Once they pulled away, she smiled.  
"Don't say it at least you mean it"  
Tommy just smiled and stayed in silence as they got dressed. When they were about to go out, he took Jude's hand and pulled her towards him  
"Listen girl, I won't say it until you want me to say it, ok?" He whispered in her ear, and then started trailing kisses down the side of her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and looked for his lips to kiss him.

* * *

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" Speed asked Linda for the fourth time in the night. She looked at him rolling her eyes and shook her head no again.  
"I told you I don't dance with losers"  
Kwest, who was right next to her, talking to Jenifer, laughed at that. Speed was about to ask again when he saw Mason walking towards him, totally pale with a worried expression.  
"Speed, have you seen Jude?" He asked desperate, not even looking at the guys next to Speed. "Tommy Quincy took her away from me, and now I don't know where they are"  
"oh, the loser lost her girlfriend" Kwest said laughing ever harder.  
Linda looked at him up and down, smirking.  
"Tell me loser, who's your friend?" He asked at Speed  
Speed looked at Linda and smiled stupidly.  
"He's just part of my band honey..."  
"Well, he looks like Winnie the Pooh. I love Winnie the Pooh" she said sexily. Mason was about to protest about Linda's comment but before he could say something, Linda took his hand and led him to the dance floor.  
"Oh God...I can believe Linda is gonna do the loser" Kwest said, laughing ever harder  
"What??!!" Speed screamed, opening his eyes wide.  
"I mean...he's gonna get something tonight for sure" Jenifer clarified, smirking as she watched Linda getting closer to a very scared Mason.  
"I can't believe it" Speed thought and walked towards the dressing room. Before he could open the door, he heard giggles coming from inside  
"What's wrong with me?! Everyone gets a girl but me!"  
Tommy and Jude went out of the dressing room holding hands, but they immediately pulled away when they faced Speed. He raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes  
"Jude, Mason was looking for you. But now I see you're perfectly fine"  
Jude and Tommy's faces went red as they looked at each other smiling.  
"So, where's him? I have to tell him I'm going home with Tommy"   
"So, he's not the whore man anymore?" Speed asked, but changed the subject immediately when Jude gave him the "shut up" look. "Anyways, Mason's over there dancing with the girl of my dreams"  
Speed sighed. Tommy looked at Jude, who was totally shocked by Speed words. Tommy walked away from Jude towards the dance floor. Jude followed him just to see Mason with Linda, the blonde and stupid girl, in the dance floor kissing. Jude was still in state of shock, looking as the girl pulled Mason closer to her and he was there kissing her.  
"What the..." she started, but then looked at Tommy, who was serious looking at Linda and Mason.  
"You told me he was gay" he said as calm as he could. But Jude could feel the anger in his words.  
"Tommy...everything I said before..."  
"You were lying to me Jude! ...how could you?" He was about to cry, waiting for an explanation  
"Please Tommy, don't jump into conclusions..."  
"Jude, what do you want me to do?!" He looked at her eyes, looking for the truth. But he couldn't find it. "You know what...I lied to you too! ...because I don't like you either, it was just a bet"  
"What??!!"  
Tommy looked away from her, knowing that she would notice that he was lying if she looked into his eyes  
"everything that happened before was just part of a bet I did with Kwest, so don't feel bad...I was playing too" he said coldly and walked away from her, not even stopping by her beautiful voice calling his name.

_Later that night_  
"Jude, I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Mason tried to apologize, but Jude didn't listen to him. She was lost in her own thoughts of sadness.  
"Jude, eat something" Speed offered, handing her a sandwich "it always makes me feel better"  
Jude just shook her head and stood there, sobbing. Then she looked at the ceiling and tried to calm herself. But it was impossible, the pain was almost unbearable.  
"You can sleep here if you want. The rehearsal space is your home too" Wally said, passing her fingers through her hair.  
Kyle walked in with sheets, covers, magazines and food.  
"Here you got Jude. When we told you this was like a fort we really meant it" he smiled weakly and then joined the other guys around Jude, who was lying on the couch.  
"Don't look at me like that, I don't want your pity" she said as loud as she could and then started to cry again.  
"Tommy is a stupid and he doesn't know how great you are" Mason said. He looked at the other guys and raised an eyebrow.  
"Who needs him? ...after all, you can get a better guy" Wally said, getting Jamie's sign.  
"Yeah, and he will freak out when he sees you with a new cool guy, you will see"  
I stood up immediately and looked at Kyle  
"What do you mean?"  
"well, I read a little part of Tommy's journal and it said he was kinda jealous"  
He said a little nervous, but what he said obviously got Jude's attention.  
"Keep going Wally" she said serious, wiping the tears of her face.   
"Well, in man words that means he's the more jealous person in the world"  
I looked at the other guys  
"That's totally true dude, if he admitted something like that, then he has to be really jealous" Speed said.  
Wally just nodded. Jude looked at Mason, who was listening carefully.  
"What do you say about this, Mas?"  
"What? I don't know girl, I'm gay!"  
"Well, you seemed very straight when you were kissing Linda"  
"It wasn't my fault...she thinks I'm Winnie the Pooh or something like that!"  
Jude laughed at that and all the guys looked at her in state of shock  
"Seriously dude, I think you're bipolar"  
"No Speed, I just found Tommy's weak point...and I'm going to use it against him"  
"I don't know why, but I'm scared" Wally said  
"Me too" Kyle added.  
Jude phone ringed and she answered immediately. It was her mom.  
"JUDITH ELIZABETH HARRISON!!" she screamed, causing Jude to throw the phone across the place. She stood up and picked it up. Her mom was still screaming  
"I WANT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SEX BUDDY TO COME HERE! YOU OWN ME AN EXPLANATION LADY!"  
And she hung up. Jude looked at the guys, totally shocked. Then he understood everything  
"Tommy" she muttered angrily and prepared herself for the big fight that was waiting for her at home. 


	16. Nice trick but I bet you can do better

Nice trick...but I know you can do better

Mason drove as fast as he could to Jude's house, looking at her with the corner of the eye, noticing she was really nervous.

"Ok Jude, we're here. You want me to go with you or..."

"No Mas. Go home. I can handle this by myself" she said firmly, but her face was pale, her eyes about to cry.  
Mason watched as she walked towards the door and suddenly felt that she would need him that night. He followed her just to see her mother standing at the door, looking at her with a angry expression. Tommy and Don were behind her, looking at Jude with a strange expression. Don was totally calmed, but Tommy...Mason Knew that face very well from the time their friends used to bug him...he was laughing inside, trying not to show his happiness. But why would he be happy?

"Jude Elizabeth Harrison...we need to talk, seriously" her mom said and then looked behind Jude, just to see Mason "you boy, get inside too...after all, you're the one that push her to...I don't even wanna say it" she shuddered and went inside the house. Mason and Jude looked at each other, totally puzzled. They followed Don, Tommy and Victoria to the living room and sat on the couch as Jude's mom told them to do it

"Ok Jude, I know you're not a little girl anymore and I know you must be confused by the last situations such as mine and your dad's divorce, but I think you went way too far with this boy..." Victoria walked in circles, trying to find the right words and looking at them directly at the eyes "I'm not saying you should stop seeing each other...I just want you to slow down"  
Jude and Mason looked at each other again, and then looked at Victoria

"Sorry mom, but we don't get it..." Jude said serious. She looked at Tommy, who was smirking. Obviously whatever her mom was talking about was part of one of Tommy's plans, she thought.

"Jude, you don't need to deny it anymore...we all know you and Mason are..."

"We are what..."  
Victoria stayed in silence for a few seconds and then, looking away, said in almost a whisper

"That you two are having sex"

The entire house went silent. Jude turned her head and her eyes met Mason's, who was as shocked just as sje was. At first, they smiled but then they couldn't take it anymore and cracked up, laughing at her mom's supposition.  
"Why are you two laughing?" Victoria asked, looking at them, totally puzzled.  
Both made a big effort and stopped laughing, but the smile across their faces didn't disappear.

"Because that's the funniest thing I've ever heard before" Mason said honestly, trying to hold a laugh "seriously Mrs. Quincy, you're so funny..."

"I'm being serious Mason..."

"Mom, who did tell you that?" Jude asked. She could see as her mom eyes went directly to Tommy, whose smile disappeared mysteriously.

Jude felt her anger going up the roof inside her. She stood up and looked at Tommy angrily, but at the same time wondering why he would want to hurt her even more.

"So it was Little Tommy Q" she said calmly, trying not to jump on him and kill him with her own hands "ok mom, if you prefer to believe him than your own daughter, then I don't care" Mason took her hand and looked at her, supporting her in every word.

"I gotta go now Jude..." she looked at Victoria and Don "I really hope you believe in Jude, because, in fact, we're just friends...the best friends, but just friends" finally he looked at Tommy, who was standing at the living door, looking at him hatefully "Jude is a great girl and I really hope you get that one day...but I'm afraid it will be too late"  
He kissed Jude on the cheek

"See you at school...and please stop with this" he said in a whisper and then he left.

Jude looked at her mother, who was trying to find the words to apologize, and walked upstairs, but didn't go inside her room like always. She stood there, waiting for Tommy to come. She was holding all the tears and insults for him. But then she decided not to waste that energy but use it in something useful...like revenge.

Finally, after two hours of waiting, she saw him walking through the hall towards his room.

"Nice trick, Tommy Quincy" she said, laughing evilly. While she was waiting for him, motivated by the anger, Jude redid her plan and touched it up, making it almost bullet proof. This was the definitive, the last plan that would put Tommy Quincy rocking around her finger and finally saying the three magic words.

Without even hesitate about it, she pulled him to her and smashed her lips against his. When he was about to deepen it, she smirked against his lips and bit his bottom lip hard, with the real intention of hurt him. He screamed and pulled away immediately, taking his fingers to his now blooded lips. He looked at Jude as if she was crazy, but she just smiled innocently

"But I know you can do better" she simply said and walked towards her room. At first, he walked to her door, decided to make her pay. But then he stood there, sucking the blood of his lip. He thought about stop then, because, he thought, this little game was going way too far. Too bad that he was already in love with her. Jude, the only girl in this world that could say not to him.


	17. What’s that in your eyes? love?

im so so so sorry...i post this fic in a lot of places, so i made a mistake here...

this is the chapter that goes after "Nice trick, but i bet you can do better"

hope you enjoy..and please forgive me!

**What's that in your eyes...love?**

Jude couldn't sleep that night. Tommy was in her thoughts, in her dreams, in her songs...in everything. why did she fall for him, being everything she hates about man?...she couldn't explain it. but the truth was that she was in love with tommy...even if noone will never know the truth.

Mason a Jude were at school, looking for the "new victims" in Jude's list.

"these names don't sound good...I can't believe there's nobody in here who has the material to be my boyfriend"

"What about speed?" Mason suggested

"Why don't I date a monkey then?"  
Mason rolled his eyes and kept reading the list, looking for names

"Maybe I need to look them by myself before" Jude finally said, taking the list from Mason and taking out some papers from her messenger bag. She smirked as she handed them to Mason. He read them and then looked at Jude, shaking his head.

"I thought after last night you would realize that this is a waste of time" he gave the papers back to Jude "but I can see you're still with that crazy idea in your head"

"No, this time is different...Mason, this is the perfect plan" Jude said proud of herself "I found out his weak points... his diary gives me power over him. I can push his bottoms now"  
Jude was so happy that Mason didn't try to convince her. He just stood there, listening to her new and "perfect" plan. when she finally finished, Mason stood there, paralyzed.

"I think that's the meanest thing anyone has planned before" He said finally, trying not to seem too impressed. But he was...Jude's plan was almost perfect. Almost

"Jude, your plan is not going to work"

"why?"

"Because you love him, Jude. You will end up crying just like last night and I will have to punch Tommy's beautiful face...that's not fair"  
Jude tried to stay calm and use the correct words to answer that

"Love is a word that Tommy Quincy doesn't know. Why should I know it? This is a game Mason...and I won't let him win"

"If you two weren't so haughty you would just admit that you're deeply in love and stop this stupid "game" as you call it"  
Jude rolled her eyes and then walked towards the classroom. She looked at Tommy, her eyes full of a strange mixture of pain and love.

"She has something in her mind...something against me" Tommy said as she looked away and went inside her classroom.

"How do you know?" Kwest asked.

"Dude, I know her better than myself. That look she gave me was full of...I don't know how to call that, but it's nothing good"  
Tommy didn't even notice when Mark stood next to him, his lips and cheek purple and swollen.

"That's gross Quincy" He said hatefully.  
Tommy turned his head to him, giving him a death glance

"You're talking about your face? I'm with you dude, it's gross"

"no...The thing you and your sister have. That's gross"

"We're not blood related and we don't have a thing" Tommy said, trying to hide his true feelings

"I can see it in your eyes Tommy...you feel something special for her"

"Say that again and you will be a purple balloon for the rest of your life"  
Mark stepped back a little, but the smirk on his face didn't disappear.

"Better go for her before my little brother gets on your way" He said, with an evil smile on his face now. Before Tommy could say something, he walked away

"What did he said?" Tommy asked, but it was too late. Tommy stood there, trying to understand what Mark had just said. But he understood everything hours later.

Jude was looking for her books inside her locker when she felt someone's breath behind her. Thinking that was Mason, she just kept looking for her books, talking to his friend

"Mas, we will meet to the guys after class? ...I need to show them a new..." she turned her head just to see a pair of unknown eyes looking at her. The sight of him made her jump, causing her to hit her head with the locker's door.

"Are you ok?" the guy asked, his eyes full of concern. She looked at him, looking for the right words to insult him.

"If I'm ok? You're asking if I'm ok? My head just got hit and you're asking if I'm ok? ...let me tell you something little crappy boy..."

"I'm sorry girl; I didn't mean to hurt you"  
Jude couldn't say anything. He stood there, analyzing carefully to her new stalker.

"What do you want?"  
The guy sighed.

"I want to apologize for what Mark did...I heard what happened last night at the bar. My brother is such a jerk sometimes"

"You're Mark's brother?" she asked, totally shocked

"Well, we have the same mom and the same dad...so technically, yes, we're brothers"  
She was about to say something, but then stood there, looking at him. He was the exact opposite of Mark, just a normal boy, with a beautiful smile and big green eyes. She looked behind him and saw a guitar case.

"Do you play the guitar?" She asked suddenly, totally changing the subject. He smiled weakly and nodded.

"I do play the guitar and write songs...but they suck" he said, blushing a little.  
Jude smile grew bigger.

"I bet they don't. My name is Jude Harrison" She said, taking his hand and shaking it. The guy opened his eyes wide, but then, smiling warmly, kissed Jude's hand, causing her to blush.

"I'm Jeremy Rockford, and it's a placer to meet you" He said, with his one million smile.

They walked outside and found a comfortable place to sit and talk about the thing they both loved: music.


	18. Sweet revenge

**this is important!**

**I made a mistake and posted the wrong chapter in this site...so, if you didn't notice it, go and read the previous chapter (what's in your eyes? love?) before you read this one...**

**im really sorry!!!**

Sweet revenge

"Hold on...what happened to your lip? ...it was Mark, wasn't it?" Linda asked, getting closer to Tommy just to look at the purple mark on his lip. Tommy bit his lip and kept reading Jude's journal.

"It wasn't Mark...it was Jude" He simply said. Kwest and Linda looked at him, not knowing what to say

"Did she hit you?" Kwest asked unsure.  
Tommy looked at him for a second, but then went back to Jude's journal.

"I don't know...sometimes I feel she crashed me like a bus" Tommy smiled weakly "and the worst part is that maybe I like it"  
Kwest and Linda looked at each other, shaking their heads. Linda sighed and tried to change the subject.

"I will go to the mall today...to get a new pair of black shoes..."

"Jude likes black and red" Tommy said happily. Without even notice it, Jude was in her thoughts, actions and words. He couldn't help it. It was stronger than him...even if she had lied to him; Tommy was totally in love with her. Of course he will never admit it.  
Kwest and Linda rolled their eyes.

"What if we go to dace tonight, you know, like we used to do?" Kwest proposed him, trying to take him out of the Jude thing. But it was useless. Tommy didn't even look away from the papers to say no.

"I've got to read the whole thing...there must be something I haven't tried yet"

"what about your super plan?"

"That's my last resort, Kwest...I don't know if I should consider it, after all..."

"Great, because it was the stupidest plan"

"Ok...now we need to find Jude...I will apologize for what I did last night"

"I think I didn't hear well...Tommy Quincy wants to apologize?" Linda asked, half screaming at Tommy "this is so good to be true"

"Tommy, you can get all the girls you want...tell me, why Jude?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because the girl is cute, but no stunningly beautiful and is fifteen...I can't understand why you do all this for her"  
Tommy put the papers inside his messenger bag and thought for a moment

"I don't even know that by myself...maybe is because she looks at me in a different way...like she really cares about me"

"That was deep Tommy" Linda said, totally serious "ok; let me read that, I will help you to get her"  
Tommy's smile grew bigger as he handed her the papers. The guys waited until Linda finished. She looked up at them and handed the papers back to Tommy, who was waiting for her to say something. She sighed and then stood up and walked in circles around the table.

"Ok, first of all, like I said the first time I read this, the girl has a twisted mind. Her ideas click in a different way...well; maybe that's what makes her so special"

'But there's a way to get her?" Tommy asked anxiously.  
Linda shook her head

"I've got to read the whole thing. These pages just talk about music and how much she loves black and red"  
Tommy thought for a moment

"I've got the rest of the papers at home. But I'm pretty sure we will find there what we're looking for" Tommy affirmed as he stood up and grabbed Linda's hand. He practically ran towards his car.

"Woah...what's the rush Q?" Linda said, trying to stop him. But Tommy didn't hear her...the only thing he was worried about was Jude and how to get her.

They got at Tommy's as fast as Tommy could and were about to get inside Tommy's room when they heard giggles coming from Jude's room. Tommy turned his head and his eyes grew bigger. Before Linda could say something, he ran to Jude's room and put his ear against the door, trying not to make noise. Linda followed him and stood next to him, impressed by the new possessive and jealous Tommy. From all the times they've been together, he had never acted like he really cared. But for some reason, this girl was different.  
Tommy could hear a man's voice, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Suddenly he heard "let's do it" and without even thinking about it, opened the door to avert what was about to happen. But he just saw Jude sitting on the floor and a guy right next to her, playing the guitar. Both looked at him totally puzzled.

"What are you doing here, Quincy?" she asked, trying not to laugh at Tommy's blushed face. "Lost the way to your room?"

"I was just...hold on, who's this guy?" Tommy finally said, looking directly at Jeremy, who had a confused look.  
Jude sighed and rolled her eyes, trying to seem bothered by Tommy's interruption. But actually she couldn't be happier. Tommy was acting just as she thought he would do.

"He's my friend, Jeremy Rockford"

" Rockford? Like Mark Rockford?"

"Yes, he's Mark's brother"

"Jude, what do you think you're doing?! He's Mark's brother!"

"Who cares? Look, Jeremy is not like his brother...and besides, it's my problem"

"A problem I had to fix with my fist...remember? I punched Mark!"

"I didn't ask you to do it!"  
Tommy was about to say something but suddenly Victoria went inside the room.

"Guys, dinner is ready" she said, smiling at Jeremy "did you tell your mom you would stay here for dinner?"

Jeremy nodded

"Thanks for inviting me, Mrs. Quincy." He said politely as he stood up and helped Jude to get off of the floor.  
Victoria was fascinated with Jude's new friend.

"Oh, Tommy, your friend can stay too" she said and walked out of the room. Jude looked behind Tommy and saw Linda, smiling stupidly. The jealous took over her as she saw her taking his hand and walking downstairs

"Who does she think she is?" she said to herself. There was a moment she thought about throwing Linda downstairs.   
Jude sat right next to Tommy, taking Linda's seat.  
There was a deathly silent, Victoria looking at Don, Don looking at Tommy, Tommy looking at Jude, Jude looking at Linda and Linda looking at Jeremy.

"So, Jeremy, I saw you play the guitar, just like Jude" Victoria said, smiling.  
Jeremy looked up and smiled at Victoria.

"Yeah, we both met just today, but it seems we've got a lot of things in common" he looked at Jude, who couldn't help but smile.

"I can see...Jude loves music"

"I know, and she has an amazing voice...well, she's amazing...just like her mom"  
Victoria couldn't help but blush a little. The guy was perfect for Jude, she thought.

"I think your brother thinks the same...after all, he tried to rape Jude" Tommy spotted, totally jealous. He smiled evilly as Victoria smile faded

"What?!!" she almost screamed as she split the water over the table.  
Jude gave Tommy a death glance and then tried to explain her mom

"It's not like that mom...the guy was bugging me, but Tommy stopped him and I'm ok. Nothing happened"  
Victoria sighed in relief.

"Good Tommy, you have to protect your little sister" Don said, proud of his son.  
Tommy smirked. If his father knew all the things he would do to his "little sister".

"And Linda...I've seen you in all the school's games. You're a cheerleader, aren't you?" Don asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'm a great cheerleader. Besides I've been nominated for prom queen three years in a row, I'm part of the social group..."

"And is the official whore too. What a curriculum" Jude spotted bitterly, taking a bit of her food. Jeremy had to cover his laugh with a cough and Tommy couldn't help but smile. Linda was about to say something to defend herself, but then changed her mind. Jude was way too smart for her and she knew it.

There was an uncomfortable silence again. Jude suddenly remembered her plan and a smirk appeared across her face. She saw Tommy sitting right next to her and trying not to think a lot about it slid her hand and placed it on Tommy's leg. He opened his eyes wide and looked at her, astonished. She moved up her hand slowly, trying not to smile so the people on the table don't suspect anything. He tried to act normal too, but at the same time placed his hand on Jude's tight, causing her to jump.

"Are you ok, honey?" Victoria asked. Jude took a sip of her water and nodded, as her hand reached Tommy's zipper. Jeremy looked at her and realized something wasn't right with her, but decided to ask her after dinner. Linda could be stupid, but she knew exactly what was going on between Tommy and Jude and decided to help them.

"So, Mr. Quincy...can you tell me about your job?" she asked, like she really cared.  
Don started an endless lecture about his job as Jude and Tommy's hands explored each other's body.

Tommy slid his hand under Jude's skirt and rubbed his thumb against her core through the thin fabric of her panties. Jude shut her eyes as she moved her hips against Tommy's thumb. But she went farer, because, after unbuttoning his pants, her hand went quickly under his boxers and grabbed Tommy's growing member. Tommy couldn't help but growl.

"Tommy, there's something you want to say?" Don asked really mad at his son because he had just interrupted his lecture.  
Tommy tried to smile, but it was hard...after all, Jude's hand was still there, stroking him slowly.

"Nothing dad, just say your work is really interesting" he lied.  
Don started to talk again as Tommy's fingers removed Jude's panties and started to caress her core, no clothes in between now. As Jude stroked him, faster and harder every time, Tommy pushed a finger inside of her, causing her to jump again. Luckily, nobody noticed it this time. If they parents, Jeremy and Linda weren't there, he would've taken her right there on the table.  
Jude bit her lip as she tightened her hand against Tommy's member. As he felt her getting wet pushed another finger inside her. Jude felt about to scream so she gave up first. She moved her hand from Tommy's dick and removed his from her private part. There was something missing, she thought. Smirking, she took the spoon and let it fall under the table. Tommy got the idea and smiled evilly.

"Oh, I will pick it up, Jude" He said politely and went under the table. Jude followed him just to find his lips waiting for hers. They kissed passionately, devouring each other's lips. 

* * *

Tommy couldn't sleep a blink that night. He read all the papers and still couldn't find a way to get to Jude. He finally decided to start up the plan he had been thinking since she tried to date Mark...he had to use that last resort, even if he knew that one of them would end up hurt.

Jude didn't know about Tommy's plans, but hers was working perfectly. Tommy was more confused than ever.That was her plan after all. To drive him crazy, to confuse him, make him lose his mind. What she didn't know is that she was losing her mind too.


	19. The sweets of success

The sweets of success

Kwest looked at Tommy serious. Then walked towards the desk a grabbed a bunch of targets, turned his head to Tommy and took a deep breath before say something.

"Ok. Favorite singer?" Kwest said, reading one of the targets.

"The Beatles" Tommy said totally sure

"Favorite food"

"Cereal and pancakes for breakfast, pizza or hot dogs for lunch...oh, and ginger ale all the time"

"what about school?"

"She likes music, history and English...hates math and chemistry"

"Flowers, chocolate, white horses and a blue eyed prince?"

"Part of her secret fantasies...she wants a guy to ask her on a date like that"

"And what can you tell me about cats and spiders?"

"She hates them. Can stand to see one of them"  
Kwest looked up at Tommy and smiled

"Ok. We're done. Dude, I think you're ready" He said, proud of his friend. They've been memorizing Jude's journal the whole week and Tommy finally did it. Now he was completely ready. He would be the perfect man for Jude and she wouldn't say no to him this time. Well, it's not like she has said it before...they have those long make out sessions after school almost every day. She made out different excuses to drag him inside her room but at the next second after that she's going out with Jeremy and acting like there's nothing between her and Tommy. That drives him crazy, just like she wants. He can't conceive the idea that a girl just wants him to get a good time...but like he always says, Jude Harrison is an exotic girl. But now he would take control of the situation. His new plan was perfect and Jude would fall for him just like all the other girls. He smirked and proceeded to check his list

"Ok Kwest, do we have the new clothes?  
Kwest nodded as he opened the closet's door to show him all the new black and red elegant suits.

"Flowers, perfume, poems and romantic songs lyrics?" Tommy asked, looking around for all the stuff

"Everything is set Tommy. We've been planning this thing for a week. I think it's time to start up"

"I can almost feel the sweet taste of revenge, Kwest"

"Revenge? What did she do to you?"  
Tommy looked at the targets he had put in the wall to memorize Jude's tastes and preferences.

"He made me feel like never before...unsure of myself. I feel butterflies every time I hear her voice and smell her scent at every place...she's driving me crazy Kwest!"

"Well, maybe you're falling in love with her"  
Tommy thought for a moment and then shook his head

"Nobody ever taught me how to love...so, that's impossible"  
Kwest shook his head as he walked out of the room. Tommy walked to his desk and took out a frame with Jude picture on it.

"But maybe I do feel something different...who knows, maybe I'm in love and I haven't noticed it" he smiled weakly as he looked at the picture and then went back to Jude's journal. After all, in less than 10 hours, he would have to be Jude's blue eyed prince. 

* * *

Next morning Jude woke up and the first thing she saw once she opened her eyes was a black rose over her pillow. She got up as fast as she could and looked the beautiful flower, for some reason afraid to grab it. At first she thought it was from Jeremy, but then she doubted about it. Finally, when the curiosity was too much, she took it and grabbed the note

_Good morning princess. Have a nice day. Breakfast is ready downstairs, you don't wanna miss it. Love. Tommy _

Without even think about it Jude supposed it was a joke from Mason and the guys, so she got dressed and walked downstairs, holding the rose and the note on her hand. She got inside the kitchen and saw Tommy, or at least she thought it was Tommy, because the guy was elegantly dressed in a black suit and his hair wasn't messed up like Tommy's. The guy looked up and smiled at her. When she saw his smile she knew it was Tommy, but why was he dressed like that?

"Who died, Quincy?" Jude asked, trying to calm herself and looking away from him. She couldn't deny that Tommy looked really hot in a suit.

"Nobody died, princess. I just wanted a change and impress someone. And I think I did"

"Well, if you were trying to impress Linda, you should have tried to wear nothing. She would like that"

"I wasn't trying to impress her and you know it"  
Jude rolled her eyes. She sat down and looked at the table. All her favorite things for breakfast were there: pancakes, cereal, chocolate milk, orange juice, cookies and more. She looked at Tommy, asking for an explanation, but he simply asked

"Did you like the rose? I chose it especially for you"  
Jude couldn't say anything for a while. She just stayed there, looking at the table and then at Tommy.

"Tommy, are you ok?" Jude finally asked, really worried about Tommy's new look and behavior.  
He got close to her and kissed her forehead. Jude could smell a different cologne in Tommy...it was her favorite cologne for men. she almost lost the trail of thought for a moment.

"I've never been better girl. But try the pancakes princess; I wanna know if they're good!"  
Jude ate her breakfast in silence, giving quick glances at Tommy, who had his eyes stuck on Jude.

"Oh, by the way, your mom asked me to tell you that your dad and your sister will come to see you next week"

"But they were supposed to come like two weeks ago"

"It's ok. If you don't wanna see them, then tell me. I will take you away from here. We can go to the beach and write new songs"

"Really?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for you"

"Tommy, you're scaring me"

"but it's true. I'd do anything for you, Jude. Because I lo..." their faces were inches apart, and for the first time Jude didn't saw that shadow in Tommy's eyes.

"Don't say it. I need something real, a sign that proves me you care about me, for real"  
Tommy thought for a moment and then nodded smiling. Jude gave him a peck on the lips and then cracked up a smile

"Quincy, go and take your pills...or go to the doctor, because you must be sick" she said between laughs as she took a bit of her pancake.  
There was something behind all this, she thought. Well, Tommy's new behavior wouldn't stop her plans. She smirked as she thought about what she would do to Tommy at school. 

* * *

"And, how's the plan going?" Kwest asked, as Tommy looked at himself in the man's bathroom mirror.

"I look like my dad with this stupid suit. I was sweet, sensitive, caring and the only thing I got was a "Quincy, take your pills...you must be sick or something". How do you think it is going?" Tommy asked sarcastically. Kwest gave a pity look to his friend  
Suddenly they heard footsteps and the door opened wide. It was Jude. She looked at Tommy, her eyes full of lust. Tommy knew that look, and he didn't know if he could take it. Even if she was wearing her normal clothes and not the short skirts and tank tops like she did a week ago, she looked hot, at least for Tommy.

"Kwest, can you leave us alone?" She asked, looking at Tommy with that sexy look that made him melt. Kwest looked at Jude and then at Tommy, who shook his head and mouthed "no, please".

"Ok. I will be outside" he said,  
Jude smirked and once Kwest shut the door walked towards Tommy and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt

"What are you scared of, Little Tommy Q?" she said in a whisper  
Tommy swallowed hard. Jude pushed him against the wall violently and crashed her lips against his. Tommy was about to put his hands on her hips when he remembered his plan. he immediately put his hands up.

"Jude, we can't do this" he said between kisses.  
Jude was trying to take off his shirt, but that made her to stop abruptly.

"What?!" she half screamed as he pulled away gently.  
He looked at her and took her hands softly.

"Princess, we both know this is not right. You've got a boyfriend and this is a public place"

"What's wrong with you Quincy!!??"

"Nothing. I just wanna change Jude. I wanna be the man I should be for you"

"why?"

"Because I do care about you, Jude. I want you to break up with Jimmy"  
She pulled away from him, not knowing what to say.

"It's Jeremy"

"whatever...I want you to break up with him. I wanna be with you, but not in this illicit way" He said and walked out. Jude stood there, totally shocked. What happened to her Tommy?, she asked herself 

* * *

Jude was sitting next to Mason, talking about last night's performance, but she couldn't stop thinking about Tommy's words this morning. She was about to go for Tommy when they saw Jeremy walking towards the cafeteria stage. Mason and Jude looked each other, not even knowing what to say. Jeremy grabbed the microphone and looked at Jude.

"well, I know we have been dating for only a week, but I need to tell you something, Jude Harrison" he took a deep breath and Jude tried not to cover her ears, because she knew what he was about to say and she didn't want to hear it "I love you Jude. And this song is for you"  
He strummed his guitar as his eyes tried to find Jude's, but she simply looked away

_Why can you read me like no one else?  
I hide behind these words  
But I'm coming out  
I wish I kept them behind my tongue  
I hide behind these words  
But I'm coming out_

All the ways you make my stomach turn  
And all the long drives  
With my friends blur  
And I wish I kept them inside my mind  
I hide behind these words

Put your hand between  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous  
We'll make them hate us  
An aching head and an aching world  
We'll make them so jealous  
We'll make them so jealous

Tommy listened to Jeremy and decided to show Jude he cared about her, even more than her boyfriend

"Kwest, I know this is not part of the plan...but I've got a great idea"  
Kwest shook his head and followed his friend towards the stage. Once Jeremy finished, everybody clapped, including Jude and Mason. Jeremy walked towards Jude and hesitated a little before crashing his lips against Jude's. Jude pulled away gently and smiled at him warmly. Maybe, after all, Jeremy could help her to get over Tommy one and for all. She was about to kiss him back when she heard a familiar voice on the microphone.

"Hey, big eyes. Look at me" Tommy said, hushing. He was on stage, just like Jeremy was seconds before. All the girls went crazy, but Jude stood there, holding Jeremy's hand. Her eyes found his and he smiled. "This is the sign you wanted...I'm not playing games girl. This is real. Just like this song"

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me_

All the girls looked at each other, asking who the lucky girl was. Jeremy didn't suspect anything and heard the song as he embraced Jude. Mason was about to cry and Jude was in another world. She never thought Tommy would sing for her...secretly, that was one of her fantasies...but now it wasn't a dream and the guy she was in love with was on stage pouring out his heart...singing his love for her.

_I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me_

Tommy's eyes never left hers. Even if this was part of his plan, he was feeling and meaning every word. He was explaining to Jude what she has done to him...she had fascinated him in a way nobody did before.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you are comin' from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby._

He smiled as he finished the song and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I left a bunch of your favorite flowers in your locker. Hope you like them" he said and smiling again went to meet Kwest, who was astonished

"I can't believe you did that for her. I mean, you said you wouldn't sing ever again after the boys attack thing" He said loudly. Jude listened to him and her smile grew even wider. Jeremy went for something to eat and Jude stood there, paralyzed. Mason was next to her, speechless. Obviously, all the girls ran to their lockers to see if they were the lucky girl Tommy has serenaded so they were practically alone

"Wow Jude, what's your secret?" Mason said, still shocked

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, you've got two guys serenading you in less than an hour"  
Jude couldn't help but smile

"I know. Maybe I should try it with Tommy" she said, looking at Tommy who was talking to Kwest

"What?! Are you nuts?"

"I said that maybe I should give him another chance...Mason, he's acting like...like he really cares about me"

"And what makes you think that?"

"He said he would change for me. He's tired of our little game and wants something real. He said he cares about me"

"Jude, wake up...he's Tommy Quincy, he wouldn't say something like that"  
Jude looked at Mason and nodded.

"That's what scares me. Tommy's not like that...he's acting like a completely different person" she thought for a moment "today, before lunch I tried to make out with him inside the boy's bathroom and he stopped me"

"Maybe he's gay" Mason said smiling.

"No...He said it wasn't right because I had a boyfriend. He asked me to break up with Jeremy, can you believe it?"

"Who asked you to break up with me?" Jeremy suddenly asked. Jude and Mason turned their heads just to see a very angry Jeremy. Jude sighed and tried not to look nervous

"Well, I was talking to my dad and he doesn't want me to have a boyfriend before he meets the guy" Jude lied. He didn't hear what Jeremy said to that because her mind was with Tommy, who was looking at her and smiling.

After they had lunch, Jude said Jeremy she needed to go for some stuff to her locker. He insisted to go with her, but she said it was a surprise for him. She lied to him again. Trying not to be caught by Mason or Jeremy she ran to her locker to see the flowers Tommy had left there for her: a bunch of beautiful black and red roses. There was a note too.

_Meet me at the park at 5. I've got a surprise for you. Love. Tommy_

Jude read it a few times and then put the note inside her pocket. She shook her head and tried not to smile. Mason taped her shoulder.

"C'mon Jude, we gotta go with the guys. They're waiting for us at the rehearsal space"  
Jude put her hand over her pocket and looked at Mason. She didn't know what to do...she wanted to meet Tommy, but, on the other hand she was scared of showing her real feelings to him. Mason stood there, waiting for her to come with him, but she didn't move.

"Mas..."


	20. The perfect man?

The perfect man?

Jude walked after Mason, not even saying a word. She had doubted for a moment...she almost went to the date with Tommy. But her fears were stronger; she wasn't ready to be hurt or loved by Tommy yet. Finally, they got to the rehearsal space and after an hour they were having a break. Jude obviously was thinking about Tommy.

"Dude, you seem to be in another world...what's wrong?" Speed asked interrupting her thoughts, looking at her directly at the eyes. Speed was the only one that could see her doubts behind those blue eyes.  
Jude sighed, but then looked at Speed and tried to explain him.

"Speed, what if the girl of your dreams tells you she wants to be with you, but you're afraid to get with her, because he has hurt you many times and you don't want that to happen again. But, after all, she's the one that gets you the most and you can't ignore that..."

"Stop dude, you're confusing me. First of all, if the guy we're talking about is Tommy Quincy, don't trust him.Jude, stay away from him if you don't wanna get hurt"

"That's what I'm afraid of" she said in a whisper. Speed smiled weakly and was about to say something when they heard noises coming from outside. Jude stood up immediately when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. Her heart stop beating when she recognized Tommy's voice. Without even hesitate, she ran outside, just to see Tommy mounted in a beautiful white horse. He was all dressed in blue, waving at her with a smiling face. Jude stood there, looking as Tommy and the horse got closer to her. All the people on the street stopped just to see the beautiful and strange scene. Finally the horse stopped in front of her.

"My princess, this modest plebeian ask you for a chance...would you like a ride?" He said politely, looking down at her beautiful eyes.   
When Jude came back to reality, the guys were around her, looking at Tommy, not believing what they were seeing.

"Tommy, what's this all about?" she finally asked, her eyes wide open. Tommy got off of the white horse and straightened himself before looking at Jude and gave her his one million smile. Jude had to make an effort to stay on her feet. After all, the man she secretly loved was there, acting like a prince just as she had always dreamt.

"I told you I had a surprise for you...and like you didn't come to our date, I decided to come here and prove you that I'm not playing games Jude...I want to be with you"  
He said and got closer to her and gave her a black rose. Jude tried not to make a big deal about it, but she was about to burst inside. She looked at Mason, who was looking at Tommy suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, I'm officially shocked. Tommy, I never thought you would do something like this...and for me" she confessed, smiling widely.

"Girl, this is just one of the things I would do for you to be with me" he walked towards Jude and kneeled down. Jude couldn't say anything as Tommy took her hand and placed a tender kiss on it.

"I want to show you the real me, Jude. The one that's crazy about you...please, give me a chance"  
Jude didn't know what to say. She looked back at Speed, who was shocked too. Then she looked at Mason, who shook his head no. then he looked back at Tommy. His eyes were full of truth and love. She pulled away from his hand.

"Stand up Quincy, there's no need to do this" she said bitterly. Tommy stood up and looked at her, confused. She smiled widely and rolled her eyes "ok Tommy, you win. I will give you a chance"

Before she could notice it, he took her hand and pulled her towards him. He placed his lips over her in a sweet and tender kiss.

"You won't regret of this Jude...I promise" He said as he pulled away and took her hand to take her to see the other surprises he had for her.


	21. The chance of our lives

The chance of our lives

"C'mon Tommy, let me see!" Jude pleaded as they walked.  
Tommy was behind her, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Just wait until you see what I prepared for you" He said, kissing her cheek.

"I can't see if you're covering my eyes with your big hands!"  
She could hear birds and the sound of a waterfall, but she couldn't say where they were. Finally they stopped and Tommy took his hands off of her eyes.

"Oh my God" was all she could say. Before her there was the most beautiful place she had ever seen before. It was a hidden little paradise, full of trees, birds and a cascade with transparent water.

"I know...this is a beautiful place. I found it years ago, and I never brought anybody here...until now"  
Jude was speechless, looking around at the wonderful place.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked, still shocked.  
He got closer to her and took her by the waist, looking directly at her eyes.

"Because I wanted to share this beautiful place with the woman I lo..."He looked as her eyes grew wide and stopped "ok, I know you don't wanna hear it, so I'll shut my mouth"  
Jude smiled and then pulled away. She looked at the floor where Tommy had put a quilt previously. There was a picnic basket too.

"I thought that maybe you would like to have a picnic here" he said shrugging when Jude looked at him asking for what was in the basket. They sat on the quilt and stayed there, looking at each other. Jude moved her body towards Tommy until he embraced her as she positioned her head on his shoulder.

"You're the only one that gets me, Jude...like anybody did before, you make me better...I can't explain it"  
Jude stared at Tommy and looked for his lips until she found them. At first it was a tender kiss, but then Jude put her hand in the back of Tommy's head and pulled him towards her. Tommy placed his hands over her hips and tightened her against him as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside Jude's mouth. The kiss was full of passion but there was something different this time, something that Tommy couldn't explain. For some reason, he didn't close his eyes like he was used to do when he was kissing someone. This time he wanted to look into her eyes, to see his eyes reflected in hers. It was true, he wanted to be with her, and his eyes were full of lust...but it wasn't the same. He didn't want to be with her just to have fun. This time he had the urge of showing her how much he cared about her.  
She slid her cold and small hands under Tommy's shirt, sending shivers up and down his spine. Before she could notice it, he was on top of her, brushing her sides with the tip of his hands through the thin fabric of her cloths. Her hands found their way up his body, touching every inch of his chest. She froze when she felt Tommy's finger sliding under her blouse as his lips went to her neck. She moved her head to the opposite side as he nibbled and sucked here and there, causing her to let out a moan. He looked at her and realized she was just 15 and obviously was terrified. He hasn't noticed it all the times they were about to do it before because she always knew they would stop before something happened, but this time was different. This time she knew they wouldn't stop because it wasn't a game anymore. He caressed her face and kissed her softly on the lips as he pulled away. Jude looked at him, totally puzzled.

"You're not ready" he said calmly, embracing her "and I'm not going to force you to do something you're not ready to do yet"  
Jude sighed in relief and smiled at Tommy

"Thanks" she said "I will tell you when I'm ready, ok?"  
Tommy nodded and kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug. Her hands were still under Tommy's shirt and he wasn't complaining about it.  
After they ate all the food that was inside the basket, Tommy stood up and took out his penknife.

"What are you going to do, Tommy?" Jude asked puzzled, as Tommy looked around, looking for something. After a while, he walked towards the nearest tree and stood there. Jude stood up and walked towards him to see what he was doing.

"What's that?" she asked when she saw Tommy engraving something on the tree. Tommy didn't say anything until he finished. He put the penknife inside his pocket again and blew the part where he had been engraving. Jude looked again and stood there, stunned.  
"Tommy, this is the sweetest thing ever" she said, still looking at the tree where Tommy had written _"Tommy and Jude forever"_ inside of a heart.

"I want this to last forever Jude..."  
Before he could say something more, Jude smashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

"And it will be forever Tommy, but there're things I've got to work out first" she said, suddenly remembering Jeremy.  
Tommy's smile faded.

"I almost forgot you haven't broken up with Jeremy yet" he said, looking away, but Jude cupped his face with her hands and pulled him towards her until their foreheads met.

"But I will, ok? Just promise me you won't hurt me" she said, shutting her eyes. Tommy placed a soft kiss on her lips and nodded

"I promise...I will try to make you the happiest woman on earth"  
Jude smiled and leaned for a kiss. Tommy kissed her back and smiled too.

"Tommy, I'm falling for you" she whispered against his lips, finally admiting her feelings. He smiled back as his lips traveled to her ear, trailing kisses all the way there.

"Good, because I already did" He whispered back and took her hand. Noticing she was cold, he took off his jacket and covered her with it, embracing her protectively. "And I will wait for you to work out your issues...after all, we have plenty of time" He said, touching her nose with his. She smiled, but then looked around.

"Tommy, it's getting dark" she said worried.

"You're right. We've got to come back to reality" he said back with a sad face.  
They picked up all the stuff and left the place. He promised to bring her again someday.

"Tommy, about our parents...I don't want them to know about us yet" she said as he put the picnic basket and the quilt inside the trunk of his blue viper.

"Well, I didn't want them to find out either so I guess it's ok. But we will tell them later, ok?"  
Jude nodded and embraced him. Suddenly she pulled away and looked around

"Where's the horse, Tommy?"  
He looked at his watch and then smiled at Jude

"I'm afraid the spell has been broken at 8, my beautiful princess. The horse has turned into a mouse and the prince into a frog"  
Jude laughed at that and kissed Tommy fully on the lips.

"Well, then let me tell you something. You're the sexiest frog I've ever seen"

"Oh, thanks"

"You're welcome"

"Ok, get in the car. We gotta go home and pretend to be the happy family our parents think we are" Tommy gave her a quick peck on the lips and made a sound with his tongue "it will be hard with such a sexy sister"

"And a sexy brother"

"Get in the car, girl" he said laughing, giving her one last kiss.  
Jude nodded smiling and got inside the car without hesitate. She was so happy, but couldn't help to be afraid at the same time. Tommy's reputation with girls wasn't the best and Jude couldn't stop thinking she could be just one of Tommy's groupies.

"What are you thinking of, big eyes?" He asked, looking at her with the corner of the eye as he parked in front of the house.

"Nothing... it's just...this happened so fast, don't you think?"  
Tommy got closer to her.

"I don't care Jude, as long as we stay together..."  
She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head just to see a blonde young woman running towards the car

"Jude!!!...my little sister!!" it was Sadie, Jude's older sister and her worst nightmare most of the time. when she got to the car; her eyes went from Jude to Tommy immediately "it's that...who I think it is? ...OMG I can't believe it!!!...Tommy Quincy!"

Jude just rolled her eyes and muttered to herself "this can't be good..."


	22. Jealous?

Jealous?

"Did you see the way she was looking at you!!!?? She's a bitch!!"

"Girl, she's your sister"

"I know, but...she was looking at you like a vulture looks at carrion!"  
Tommy laughed and tried to calm Jude down.

"She's just trying to be nice, Jude"

"Nice? Tommy, that word is not in Sadie's dictionary. Besides, they're staying here, in this house! What if she sneaks in your room tonight?" Jude walked towards the door "I'm going to kill her, right now!" Tommy stopped her and took her hands.

"Calm down girl" He said, looking into her eyes. Jude was breathing heavily, but tried to stay calmed to hear what Tommy wanted to say "your sister wouldn't do that and besides, if she tries to rape me tonight, I will scream, ok?"  
Jude nodded and smiled weakly before Tommy placed his lips on hers.

"Well, I won't hear you then. I gotta go to performance with the band tonight" Jude hesitated for a moment "Jeremy is gonna be there"

"Oh" Tommy said, pulling away from Jude's hands.

"I will break up with him tonight, ok?" she said

"It's ok...just let me go for the car keys and we can leave"  
Jude looked at him, totally puzzled

"Tommy, you can't go with me...someone can get suspicious"

"I don't care" Tommy took Jude's hands and pulled her towards him "I won't leave you alone. Never. And now you will need me once you break up with Jeremy. What if the guy wants to hit you or something?"

"Please Tommy! Jeremy is the exact opposite to Mark. He's sweet, caring, sensitive..."

"I'm glad you don't like him" Tommy spotted sarcastically.

"It's not that Tommy..."

"Ok, then let's go"  
Jude rolled her eyes and followed Tommy. They were about to go out when Sadie saw them.

"Where are you going?" she asked suspiciously, looking at Tommy up and down with a stupid smile on her face. Jude tried to block Sadie's view and said in an angry tone

"We're going out...some school business. Where's my dad? I need to talk to him later"

"He's talking to my mom and Don. It seems that they're finally getting along after all these years" then Sadie looked at Tommy "I'm glad we came here earlier than expected. It's exciting to have such a sexy step brother"

"I bet you're happy Sadie" Jude said sarcastically, grabbing Tommy's arm and dragging him out of the house.

"I told you!" she said as they got in the car. Tommy just smiled happily because Jude was jealous.

"Jude, even if the Miss World comes here right now and tells me I'm hot I would still prefer to hear those words coming from you" He grabbed her chin and looked directly at her eyes "first, because you're way more beautiful than any other woman and second because I lo..."

"Tommy..."  
Tommy cleared his throat and looked down

"Ok...let's go"  
Once they got to Speed dad's bar, Tommy opened the car door for Jude politely and walked holding hands towards the bar.

"Tommy, Jeremy is very sensitive...so let me handle this, ok?"

"Ok, I will let you fix this" Tommy simply said  
They got inside and looked for the guys.

"Hey, horse man" Wally said to Tommy, trying to hold a laugh

"Wally, don't be mean" Kyle said, but he was about to burst into laughs too "But I've got a doubt...Jude, from now we should call you Cinderella or Snow White?"  
Both cracked up and just stopped when Tommy clenched his fists.  
Suddenly they saw Jeremy walking towards them, with a beautiful smile and a bunch of flowers. Jude pulled away from Tommy's hand immediately, but he took it again, looking at Jude protectively.

"Hey guys, hey Tommy...hi Jude" he said getting closer to kiss her, but Tommy pulled her towards him and gave him an "I'm going to kill you" look. Jeremy looked at him, totally puzzled.

"I brought you a little present" he said, passing her a bunch of white lilies. She just looked at them and then smiled at him, not knowing what to say. But Tommy took the bunch of flowers and handed it to Jeremy again.

"For the next time, she likes roses. And black or red" Tommy said annoyed but at the same time proud of himself.

"Tommy!" Jude yelled, giving him a meaningful look.

"What?" he said calmly.

"No Jude, it's ok" Jeremy interrupted "but it's kinda weird that your step brother knows you that well"  
Jude couldn't respond, but just in that second Mason joined them and noticed the tension.

"Jude, Speed's dad saw Tommy...and he wants him to perform with us"  
Jude looked at Tommy, waiting for him to say something about it. At first he looked serious, but then smiled widely.

"It will be an honor to sing with you, girl"  
Jude couldn't help but embracing him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Then she ran towards the stage and took the microphone.

"Tonight, I will sing with one of the most talented and handsome guys I've ever had the placer to meet. Please, put your hands together for Tommy Quincy"

There was a wild scream coming from the chicks and everybody clapped. Tommy walked towards Jude and took her hand, tightening it against his.

"What are we going to sing?" Jude asked in a whisper. Tommy smiled.

"You just follow me. It will be easy; after all, it's one of your songs"  
Before she could say something, Tommy started to sing and the guys recognized the song immediately and followed him with the instruments.

_The first, the last, my everything  
And the answer to all my dreams  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are  
I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
You're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep for evermore  
You're the first, your the last, my everything_

Tommy grabbed her by the waist and sang that part in her ear, almost whispering. Jude had to make a big effort to stay on her feet, because Tommy's voice was causing her to lose her mind and the control over her body.

_And with you I've found so many things  
A love so new only you could bring  
Can't you see it's you  
You make me feel this way  
You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day  
I see so many ways that I  
Can love you till the day I die  
You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a-a-a a dream  
You're the first, the last, my everything_

Her sweet voice was one of the things that made him weak on the knees. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath to keep singing.

_I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two  
Girl you're my reality  
But I'm lost in a-a-a a dream  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

They finished the song, looking at each other, not even thinking about all the people that were looking at them. Tommy stepped closer to her and kissed her on the cheek, but then, in a fast move, he found her lips and pressed them against his own. There was a big "awww" before Jeremy pulled them apart, his face red and his eyes full of hate.

"What are you doing!!!?" He screamed at Tommy

"Sorry dude, but I think Jude wants to break up with you" Tommy said smirking.

"Tommy!" Jude screamed again.

"What?"

"What did happen with the "ok, I will let you to fix this" part?"

"Sorry, I forgot it"  
They both looked at Jeremy, who was standing there, waiting for them to stop fighting.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy..." Was the only thing she could say

"So, you're dumping me because you wanna be with your step brother?" He asked trying not to cry in front of her.  
There was a general "ouch" from all the people who were listening to them.

"No, I'm dumping you because I wanna be with the man I love"  
Tommy's jaw dropped and his eyes grew bigger.  
Before Jude could change her mind, Tommy grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, in front of everyone.

Jeremy stood there, paralyzed, not even knowing what to do. He could feel the anger raising...maybe he wasn't so different from his brother, he thought. All he knew then was that Jude would pay for what she did to him...


	23. If you leave

If you leave

"I can't believe you just did that" Jude said as they walked back to his car "Jeremy looked so...hurt"

Tommy rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I don't care Jude...I just wanna be with you"

Jude gave him a death stare and then got into the car. Tommy tried to strike a conversation but she didn't talk to him all the way home.

"What? Are you mad at me now?" he asked as he parked in front of the house.

Jude didn't say a word and got out of the car. Tommy ran after her and stopped her when she was about to open the door.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I should have let you fix things with Jeremy. He didn't deserve what I did. He's great, I suck...happy?"

Jude looked down trying to find the right words to explain what she was feeling.

"it's not that Tommy...it's just I feel that sometimes you're so...cold" she said, looking up into his blue eyes "I know you're not like that...you're sensitive, caring and so loving and I would love if all the people knew the real you just as I do"

Tommy placed his hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes...they were so blue, so full of truth and love. He had never seen someone looking at him in that way before.

"I will do as far as I can to be that man you want me to be" he whispered and leaned for a kiss. "And I'm really sorry, ok?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. They got inside, holding hands until they saw Victoria, Don, Stuart and Sadie, looking at them. Sadie raised an eyebrow, looking directly at their hands. They pulled away, trying not to blush.

"Where were you two?" Sadie asked, staring intently at them "you said you would go to a school thing, but you seem so happy..."

"Please Sadie, leave them alone" Victoria said with a smile "Jude and Tommy are best friends, they go everywhere together. It's like they actually were brother and sister.

Jude and Tommy looked at each other and shared an accomplice smile.

"Sorry guys, but I'm tired and I just want to be in my bed now" Tommy said, winking at Jude. Sadie noticed it, but didn't say anything "Goodnight to everybody"

Tommy went upstairs and Jude

"Weird...you always hated Tommy Quincy" Sadie spotted bitterly. Jude stared at her and tried to stay calm.

"But he's nice...and really great once you get to know him"

"And he really cares about you" Don added "you're his little sister, after all"

Jude covered her laughter with a cough.

"I'm glad to see you that happy girl" her dad said, smiling at her "there's even a different look in your eyes...love, maybe?"

Jude looked at him shocked and immediately tried to change the subject.

"And how's your new wife, dad?" she asked suddenly. Stuart's smile faded and swallowed hard.

"Jude, we need to talk..."

Jude nodded but suddenly she felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket. She took it out and couldn't help but smile

_What are you doing down there? 5 minutes without you and I already miss you. Come upstairs now. Tommy _

She looked at her dad

"Sorry dad, but I gotta go now. There's something I need to do" she didn't even wait for her dad to say something and ran upstairs to meet her "Romeo". She looked for him inside his room, but he wasn't there, so she walked towards her room. She opened the door and walked inside, but Tommy wasn't there. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands around her waist. She recognized Tommy's scent immediately and smirked as he tightened her against his body.

"I see you were waiting for me" she said, turning around to face him

"Counting the moments, girl" Tommy responded and locked the door.

"So, what do you want?" she asked innocently. Tommy led her towards the bed until the back of her feet touched the side of the bed. He pulled out her jacket and placed his lips over her shoulder as the jacket fell onto the floor.

"I want you" he hushed against her skin.

They lips met in a heated kiss as Jude fell onto the bed and Tommy positioned himself on top of her. As he parted her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth, she slid her hands under Tommy's shirt, sending electricity all over his body. Both pulled away for a second, but their lips reconnected again before they could catch their breaths. Tommy's hands went to her tights and started to caress them up and down as Jude unbuttoned Tommy's shirt. His lips traveled to her neck, tasting the wonderful taste of her skin. Before he could noticed, Jude had taken off his shirt and threw it across the room. Jude's hands made their way down until they reached Tommy's zipper. She could feel how hard he was and started to caress his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans, causing him to let out a growl.

"Tommy, I think you need a cold shower" Jude said, between giggles. Tommy just tightened her against his body and smirked.

"What if we both take that shower" he said in a whisper, kissing the skin behind her ear. She let out a moan as she placed her hands over his bare chest and switched positions, so now she was on top of him. Her blonde hair fell all over his chest in cascade as she made her way down his body.

"You know what?" she said seductively between kisses "we should take that shower together...I'm starting to feel just a little hot"

Tommy grinned and pulled her up to meet her lips. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door

"Not again...why does this always happen?" Tommy said in an angry tone as he jumped right out of bed. He picked up his shirt, put it on and looked at Jude.

"You know where to hide, Tommy" she said, trying to hold a laugh. He rolled his eyes and walked towards Jude's closet. Then Jude got up of bed and walked to the door to open it, looking around and making sure that there was nothing that could imply Tommy was there. She unlocked the door just to meet the warm look of her father. Then she realized how much she missed him. Without hesitating, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Dad, you don't have idea how much I've missed you" she whispered, forgetting about Tommy and everything in the world, just caring about her dad.

"You got a nice bedroom, girl. Just like you always wanted" her dad commented, trying to hide his sadness "your mom told me you're going to a great school and that you've got friends and a boyfriend" he said boyfriend with a different tone. He walked towards the unmade bed and sat down, still looking around.

"Actually, I just broke up with my boyfriend"

Stuart raised an eyebrow.

"We didn't get along...and besides, I love someone else" she admitted, looking at the closet where Tommy was hidden.

She sat down right next to him and he took her hands.

"That's good...you can't be with someone if you don't love him or if you know you will hurt him..."

"Dad, I've missed you so much" she said, about to cry.

"Well, that's why I'm here"

Jude looked at him puzzled and squeezed his hands like she used to do when she was a kid.

"I know you've been through a lot since your mom and I got divorced...but I want you to know that I love you and the last thing I wanna do is hurt you" he sighed and stared at her, mustering straight to tell her what he was about to say "it seems that you've got everything here, but I still want you to come with me"

"what?"

"You should come back home with us...me, Sadie, Yvette and...And your new sister or brother"

Jude opened his eyes wide, looking at his father in state of shock

"That's why we couldn't come before. Yvette found out she was pregnant weeks ago...that's why I came here...I came for you. I want you to be part of my family"

"Dad, I don't know what to say..."

"It's your choice, girl...just think about it" her dad said and kissed her forehead. Jude sighed and nodded

"Ok dad"

Stuart stood up and walked towards the door

"Nighty night, my little girl" he said in a whisper and shut the door behind him.

Tommy walked out of the closet and looked at Jude sadly

"So, are you leaving?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

She stared at him and sighed...


	24. Nothing in this world

Nothing in this world

Jude looked into her boyfriend's eyes. He was scared, she could notice it. She tried to pick the right words

"Tommy, I really miss my dad and my friends...I don't know what to do" she confessed, looking down. Tommy tried not to cry and wrapped his arms around her.

"You will have time to think about it" he grabbed her chin and looked directly at her eyes "all we have to do now is to enjoy the moment...enjoy that we're together"  
Jude nodded and smiled widely. He was so understanding and so sweet with her that she couldn't believe he was the same stupid and selfish guy she had met weeks before.  
After a hot make out session, they said goodnight to each other and Tommy walked out of the room.

Jude couldn't sleep that night. To be in her house with her friends and her dad was one of the things she wanted with all her heart. But on the other hand she had Tommy and the guys of HME that now were part of her world too. Specially Tommy...she couldn't picture herself without him anymore, without his lips over hers, his hands over her body...She had to admit that Tommy has turned into an obsession for her. She looked at the clock...it was 3 in the morning. Suddenly a wonderful idea came to her mind and got up quickly. With a big smile on her face she walked to her closet and took out a big, silver box. It was Sadie's present for her Birthday and Jude swore to her that she would use it some day. Well, maybe that day has come, Jude thought to herself. She pulled out a silver translucent silk robe. She looked at it, trying not to laugh at her sister's present like she did the day of her birthday, and placed it carefully on the bed. She looked at the box again and took out a black babydoll, extremely sexy. She examined the small piece of cloth, this time serious. Then, without hesitate, she put the clothes on and looked at herself in the mirror. Jude couldn't help but blush...she had decided to go to the next level with Tommy, but now she looked like she was pleading for it. It was truth, not even Mason would have resisted to her with this kind of outfit. She smiled to herself, trying to gather up her courage and then walked towards Tommy's room.

She opened the door and sneaked into his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. She stood for a moment at the end of the bed just to look as his perfect and angelical moonlit face. She was so lucky to have him, she thought. Then she smiled.

"Tooommyyy" she said with a sing sang voice, but sweet at the same time. Tommy moved his head and started to open his eyes slowly, just to see Jude's shadow at the end of the bed. Jude smiled as she let the robe fall onto the floor. Tommy opened his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"Jude..." he said in a whisper, looking at her up and down. She walked towards him and got in the bed, right next to him. Tommy stared at her in state of shock.  
Jude laughed at Tommy's face and moved her body towards his...moving her hands under the sheets to find Tommy's body.

"I just thought that maybe you could feel alone" she whispered in his ear with an unrecognizable sexy voice, placing her hands over his bare chest. She started to kiss the place behind his ear and then went down slowly to his neck. Tommy couldn't believe what was happening, and even for a moment he thought it was part of a dream.

"Jude, I think we shouldn't..." he started, but then he felt Jude's hands moving down his body and gasped. Jude smirked.

"Tommy, I want to do this...so, don't stop me now" she hushed against his neck.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but Jude smashed her lips against his and he couldn't say anything. He couldn't take it anymore and moved his hands down Jude's back, as she deepened the kiss. He could almost feel her naked body through the thin fabric of the robe and it just turned him on even more. Jude realized of this and smiled evilly, tightening her body against his. Tommy let out a moan, but then opened his eyes wide and pulled away. Jude looked at him, totally puzzled

"What's wrong?" she asked as he looked at her up and down in amazement.  
Tommy finally looked at her eyes and sighed, still with a big smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Jude, but if we don't stop now, I don't know if I can stop later" He said, his words full of truth. Jude smiled weakly and looked at him deeply.

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" she said back, placing her lips over his neck and her hands on the waistband of his boxers.  
In a fast move, Tommy positioned himself on top of her, grabbed her wrists and put them above her head.

"Then I'm gonna say you asked for it" he whispered in her ear with a husky voice. He kissed her fully on the lips and let go of Jude's hand as his hands went quickly to her hips. She felt Tommy's tongue asking for entrance and immediately allowed it at the same time she was trying to hold a moan. Jude could feel Tommy's erection between her legs and without even think about it she started to rock her hips against his in a slow rhythm. He let out a moan and looked at her, smirking  
Jude took the strips of the babydoll and pulled it down to her stomach, exposing her breasts to him.

"I want you to touch me, Tommy" she pleaded, looking at him, her eyes full of lust

"Your wish is my command" Tommy said politely and took one of her breast with his left hand and placed his lips on the other one. They were perfect; he thought...actually, she was perfect. Jude's breath was choppy and the moans were louder now.

"Oh God, you're so beautiful" he said to her as he kissed her perky nipple and then sucked it. She continued rocking her hips against Tommy's growing erection, now with a fast rhythm.

"Ok Tommy, I'm ready..." She said, but Tommy shook his head and looked at her.

"I want it to be special for you, so wait, ok?" he whispered as he pulled up her babydoll to her stomach, exposing her beautiful legs. His hand reached her legs and caressed them, causing her to gasp. His fingers made their way between her legs until they reached her panties. Tommy looked at Jude and smirked as he started to rub his clit through the fabric. Jude arched her body to his touch, moaning his name, her eyes shut. He took her panties and pulled them down to her knees, now exposing her completely.  
Without hesitation, Tommy slid one finger deep inside of her already wet core. She arched her body again and moved her body against his finger. Tommy continued his assault to her breasts as he slid another finger inside of her. Jude's hands went down to his boxers and pulled them down, trying to make him understand that she was ready for him. Tommy's lips went back to hers as he pushed his fingers out of her. Jude grabbed Tommy's erection and started to stroke him slowly, causing him to moan her name loudly. Tommy took her hands and pulled them away from his penis and placed them over his hips. He positioned himself at Jude's entrance and opened her legs. He looked at her and noticed she was scared.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, ok? Never" he promised. She nodded.  
Suddenly the lights turned on. They pulled away immediately and looked at the door just to see a really mad Sadie looking at them both.  
"What are you doing?" Sadie asked, trying to calm herself and keep her voice down so their parents couldn't hear her.  
"Rhetorical question?" Tommy said back, but Jude hit him on the shoulder and looked at him with a "shut up" look. Jude pulled up her panties under the sheets and stood up.  
"Nothing" Jude said quickly, straightening herself in front of Tommy's mirror and picking up her robe to cover herself. She tried to sound innocent, but she never was good at lying.  
Tommy pulled up his boxers and nodded, trying to support Jude's words. Sadie looked at them, not believing a single word.  
"Nothing? Jude, you were half naked in his bed! You better tell me now what's going on here or I will call dad, mom and Don right now"  
They looked at each other, not knowing what to do.  
"Well, we didn't want to tell anybody yet but the truth is that..." Tommy started, but a very scared Jude cut him off.  
"Tommy is gay"  
"What?" Tommy and Sadie screamed at the same time  
Jude just looked at them, not knowing what to say.


	25. Happy ending?

**happy ending?**

"I can't believe it, I just..." Sadie was too shocked to notice Tommy's expression. Tommy looked at Jude

"Jude, can we talk for a second? ...in private" Tommy asked her, giving her a meaningful look as he walked towards the window, far away from Sadie so she couldn't hear them. Jude followed him.

"What are you trying to do, Jude? Why don't we tell her the whole truth?" He whispered angrily

"Because she will go to tell our parents before you can say "Frenemy" "

"What the hell is a frenemy?  
Jude rolled her eyes and took him by the shoulders, looking directly at his eyes.

"Please Tommy, do this for me. This way we will keep her away from us, specially away from you" they both looked at Sadie who was looking at the wall, her look totally lost, repeating things without any sense to herself.

"How could this happen...all this time...boyzattack...hot little Tommy Q"  
Tommy and Jude just rolled their eyes, trying not to laugh.

"Ok Jude, I will play your game, but just to show you how much I care about you"  
Jude smiled widely and Tommy walked towards Sadie to explain how he became gay (the story has to do a lot with chaz and it will be used in further chapters...)

Next morning  
Jude walked out of her room with some of her new clothes (Sadie's present) and knocked on Tommy's door. Once he opened the door, his jaw dropped and smiled, looking at her in amazement.

"Do I look sexy?" She asked, smirking.  
Tommy's smile faded suddenly and shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know, I'm gay remember?"  
Jude looked around, making sure that no one was near, and wrapped her arms around him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"C'mon Tommy, don't be mad at me" she smiled and gave him a puppy look "and besides, I can bet you won't be gay tonight...I've got something in mind..." she added sexily.  
Tommy smirked and placed his lips on her neck, trailing wet kisses over her skin.

"And what would that be?" he asked in a whisper, making his way down her neck, almost reaching her shoulder.  
Jude was about to say something when they heard footsteps and pulled away immediately. Jude looked around and saw her sister and her dad, looking at them in a strange way.

"Good morning Sades...Morning dad" she said, trying not to sound guilty  
Sadie just waved and looked down. What happened to her sexy personality? Jude thought. Obviously after she knew Tommy was gay, she thought about it and concluded that it wasn't worthy to use it with a gay guy around.

"Good morning princess. Morning Tommy" Stuart said and then cleared his throat and looked at her serious "Jude, did you think about my proposition?"  
He waited for a response. Jude sighed and then looked at Tommy. She stood there for a moment and then looked back at her father

"Yes, I thought about it. And the answer is no. Sorry dad, but I can't go with you...there's someo...something that keeps me attached here"  
He father looked down, but then stared at her smiling

"I knew it. After what you told me last night, I knew you would stay. After all, you're in love" He was trying hard not to cry "but don't worry honey. I will come every time I can and Sadie too..."  
Sadie smiled shyly, not even looking at Tommy this time. Then her father walked towards her and embraced her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But there will always be a place for you in my house, if you change your mind some day, ok?" he said and Jude nodded smiling.  
They pulled away and Jude and Tommy went downstairs to get something for breakfast and then he took her to school.

* * *

"And? Did you and she...?!"Kwest asked, trying not to scream, but it was hard. He was too excited and couldn't hide it.  
Tommy rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. How could he explain to him what he was feeling? How could he say to him that Jude wasn't just a girl for him? 

"Kwest, this is more complicated than you know..."

"What? No dude!...you take her, rip off her clothes and then..."

"Stop it please. This is not just about sex..."

"Then why did you do all that big plan to get her if you're not planning to fuck her?"  
Tommy looked away, totally mad at his friend

"I don't pretend you to understand, Kwest"  
Kwest smirked and stared at his friend.

"Oh, of course I get it...you are in love! You fell for the girl! Oh God, I can't believe it!"

"It's not that..." he clarified, totally blushed.

"You're gonna get married to her! And you said it was a game..."

"Pfff. This is still a game for me, obviously. I'm not going to marry her"

"Are you sure Tommy?"  
Tommy looked away and nodded, avoiding his friend's quizzical gaze.

"I gotta go now...there's something I need to do"  
He said serious and walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria, where he supposed was Jude.

She was there, talking to Mason and reading Tommy's journal. She looked away from the papers and stared at Mason, smiling.

"Mason, you don't know how happy I am now that I'm with him...he's just as I thought...perfect"  
Mason let out a laugh.

"That's a very strange thing, because two days ago you were saying all the time that you hated him"  
Jude rolled her eyes and laughed at his friend's comment. Mason looked at her, this time serious.

"Ok, I believe you...but, why are you still reading his journal?"  
Jude thought for a moment

"He seems to know so much about me, I don't know how. I just want to know him better" she said, smiling at his friend "and besides, I want to make sure that any slut is gonna get in our way"

"Ok, by the look in your eyes, I think that the slut has a name"

"Is my sister, Sadie. But I already did something to keep her away from Tommy"  
She smirked and Mason preferred not to ask what she had done.

"So, had he said the three magic words?" Mason asked, excited but worried at the same time "because that would mean you won the game"

"That's the reason why I haven't let him say it. He had tried many times...but I can't" Jude looked down "I think I'm scared to hear it"

"Why are you so scared?"

"Because I'm lying to him! I stole his journal to get him and that's low...besides, I still have my doubts...I don't know if I should trust him"  
Mason was about to say something, but then he saw Tommy walking towards them and shut his mouth. Jude looked at him, waiting for him to say something, but then she felt Tommy's hands over her eyes and understood everything

"Hope you like chocolates" Tommy said, taking his hands away from her eyes and handing her a big box of chocolates.  
Jude smiled at him and kissed him as she took the box. She put the papers inside her messenger bag as fast as she could, so Tommy couldn't see them.

"Not as much as I love you, but yes, i love chocolate...and these are my favorites!" she screamed, looking at the box "how did you know?"  
Tommy tried not to look nervous.

"I just thought you would like them"

He simply said. But he was dying inside because he was lying to the girl he loved. He had stolen her journal and he knew she wouldn't forgive him for that. But he had to tell her. Some day, he thought, he will tell her the whole truth. But not now...he was so happy now to mess things up with her.

"You're amazing Tommy" she said and kissed him fully on the lips. Before he knew, she was deepening the kiss, parting his lips with her tongue as his hands traveled down her body, exploring every inch of it.

"Woah, get a room!" Mason said, half laughing. They both looked at Mason and then looked around. Everybody was looking at them. They blushed, but didn't pull away.

"So here's the happy couple" they heard a familiar voice and turned their heads to meet Jeremy's look. Jude didn't recognize him at first...his look wasn't the same and he wasn't smiling like always. Jude pulled away from Tommy and walked towards Jeremy. She tried to take his hand, but he pushed her away

"Don't even try to touch me. I don't need you pity" He said, his words full of hate.

"It's not pity, Jeremy. You're a real good friend..."

"Friend?" he laughed sarcastically "I can't be your friend...I need your love, but you gave it to that stupid that doesn't even care about you"  
Tommy stepped towards him, but Jude grabbed him with the arm.

"It's not my fault Jeremy. I already said I was sorry, but I can't help to love him"  
She looked at Tommy and he stepped back after he gave Jeremy a death glance.

"You will never find someone like me" He spotted, looking at Tommy hatefully.

"Like you? You're a freaking psycho!" Tommy screamed clenching his fists.

"Well, at least I didn't read her journal to get her..." he said, smirking, knowing that he had caused an effect on Jude. At first, she laughed at that

"What are you talking about? ...Tommy wouldn't do something like..." she looked at Tommy, and he looked away, not knowing what to say. Her smile faded immediately.

"Tommy, you didn't do it, did you?" she asked him calmly, but afraid of the answer. Jeremy smirked and walked away, knowing that he had hurt Jude, just as he wanted it. Tommy looked at her, but not directly at the eyes like he used to do

"I'm sorry girl..."


	26. Are we gonna play again

Are we gonna play again?

"Jude, please...do it for me...stop crying, ok?" Mason pleaded, rubbing her friend's back. She was crying over the bed, hiding her head under a pillow. She looked up at Mason and sobbed.

"I can't...don't you get it? He tricked me! ...and I thought we were soulmates! He was just reading my journal to get to fuck me!"

"I always said he was a whore, but you never listened to me honey...well, at least you didn't sleep with him"  
Jude sat down on the bed, next to Mason and tried to control her sobs. Mason handed her a tissue.

"Thanks to Sadie...we were about to do it last night but she kinda caught us"  
Mason looked at her with big eyes, his jaw dropped.

"Well, you were lucky. But still, I have the feeling that he wasn't just trying to get you to sleep with you...I don't know, maybe the way he screamed and cried when you dumped him in front of the whole school" Mason stood up and took Jude's messenger bag to take out a bunch of papers, Tommy's journal to be exact "or maybe the fact that you read his journal too makes me think that he's not that bad after all"

"Mason, it's not the same thing...I just read it for fun, but he...he actually wanted to hurt me, to take advantage of me"

"Jude, think about it...his room is two doors away from yours, if he just wanted to take advantage of you he would have just walked towards here and raped you, but he planned everything very well...Tommy doesn't do that kind of things for a girl"

"That's what I thought...but I'm not falling for his words or for acts. You said it well Mason, he's a whore. And now he's gonna pay every tear I cried for him..."

"I think you should reconsider it...like I said before, you read his journal too. Maybe you too are so alike that thought of the same thing to get each other...I still say he's a whore, but maybe he can change for you"

"Shut up Mason. I'm thinking about something...and it's the greatest idea I've ever had" she said, suddenly smirking. Mason rolled his eyes and muttering something like "here we go again" handed her the bunch of papers.

"What's your revenge plan now?" he asked, knowing that it didn't matter if he wanted it or not, he was going to be part of her plans.

"Well, I remember I read he was homophobic..." Jude explained his friend, looking through the pages.

"Well, he obviously is, because he bugged me all the time for that...but why do you want to know that now?"

"You will see, my dear Mason...you will see...Now call the guys, they're gonna be helpful"

* * *

Tommy got to his house after school, just thinking about how to get her girl back. He had messed things up, but he was ready to make it up for Jude. He would do anything to get her back. He was about to go upstairs when he saw the whole family reunited in the living room, looking at him with a strange look. Don, Victoria, Stuart, Sadie, Jude and even Mason and the guys of Jude's band. He walked towards them when he saw Jude. He had to get her out of there and talk to her. His father stood up and walked towards him, putting a hand over his shoulder. Tommy looked at them puzzled

"What's going on here?" He asked, but for some reason, he was afraid of the answer. His dad was looking at him in a strange way.

"Tommy, Jude told us everything" He finally said. Tommy dropped his jaw and looked at Jude, who was smirking.

"What? Dad, please, I can explain it..." He started, but his father shook his head

"There's nothing to explain...this is all my fault. I should've been stricter to you...to care about you when you were a kid. I'm sorry son"

"Hold up...what are you talking about? Because the fact that Jude and I..." Jude stood up suddenly and interrupted him

"Tommy, please don't try to deny it...we all know the truth. There's no reason to hide anymore"

"Yes Tommy, your dad even said he was ok with us dating" Mason said with a fake smile. Now Tommy was really puzzled. He looked at them both, trying to understand

"What? ...guys, I don't understand..."

"We all know you're gay"  
Tommy looked at them totally shocked. At first he laughed, but then he got serious.

"That's not true...dad, please believe me"

"C'mon Tommy, don't try to deny it anymore. You confessed me you're gay last night. Remember? I thought you were trying to take advantage of Jude but you told me the truth...you are gay since you went on tour with boyzattack. Chaz told you to try new things, and you liked the new things more than the old things..." Sadie said, looking at him sadly.

"It's not your fault, honey" Victoria added with a maternal look.

"We're gonna help you to accept your condition" Jude said, trying to hold a laugh.  
Tommy took a deep breath

"Jude, can we talk in private?" he asked with a big smile on his face. Jude hesitated for a moment but finally nodded. Tommy took her by the arm and started to walk with her out of the room.

"Sorry Dad, but I need to talk to my little sister first. Just a second. Wait for us in the dinning room, we will be ready for dinner" He said, sounding convincing "Mason, come here, I need to talk to you too"  
Mason walked towards them. Jude closed the door behind her and looked around before she opened her mouth to laugh loudly.

"What are you trying to do, girl? Are you crazy!?"

"No Tommy, that's what I call revenge. I can wait to read the magazines tomorrow "Little Tommy Q comes out of the closet"...oh God, I think I'm going to upholster the walls of my room with the covers"

"Jude, there's no way I pretend to be gay...I'm not a pro gay, ok?" he admitted, looking at Mason with the corner of the eye

"What's wrong with gay people? ...they're people too, you know?" Mason was really mad by Tommy's comment "and at least we don't steal journals to get a girl...sorry, a boy"

"I'm sorry ok...but there's no way I go there and admit I'm gay when I'm not"

"well, at least you wanna explain your father what I was doing half naked in your room last night you will have to" Jude smirked evilly as she saw Tommy's face turning pale in no time "Sadie is stupid enough to believe we were just sleeping in a friendly way and that's because she thinks you're gay...but your father won't once you tell him you're not"  
Mason saw Tommy's resigned look and smiled as he grabbed Tommy's hand. He pulled away and clenched his fists, getting ready to punch him.

"Don't even try to touch me, freak" He muttered, trying not to scream.

"Oh, you're the angry type. I love moody guys" Mason said sexily, winking at Tommy. He just shook his head and walked towards the dinning room but suddenly he stopped and turned around "are you coming or not, boyfriend?" Tommy asked with a fake smile.  
They stepped into the dinning room and everybody looked at them with quizzical looks. Tommy sighed.

"Ok, I admit it. Everything is true" he looked at Mason "I'm dating him. I'm gay"  
Everybody went silent. Jude looked at him with a smirk and took a seat next to Wally, who was too concentrated in his food to notice what was happening.

Everything went normal until Mason decided to push Tommy's buttons.

"Sweetie, would you pass me the salt?" Mason asked in a lovely way, giving Tommy a warm smile. Tommy shuddered and threw him the salt. Then he looked at Jude, who was making a big effort to hold a laugh.  
Jude had told the guys her plans, but they were eating then and Jude doubted that they would remember something she said when they were concentrated in the food. She was right because once Mason said that, Wally choked with the food and looked at them both, then at Kyle and finally at Speed, trying to get an explanation.

"Hold up... I thought Tommy was dating Ju..."  
Mason and Jude kicked him under the table, causing him to scream. Wally just stared at them, totally puzzled

"No, he wasn't dating Ju...lian...He's dating Mason" Jude said, giving him a meaningful look, trying to make him understand what was happening. Wally just shrugged and looked at his food again.  
There was an uncomfortable silence and then Don cleared his throat

"So, since when are you two dating?" He asked in the friendliest way. Tommy spilled his water and Mason couldn't help but get nervous. He looked at Jude, who just looked back at him, not knowing what to do either.

"Well ehm..."

"Just a couple of days" Tommy said suddenly and everybody looked at him. He wasn't looking at Mason though. His eyes were on Jude, waiting for her to look him back. But she didn't

"and I thought I would never love someone as I love...him" He continued, but those words were obviously for Jude "I thought I was playing a game, but without even notice it I fell for your innocence, for the things that makes you special, for the things that make me love you"

Jude finally looked at him.

"And I'm sorry if I hurt you...but I don't know how to love. Maybe you could teach me"  
Don listened carefully to his son and Mason was shocked, knowing that Tommy meant every word he had told to Jude.

"Tommy honey, can we please talk in private?" Mason asked with a fake smile as he stood up from the table. Tommy looked away from Jude and followed Mason to the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Mason screamed, taking him out of his own thoughts

"About what?" Tommy asked, totally puzzled

"About everything! You're in love with Jude... then go for her man! She's one girl in a million Tommy...you don't have idea how lucky you are"

"I know, ok? ...Jude is the most amazing girl I've ever met" Tommy explained, but then looked down "But she hates me for what I did..."

"I don't hate you"  
They both turned around to see Jude standing at the door frame. Behind her were Wally, Kyle and Speed...but they didn't look interest in their problem

"So, where's the food today?" Kyle asked, looking around with a big smile on his face.

"In the fridge, duh" Speed said rolling his eyes as he walked towards the fridge. Wally and Kyle followed him.  
Tommy looked at Jude, smiling weakly

"Well, you should...Jude, I'm a mess and I've never tried to have a real relation ship before..." he admitted stepping towards Jude "But I'm willing to try it, for you"  
Jude sighed and looked at Mason, who nodded.

"I don't know if I can forgive you this" Jude said, sounding hurt. Tommy took her hands and looked directly into her eyes "you stole my journal, Tommy"

"What's the big deal? ...after all, you stole his journal too" Wally simply said, as he took a bit of his sandwich. He thought everything was solved with his intervention. But it wasn't. Tommy opened his eyes wide and pulled away, not believing what he was hearing

"Sorry, you did what?" he asked, half screaming. she turned red and looked away, not knowing what to respond. 


	27. Professional tricks

Professional tricks

Jude walked through the hall with Mason, trying not to care about all the people looking at her. But it was almost impossible. She was a school legend now: Jude Harrison, the girl that dared to dump Tommy Quincy. She got to her locker, grabbed some books and then walked to the classroom.

"Girl, are you ok?" Mason asked, a little afraid of the answer "you've been weird lately...since Tommy found out about the journal thing to be exact"  
Jude stopped and looked at him, her eyes opened wide.

"Don't say his name in my presence. I don't wanna hear it!"

"Ok girl...chill!"  
Jude took a deep breath and then started to walk towards the classroom again. When she turned right she found herself face to face with Tommy, who was talking to a girl (probably his new flavor of the week). They looked at each other for a moment, but then Tommy looked away and cleared his throat.

"Well Maddy, this was the girl I wanted you to meet. Let me introduce you to Jude Harrison, Singer, cheater and a professional journal stealer" He said sarcastically, smiling evilly.  
Jude stood there, shocked for a second and started to walk away, but then she stopped and turned around to face Tommy and the girl who was giggling stupidily.

"Oh, Maddy" she started in a maternal tone, but then she changed it to an angry one "just making sure you know Tommy Quincy, this guy over here is the king of the liars, journal stealers...and for the record, he's not that good at bed"

"How do you know? We didn't..."

"That's why I'm saying it. You couldn't even take me, a fifteen years old; to bed...that's lame Quincy, pretty lame"

"That's because you weren't good enough for me" He spotted bitterly.

"And that's because you stole my journal...you can be so smart sometimes, Quincy" she said smiling.  
Mason rolled his eyes. Since they found out about the journal robs, both used to have these fights at school every day.

"What do you want me to do Jude? I had to understand your twisted mind some way! ...and it seems you thought the same!"

"Of course not! I never planned to steal your stupid journal! It was an accident!"

"I don't believe you. I can't believe you Jude. You lied to me!"

"Well, at least I wasn't trying to impress you to get to fuck you!"

"Actually, that's biologically impossible" the girl said, trying to help, but Tommy and Jude both looked at her, totally mad.

"Can you keep your whore out of this?" Jude asked with a nice tone, but she was burning inside.

"Hey!" the girl complained.

"Sorry, I forgot...the whore over here is Tommy"  
Mason got in between before Tommy could protest about Jude's statement.

"Please, stop with this. Jude, let's go to class" Mason said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her inside the class room. Jude took that chance to hit Tommy with her messenger bag.

"Jude, you need to stop with this. I think it's going way too far"

"Way too far? Mason, Tommy read my journal...he knows all my secrets..."

"And you know his, so what's the problem? Let's live in harmony, for God Sake!"  
Jude sighed and started to play with her fingers, thinking about what Mason had just said. It was truth, she didn't have the right to read his journal, but she couldn't feel sorry about it. Not now that she knew Tommy did the same to her, but ten times worse...Tommy had succeeded, he had made her fall for him...he almost made her his. Jude shook her head to put those thoughts away. Now she had to focus on tonight's performance. Speed (who had been acting really weird lately) got some producers to hear them, and tonight was their big chance to prove them they could be a good band to being produced. A smile appeared across her face. She could've lost Tommy, but she will never lose her love for music.

Tommy said goodbye to Maddy and then started to walk towards his class room, but stopped abruptly. He looked at the floor and saw a paper. He could read "Harrison mind explosion" on it and immediately knelt to pick it up. Tommy stood there, reading it as a smirk appeared across his face. Jude should have let it fall accidentally when she hit him with her bag, he thought smiling. Kwest walked towards him and stared at him in state of shock (he hadn't smiled since Jude and he broke up).

"Why are you so happy man?" He asked, but then rolled his eyes once he saw the paper. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing" Tommy simply said, but he was lying and Kwest could notice it by the smile on his face.

"Suuuree" Kwest said, smiling "c'mon man, you can tell me. I'm your friend"

"I told you it's nothing. Just...revenge can be so sweet sometimes"

"let me explain to you...there's a band and it's really good...they're going to permormance tonight, it's a big chance for them" Tommy explained totally serious, but then he smirked evilly "it's a shame that the lead singer is gonna get locked up in the dressing room...of course, it will be an accident" his smirk grew even bigger and Kwest looked at him confused.

"I don't get it" Kwest admited, totally puzzled "and something tells me I don't want to get it"

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked out of the school. It wasn't time for school right now. He had to get ready for tonight...it was revenge time for Tommy Quincy.


	28. Locked up

Locked up.

Jude looked at herself in the mirror and tried to control her nerves. She smiled confidently and straightened the short skirt and the transparent blouse she was wearing; after all she had to make a good impression tonight. This was the big chance of her life. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and thinking it was Speed she screamed

"It's open"  
She didn't even look at the door until she heard a strange sound. She turned around and her eyes met Tommy's, who was standing in front of her, holding the door key in his hand and smiling evilly.

"What are you doing here, Quincy? My journal is at home. You can steal it there. There are some new pages I think you should read" she said sarcastically, turning around again and starting to make herself up "I call them "hating Tommy Quincy""  
Jude looked at Tommy through the mirror. He was still smiling. Jude looked at his hand and saw the door key. She realized of what he had planned and turned pale in no time. He had locked the door.

"Tommy, I gotta go now" she said as calm as she could, turning around and walking towards Tommy "give me the key" she asked, afraid of his answer  
Tommy shook his head, still smiling and put the key inside his pocket. Jude cleared her throat

"Tommy, don't do this tonight. I know you want revenge for the "gay" thing, but not tonight please. I've got a big chance..."

"I don't care..."

"Tommy, give me the key. I will go to sing and then we can talk, ok?"  
Tommy shook his head again

"Sorry girl, but you're not going to sing tonight" he said, still smiling.  
Jude took a deep breath. She looked at Tommy hatefully and suddenly hit him forcefully across the face.

"Are you crazy?!" He screamed, putting his hand over his cheek. She didn't respond, just attacked him like a wild animal, trying to get the key back. They struggled for a moment but then Tommy grabbed her by the wrists and looked directly at her eyes.

"No matter what you do or what you said, you're gonna stay here, with me, where you belong"

They were inches apart, lost in each other's eyes. Tommy's lips touched Jude's slightly as he pulled her closer to his body. At first, Jude tried to protest but then Tommy let go her hands and she, instead of pulling away, looped her arms around Tommy's neck and pulled him towards her. She felt Tommy's tongue on her bottom lip and immediately opened her mouth and let him in. As he deepened the kiss, Tommy pushed her backwards until her back crushed with the cold wall. He raised one of her legs up to his waist as his mouth traveled to her neck. Jude let out a moan when Tommy picked the other leg up and placed it around his waist and then pressed her body against the wall, so she could feel how hard he was. Jude's hands made their way down his back and pulled up his shirt, throwing it across the room. Their lips reconnected as Tommy's hands found their way under Jude's blouse and immediately cupped one breast with his hand, causing her top gasp into his mouth. He started to squeeze it as Jude started to move her hips against Tommy's erection, creating an almost unbearable friction. Tommy went under Jude's skirt with his free hand as he massaged her breast over the thin fabric of her bra with the other. Jude's hands traveled all over his bare back and then stopped in his butt. She pushed his pelvis towards hers to increase the friction and then started to massage his butt, causing him to growl. Jude put her feet on the floor again and switched position, so his back was against the wall now. She smiled at him and hushed against his ear

"Close your eyes"  
He smirked and attended her command immediately. Her cold hands traveled across his chest, sending shivers up and down Tommy's spine. Suddenly He didn't feel her hands anymore.

"Jude, what are you gonna do?" he asked playfully, his eyes still shut.  
When he didn't hear any response, he opened his eyes. Jude wasn't there and the door was wide open.

"I can be so stupid sometimes" he said to himself as he picked his shirt up from the floor. He put it on again and walked out of the room.

Jude walked through the crowd as she buttoned her blouse again. She almost fell for Tommy again, but then she remembered the performance and she decided to take the key as she massaged Tommy's butt. She saw the boys and smiled. Kwest was with them too.

"Guys!" she half screamed as she ran towards them. They just looked at her, totally serious.

"Jude, where did you go? We looked for you everywhere!"

"Did you look at the dressing room too?" Jude asked, totally confused

"Well, Kwest did it" Wally replied. Jude looked at Kwest, who just gave her a weak smile and mouthed "I'm sorry"

"That's not the point now, Jude. The producers left. We missed our chance!" Speed screamed, but at the same time tried to calm himself.

"Why did you do this to us, Jude?"

"It wasn't my fault! Tommy locked me at the dressing room!" she explained. Tommy joined them, trying not to laugh.

"How was the performance, guys?" he asked innocently. "I mean, play without a singer must be hard"  
Jude gave Tommy a death glance. He was laughing, not even caring for Jude's sadness. All the guys looked at Tommy and he stopped laughing

"What? It's not like I said you're gay or something" he spotted sarcastically, looking at Jude and then at Mason.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" Kwest asked, but nobody heard him.

"Tommy, that is nothing compared with what you did. This wasn't just about me. The guys wanted that chance as much as I wanted it"

"I don't care...this was revenge Jude, and it tastes sweet" he replied, smirking.  
Jude stayed silent for a moment but then she looked at Tommy, totally red.

"You don't have the slightest idea of how much I hate you right now!" Jude screamed, causing a lot of people to turn their heads to see what was going on. Tommy looked at her, shocked, but then he turned red too.

"Well, I know it's not as much as I hate you!" Tommy replied, raising his voice.

"Liar!"

"Cheater!"

"Journal stealer!"

"Ditto!"  
Jude was about to hit him, but Speed took her hand and pulled her away from Tommy. Jude couldn't hold the tears anymore and started to cry silently in Speed's chest. Tommy came back to reality and realized of what he had just done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." he started, but Speed cut him off

"Tommy, don't you think you've done enough for today?" he was more serious than ever. "Now Jude lost her chance to prove the world she rocks and you made her cry. What do you want now, Tommy. Kill her?"  
Tommy didn't know what to say. Jude pulled away from Speed and wiped the tears off of her face. Then she looked at Tommy

"You know what? For a moment I thought you really loved me" Tommy was about to say something but the sight of a sad Jude in front of him got him speechless. Jude took a deep breath "you knew I love music and that I needed this chance, but you still blew it"

"Jude, I..."

"And now I realized that you never loved me...not because you didn't want you, but because you can't. You're so selfish and self centered to love someone else than yourself"

Everybody went silent, even Tommy. He couldn't defend himself, because as hard as it sounds, she was telling the truth. He loved her, but still, he couldn't help to hurt her.  
Jude gave him a last glance and walked towards the dressing room, followed by Speed. Tommy stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked around and realized that everybody was looking at him disapprovingly. He walked towards Mason.

"Dude, I gotta do something. I can convince the producers to hear you again or I maybe I can get another producer for you" He said serious

"Why would you do that?" Wally asked, totally confused "you wanted us to miss our chance"

"I know I screwed it up, but I will try to make it up to you...and especially to Jude" he took a deep breath "because I love her...and I need her to know it"  
Tommy walked out of the bar purposefully, not even looking back at Kwest, who was screaming his name.  
The guys looked as he walked out and then looked at each other

"Well, at least they didn't wrack havoc" Kwest simply said, shrugging his shoulders.  
Mason nodded.

"You're talking about them like they were a hurricane or something like that" Kyle said, half smiling.

"You haven't seen them fighting at school"  
Suddenly Mason looked at the guys

"We have to do something about it" he said determinately.

"About what?"

"About Tommy and Jude" Mason answered, rolling his eyes "I don't know you, but I'm tired of this"  
All the guys nodded.

"if this is going to stop all the stupid plans and fights, and it's really gonna make my friend happy, then I'm in"

"Me too. Jude needs to be happy"

"Agree. I'm too"

"But what are we gonna do?" Kwest asked, really intrigued.

"Don't worry" Mason said, smiling evilly "Tommy and Jude need to realize they love each other...and I know how to do it"

* * *

Jude opened the door carefully and got inside the rehearsal space, holding a paper in her hand. She opened it and read it again, though she could barely see in the darkness of the place. She had to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_Jude:  
We need to talk. There are a lot of things I wanna say, scream and apologize for. Please meet me at the rehearsal space as soon as you can. I will be waiting for you  
Tommy_

She tried not to smile; after all she was still mad at him for what he had done to her. But she couldn't show any sign of weakness. She was going to make him suffer. Suddenly a noise took her out of her thoughts. Tommy was there, sitting on the couch. She tuned the lights on as he stood up and walked towards her, playing with his hands nervously.

"Jude..." he said, almost in a whisper. But Jude wasn't going to give up that easy. She put her hands over her hips and looked at him serious.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"What?" Tommy asked back, totally puzzled.

"Spill it Quincy. You asked me to meet you here, so, tell me"  
Tommy was more confused that ever.

"I didn't. You did. Kwest called me. He said you wanted to meet me. That's why I'm here"

"No. you left a note. Mason gave it to me and..." she handed him the note. He read it and shook his head

"This is not my handwriting" he said firmly "you should know that, because you read my journal"  
Jude took the paper and looked at it again. It was true, that wasn't Tommy's handwriting. Jude stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from outside and both looked at the door. That's when Jude fit all the pieces together and ran towards the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Mason! I know you're there. Let me get out of here!" she screaming, kicking the door.  
She heard giggles and recognized Kyle's and Wally's voices.

"Mason!" she screamed again, but they weren't at the other side of the door anymore. Jude looked back at Tommy, who was totally shocked.

"Quincy, it seems that the guys play the same games as you" she took a deep breath "we're locked up Tommy"


	29. Fate or coincidence?

Fate or coincidence?

"Damn Mason" Jude whispered. Tommy looked at her. She was totally mad, clenching her fists and walking around the room. "Damn Mason, damn Kyle, damn Wally!"  
"Don't forget about Kwest...I'm totally sure he has something to do with this too"   
They both started to look around desperately, trying to find a way to get out of there. Suddenly Tommy smiled.   
"There must be a way to get out of here" Jude said, walking in circles around the place.  
"Jude, calm down. I'll call my dad or your mom to get us out of here" he said smiling widely "after all, we've still got our phones"   
Jude went up to Tommy and stood in front of him, sighing in relief.  
"Gotta love phones" she said with a smile "our friends aren't very smart...they didn't think about the phone thing"   
Tommy rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket.  
"Oops" He suddenly said, turning pale.  
"That was an oops yay, or an oops oops?" Jude asked, not even trying to hide her fears.  
"It was a "my phone is dead" oops" Tommy answered, still looking at his phone.  
"Oh God. Well, I still have mine" Jude said smiling again, looking for her phone inside her bag "And I'm pretty sure it has battery because I haven't used it since...Oh no"  
Tommy rolled his eyes again  
"Let me guess, that was a "my phone is dead too" oh no?"  
"No. I lent it to Mason. He borrowed it from me right after he..." Jude expression change from a confused one to an angry one "right after he passed me the note!"  
Tommy opened his eyes wide.  
"Kwest and I talked for almost two hours and he was saying nonsense things" Tommy added. They were obviously fitting all the pieces together "of course he wanted my phone to die!"  
"Well, our friends weren't that stupid after all" Jude said, trying to control her anger "what are we going to do now, Quincy?"   
Tommy shrugged his shoulders  
"I guess we will have to stay the night here then"  
He walked away from Jude and sat down on the couch, totally calmed. Jude looked at him suspiciously as he grabbed a magazine and started to read it  
"Tommy, tell me the truth"  
Tommy just looked at her innocently and nodded.  
"Do you have something to do with this?"  
Tommy stared at her, totally shocked.  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Did you plan this?" Jude asked, but it was like she already knew the answer.  
Tommy looked at her, opening his eyes wide.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Tommy said honestly.  
But Jude didn't believe him. She just took her hands to her head and looked at him, totally mad.  
"Of course you planned it. You planed to get me locked up here with you, who knows for what!!"  
Tommy stood up immediately and tried to calm Jude.  
"Of course I didn't, I wouldn't do something like that" he said, but then he though about earlier and how he had locked Jude in the dressing room "ok, maybe I would do it, but that doesn't mean I..."  
"I can't believe it!" Jude screamed  
"Jude, please don't jump into conclusions" Tommy pleaded, but Jude was totally out of control. She grabbed her bag and took out a black permanent marker. Tommy watched puzzled as Jude looked at the floor holding the marker tightly.  
"Jude, what are you going to do?" Tommy asked intrigued, trying not to sound too scared. But he was. Jude wasn't a normal girl and he knew it: when she gets mad, she goes crazy. Jude walked towards Tommy and stood right next to him and bent down smiling. That's when Tommy realized what she was about to do.  
"Are you crazy?!" Tommy said raising his voice as Jude drew a line across the room. Once she finished she looked at Tommy, smiling proud of herself.   
"I'd be crazy if I don't do this" Jude affirmed, looking back at the line she had just drawn "you will stay there and I'm gonna stay here. Don't even try to cross this line, Tommy Quincy"  
She turned around and went up to the couch, grabbed a magazine and started to read it. Tommy stood there paralyzed. He looked at Jude. He couldn't believe that her Jude and this crazy girl were the same girl. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he had fallen for her. She was unpredictable, mysterious, but at the same time so fragile and beautiful. Jude noticed he was looking at her and immediately looked back at him, totally serious.  
"Oh, and you can't look at me either" she added bitterly and went back to her magazine.  
Tommy rolled his eyes and turned around. He looked at his side of the room and realized he had all the musical instruments and the fireplace in his side of the room. He smiled. Maybe he could do something to convince Jude to forgive him. Maybe after this, he could forgive her too for stealing his journal.

After an hour or two of total indifference coming from Jude, Tommy couldn't decide what he was going to do yet. Suddenly he looked at Jude and noticed she was paler than usual. Actually, she was shaking.  
He stood up immediately and walked to the fireplace. After a few minutes he had started a fire and the room wasn't an ice floe anymore.  
"Now you won't die from hypothermia" He said to Jude, trying to set up a conversation, but she didn't even look at him to thank him.  
Tommy sat down next to the fireplace and though about the last days he had shared with Jude. He had to do something to get her back, he said to himself.  
"You know what Jude?" He said suddenly. Jude was listening, but she hid her face behind the magazine she was "reading" "I know I messed it up, ok? And so did you. You can blame me for stealing your journal and being a jerk most of the time" He stood up and walked towards Jude's side of the room. He stood just before the line "but you can't blame me for loving you"  
He waited for an answer, but Jude didn't say a word.  
Tommy looked down and turned around. Jude looked at him and was about to say something, but then she regretted of it. She put her eyes on her magazine again as he sat down on the floor and grabbed Speed's guitar. He strummed it for a couple of minutes, but then he suddenly remembered the song he had written for Jude before they broke up. It was perfect for his plan. Jude was still reading a magazine, but he knew she was looking at him with the corner of the eye, so he cleared his throat and started to sing with a soft, almost inaudible voice. 

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
be everything that you need_

Jude looked up from her magazine and their eyes met. He meant every single word. Jude was everything to him and he wanted to be everything to her. He wasn't going to mess things up this time. He was willing to give up, to let her win just to see that beautiful smile on her face.

_I love you more with every breath  
truly madly deeply do...  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

Jude tried to look away, but it was almost impossible. Tommy was singing that song for her and she knew it. Her heart was racing, because deep inside, she knew that he was telling the truth.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Jude finally made a decision. She stood up and walked towards him, but Tommy didn't stop. He had to let everything out. He needed to tell her how much he loved her.

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you _

Jude hesitated for a moment, but then she grabbed her bag and took out a bunch of papers: Tommy's journal. She looked at him, directly at the eyes and then crossed the line and walked towards the fireplace. She looked at the papers for a moment and then threw them to the flames. She watched as them burned to ashes

_I want to stand with you on a mountain;  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
until the sky falls down on me _

Tommy finished the song and looked at Jude. Her eyes were lost in the flames.  
"I though that those papers would give me your love...and I can bet you though the same thing" she said, almost whispering. Tommy was listening to every word carefully. "But now I realize that you love me, even if you're a stupid jerk that doesn't know how to love properly" she laughed to herself  
"It's good to know you realized of it"  
"I always knew it, but I was trying to...push you away"  
Tommy looked at her, totally puzzled  
"I'm so scared of this feeling...I didn't break up with you for the journal thing. It was just an excuse. The truth is I'm terrified"  
"You don't have to be scared"  
"But I am. I'm just fifteen and I'm feeling this for you...I don't know if I can handle it"   
Tommy smiled and walked towards her. He sat down right next to Jude and looked at her beautiful face, just illuminated by the flames.  
"I'm scared too, Jude. I've never felt something like this before. And the journal thing...it was just a plus to get to know you better, to fall even more for you. Of course I love you, and it's not because of the journals. It's because of us. Me and you. I love you because you're Jude and just Jude"  
Jude blushed and looked down, but then looked back at Tommy.  
"And I love you because you're Tommy, my stupid stepbrother that has slept with all the girls in town but has never been in love" they both laughed weakly, and then Jude looked at Tommy, smiling "but I'm willing to try...I will teach you how to love me without hurting me"  
Tommy looked at her blue eyes in amazement  
"How can you still trust me?" He asked, his eyes never leaving hers. "Just because I wrote a song for you?"  
Jude got closer to him  
"I trust you now because I've written songs too. I know that you're not lying to me. You can lie all the time, but you can't lie in a song...that's something we both know, because we love music"  
Tommy nodded in agreement and looked at the floor.  
"I will teach you how to love, Tommy. we will go slowly, step by step"  
"And I will learn how to love you in the way you want me to" he said smiling "promise"  
Then he looked at Jude, who was looking at the fireplace again. They stayed silent for a moment, but then Jude looked at him serious.  
"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked, totally serious.  
Tommy didn't know what to say and just looked at her, totally shocked  
"But I though you said I should slow down..."  
Jude rolled her eyes and smashed her lips against Tommy's, who opened his eyes wide. Jude pulled away and smiled sexily  
"I said slowly. Not retardly"  
She pushed him onto the cold floor and climbed on top of him, giggling.  
"Jude, don't do this please" Tommy pleaded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control himself later.  
Jude just shook her head knowing that there was no escape now, noone to interrupt them, nowhere to run. Because it wasn't a coincidence that they were all alone that night. It was fate. 


	30. Together Forever

Together forever

They kept their eyes connected for what seemed an eternity. He ran his hand down her cheek slowly as she closed her eyes and leaned against his hand. He found her lips and softly touched them with his own. She entrapped his lips and started to kiss him softly, enjoying every second of it.

"I want this to last forever Jude. I want you in my arms like this for the rest of my life" he hushed against her lips.

Jude smiled and then reconnected their lips in a heated kiss. Suddenly Jude felt him lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance in her mouth. She gladly parted her lips. She felt his tongue enter and feel around for her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues darted together. He pushed her towards him and she let herself fall onto Tommy's chest as his lips left hers and kissed their way down the side of her neck, causing her to let out a moan. Jude's hands went to Tommy's shirt and slowly unbuttoned each button, kissing her way as she moved down. She started to shove her tongue up and down his chest and didn't stop until she heard his breath hitch in his throat. Tommy couldn't control himself and slipped his hand under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts through her lacy bra. She stopped and looked at him. Tommy moved his hand immediately and tried to apologize, but she just looked at him smiling as she took his hand and place it over her breast again. He started to massage it softly as she reached down between them and found the bulge already forming in his pants. She smiled sinfully as she stroked him painfully slow. He moaned her name and squeezed her breast causing her to moan his name too. She unbuttoned the last bottom of Tommy's shirt and immediately pulled it off of him forcefully. Suddenly Tommy pushed her away gently and sat down. She just looked at him, totally puzzled.

"What's wrong?" she asked, trying not to cry. Tommy looked at her for a moment, trying to choose the right words. He sighed.   
"I don't want your first time to be in a cold floor of a dirty place. You don't deserve this" he said and tried to stand up, but Jude grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back towards her. She looked down for a moment and then looked back at him smiling   
"I don't care, Tommy" she confessed "I don't care if you make love to me in this cold floor, or in a dump, or in the fanciest hotel in town. I just want to be with you. Right here. Right now"   
"But..."

"And no buts" Jude kissed him hard and smiled against his lips when he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away and stood up. He grabbed a quilt from the counter and put in on the floor, next to Jude. When she realized of what he was doing she couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Ok, that's better, don't you think?" he said as Jude sat on the quilt and looked at him, still laughing. Tommy sat down next to her and looked into her blue eyes. She stopped laughing and looked back at him. Their lips were inches apart and Jude could feel herself getting aroused again

"I will try my best to make you the happiest woman in the world" he said smiling as they reconnected their lips.  
Tommy once again slid his hands under her shirt and started to caress her hot skin with his cold hands. Jude gasped into her mouth and he smiled, proud of himself. She smiled at him and lifted her hands up and he pulled her shirt over her head. Tommy threw the piece of cloth across the room and then looked at her in amazement as he placed his lips over her now bare shoulder. As he started to kiss every inch of her upper body, she raked her nails down his chest until she reached the top bottom of his jeans. She looked at him asking for permission. He nodded his head and she started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He pulled them down and kicked them away in a split second. She smiled as he laid her down and positioned over her, resting his weight over his arms. He cupped her chin and looked at her. Then he leaned for a kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jude felt his growing erection between her legs and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to move up and down slowly, creating an almost unbearable friction. Tommy growled and instinctively moved his hands from her hips to her back, looking for the clasp of her bra. He quickly unfastened it and pulled it way from her as his lips traveled to her neck and kissed every inch skin he found there. He made his way down to her chest until his lips found one of her breasts while one of his hands started to massage the other. Jude arched her back and allowed a moan to escape her mouth as he continued his assault on her breasts.

"Tommy, please..." she pleaded as she reached down for his boxers and pulled them down to his knees. Tommy looked up at her and before she could say anything else Tommy went up and slammed her against him attacking her with his lips. Jude let out a moan into his mouth. His hands went down her body until he reached her skirt. He pulled it up to her stomach and then made his way down to her panties.

"No more teasing Tommy" she said firmly as she grabbed his hand, stopping him "I want you inside of me now!"

"Shhh" he hushed as he removed Jude's hand from his "I just want to make sure you're ready for me"  
She nodded as he moved his hand down again. Suddenly she felt Tommy's fingers caressing her through her panties.

"You like it?" he hushed into her ear. She just nodded again, her eyes completely shut.  
Without warning he pulled her panties down to her knees slid his finger into her. Jude's breath caught in her throat. He moved his fingers in and out of her, at first slowly and then faster as he pressed his thumb against her clit. Jude moved her hips against his fingers uncontrollably, moaning his name. Tommy felt how wet she was getting and immediately knew she was ready. He removed his fingers and looked at her, asking for permission. She looked deep into his eyes and kissed him forcefully, letting him know that she wanted this as much as him.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered and positioned himself at her entrance. She smiled at him and nodded. He slowly began to push inside of her and then out, going deeper each time until he felt the barrier that held her virginity.

"Jude...I love you" he hushed and then he pushed past her barrier, causing her to scream.  
Jude opened her eyes wide from pain and astonishment. She knew he loved her, but he had never said it directly until now. She wrapped her arms around him and raked her nails down Tommy's back, trying to ease the pain as he pushed inside of her slowly, allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside her. He smiled at her warmly and started to thrust in and out of her as slow as he could manage. As the pain faded she started to meet his thrusts and he picked up his speed, always trying not to hurt her. Both were breathing heavily, trying to go deeper with each thrust and make the moment last forever too. She wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist and arched her back in pleasure, rocking her hips against his. A few more thrusts and she felt herself close to the edge. Tommy kissed her sweaty neck and then grabbed one of her nipples into her mouth, causing her to scream his name as a rush of pleasure invaded her whole body. She collapsed on top of him and a few seconds later Tommy screamed her name with a last powerful thrust. He stayed inside of her for a while, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Finally Tommy pulled out of her. She gasped, but then smiled at him. He kissed her softly and embraced her, holding her tight to his body. They were in silence, but their bodies had said it all. They were meant to be, there was no doubt about it..

"Tommy...that was beautiful" she admitted, smiling "thanks"

"Thanks to you...you're amazing girl"  
Jude looked up at him

"Promise me you won't leave...that you will stay with me forever" she pleaded, her eyes full of fear  
Tommy stroked her messy and sweaty hair and kissed her lips briefly.

"I will never leave you alone, Jude. We will be together forever. Promise."

"I love you, Tommy. You don't even know how much..."

"I love you too..."  
Tommy stood up, giving her a good view of his naked ass and came back with a sheet. He lay down next to her and covered them both. Then he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arms around Jude's fragile and naked body protectively.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

He hushed into her ear. She smiled and shut her eyes. Tommy did the same and both fell asleep


	31. The start of the ending

The start of the ending.

"Three weeks, 3 days, 10 hours and 14 seconds...no 15"

"You're such a knob!"

"Hey, you will never be three weeks, 3 days 10 hours and... 22 seconds of being my girlfriend again" He explained as she rolled her eyes and flopped down on the grass. He laid next to her and took her hand. They stood silent for a moment, looking at each other.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you think?"

"Ok, I will change the question...How much do you love me?"  
Tommy raised his free hand on the air and pointed at the sky.

"I love you from here to the sky" he said, kissing the tip of her nose. She giggled "and even farther"

"You liar!" she said back, hitting his arm playfully. He hugged her and pulled her towards his body. He looked at her, directly at the eyes.

"I love you more every day"  
Jude looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips

"And I love you with all my heart, Tommy"  
They kissed, not even aware of all the people that looked at them. Even if that was a normal scene at school since they got back together, the most of the people still couldn't understand why Tommy Quincy, the hottest guy in town would date such a normal and not so pretty girl like Jude. But for Tommy this was the greatest thing that could ever happen to him. He pulled away and cupped her chin

"Soo, prom is in two days...Are you coming with me or not?" he asked with a puppy look. Jude smiled

"Mmm...Let me think. Drunken guys, dancing whores and lots of corporative crappy music...how tempting" she said sarcastically.

"I know it's not your world, but it's part of mine...please come with me"  
Jude thought for a moment and then laughed

"And you think I'm going to leave you alone with all those sluts? ...no way" she kissed him and he smiled against her lips "I'm so going to that party"  
Tommy jumped off the grass and grabbing her by the waist he lifted her on the air.

"I will make sure that you never forget that night Jude"  
Tommy had never been so right before...because Jude never forgot that night.

* * *

Finally, the big night had come. Tommy's graduation and the most important part for him and Jude: the prom. Jude and Mason spent every free hour going to the mall to get the perfect dress for the night. Well, Jude didn't care much, but Mason had decided to dress her up like Barbie and she couldn't say no to her best friend in the world.

"Jude...I think we should get ready" Tommy said in a whisper as she opened her eyes and yawned. They used to take a nap together every day after school. But today was special. They had to get ready for Tommy's prom.

"What's the rush Quincy?" Jude asked as she buried her face in Tommy's chest and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his body even closer to hers.

"I just don't wanna be late, babe"

"why?"

"Because I wanna show the world that I'm with the coolest girl on earth" He jumped off of bed and took her hand "and besides, I've got a surprise for you"  
Jude opened her eyes wide and a smile appeared across her face as she jumped off of bed too

"A surprise? ...and what would it be?" she asked really intrigued as she followed Tommy to his room. Tommy turned around and stared at her smiling. Then he rolled his eyes

"That's why they call it a surprise. You don't have to know what it is" He spotted and then shut the door. Jude stood outside, waiting for Tommy to come out

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!" she screamed, but Tommy didn't open the door. Jude walked back to her room and sighed. Her smile faded as she locked the door and walked towards the drawer and took out a calendar. She looked at it seriously and counted the days with a scared expression on her face. She sighed and put it back in the drawer.

"Two weeks" she whispered to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to smile confidently "I'm jumping into conclusions. Yeah...it's just that. Calm down Harrison...this can't be happening to you" she shook her head, picked up her robe and a towel and walked to the bathroom. It was time to get ready for her big night with Tommy.

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, shaking, sweating and blushed. He couldn't help it...that was his natural reaction to Jude. She was like any other girl...the one that could cause him to stutter, shake and sweat at the same time. The only mention of her name was enough to get him nervous and high. They had been together just once, that magical night at the rehearsal space, but it had been enough for him. He was ok with her "no sex until I'm eighteen" decision...actually, as long as she stays with him, he was ok with almost everything. He closed his eyes and pictured her smiling face. He hoped she would have that face later that night.

"I can't wait to see her face when she sees the surprise I have for her" he whispered to himself. Suddenly he felt Jude's lips over his.

He could recognize those lips anywhere. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. He looked at her up and down, trying not to scream  
Jude was wearing a sexy short silver dress with dual shoulders straps, a deep v-cut lace-up neck line and a sexy ruffled hem over her knees. She accompanied them with a pair of sexy silver sandals with elegant ankle straps. Tommy looked back at her face and noticed she had a light make up touch. It didn't matter to him; her face was already flawless before the make up. It just made look her even more beautiful.

"Wow" he said in a whisper, looking at her in amazement.

"Thanks" she said shyly, blushing a little "you look amazing, Tommy"

She said looking at Tommy, who was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose at the lapel.  
Tommy was about to say something when they heard the door bell and pulled away immediately. They sighed in relief when they saw Mason walking towards them. He was wearing a pink tuxedo with the pink cowboy hat he used to wear. Jude and Tommy looked at each other smiling and couldn't help bursting out laughing.

"What?" Mason asked, totally puzzled  
Jude took a deep breath and tried to hold her laugher

"Mason...you're...pink" she said laughing again.  
"I've seen gay things, gay people, gay clothes ...and you"

Mason was about to protest, but Victoria interrupted them

"Hey guys...are you going to the prom?" He said to Tommy and Mason. They just nodded "you look gorgeous together!!" Victoria looked at Mason and covered her laughter with a cough "and that pink tuxedo...original"

"Thanks Mrs. Quincy" Mason said and took Tommy's arm. Tommy looked at him totally horrified. Jude cracked up, but tried to hide it. "Tommy looks amazing. I'm a very lucky guy for having him as my boyfriend"  
Mason smiled at Tommy and he smiled back at him forcefully. Victoria looked away from them to Jude

"And where are you going honey?" she asked a bit confused "who invited you?"  
Jude looked at Tommy waiting for an answer. But he didn't know what to say either.

"I invited her...I'm going to play there and she's my guess"  
They all looked at the door. Speed was there, standing at the door with a pair of jeans and a semi formal shirt. He looked really hot, by the way. Jude smiled at him and mouthed "thanks" to him  
After a few minutes, Mason grabbed Tommy's hand and they all walked out of the house.

"Thanks guys. This means so much for me" Jude said, smiling at the guys "and where are you going, by the way?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to wear this suit" Mason confessed, shrugging his shoulders. Jude and Tommy laughed and then looked at Speed.

"I think I will stay at the rehearsal space tonight. I'm not in the mood to go home. Just came in case you needed me, Jude" Speed said smiling warmly at his friend.  
Jude said goodbye and then walked towards Tommy's car. The night has begun, she said to herself as she got into the car and her look met Tommy's.

They stepped into the place holding each other's hands. All the people looked at them

"Soo...we're here" Jude commented, looking around "what do you want to do now"

"To you? ...a lot of things our parents wouldn't be glad to know"

"Hey!" she hit him playfully in the arm. They both laughed.  
Tommy took her hand and kissed it softly

"So...may I have this dance?" Tommy said politely.  
Jude giggled and shrugged her shoulders as she heard the melody of an unknown romantic ballad.

"I guess I have no choice" she said smiling as he led her to the dance floor.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She smiled and rested her head on Tommy's chest. They moved to the rhythm, slowly, trying to make the moment last forever. Jude let out a sigh.

"It feels so good" Jude whispered to herself, but Tommy heard her. He looked at her, puzzled.

"What?"

"This...when you wrap your arms around me. I feel so safe, so happy"  
He kissed her forehead as the song finished.

"I'm happy too girl" he hushed in her ear. He pulled away a little "I'm going to the bathroom...I'll be back in a second"  
Jude nodded and Tommy walked away. She walked towards the bar and stood there, waiting for Tommy. Suddenly she saw a girl walking towards her. She was gorgeous, blond and tall...a typical popular girl. The girl took a seat beside Jude and looked at her

"Soo...you're the new Quincy's flavor of the week" the girl said suddenly. Jude looked at her. There was something about her that caused Jude to feel a little scared, though she tried not to show it

"Actually, we've been more than a week together" Jude spotted bitterly "a month, to be exact"

"Woah, that's a record for him"  
There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Be careful...he could have made you think you're special...but for him, all the girls are the same"  
Jude turned her head towards the girl abruptly and was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice coming from the stage. It was her boyfriend.

"What the hell is Tommy doing up there?" she whispered to herself and walked towards the stage. All the people went silent and looked at him, wondering what he was about to say or do.

"I know that maybe you don't wanna hear a cheesy song in your prom, but I really need to do this. Because it's for her" Tommy said through the microphone, his eyes looking for Jude in the crowd. When he finally found her, he smiled and pointed at her. She stood there, paralyzed.

"After I left boyzattack I promised myself I would never write another song again" he confessed "until I met her"  
He took the guitar and then looked at Jude again, smiling widely.

"I wrote this song when I first met her...when I realized that, in spite of everything, she was the one for me" Tommy winked at Jude. She blushed "Jude Harrison, my muse, my nightmare, my dream...my everything. This song is for you"

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'_

Jude's smile grew bigger. Tommy was singing a song for her, in front of everybody. This has to be a good sign. He really loved her, and that song was the proof. Even if she wasn't the perfect girl for Tommy Quincy, he had chosen her. He smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes.

_She laughs at my dreams  
but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
she's the one I'm after_

Jude looked away from Tommy for a second and realized that every girl in the room was looking at her hatefully. Maybe all of them had slept with Tommy, but she was the one he was singing to. She was special to him.

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Maybe she had jumped into conclusions. Tommy wasn't as immature as he seems. Maybe, after all, she could tell her about...her problem.

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her_

Deep inside, Tommy knew that Jude was hiding something...and all that he wanted was her to trust him just as he trusted her.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

He walked towards Jude and finished the song in front of her. everybody clapped, but Tommy didn't care...he just wanted to hear Jude's opinion about it

"I want you to trust me, Jude" he said, taking her hands "I'm trying to change for you, but I can't change if you don't trust me. I will tell you all my secrets, but you have to tell me yours too"

"I think you already know them, just as I know yours...the journals, remember?"  
Tommy rolled his eyes

"I'm not talking about that...I'm talking about us. Now" he looked into her eyes and saw that shadow again "If there's something I need to know, tell me. I will understand, promise"  
Jude sighed and pulled away from Tommy's hands.

"Ok...maybe you need to know something" Jude started but then a black, tall man joined them.

"Tommy...it's been a long time, uh?" the man said with a grave tone.

"D...yeah, a long time" Tommy responded, looking down. For some reason Tommy couldn't look at him directly at the eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at Jude briefly and then looked back at Tommy

"Tom, man, we need to talk" he said serious. Tommy looked at Jude and hesitated for a moment.

"Girl, wait for me over here, ok? ...I will be back in a split second" he said and kissed her softly on the lips. Jude nodded and watched as he walked away, following the black guy. then she started to walk in circles, thinking what she should do. 

J/T: Do I tell him or not? How will he react?. Of course he will be understanding ...but what scares me the most is that, after he finds out he will act rashly and something can go wrong. No Jude, he deserves to know...and if he loves you, he will understand. But what if he doesn't?

Before she could decide, Tommy came back with a big smile across the face.  
"Jude...you won't believe this!!!!" He screamed as he lifted her on the air.

"What happened??" Jude asked anxiously trying to put her feet on the floor.  
He put her down again and took a deep breath.

"Diarus...he wants to produce my solo album!" Tommy said excitedly.  
Jude was shocked. New album? New career?

"That's amazing honey!" was all she could say.

"I know!...he said I have to sign the papers right now and in five days I will be on tour, doing my first presentation as Tommy Quincy, now solo artist"  
Jude just smiled at him, but inside she was thinking about what she was about to say.

"Seriously, I can't believe it" He said as he took her hand He couldn't be happier, she thought "I'm going on tour again...oh God, how I missed the old times"  
Jude tried to look happy. But she couldn't. She was holding a secret and she was about to burst. She needed to tell Tommy about this.

"Look, Tommy...we need to talk" she said totally serious and dragged him out of the party. Tommy followed her outside. It was dark, and there was just one star on the sky.

"Ok...I'm really glad you got a new contract and all that stuff...but..." she started, but Tommy cut her off.

"I know where this conversation is going" he said as he walked towards her and cupped her chin "Jude...chill girl. I'm not going to leave you...we will stay together, and I promise I won't look at any other girl but you..."

"Tommy, it's not about that..."  
Tommy looked at her, totally puzzled

"Well...then, tell me"  
Jude stayed silent for a moment, trying to pick the right words

"Tommy, I don't know if I should tell you this...but you said that I should trust you and tell you everything..."

"Jude, I'm about to burst! ...please, tell me now"

"Tommy..."she took a deep breath "I'm two weeks late"  
Jude waited for a response but Tommy just looked at her in state of shock and then laughed hysterically

"Jude, babe, when I said we should tell everything to each other I didn't mean..."

"I'm not just talking about my period Tommy!!"

"Sorry girl, but I don't get it"  
Jude sighed

"I might be pregnant" 


	32. On my own

On my own

Tommy stood there, totally paralyzed. His face turned pale in no time and started to walk in circles silently. Jude looked at him quizzically, waiting for some kind of reaction. But Tommy just stared blankly. After a while he shook his head and looked at her, a scared expression on his face.

"Wow" was all he could say. He thought for a moment and then looked at her; this time a little less scared "are you sure?"  
Jude shook her head no.

"But I'm pretty regular...and now I'm two weeks late. Besides, there're another symptoms. I've been tired, I feel queasy the whole time and..."

"Jude, but we were together just once!" he said, cutting her off "you can't be"

"That time we didn't use protection, Tommy"   
Tommy went silent again and just nodded. He walked towards her and took her hands. She smiled at him weakly and he smiled back.

"Don't worry Jude" He affirmed really sure of his words. He had made a decision and there was no turning back "we'll get out of this together, ok?"

"Oh, thank God you took it that way" Jude wrapped his arms around him, crying happy tears "I'm so happy. I knew you wouldn't leave me alone"

"I'd never do something like that" Tommy said and cupped her chin "look, I will talk to Linda...she knows everything about this kind of thing. She will help us to get a good doctor"

"A doctor?"

"We can't wait Jude...we have to get rid of this little "problem" before someone notices it. So you will get an abortion as soon as possible, ok?"  
Jude looked at him, totally shocked

"WHAT!?"

"Of course I will pay for it, and I will make sure we get a good doctor" he explained, not even looking at Jude's terrified expression

"and everything will return to how it was before. Promise" he tried to take her hands, but she pulled him away violently.  
Tommy just looked at her totally puzzled.

"What's wrong?"

"Tommy, I'm not going to get an abortion, if it's that what you think" she finally said, as calm as she could. Her eyes were shining, but she wiped the tears off of her face quickly and looked at Tommy defiantly.  
Tommy shut his eyes and turned around for a moment. He sighed and turned around to face Jude again.

"Jude...we're not having that baby" he said firmly.

"Why?"

"Because we're not prepared for something like that Jude!...that's big!" he tried to explain "and besides, in five days I will be on tour...and a baby is not the best thing for a new artist. I need to focus on my career now" he added coldly.

"Tommy, I know you're as scared as I am, and I really understand your reaction. But, please, rethink about it. We can be a family Tommy, a happy family...You, I and the baby" she smiled weakly and walked towards him, looking into his eyes, searching the love behind those blue eyes. And she found it. Even if Tommy's was trying to push her away, his eyes were looking at her with the same love. He looked away. Jude's smile faded.

"This is not one of your games, Jude...we won't play to the happy family until you get bored of it...please, grow up!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" she responded, raising her voice.  
Tommy took a deep breath and looked at her coldly.

"I already said what I think about the problem. I gave you the solution. Leave it or take it" He spotted, avoiding her look  
Jude couldn't believe it. Her Tommy wanted to kill his own child. What kind of man was him?

"What if I don't wanna get an abortion? What if I actually want to have the baby and keep it?"  
Tommy stared at her totally shocked. Then he looked down and took a deep breath

"Then...it's not my problem anymore...we're through" he said firmly, not even looking at her.  
There was her perfect Tommy. Breaking up with her and running away when she needed him the most. She started to cry silently, but wiped the tears of her face and cupped Tommy's chin

"I want you to look at me" she said firmly, looking at him directly at the eyes. Then she smiled weakly and laughed sarcastically

"Congratulations Quincy! You won. Just as you said...you fooled me!" she yelled at him and clapped.

"Jude..."

"You had sex with me...that was part of the plan...but wait, you got me pregnant too! ...do you get extra points for that, don't you?" she kept yelling at him, totally out of control "well, let me congratulate you again then...that's a victory! Your friends are gonna be really proud of you!"

"We still don't know if you're actually pregnant..."

"Who cares!?...that doesn't make any difference!" she went silent for a moment and then looked at him, her eyes full of sudden bitterness "you know why, Quincy? ...because you're a crap!"  
She wanted to hit him, but she just wiped the last tears off her face and turned around. She started to walk away, but suddenly stopped

"It's a shame that I've just realized of it"  
She waited for Tommy to say something, but he stood there, speechless. She finally walked away, leaving Tommy behind. He didn't go after her because he was too scared to do it.

Jude walked down the streets, not even looking where she was going. Flashes came to her mind...flashes of her happy life with Tommy. But that wasn't the real Tommy...she had just met him tonight...she still couldn't believe he had proposed her to get an abortion. That never crossed her mind before, and Tommy had said it like it was the most natural thing to do. If he loved her, why did he do that to her? ...he was running away, and now she was alone...suddenly she realized of that and started to cry even louder. She was probably pregnant, in the middle of the street, all alone. She kept walking and didn't know how she got to the rehearsal space or how she ended up crying in Speed's arms.

"But...girl, you haven't told me what happened" he said softly as he stroked her hair gently "you looked so happy before..."

"I'm a stupid...that's what happened" she confessed between sobs. She looked up at him and then buried her face in his chest again

"Speed...I'm pregnant"  
They stayed in silence for a while. Jude tried to calm herself, but she couldn't help it...this was the worst day of her life and cry was all she wanted to do.

"Wow, that was...wow" Speed said, shocked "but, did you go to the doctor or you just THINK you're having a baby?"

"I'm not sure about it...but a woman knows when something is not right in her body"  
Speed nodded and took a deep breath

"And you're crying because you're scared?"  
Jude sighed.

"Nope...I'm crying because I told him I was pregnant" she couldn't even pronounce his name now. It was hard for her to remember what happened minutes before "and he...he said..."

"He's an asshole and he will always be, Jude" Speed cut her off and kissed the top of her head. Jude smiled at him. He pulled away a little and looked at her

"Look...I know what we're going to do..."

"If you say something about an abortion, I swear I..."

"God Jude! I'm not an animal!" he half screamed

"Sorry"

"It's ok...ok, like I was saying...first, we have to make sure you're pregnant...so you are gonna stay here and I will go for one of those pregnancy tests. Do you think I can get one of those at McDonalds?

"Speed, better go to the drugstore..."

"But I'm hungry" he protested like a kid. She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. The first real laugh after all the drama. Speed took his coat and walked towards the door

"Stay here" he said "and I want you to smile, ok?"

"What I'm going to do if it's positive?"

"We will think about that later...now, calm down and try to drink something...because Mr. dipstick and I will need your pee"


	33. Making decisions

Making decisions

One by one, the guys of HMS walked into the room silently. They all looked at Jude and Speed. Jude's eyes were swollen. Speed had called them urgently...Jude needed help. He had told them what was all about briefly and in a split second they were at the rehearsal space to help Jude.  
Kyle and Wally sat on the couch beside Jude. Mason stood behind her and rested his hands over her shoulders. they all looked at her hands. There was the proof that Jude needed, the pregnancy test that confirmed her suspects. They all stayed looking at the pregnancy test for a while.

"It's pink..." Wally said, breaking the silence "that means that you're having a girl?"  
Jude looked away from the test to Wally. She smiled warmly at him.

"We don't know yet" Jude explained "but at least, that confirms that I'm pregnant"  
The guys went silent, not knowing what to say or do. Jude cleared her throat and told them everything, from the first day she felt queasy to the pregnancy test turning positive.

"And Tommy told you to get and abortion" Kyle couldn't believe it. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly "and people say we're kids...he's 19 and doesn't have the guts to take responsibility for what he did"

"But Jude doesn't need him" Speed affirmed, looking at them serious "we are here for her and the baby"

"I think you should talk to Tommy again..." Mason said suddenly. The guys looked at him, totally puzzled.

"Sure, maybe he can tell Jude how to kill herself now" Speed spotted bitterly "that bastard doesn't deserve her"  
Mason sighed and thought for a moment and then looked at Jude

"Maybe he panicked and that's why he told you to get an abortion" Mason said calmly, caressing her hair "but he loves you and I'm sure he didn't mean it. Talk to him, Jude"  
Jude took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy test again

"Or maybe he's right...Mason, I'm not prepared for this. I'm just fifteen"

"Almost sixteen, Jude. You always say that" Speed corrected her. "And besides you won't be alone. We will help you...that baby will be loved and we'll take care of it"  
Jude looked up at the guys. They all nodded.

"I have some savings...maybe we can get clothes and diapers...you know, baby things" Wally said, shrugging his shoulders "it's not much money, but I think it's enough for that...besides, it's not like I'm going to college"

"I've got some money too...and I'll be glad to help" Kyle added "we can buy food for the baby, toys, a cradle..." he said really excited, counting the items with the fingers.

"And I can sell my guitar if you still need money...and of course, I will take care of the baby while you are at school" Speed said, smiling at her  
Jude smiled weakly and started to cry. All the guys looked at her full of concern.

"What's wrong now girl?" Mason asked. She tried to stop, but she couldn't.

"It's just that..."she said between sobs "thanks guys...I'm really lucky for having you as friends"  
Speed kissed her forehead and wiped the tears off of her face

"Shhh" he hushed as he hugged her "everything is gonna be alright. You'll see"  
Jude nodded.  
Speed took her hand and put it over her stomach.

"A baby..." she sighed, looking down at her stomach "I'm having a baby"  
Speed smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes...and it will be the luckiest baby on earth. Because her mom is the strongest woman I've ever met"

"And it will have the coolest uncles in the world!" Kyle half screamed. Jude and the guys laughed.

"And we have to look for names and clothes and toys and..." Mason started, but Jude cut him off.

"Calm down Mas. I'm just fours weeks pregnant!"

"That means we only have 36 weeks left to plan everything!"

"Chill boy" Jude said "or everybody will think that you're the pregnant one"  
They all laughed. Mason looked at Jude

"I'm glad I could make you laugh" he said, kissing her cheek.

"We'll talk about everything tomorrow...now sleep girl...you need it" Wally said as he stood up and went for a quilt and a pillow. He handed them to Jude and waited for her to lie down on the couch.

She lay down and started to fall asleep slowly, feeling save and loved by her friends. 

* * *

3 days later Jude came back home. She had told her mom she would stay in a friend's house, but Victoria couldn't help but be worried about her. Tommy had been weird all these days too...and he was supposed to be happy for his new album and the tour he was starting in two days. Victoria had a bad feeling about all this, and her suspects were confirmed the day Jude came back home.

"Princess...I missed you" she said when she saw her walking into the house.

"I missed you too, mom" Jude said. She was pale and was wearing some boy's clothes. She looked over her mom's shoulder and saw Don and Tommy. She looked directly at Tommy. He looked away "Mom, we need to talk. But before, I need to take a shower and get some sleep"

"Is everything ok, Jude?" Victoria asked, looking at her, her eyes full of concern.

"Yeah. Thanks to my friends, everything is ok now" Jude affirmed, smiling weakly.  
She hugged her mother and then went upstairs to her bedroom. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a knock on the door. Her heart jumped and started to race as she stood up and opened the door. Without hesitation and before she could do something to stop him, Tommy got into the room and looked at her. He was scared, she could tell.

"Where have you been?" he asked suddenly. Jude walked towards the opposite side of the room and tried not to look at him.

"It doesn't matter" she spotted "I was in a safe place"  
Tommy looked at her and walked towards her, but she walked away from him. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"And did you make sure that you are...?" he asked suddenly, pointing at her stomach. His hand was shaking, just as the rest of his body.

Jude looked at him rolling her eyes and looked for something inside her pocket. She took out the pregnancy test and threw it to Tommy. He picked it up of the floor and looked at it.  
He took a deep breath and handed it back to Jude.

"And...Are you going to tell your mom?" He asked totally scared.  
Jude looked down and shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell her. And it's not because of you..." she said with a bitter tone "it's because I don't want to be killed by a crossed mother" she went silent for a moment "and besides, I've already decided what I'm going to do and it doesn't include my mother knowing about this"  
Tommy sighed in relief and Jude looked at him totally puzzled

"Anyways" he said a little less scared. He took out his wallet and a pencil. He wrote a check and then handed it to Jude. She didn't take it and just stood there, looking at him quizzically.

"Here's the money for...you know what" he explained as he handed her the check again. But Jude didn't take it.  
She looked into his eyes one more time. The shine on them was gone. Jude sighed.

"I already said I'm not going to get and abortion"  
He stared at her and stood there, speechless.

"That's your decision...I'm just doing what I think is right" he said coldly as he walked towards the door.  
She tried not to cry, but it was almost impossible.

"Tommy!" she half screamed. Tommy turned around, still looking down.

"What?"

"I'm going to say this one more time, just in case" she walked towards him and grabbed her face to look at him directly at the eyes"I love you. Please, stay with me" she pleaded, tears falling down her face. She grabbed his hand and put if over her still flat stomach

"C'mon Tommy, it's your baby too!"  
He looked away from her as he took his hand away and wiped the tears off of his face

"It's not my baby! ...it's your problem now! You can do whatever you want"

"But you said you loved me..."

"And I do...but a baby? Jude, that's just crazy!"  
Jude sighed and felt a bit queasy. She walked towards the bed and sat down.

"Ok..." she finally said, trying to stay calm. She looked back at Tommy, but this time there was not love in her eyes "just promise me one thing. You're going to stay away from me for the rest of your life. If you see me on the street; I want you to cross to the opposite sidewalk. If one day you hear my name, I want you to cover your ears. Because if I see you again, I will make your life a living hell"  
Tommy was in state of shock

"Jude..."

"Promise it!!"  
Tommy swallowed hard. What if he was wrong? What if keeping that baby was the right thing to do? No. his career was first. He couldn't lose this golden opportunity.  
Tommy finally looked at her and nodded. Jude cleared her throat.

"Good" she said calmly and tried to stop sobbing "Now you can go"  
He hesitated for a moment. Deep inside his heart he wanted to hug her and stay there with her, but he wasn't prepared to be a father. He left the check over Jude's bedside table and looked at her

"I'm really sorry..."

"GET OUT!!!" she screamed, looking at him hatefully and pointing at the door. He looked down and walked out of the room.  
Jude locked the door and let herself fall onto the floor. She cried the whole day and night.  
The tears washed away the pain, well, most of it. She needed it. She needed to forget about Tommy. It was necessary to star her new life...without Tommy, the only man that had known all her secrets.

that was My Secrets. Your Secrets...I'll post a new chapter soon..and the story's name changes to "My secrets, your secrets...our secrets"..and I think you will love it!

thanks to everybody, to every post, they helped me to grow up as a writter, and even though I'm not the original writter of this fic (my sister is) I'm trying to do my best

I love ya all!


	34. Time to Regret

Time to regret

Tommy Quincy walked through the hall with his sun glasses on. He could hear the girls' screams coming from the other side of the airport. But he couldn't show up there...her fans were dangerous and besides, he wasn't in the mood to attend a bunch of girls that thought he was some kind of God. It had taken him 10 years to get that...ten years to be considered one of the most popular artists in the business. Ten years of sacrifice, of pain, of giving it all on stage. But now he had everything a man could ask for. He went out every night and single day to have fun. He had lots of fans screaming his name and buying his cds. He had all the money he needed...and more. But there was something missing, something that tormented him since the first day he left...maybe he didn't admit it to himself, but after all these years, he didn't decide to come back to Canada just to record his new album. He needed to know about _her_... to see _her_, and maybe even get _her_ forgiveness.

"Mr. Quincy. Where do I take you?" the chauffer asked, taking him out of his thoughts. He opened the car's door and Tommy got in and closed the door behind him. He took off the sunglasses and looked at his reflection in the window's glass. The chauffer cleared his throat, but Tommy didn't even look at him.  
"D Major" he almost whispered. But it was enough for the chauffer.

He stepped into D major with his typical smile, always full of confidence.  
"Hey" he said to the secretary. She looked up at him and smiled stupidly. Tommy rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses

"Mr. Quincy..." she said breathless.

"I need to talk to Diarius Mills, please" he said, trying to be as polite as he could, but the girl's look was scaring him a little "I'm suppose to start recording today"  
The woman looked her papers for a while, giving him furtive glimpses.

"Oh, Mr. Mills is not here today...he said you could start recording if you want...but, we've got a problem" she said nervously

"your producer is not here. She had problems to solve and left this morning"  
Tommy rolled his eyes and tried to control his anger.

"So, I'm here for nothing?" he spotted, causing the girl to change her face to a scared one.

"The same old Tom Quincy...getting mad for the silliest things" a male's voice said behind him. He turned around and faced a familiar man, or at least that's what he thought.

"Kwest..." he said in a whisper, looking at the now adult Kwest. He had the same little boy's face, but there was something different about him, Tommy thought as he hugged him. Kwest hugged him back and laughed "It has been a long time, buddy!"

"And not even a call dude! I just knew you were alive because my wife reads magazines!"  
Tommy's jaw dropped

"You got married???!!" he asked, not believing a single word.  
Kwest nodded proudly

"That's why I moved here. She lives in Toronto and I couldn't tear her apart from her family"

"Woah...that's a big new" Tommy said

"I heard you stay single...that's good man. You don't have the makings of a husband"

"I know"

"And why did you come back from Europe?" Kwest asked, still smiling.

"I came here to record my new album. You know I always loved Canada"  
Kwest nodded. Tommy looked at him and thought about asking him about her. he must know something about what happened after he left, he thought.

"Ehm, Kwest...and did you see my dad after I left?" he asked suddenly, trying to sound natural "I haven't talked to him since then"  
Kwest shook his head yes.

"When I found out you had left, I went to your house and your dad told me about the tour thing" he hit him playfully on the arm "you should've told me dude!"

"Sorry...I didn't have much time" Tommy said. He thought for a moment " I will go there tomorrow, if you wanna come with me"

"Tomorrow? ...what's the rush, Quincy?"  
Tommy took a deep breath. He couldn't lie to Kwest; after all he had been his best friend once.

"I wanna see my dad after all this years, but most of all... I wanna see _her_" he confessed, almost in a whisper. But Kwest heard him. He sighed and thought for a moment, trying to pick the right words.

"She's not there anymore. She left right after you did...with Mason"  
Tommy looked at him in disbelief.

"But...but...Where?"  
Kwest shrugged his shoulders and looked away from him.

"I don't know, Tommy"  
Tommy tried to calm himself and started to play with the sunglasses.

"I've been dreaming about her every night since I left, Kwest. I smell her perfume in every girl. I feel her lips when I kiss them and her hands on my body..."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because it was necessary for my career... and for me too. I was feeling something strong for her...I couldn't let that happen. And besides..." he hesitated for a moment "she was pregnant. And I wasn't ready to be a father"  
He looked at Kwest, but he didn't look surprised. For some reason, Tommy had the feeling that Kwest was hiding something. He was about to ask him about it when they heard a sweet voice getting closer

_I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away_

They turned their heads and Tommy's eyes met the voice owner's. It surprised him to find out that it was a little girl. Tommy looked at her in amazement. She had deep blue eyes and blond curly hair that fitted perfectly with her porcelain face. She was playing the guitar and walking at the same time. Once she finished the song, she looked away from the guitar to them. First, she smiled at Kwest and then her eyes went to Tommy. She looked at him thoroughly for a moment and then opened her big eyes even more. She started to walk towards them. Kwest stood up immediately and walked towards her, trying to stop her

"Gabrielle, you better go back with your mom" he tried to convince her, but the girl couldn't take her eyes away from Tommy. She shook her head and smiled at Kwest

"She's not here. The principal called her and she had to go" the girl explained

"What did you do now, Gabrielle?"

"Nothing" she said innocently "Actually, I think I was suspended for no reason. I just pulled the handle of the school's fire alarm to make sure it was working"  
Kwest rolled his eyes and laughed. The girl looked at Tommy again and Kwest's smile faded immediately

"Girl, you better go back in there..."

"C'mon uncle Kwest...I just want to say hi to Tommy parachute pants Quincy" she said playfully. Tommy hated being called like that, but for some reason when he heard it coming from the girl's mouth it sounded funny.  
Kwest looked at the girl and then at Tommy. He was nervous; there was no doubt about it. Tommy stood up and walked towards the girl. Kids were his weak point since he left Jude alone with...

"Hi" he said smiling. The girl didn't smile back

"Hi Little Tommy Q" she said back "I'm Gabrielle"

"What a beautiful name"  
The girl rolled her eyes. Obviously she didn't like her name.

"And what are you doing here in D major? She asked suddenly "I mean, being a plastic artist, you don't need to record"  
Tommy stood there, speechless. A girl had just called him a plastic boy?

"Ouch, that was rough" he said, trying to sound hurt "but, why do you think I'm a plastic artist?" he knelt to the girl's level and took off the sun glasses. He looked into her eyes. There was something about kid's eyes he really loved...they were transparent...specially this girl's.

"Well...dad said people like you just pretend to sing to get all the girls you can" Gabriella confessed, shrugging her shoulders "and, no offense, but you fulfill the profile"  
Tommy laughed. It scared him a little because it was the first time he really laughed in months. He was so used to fake his laugher in front of people that had almost forgotten the sound of his real laughter. The girl smiled and it made him feel some kind of strange warmth inside his heart.

"Lend me your guitar" he asked. The girl looked at him totally puzzled but passed him the guitar without hesitation.  
Tommy strummed the guitar. The girl looked at him in amazement.

_So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey_

As he finished the song, the girl clapped excitedly. He handed her the guitar

"See? ...I actually sing and play the guitar" he said, smiling at her. She smiled back

"And you're really good!!! I play the guitar and sing too, but not as well as you"

"I bet you're an amazing player and singer" he affirmed. A smile appeared across the girl's face "well, at least now you can tell your dad I'm not a plastic artist"

"He won't believe me. Damn, I should've recorded this" the girl said to herself, but Tommy heard her and couldn't help but laugh again

"Well, I think I will come back tomorrow. Maybe we can record it for your dad then" Tommy proposed her, smiling stupidly. Gabrielle nodded

"But, Tommy we..."

"We'll talk later Kwest. There're a lot of things I want to ask you" he said, clearing his throat "now, if you don't mind, I've got a lot of things to do" He said turning around and walking away from them. He got to the door and turned his head just to look at the girl. He waved at her and she waved back, smiling.

That night he couldn't sleep. Every time he tried, he had the same dream, the dream that had been tormenting him for years.

_He was walking through a dark hall, surrounded by black walls. Suddenly he heard a woman's voice...a familiar woman's voice. It was Jude, her Jude, calling his name. He followed the voice, but suddenly he heard a baby's weeping coming from the opposite side, so he went after the weeping.  
_

_"It's not your kid. Get away from him!" Jude's voice said  
_

_"I'm sorry, ok? ...just let me...hold it..." He pleaded, tears falling down of his face  
_

_"It's too late" Jude's voice echoed "now it's too late"  
He turned around and saw a little girl. It was Gabrielle. She looked at him smiling  
_

_"Sorry Little Tommy Q. she's is right. It's too late"  
_

Tommy opened his eyes and walked to the fridge for water. That part in his dream...the Gabrielle part...that was new.  
All these years there wasn't a single moment Tommy didn't regret of what he did.

"it's too late" he said to himself, shaking his head as he walked towards his bedroom again.


	35. Bipolar?

Bipolar?

9 in the morning. Tommy looked at the clock frenetically as he straightened himself in front of the mirror. He adjusted the black leather jacket to his body and walked towards the kitchen to prepare himself some coffee. For the first time in years he was getting up early, well, after all he needed to make a good impression to his boss. Diarius wasn't easy to impress and he knew it. And there was Gabrielle too...that girl was special, he thought. He felt the need to teach her stuff about music, to know more about her. He took a last sip of his coffee and walked out of his apartment with a smile across his face.

He got to D major and his smile faded immediately. Gabrielle wasn't there. He headed towards the table

"Hey. Can I record today?" he said coldly to the secretary, suddenly losing the good mood he had.  
The girl looked up at him and shook his head.

"And what about my producer?" Tommy asked, raising his voice

"Sorry, but she had to leave again, Mr. Quincy" the woman said shyly "She had a problem with her..."

"I don't care...I want to record and I want to record now!" he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself "at least can I get to talk to Diarius?"

The girl nodded shaking and led him towards Diarius office. But Tommy wasn't in the mood to formalities so he stormed in Diarus' office

"Woah...Tommy Quincy" Diarius said totally shocked "it has been a long time, man"

"Yeah...a very long time. Can we talk for a moment? ...something about my album"

"So you are here to record the new album" Diarius said smiling at Tommy "that's great man"

"Well, if I had a good producer..." he spotted angrily.

"What do you mean? ...I gave you the best producer I have!"

"Oh, well apparently, my producer is some kind of ghost... it's never at the studio!"  
Diarius sighed

"Well, she has a lot of responsibilities. And she's allowed to leave whenever she needs to"

"Great...so I will never get to meet her?" he said starting to get ever madder.

"Don't say that...you can meet her at my party. She'll surely be there"

"Party?"

"Ok, act like you don't know the word, Quincy" Diarius joked and laughed "I'm having a party in two days...you know, the usual"

"Do you mean drunken people and girls all over me?"

Diarius laughed again and nodded

"Just go. I will introduce you to your producer and then you can talk to her about your album. Trust me man, she's the best in the business"

"Really?"

"Of course...I was her personal teacher. I taught her everything...and she's even better than me"

"Ok...I will trust you. So...meet you at the party"

Diarius nodded and walked with him towards the door.

"You're weird Tommy" he said suddenly, looking at him suspiciously "what happened?"

"Nothing man. This is the best moment of my life"

"Well, your eyes don't say the same" Diarius commented "they're not shining anymore"

Tommy didn't know what to say. He walked out of Diarius' office thinking about what he had said. He was about to walk out of D major when he saw Gabrielle sitting on the couch, reading a book. Tommy smiled and immediately walked towards her

"Good morning, rockstar!" he said happily. But she didn't move. Apparently, she was too concentrated reading the book.

There was something different about Gabrielle, he thought. He stood in front of her.

"So...are you ready to record the song?" he said, trying to get her attention.

After a while, the girl looked away from her book and looked at Tommy directly at the eyes. There was something about them that made Tommy to shut his eyes. He opened them back and the girl was still looking at him, totally mad.

"You're in my light, asshole" she said with a bitter tone as she moved to the side of the couch and started to read the book again.

Tommy was totally shocked. This was the same sweet girl he had met the day before? He looked at her again to make sure it was Gabrielle. Maybe she had a bad morning, or couldn't sleep last night, just as him. Tommy sat down right next to her and waited for her to look at him. Slowly, she realized of his presence and stared at him. Her eyes met his and he felt that warmth again.

"Stop looking at me, freak!" the girl screamed, totally angry. She took a deep breath and went back to her book.

Ok. She was having a terrible day. But Tommy didn't give up. He stayed there, next to her, trying to get close to her. He looked at the book's title.

"Oh...so you're reading about bacteria. Interesting" he commented, trying to start a conversation, because actually, he didn't think it was interesting at all "did you know what we've got bacteria that begins the digestive process...well, that and enzymes too"

Gabrielle looked at him in disbelief. Her jaw dropped. Tommy smiled, proud of himself, but suddenly her face went back to normal.

"Of course I knew that..."

"Great...and what else do you know?" he asked her, smiling stupidly.

The girl thought for a moment as a smile full of haughtiness appeared across her face.

"Well...I know you're a psycho...so get away from me!" the girl screamed and hit him in the head with the book.

All the people turned their heads and looked at them. That didn't give him another choice. He stood up and started to walk away. For some reason he felt a sudden sadness. He walked out of D major towards his car, but then realized he had forgotten the keys in Diarius office. He was about to come back when he saw a smiling Gabrielle walking towards him. He put his hands over his head

"Are you gonna hit me again, aren't you?" He asked, totally scared. Gabrielle looked at him and burst into laughs.

"What?...noo!!" she said, trying to control her laugher "I just came to give you this" she handed him the car keys "you forgot them at Diarius' office"

"Oh...thanks girl" he said, a little less scared.

"Don't worry...D is always bussing me around. I'm his junior or something like that"

He looked at her suspiciously. Three minutes ago she was screaming at him and hitting him with books and now she was talking to him, smiling. This girl is really weird, he thought.

"Ok...I guess I will see you soon, then" Tommy said sadly.  
The girl nodded. She was sad too.

"And are you going to record the song for my dad?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Tommy stroked her soft hair and nodded smiling

"Great...because he's coming back next week"

"Oh...then we will have plenty of time" he said smiling as he got in the car.

"Bye, Little Tommy Q" she said playfully.  
Tommy smiled as he reached behind and grabbed the seatbelt.

"Bye Gabrielle" he said. He started the car and drove down the road.

Gabrielle waved at him until the car got lost in the street.

That was a happy day for Tommy Quincy. And the funniest thing was that it wasn't because of a woman or something about his career. It was because Gabrielle and her big and shining eyes. 


	36. Realizations

Realizations

Two days later Tommy found himself stepping into the party. Diarius' parties were known for the hot, famous, rich girls and boys that assisted, and of course, for the drunkenness. That's why Tommy looked around totally surprised. Instead of drunken people, now there were kids all over the house, talking, screaming, playing and some of them crying. The whole house was decorated for some kind of kid's birthday and there were swigs, teeter-tooters, toboggans and everything a kid could dream of.  
For a moment Tommy thought he was on the wrong place, but then he saw Diarius playing hide and seek with a little black girl.

"Diarius..." Tommy called him. Diarius looked around and smiled at Tommy. He said something to the black girl and then walked towards him

"I'm glad you came, man" He said happily. Tommy looked at him is disbelief.

"Did you turn your house into a daycare or something like that? ...because you should've said that before"

"Well, sorta. It's my daughter's birthday" he said excitedly, pointing at the black girl who was now playing with another boy.

"Ok...now I'm officially shocked. Did you have a daughter?"  
Diarius laughed and nodded.

"well, what can I say? thinks have changed. I'm not a party boy anymore. I got married, have two children and...You know, people grow up"

"Ok...that made me feel old"

"Well, that's because you're old" a girl's voice said. Tommy turned around just to find Gabrielle looking at him with an angry expression. "What is he doing here, Diarius?"

"He's my artist and is here to record an album" he explained in a paternal way, but that didn't change the upset expression on Gabrielle's face.

"Why? The guy doesn't even sing!" she complained

"What?!...I thought that we had clarified that point..."

"What point?...the point that you're a crappy musician?"

"Hey..."  
"I'm just telling the truth" she looked at Diarius "by the way, my mom is looking for you"  
Then she walked away, giving one last hateful glimpse to Tommy

"What's wrong with that girl?" Tommy asked, watching as the girl walked away.

"It's not personal...she acts like that all the time" Diarius explained

"if you say so...anyways, I'll go to get some drinks" he said to Diarius and walked towards the bar.

That's when a rush of a familiar smell hit him...he looked around desperate. It was THAT vanilla's perfume...it was Jude's perfume, the smell he had been dreaming of every night since he left. He closed his eyes and started to get lost in the smell until he felt some girl's giggles. He opened his eyes and saw Gabrielle in front of him, giggling and smiling

"What are you doing?" she asked, still laughing

"Well, I was just...hold up...what are YOU doing?" he asked back, looking at the girl suspiciously

"I'm enjoying the party...getting some drinks...oh, and laughing at you" she said, a beautiful smile never leaving her face "C'mon Tommy, smile!...I'm glad you came here"

Tommy smiled for a moment, but then looked at her quizzically again.

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"No!" she screamed as she took a sip of her drink and poured a little over her red skirt "I'm a little crazy, but...I'm not bipolar"

He looked over at her and stared into her eyes. They were so transparent, so full of truth...so...

"Gabrielle, did you have to go for the oranges to prepare the juices?!" said a very annoying voice...but at the same time very familiar. "We've been waiting our drinks for hours!"

Tommy turned around and stood in that position, totally paralyzed. Behind him was Gabrielle, except for the fact that she wasn't Gabrielle. He looked back at Gabrielle, or who Tommy thought it was Gabrielle and then to the other girl, who had her hands over her waist. The girl walked towards Gabrielle and then both looked at Tommy, who was totally shocked.

"What..." he started, but then shut his mouth. He looked at them carefully. They were identical, except for their expressions. Gabrielle was smiling nervously and the other one was completely serious

"Woah...there are two of you" he finally said, still shocked.

"Oh, Congrats Little Tommy Q, you learned to count!" the other girl said with a fake smile as she clapped.

"I still don't get it, girl...I mean girls"

"Well...it's simple...she's Gabrielle and I'm Danielle and we are identical" the girl said with a sarcastic tone "we are identical twins"

Gabrielle smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep. I kinda forgot to tell you...sorry"

"You forgot the fact that there's a person just like you!?"

"Well...I don't blame her...I try to do it all the time too" Danielle said with her typical sarcastic tone.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but Diarius joined them and interrupted him.

"So...you met my little nightmares" Diarius said to Tommy as he smiled warmly at the girls.

"Actually, I just realized that there are two of them" Tommy explained, still with a shocked expression. "And your names are Danielle and Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle nodded smiling and Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Gabrielle and Danielle Spiederman" Diarius added, giving them a paternal look

"Spiederman..." Tommy whispered to himself, looking at the girls carefully "sounds familiar"

"Of course it sounds familiar. Our dad is the best guitarist in Canada"

"In the whole world" Danielle added with her usual tone.

"In the whole universe" Gabrielle exclaimed excitedly

Danielle's smile faded as he cleared her throat

"Actually...we don't know about the existence of a super guitarist race in another planet...soo"

"C'mon Danielle...Speed is the best..."

Tommy looked away from them to Diarius, who was looking at the girls as they fought with a smile on his face.

"They're amazing, don't you think?"

"Yeah...how do you do to differentiate them?" Tommy asked, staring at the identical girls.

Diarius let out a sarcastic laugh

"I don't do it...nobody does. Except their mom...she's the only one that can say who is who"  
Diarius walked towards his daughter and Tommy looked back at the girls. They were fighting.

"So...who is Gabrielle?" he asked to the girls.

Both girls turned their heads towards him at the same time.

"Would you mind?" Danielle said to him with an angry look "we're in the middle of something"

"Hey!" Gabrielle half screamed "Tommy is my friend"

"Well, as your older sister I say..."

"Older sister? ...We're twins!!"

"But I'm the older one"

"Yeah, for 10 seconds" Gabrielle spotted sarcastically.

"Girls...chill!" Tommy screamed.

The girls looked at each other and suddenly they hugged

"I'm sorry" they said at each other at the same time. Tommy looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What are you still doing here?" Danielle asked suddenly, one they pulled apart "I thought you were a party boy. You must know everybody here"

"Actually...I don't. Things have changed...and actually the only one...ones I know here are you two"

He said looking around. He didn't know anybody there.

"Well, we do...we come to D's house all the time" Gabrielle explained, taking a seat next to Tommy. Danielle sat down next to her sister and looked at the people  
"These are the famous people nowadays...well, actually, the kids of famous people"

"Really?"

Both girls nodded at the same time. It was still shocking for Tommy to realize that they were two.

"Look over there. Do you see that blond guy with big ears and..."

"Stop it Gabrielle"

"Ok...well, he's Dylan Smith. he's the son of a famous singer and that's why he's here, at Samantha's birthday"

Tommy looked at the boy, who was trying to hit another boy with some kind of mallet.

"And those are the Clarkson sisters...Jenifer, Amanda and Juliet" Danielle pointed at the three girls, who were giggling and looking at the boys "mom says they're a bit precocious"

Tommy laughed and then looked over at the other side. There was a beautiful blond woman with short hair. She was wearing a black sweater and pants, even if it was June...and she was holding a 10 years old boy in her arms. The boy was crying desperately and she was trying to calm him down.

"And who's that boy?" Tommy asked, pointing at the woman. He looked at her again. She was really beautiful

"Who? The whining boy over there? ...oh, that's Tyler Harrison" Danielle simply said. She didn't notice the effect she had caused in Tommy.

The last name "Harrison" echoed into his head and a rush of memories hit him in that right moment. He looked at the woman again and felt his heart racing. He had to take a seat, because he was starting to get weak on the knees. In front of her was Jude Harrison, the woman that, even after 10 years, could never forget.

"Are you ok, Tommy? ...you seem completely disturbed"

"Well, that's no new, at least for me" Danielle spotted sarcastically, as always.

Tommy was about to stood up and ran away when he saw the woman walking towards them with a very disgusted expression. When he saw into her eyes he had no doubt...it was her Jude, older, but still her Jude.

"Girls, your dad's on the phone...he wants to talk to you" she said, trying to keep a maternal tone. The girls looked at her and smiled. They both ran towards the house, but suddenly Gabrielle stopped and turned around

"Thanks Jude" she screamed and then followed her sister. Jude looked at them and sighed.

Then she looked at Tommy. There was so much in that look...hate, pain, bitterness. But there was something else that surprised Tommy, something that he never thought he would find after all these years...love. The tension could be cut with a knife, but then Diarius walked towards them with a happy smile.

"Hi Jude...and how's the little Tyler?" he said, stroking the kid's head. The boy was sobbing. He gave a look at Diarius and then buried his head in Jude's chest.

"He had a really bad week" Jude explained, not even looking at Tommy "but he'll be ok"

"I hope so" Diarius said and then looked back at Tommy "So...Tommy, let me introduce you to Jude Harrison" he cleared his throat and looked at Jude proudly "your producer"

Jude opened her eyes wide and went pale in no time, just as Tommy. But then her face went back to normal

"It will be hard to get something from Mr. Quincy, but I will do my best Diarius" she said after a while, trying to sound as calm as she could "as always"

Diarius smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I know girl"

There was an uncomfortable silence, but then one of Diarius' daughters walked in. she was crying. Jude looked at the boy in his arms and realized he had fallen asleep. She kissed the top of his head and tightened him against her body.

Diarius took the girl in his arms and looked at Jude

"Sorry, but I've got to go...kids problems" he said and before Jude could say something, Diarius walked away.

There was an uncomfortable silence, but them Tommy decided to say something.

"Ten years girl..." Tommy started, but Jude cut him off.

"I'm.not.your.girl" she said as bitter as she could, pressing the little boy against his body even tighter. Tommy looked into her eyes. She was right...she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman now

"So...producer? ...that's big gi...Jude" he commented, trying to start a conversation. But he couldn't take his eyes away from the boy in Jude's arms. Was this is son, the baby he rejected ten years ago? He looked at him thoroughly.

"Look Tom...you're going to talk to Diarius and tell him you don't want me as a producer" she said bitterly, looking away from him

Tommy looked at her in completely state of shock

"But..."

"No buts...you're going to do that. And you're going to leave town in less than 48 hours" she added

Tommy looked at the boy again and couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask her.

"Jude, that boy is my..?" he started, but didn't dare to finish the sentence. Jude looked at the boy and then took a deep breath.

She was about to say something when one of the twins walked towards them and grabbed Jude's arm

"What's wrong Jude? ...you're shaking!" she half screamed, her eyes full of concern

"Nothing Gabrielle...it's getting cold, that's all" she lied, looking at Tommy directly at the eyes.

"Ok...then get inside. Dad wants to talk to you too"

Jude simply nodded and walked away from Tommy. He stood there, looking as Jude walked away from him. 


	37. She moved on

She moved on

Tommy walked through the house, towards the kitchen, trying not to fall. Three days ago he had seen her...and she was ok. She wasn't crying like the last time he had seen her...was he surprised that she was ok? Was he happy for her?. She seemed to be happy...with her son. Their son. Tommy thought about that as he took another beer bottle from the fridge and made his way towards the couch. The curtains were closed and he was ok with that. He didn't need the light. He just needed to convince himself of the fact that Jude was perfectly fine without him. That she had moved on.  
He heard the door bell and the sound hit his head like a train. He stood up and managed himself to get to the door. It wasn't easy considering that the excess of alcohol had blurred his vision. He opened the door and saw Kwest at the other side. Kwest's jaw dropped as he saw his old friend in that state.

"Diarius sent me to check you out. He was worried because he didn't see you again after the party...and I'm gonna admit he was right" He looked at Tommy, who was still wearing the same clothes he wore at the party three days ago and was obviously drunk.

Kwest stepped inside and saw the mess his friend had poured in. Tommy walked towards the couch and sat down again.

"Man, you're a mess!" Kwest exclaimed as he picked up the empty bottles on the floor. Tommy didn't turn his head to look at him; he was too immersed in his own thoughts.

"I saw her" he confessed in a whisper, looking sadly at the empty bottle on his hand "I saw them"

"Her? ... Them?" Kwest asked totally puzzled as he walked towards the kitchen to prepare some coffee for his friend

"She's so beautiful" he said to himself "and the boy...he's cute too"

Tommy sighed and looked away from the bottle.

"I saw Jude" he finally said. A crash was heard from the kitchen. it sounded like a cup or plate breaking. Kwest ran out of the kitchen.

"WHAT?" he screamed. Tommy covered his head with his hands and shut his eyes

"Ouch!...headache!" Tommy screamed back.

"Sorry man, but you hit me with that" Kwest said, sitting in front of Tommy and passing him a cup of coffee "How did it happen?"

Tommy stayed silent for a while, trying to form a coherent thought as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It was at Diarius' party. I was talking to Gabrielle...well, after I found out that she was Gabrielle and Danielle...and then I saw her"

"I should've known that" Kwest whispered to himself, but Tommy did hear him and opened his eyes wide.

"What? You knew about Jude working as a producer at D-Major?"

"Well, sorta" he admitted nervously.

"You should've said it to me" he said. He took another sip of his coffee. Everything was getting clearer "I was completely shocked when I saw her and..."

"And...?" Kwest asked, half excited, half scared.

Tommy took a deep breath

"She wasn't alone, man. She had a boy in his arms"

"A boy?" Kwest thought for a moment "a 9 year old, blond, cute boy...and he was crying all the time?"

Tommy nodded opening his eyes wide.

"Ohh...that's Tyler!" he said as he sighed in relief. Tommy didn't notice that.

"Yeah, Tyler Harrison...I know"

Tommy took another deep breath. The alcohol effects were subsiding and he was starting to feel like crap again.

"Well, I think that after ten years...everything is different" Kwest said after an uncomfortable silence. "She's different"

"I know. She's a producer now"

"Not just a producer...she's the best in the business"

"She's my producer...or at least, she was" Tommy said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me I had to go" Tommy explained with a sad face "actually, I should have left yesterday, because she gave me 48 hours to leave"

"That sounds like a thread"

"It was a thread" Tommy said "I you know what? I don't blame her"

"I don't blame her either" Kwest admitted "it has been ten years, Tommy"

"And she's happy. I saw her smiling" He said, smiling weakly.

"Well, she has some reasons to smile. Actually, two reasons" Kwest took a deep breath "Tommy look, after you left..."

Kwest cleared his throat to say something, but suddenly Tommy stood up and cut him off.

"You know what? I don't care!" Tommy said firmly as he threw the beer bottle across the room

"What?" Kwest half screamed "are you bipolar or something?!"

Tommy smiled at him and then walked towards his room. Kwest followed him

"Well, if she's happy then I'm happy too" Tommy said as he picked some clothes from his closet "it has been ten years Kwest...and she obviously moved on. Maybe we can be friends now"

"Ok, enough alcohol for you, Quincy" Kwest said, shaking his head "you're completely insane!"

"I'm not insane" Tommy said "But I made a decision ten years ago...my career is the most important thing, and I'm gonna fight for it. Who cares if she doesn't want to be my producer? If she's the best, then she will be my producer so I can have the best album"

"Tommy, but what about..."

"My kid?. After ten years, I think I'm prepared to be a father...so I will talk to her. I wanna meet him. Do you think he knows something about me?"

Kwest rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"You'll get a big surprise, Tommy!" Kwest screamed as he walked towards the kitchen. But Tommy was too absorbed in his own thoughts

"I will say I'm sorry and everything will be ok between us. After all, we were just kids by then" Tommy said to himself as he looked himself through the mirror.

* * *

They stepped into D-major. Kwest looked around and sighed in relief. 

"What?" Tommy asked, but Kwest didn't say anything. He just said goodbye and walked away from him.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and looked around. He needed to see her again. He smiled at the secretary and then walked towards Diarius' office, but on the way he saw Diarius talking to a blond girl. He looked again and realized it was Jude. She was almost unrecognizable...her long blond hair was short now and the clothes she was wearing weren't her "style", Tommy thought.

He took a deep breath and walked towards them

T/T: remember Tommy. You have to be strong. You can't tell her you missed her, because she didn't miss you.

"Good morning" Tommy said politely, looking at Jude directly at the eyes. Jude opened her big blue eyes wide and stood there, totally paralyzed. Of course, Diarius didn't notice it.

"Great to see you again, Tommy. What happened to you all these days?" Diarius asked. Tommy looked at Jude and then back at Diarius

"You know...party, girls, as usual" Tommy said to Diarius, smiling confidently.

"well, now it's not time to party...I need a hit and I need it now" Diarius said, smiling at Tommy and tapping his shoulder "you know what I always say, T, your time..."

"Is my money" Tommy completed, still smiling. Jude looked away and pretended to be concentrated reading some papers.

"Oh, D...about my producer" Tommy started. Jude looked at him immediately "I think Jude is great...can't wait to start"

Tommy looked at Jude, smiling evilly. Jude opened her mouth in a "o" shape and was about to say something, but then she decided to shut her mouth and smiled at Diarius

"Great...then, why don't you start now?" Diarius proposed them as they walked towards the studio. Jude went back to her papers and Tommy looked at her thoroughly. She had changed, not just physically. Her eyes weren't the same and her face had a strong expression she didn't have before, he thought. Diarius opened the door for them and they got inside the studio.

"I will leave you alone so you can start working" Diarius said smiling as he closed the door. There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Jude looked up from the papers to the computer.

"Ok, let start to work...have you worked on some lyrics or rhythms?" she asked seriously as she took a seat.

Tommy was totally puzzled. She didn't scream or cried? Ok...she had obviously moved on. Tommy took a deep breath

"Jude, before we start with this, we need to talk" he said walking towards her. Jude cleared her throat.

"Yes, I know that"

"Really?" Tommy said letting a slight sing of hope let out with his words.

"Of course...we have to make clear our objectives. It's important to know what you want for this album and what I can do for that" she said with the same serious tone. Tommy had heard that tone before, but he couldn't figure out where.

"Jude, I'm talking about us" he spotted and waited for a response. Jude moved in her seat and went silent for a moment.

"And I'm talking about us too. Now, get in the booth. We will start with the sound proves"

"But Jude..."

"Get in the booth, Mr. Quincy" she said, this time bitterly, not even looking at him "I've got a meeting in a hour and we need a single before you go back on tour"

Tommy had no choice. He walked in and put the headphones.

"Ok. What do you want me to sing?" he asked bitterly. He was getting tired of Jude's indifference.

"I don't care. This is just a sound prove. Sing whatever you want" she said, looking at the control board and then at the computer

That's when an amazing idea came to Tommy's brain. He smiled and cleared his throat as he took a guitar.

"This is a song I wrote 10 years ago...for a very special person"

Before Jude could react, Tommy started.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

He couldn't help it. he needed to know if she still felt something for him. he looked at her, but she never looked at him.

"It's enough for now, Mr. Quincy" Jude suddenly said, turning off the microphone and looking away from him. She was pretty nervous, he could tell. "Let's take a two hours break, ok?"

Tommy put the guitar down and walked out of the sound booth

"You can't run away Jude...after all these years, you still can't" Tommy said, looking deeply into her eyes. Jude looked away

"I thought you were the one that ran away, am I wrong?" she spotted bitterly, but still keeping a calmed tone.

Tommy didn't know what to say. He stood there for a moment and then stormed out of the studio.

He was totally depressed again, but then he saw a blonde cute girl sitting on the couch, reading something. He smiled mechanically and approached to the girl.

"Gabrielle...or Danielle?" he asked to the girl, who looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Do you want me to hit you to find out?" she responded defiantly. Tommy smiled.

"It won't be necessary...hi Danielle"

She looked at her notebook again. Tommy sat down beside her.

"I need to talk to you about something really important" he said finally, just to get her attention. Danielle looked away from her notebook to him with a quizzical look

"About what?" she asked, really intrigued

"Well..."

Before Tommy could say anything he felt a pair of little arms wrapped around his neck. He turned around and saw Gabrielle, smiling at him as usual. Tommy looked into her eyes and felt that warmth in his heart again. He shook his head to get rid of the feeling, but it was unsuccessful.

"Hi Tommy! ...where were you? We haven't seen you around these days"

Tommy thought about the party. The twins knew all the people there, and they obviously knew Jude and Tyler. He smiled.

"Why don't we go for ice cream and I tell you what happened?" Tommy proposed her. Then he looked at Danielle "of course, both of you"

Gabrielle jumped up and down

"Yay! ...Ice cream, I love ice cream!"

"Gabrielle...I don't think it's a good idea" Danielle spotted, giving her sister a meaningful look.

"C'mon Danny, you love ice cream more that you can possibly tell. It will be fun"

"But mom said..."

"Who cares?!...she doesn't even know him"

"But she said we couldn't talk to him..." Danielle mumbled, moving her head towards Tommy, who opened his eyes wide.

"Hold up...your mom said that?" Tommy interrupted them "why?"

Both girls shrugged her shoulders at the same time. There was an uncomfortable silence

"Ok, you win. Let's go" Danielle said finally, looking at Tommy's shocked expression and then at Gabrielle. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her, am I right?"

"That's what I always say, sister!"

Tommy took their hands and walked out of D-major. He felt that warmth again, but he realized it was a good feeling, so he didn't do anything to get rid of it.

They didn't have to go very far from D-major to find an ice-cream parlor

"We're here. Now go to choose the flavors" Tommy said smiling as the girls ran to the shop window.

"Ok...I want chocolate, and orange, and apple and...and..." Gabrielle half screamed excitedly as she looked at the different ice-creams, opening her eyes wide.

Tommy joined them.

"I think I will want chocolate and pineapple, as usual" Danielle said, trying not to get as excited as her sister. She was the older one and had to keep it cool.

"Do you like chocolate and pineapple together?" Tommy asked her, totally shocked.

"Yes. What? do you have something to say against that?!" Danielle spotted defiantly.

Tommy smiled at her and stroked her hair

"No. actually, I'm surprised because I thought I was the only one that liked those flavors together"

Danielle opened her mouth and looked at him in disbelief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok...suddenly I don't like ice cream anymore" she said seriously.

Tommy laughed as he ordered the ice-creams. The girls walked out with the cones on their hands (three scoops in Gabrielle's, two scoops in Danielle's) as he paid for them.

"Your daughters are really nice, Mr." the cashier said as she received the cash. Tommy opened his mouth to deny it, but the woman added something "and they really look a lot like you"

Tommy was speechless. He looked back at the girls and realized that they were familiar to him...very familiar. He walked out of the store and met the girls. This was his chance to ask them about Jude...and the most important thing, about his son.

"Well, you will think I'm a psycho when I ask you this, but..." he started as they walked back to D-major.

"Don't worry Quincy, I already have that image of you" Danielle said, but this time she smiled. Tommy looked at her...that smile was familiar to him. Very familiar.

"That's...good to know" Tommy said, trying to focus on his question again. He took a deep breath "can you tell me something about Tyler?"

"Tyler?" both girls half screamed at the same time.

"I know it sounds weird...the guy is a complete strange for me and for you too, but..."

"What?" Danielle exclaimed "Tyler is not a strange. We're family"

Tommy looked at her, totally puzzled.

"I know it will sound a little weird, but Tyler...he's our uncle" Gabrielle confessed. Tommy couldn't believe it.

"What?"

"Our mom's little brother. Half brother to be exact" Danielle corrected her sister "I know...it's ridiculous. he's just two months older than us and we have to call him "uncle" when our grandparents are around"

Before Tommy could put all the pieces together they got to D major. It was full or reporters and photographers everywhere. Tommy tried to figure out what was going on and walked in, looking around. Suddenly he saw Jude...she was surrounded by the reporters, smiling widely. Then he saw she wasn't alone. Beside her was a familiar blonde guy, holding her hand. Tommy was trying to remember where he had seen this guy when he realized that the twins were running towards them.

"Dad!" Gabrielle screamed as she jumped into his arms. The guy embraced her tightly.

The photographers went crazy taking pictures of the girls.

Then Danielle took Jude's hand and she took her in her arms. That's when it hit him. Danielle and Jude were very similar. The guy cleared his throat as he stroked Danielle's hair with his free hand

"These are the girls I was talking about" the guy said loudly, smiling at the girls and then at Jude "let me introduce you to my whole world...Gabrielle and Danielle. Our daughters" he exclaimed, smiling warmly at Jude.

"Mom, could you put me on the floor again? I'm not a baby" Danielle asked to Jude, who smiled warmly at her and put her down. All the people laughed at Danielle's words, except for Tommy. He was pale, shocked and speechless.


	38. A happy family

A happy family

Tommy stood there, not knowing what to say or do. He felt about to faint...obviously, it has been a big shock for him. Danielle called Jude "mom". That means that Danielle and Gabrielle are Jude's... that they're the baby he left ten years ago. He stood at the door frame, trying to be unnoticed.

"Two months until the big day" a reporter said with a big smile, trying to get even closer to Jude and Speed "tell me, why you waited that long to marry the mother of your lovely children?" she gave the girls a warm look.

"Well, I always wanted to marry her...but Jude wasn't that easy to convince"

Speed looked at Jude smiling. Jude smiled back and cleared her throat.

"Actually, we wanted to make sure that we were ready for a long term relation ship" she started, looking directly at Speed's eyes "Vincent in the best man in the world as a father, and I'm sure he'll be the best husband too"

There was a loud "awww" coming from everybody.

"Gabrielle and Danielle, cute names by the way, what do you have to say about this?" another reported asked the girls.

Gabrielle smiled, as always, and Danielle rolled her eyes. Both girls looked at Speed and then at Jude

"Well...I think it's great. It's just a paper, but that means a lot for Jude. Besides we'll be able to demand dad if he doesn't come back from tour. Conjugal desertion is how they call it, isn't it?"

Everybody laughed at that and Speed tickled Gabrielle.

"And what about you, Gabrielle?" the same reported asked now to Danielle, who was holding Jude's hand.

"I'm not Gabrielle, I'm Danielle...and I think it's great too. Mom deserves to be happy and so much the better if it's with dad"

All the reporters started to make questions at the same time, creating a big din. Jude looked at the confused faces the girl had and decided to put an end to the situation

"We're glad you came here to talk about our marriage, but now I have a lot of things to do and Vincent has to get some sleep in his own bed after all these weeks. So, if you don't mind..." Jude pointed at the door politely, with a big smile on her face.

The photographers took a few pictures and then left. They didn't even complain. Jude turned around to face Speed and her daughters. Now they were alone, of course she didn't notice Tommy's presence.

"So, finally alone..." Jude said, still smiling "Gotta hate reporters sometimes"

Speed got closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Get a room" Danielle said, smiling at her parents. They pulled away and rolled their eyes. Speed took Jude's hand and kissed it. Then he walked towards Danielle.

"And how are my girls doing?" he said, taking Danielle in his arms, so now both girls were face to face. Speed looked at them and put them down on the floor again "I missed you this much" he admitted, opening his arms wide. Then he looked at them and smiled "Gosh, you look more and more alike every time I see you"

"Dad, we're twins. Of course we are alike" Danielle said, but not with her typical sarcastic tone. She was smiling warmly at Speed. That surprised Tommy even more, if it was possible.

"I know...but, you're identical!" Speed replied, still shocked. Then he smiled and kissed them both on the forehead "just as beautiful as your mom"

"Oh Speed, you're going to make me blush" Jude said and smiled at him. Speed walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Jude smiled at him.

"What if we go for dinner to celebrate?" Speed proposed as he ran his finger through Jude's hair.

"But Speed, it's 6 pm!" Gabrielle yelled.

"And you're getting ice-cream, even if you have been told not to eat sugar"

Gabrielle looked at the ice-cream cone he was holding and tried to hide it, but it was too late.

"I haven't been told! ...Gabrielle has!"

"But I thought you were Gabrielle" Speed thought for a moment and looked at her suspiciously. "Wait a second. Come here"

Gabriella walked towards him trying to hold her laughter. Speed kissed her cheek and Gabrielle giggled

"You're Gabrielle...big liar!" Speed lifted her up in the air and tickled her. Gabrielle laughed hysterically.

"Ok...I admit it. I'm Gabrielle...but it wasn't my fault, actually it was To..." she started but then looked at Danielle, who gave her a meaningful look and cleared his throat

"It was totally my fault. I wanted to get some ice-cream..." Danielle said, trying to cover her sister's mistake

"Oh, it doesn't matter...I will protect you from your mother's anger!" he said walking towards Danielle and wrapping his arms around her. Danielle burst into laughs. Speed turned his head towards Jude.

"Now go grab your purse because we have reasons to celebrate!"

"Dinner, dinner!" the girls screamed at the same time, jumping up and down. Jude looked at the girls and then at Speed

"Sorry girls, but I've got a lot of work to do" she said sadly as she caressed her girls' cheeks.

Speed nodded and walked towards her

"Ok. I'm going to take the girls out then" Speed said, wrapping his arms around Jude again "you look worried Jude, is there something wrong?"

Jude looked at the girls and then at Speed.

"We need to talk...I've got news. Not very good news" Jude whispered

Speed nodded again and pulled away from Jude

"Ok...so, who wants some French fries?!!" Speed half screamed at the girls excitedly.

"Me!!" the girls screamed back as they fling into his arms.

"Ok...say bye to mom!" Speed ordered to the girls.

They waved to her mom as Speed walked away with them. Tommy had enough time to react and moved away from the door on time. Only Gabrielle saw him and waved at him, smiling. He couldn't wave back to her; actually he didn't know how to react to that. Her daughter was waving at him...and she was in another guy's arms...calling him dad. He stepped into D-major and sat on the couch, in state of shock. Gabrielle and Danielle were his and he didn't know it. How could he be so stupid? They were just like Jude!. Gabrielle had that amazing smile and that transparent look he had just seen before in Jude. And Danielle had her attitude...the same attitude that made him fall for her ten years ago. Suddenly he felt someone staring at him. He looked up and saw Kwest, standing in front of him

"What's wrong man? You look sick" Kwest asked, but Tommy didn't respond. He stood there, looking at the ceiling and sighing.

"Tommy?" Kwest said trying to get his attention. Tommy looked away from the ceiling to him

"I'm a mess, Kwest...like you said this morning" Tommy said after a while, with a very sad expression.

"What happened?" Kwest asked, but he had a bad feeling about what Tommy was going to say.

"I found out about Danielle and Gabrielle"

There was an uncomfortable silence

"And what are you gonna do now?" Kwest asked, this time really intrigued "Did you talk to Jude about this? Did you tell her that you want to know your kids?"

"I don't see the point of talking to her...the girls already think their dad is some blond guy..."

"You mean Speed" Kwest clarified

"Speed...yeah, that bastard. He's going to marry Jude. How did that happen?"

"He had been a great guy, Tommy. He helped Jude through all these years... Gabrielle and Danielle adore him"

"I noticed it...hold up, how do you know all that?" Tommy asked, looking at his friend suspiciously

Kwest blushed

"Well, I know because...I got married to Sadie" he said nervously, but smiling proudly at the same time.

"Sadie?" Tommy said totally puzzled "care to explain?"

"I married Sadie Harrison...Jude's sister. Jude is my sister in law. Gabrielle and Danielle are my nieces"

Tommy stared at him in state of shock

"First, why didn't you tell me? And second, you married Sadie??...man, I admire you...that girl's nuts!"

Kwest laughed at his friend's comment

"I'm gonna admit that you're right...she's just a bit nuts. But what else can I do? I love the woman"

Tommy went silent and then looked at his friend smiling weakly

"I'm happy for you, dude. You look really happy" he said to him "it's a shame that I will never know how it feels like.

"Tommy, you can be happy too. Just talk to Jude. Tell her how you feel...show her the real Tommy"

Tommy stared at his friend and thought for a moment

"You know what? I'm going to face this. I'm not going to run away this time. I deserve to know my daughters and they deserve to know me as their father" he said firmly, standing up

"And what are you gonna do?" Kwest asked, unsure of what Tommy was about to do.

"I'm gonna talk to Jude...she has a lot to explain"


	39. Happiness vs Lust

Happiness vs. Lust

He walked towards the studio, but all the courage disappeared when he saw her. She was in the studio, writing something in a notebook. He got closer and could hear her sweet voice, after all this years. Her voice had a soothing effect on Tommy. Straight away he forgot all the arguments he had against her, instead he sat down on the floor to hear her sing. She had her eyes shut so didn't saw him getting inside the studio.

_I ain't missin' you at all  
Since you've been gone... Away  
I ain't missin' you at  
No matter what my friends say_

Suddenly she opened her eyes and found Tommy looking directly at her.

"Oh, Mr. Quincy" she said bitterly, but at the same time politely to him, putting the notebook inside her purse "I completely forgot about you"

"Yeah, I was about to say that" Tommy spotted bitterly. Jude opened her eyes wide and turned around.

"Sorry, what?" Jude asked, totally puzzled.

"Jude, we need to talk...and I'm not joking this time" He said firmly. Jude looked at him one more time and burst into laughs

"Mr. Quincy, I'm here to work on your album...so please get in the booth and we can get this finished before it gets late for one of your parties"

But Tommy didn't move. He looked at her defiantly and waited for her to say something.

"Ok. So you're not in the mood" Jude looked at him and sighed "well, I've got a lot of things to do, so if you don't mind..." she grabbed her purse and started to walk towards the door. Tommy stared at her and in a fast movement locked the door behind him.

"You're not going anywhere, Jude" Tommy said as calm as he could "not before you talk to me"

Jude went silent for a moment, and then looked at Tommy hatefully.

"What do you want from me?!" she half screamed, tired of Tommy's game.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"I want you to explain me why you made me believe that I had a son instead of two daughters. And don't try to deny it, because I know the twins are my daughters!"

Jude stood there looking at Tommy, totally paralyzed. She went pale and started shaking.

"Who did tell you?" Jude asked suddenly, looking away from him.

"The fact that they ran to you and called you mom made it pretty obvious"

Jude stayed silence for a while. It was hard for her to admit something she thought nobody would ever know. But she couldn't deny it...Tommy already knew the truth.

"Danielle and Gabrielle...don't get close to them" she started, but he cut her off.

"Why? Because you made her believe that her dad was some blonde guy"

"I'd never lie to my daughters! ...and Speed, he has been the best father for them"

Tommy opened his mouth to say something, but then it hit him.

"Speed...he's the guitarist...the boy of your band! ...I knew he was familiar!...when I saw him next to you, holding your hand..."

"So...you were here when..."

"Yes, I was there when you and the food obsessed talked about your marriage"

Jude looked at him. Her eyes were bluer that ever.

"Then you know that they don't need you. They never did"

"That's because you managed to get a new daddy for them" Tommy spotted sarcastically.

"And what do you want me to do? Sit down and knit while you decided if you wanted to be a dad or not?!" Jude said back, raising her voice.

"I had the right to know...you should've called me to tell me you were having twins!"

"What!??!!" Jude screamed "if you told me to get an abortion when you didn't know about that...you should've killed me if you knew that they were two instead of one!"

"Ok, I admit it...I was a jerk. But now I'm prepared to be a father...to be a family"

"Now??!!" Jude screamed, finally losing her self control "Tommy, it has been ten years...it's too late"

"But I'm their father!"

"No! ...you're not!" Jude screamed from the top of her lungs "remember?, you said it, ten years ago...I told you it was you baby, but you denied it...you said it was my problem!"

"I was just 19!"

"And I was 15!! Speed was fifteen too and he took care of the girls with love...he's their father now and that will never change" she said firmly, wiping the tears off of her face. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Jude and embraced her protectively.

Before Jude could push him away, he hushed in her ear

"I'm sorry"

"It's too late to be sorry, Quincy" she pushed him away, looking into his eyes with pain. Then took her purse and walked out of the studio.

She walked through the darkness towards her car and was about to open the door when Tommy took her by the wrist and pressed her against the car.

"You're not going anywhere, Harrison"

"Harrison, soon to be Spiederman...so respect me and get off of me" Jude spotted, breathing heavily. The feeling of Tommy against her body wasn't a good thing for her. She was feeling something between her legs...something she didn't feel in a long time. Ten years to be exact. Tommy breathed into her ear and she couldn't help to let out a moan. Tommy smiled...he knew he had caused an effect on her. He moved her hands up and down her sides and she jumped to his touch. It was like electricity, she thought. After all this years, she thought she couldn't feel that kind of things again.

"Get off of me!!" she screamed, trying to push him away. But he didn't move.

"Why? You want this and you know it" he hushed against her ear. He was breathing heavily too, after all he had been dreaming of this moment for ten years.

He moved his lips until they found Jude's and he barely touched them with his. She shut her eyes and tried to push him away, but he tightened her against his body and smashed his lips against hers as he moved his hands down Jude's body. In that exact moment, Jude lost the trail of thought and give up to the feelings. She kissed him back forcefully and let his hands to touch every inch of her body...she had to admit she missed those hands over her. Tommy's lips left hers and traveled to her neck. He sucked here and there, causing her to let out another moan. She ran her hands through his hair and then grabbed his face forcefully. She looked into his eyes, breathing heavily and then kissed him desperately. He deepened the kiss and parted her lips. She gladly admitted his tongue into her mouth as her hands traveled down his body. Their tongues darted together as Tommy's hand went down and under her skirt. Jude gasped when she felt Tommy's hand exploring her private area and immediately moved her hands under Tommy's shirt. He could feel how wet she was getting and pressed her against the cold metal of the car, so she could feel how hard he was thanks to her. Jude started to move her hips against his, creating an almost unbearable friction. He looked around and sighed in relief. Noone was there to see them. After all it was late, or at least that's what he thought. Actually, he didn't care what time was...the only thing he cared now what the fact that Jude was here, with him, moaning and gasping thanks to him. Before she could say something, he removed her shirt and unclasped her bra. He felt the need to make love to her slowly, with love, but there was no time for that. he had to finish before she regretted of this. He took one of her perky nipples into his mouth and sucked it gently. Jude moaned as she moved her hands down and unbuckled Tommy's belt. It wasn't long until Tommy's pants fell onto the floor, followed by his boxers. She took his growing erection in her hands and stroked him painfully, causing him to moan her name. Tommy decided to help and removed his own shirt. It fell onto the floor next to Jude's. They were both breathing heavily. Tommy pulled her panties down to her knees and then raised one of her legs up to his waist. Without hesitation he thrusted deep inside into her, causing her to scream in pleasure. After a few minutes, she started to meet his thrusts. Tommy tried to go deeper with each thrust...he wanted her to scream his name when she climaxed. He kept his fast rhythm as he tightened her even more against the car and massaged her breasts softly. She was moaning uncontrollably and it just made him smile. He felt himself about to climax, so he speeded up and lost his rhythm. Jude's body tensed around Tommy as she felt about to climax too. Jude tried to hold it, but she couldn't anymore. She let out a loud scream and climaxed. Tommy thrusted one more time and climaxed too, collapsing on Jude. He rested his head between her breasts as she tried to catch his breath. When he could finally form a thought, he pulled out of her and caressed her face, but she pushed him away. Tommy looked at her puzzled and noticed she was crying.

"Jude, what..." he started, but was cut by Jude's phone ringing. She took it out and opened her eyes wide, then took a deep breath and answered.

"Speed, sorry I completely forgot about it. Of course. No, wait for me at home. I love you too. Bye sweetie" she hung up and pulled up her panties. Then she looked around for her blouse. She picked it up of the floor and put it on again, not even looking at Tommy. She straightened herself and then opened the car door.

"Jude? Where are you going? We need to talk about what just happened" Tommy started, but Jude got inside the car and wiping a single tear off of her face started the car. Tommy tried to open the door, but she had locked it, so he started to hit the glass of the window.

"Jude, you can't hide! C'mon, let's talk!" He screamed, but Jude speeded up and drove away. Tommy stood there, half naked and alone on the street.

At first he wanted to cry, but suddenly smiled evilly. Now he had Jude's smell impregnated in his body...and that was exactly what he wanted. Well, for starters...because he wanted his kids back too...he felt like he was able to be a good father for them. Danielle and Gabrielle...maybe they could be a family now.


	40. Regrets

Regrets

"Mom, open your eyes. We're going to be late for school!"

"Speed said that he will take us to school...so, leave her alone!"

"Don't you get it Gaby? This is not normal. Mom is always the first to get up"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room, but Danielle stood there, trying to wake up her sleeping mother.

After a while Jude opened her eyes slowly and met her daughter's.

"Oh, thank God you woke up mom!. I thought you were dead or something"

She looked at her daughter, still rather confused. Suddenly, memories form the previous night flashed across her mind. She opened her eyes wide and sat down on the bed.

"Mom, are you ok?" Danielle asked, her eyes full of concern

"Yes, I'm ok honey" Jude said, trying to hide her feelings of guilt "and where's Gabrielle?"

"She's downstairs with dad making breakfast" Danielle said as Jude got up from bed and walked towards the bathroom

"Go with them. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll go downstairs"

Danielle nodded and walked out of the room. Jude sighed and shook her head.

What did happen to her last night? She gave up to Tommy's will...she had sex with her worst enemy. How could she look at Speed now?. and the worst part of all was that she liked it. she loved it.

She tried to wash Tommy's scent away with water and soap. But it was impossible. His perfume was impregnated to her body. No!, she couldn't think about it again. She had to pretend that nothing happened between them.

When she walked downstairs everything was set for breakfast. Speed smiled at her and moved the chair for her to take a seat. He leaned for a kiss and she kissed him back smiling, even if she was feeling guiltier than ever.

"Good morning, everybody" she said happily. The girls smiled at her and Speed looked up from his food to her.

"Wow. What happened sweetie...that smile is priceless" He commented, smiling. Jude's smile faded immediately.

"I'm not smiling Speed. I'm just...happy because you came back, that's all" she lied, looking down at her plate.

"Are you ok, Jude? Last night you got home late..."

Jude froze, but tried to hide her fear.

"I was working, Speed. I had a lot of work to do..."

"And that's why you took four showers last night?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"That's because I'm stressed out" Jude responded coldly. Speed looked at her totally shocked and decided to shut his mouth, even if he had the feeling that something was wrong with his fiancée.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders at the same time. Speed cleared his throat and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, by the way...the guys are suppose to arrive by midday"

The girls smiled.

"Yay! ...I wanna see Uncle Kyle and Uncle Wally!"

"And Uncle Mason" Danielle added "but why didn't they come back with you dad?"

"Because they had a solo presentation" he explained, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mom, Uncle Mason said he would buy the wedding dress. Aren't you excited?" Gabrielle said, but Jude didn't listen to her.

Everybody looked at her. After a while she looked up from his plate and stared at them totally puzzled

"What? ...oh, of course" she said and went back to her plate.

Speed sighed

Suddenly the ring bell sounded.

"Who the hell could it be?" Speed said, looking at the door.

"it's 7:30 in the morning... whoever it is, it's an early-riser visitor" Danielle responded, not even looking away from her cereal.

"It must be the guys" Jude said as she stood up, but Speed put a hand over her shoulder and shook his head "stay here, you're stressed. I will go to get that"

He walked towards the door smiling and opened it, but when he saw the person at the door his smile faded immediately and stood there paralyzed.

The girls looked at the door.

"Tommy!" Gabrielle screamed and ran towards the door. Tommy didn't know what to say or do. He stood there, looking at Gabrielle, his eyes shining like never before. Jude went pale in no time and her heart beat quickened. Danielle went after Gabrielle.

"Hi Tommy" she said, trying to be bitter. But she couldn't hide the fact that she thought he was nice "What are you doing here?"

Tommy smiled warmly at his daughter. His daughter. Those words sounded weird even inside his mind.

"I need to talk to your mom, sweetie" he said in the nicest way. Then he looked around for Jude until he found her. She was wearing a short skirt, white blouse and her eyes were hooked in the plate in front of her.

Speed came back to reality and looked at Tommy is disbelief. He cleared his throat and walked towards the twins

"Girls, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for school?" He said in a sweet tone, smiling as always

The girls looked at him confused.

"But dad, we don't even finish breakfast yet..."

"We will get something in the way to school" He muttered, this time coldly. Gabrielle was about to say something, but Danielle grabbed her by the arm and shook her head.

"Ok. We will go to get ready" Danielle said serious and walked upstairs followed by Gabrielle. They stayed silent for a while.

Then Speed looked away from the stairs to Tommy.

"What the hell are you doing here, bastard!?" Speed said in a low tone, trying not to be heard by the twins. He was clenching his fists and his face was totally red.

"This is not of you business. I came here to talk to Jude" Tommy responded, looking at Jude directly at the eyes. She looked away.

"After ten years?!!...are you crazy dude!!?" Speed screamed.

Jude stood up and took Speed's hand

"Why don't we go to the kitchen? The girls may listen" Jude said softly. Speed looked at her and nodded.

Jude walked towards the kitchen and the guys followed her. Speed closed the door behind him.

"Ok, spill bastard. What do you want?" Speed asked, trying to control his anger "And why do the girls know you?"  
"I met them at D-major" Tommy responded calmly

"What?!"

Speed looked at him quizzically.

"What were you doing at D-major?!"

Jude took a deep breath.

"That's what I wanted to talk about...Tommy is my artist. I produce him"

Speed opened his eyes wide and looked at his fiancée in disbelief.

"After all he did to you, Jude!"

"I had no choice...it was Diarius' request, and you know he did so much for me..." Jude tried to excuse herself.

"I know Jude; you don't have to explain it to me. I've been here all these years, next to you...and what did this miserable do? He left!!"

"And you replaced me very well, didn't you?" Tommy spotted bitterly.

"At least I stayed here, taking care of Jude...of the girls. They're my whole world, and you're not going to ruin this"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Tommy said defiantly.

"I don't have to do anything. You did it all when you left" Speed spotted, smiling confidently "or what? Do you think the girls are going to welcome you with open arms when they found out that you abandoned them?"

Tommy thought for a moment. Even if it was hard to admit, Speed was right.

"How do I get my kids and Jude back is my problem"

Speed smiled. He knew that Tommy was scared of telling the truth to the girls. But on the other hand he was scared because he also knew that if Tommy Quincy wants something, he will do anything to get it.

"I'm going to say it just one more time" Speed finally said, taking Jude's hand "stay away from them or I'll have to kick your ass, and believe me, I'd be glad to do it"

Before Tommy could protest they heard footsteps and the girls stormed in the kitchen

"We're ready daddy" Danielle said, showing her messenger bag with a big smile

Speed gave a last death stare at Tommy and then unexpectedly kissed Jude fully on the lips.

"I will be back soon, ok?" He hushed and kissed her forehead. Jude shook her head

"I'm going with you" she said, looking at Tommy with the corner of the eye. The truth was that she was scared of herself and didn't know if she could handle to be alone with Tommy. Speed simply nodded.

Everybody walked out of the house and Jude got in the car immediately.

Speed took Gabrielle's right hand and Danielle's left' and walked towards the car, but suddenly Gabrielle let go off Speed's hand and ran towards Tommy

"Bye Tommy!" She said happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tommy smiled stupidly

"See you later Quincy" Danielle said and waved at him.

Speed looked at the scene totally shocked

"Ok girls, it's time to go" He said coldly. Gabrielle took his hand again and walked towards the car.

Tommy waved back and got in his car (a cute white viper), rested his head on the steering wheel and thought for a moment. Those amazing girls were his daughters. The ones he rejected ten years ago. How could he be so stupid?!. He had to fix this...to get them back. To get Jude back. He had to tell them the truth...the whole truth.

* * *

"This is weird...Speed left us here like and hour ago and now he comes to sign us out of school for the day?"

"Why do you think dad came back for us?" Danielle asked her sister as they walked towards the school's door "The principal didn't say anything...I was in a great science class!"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and stepped up the pace.

They got to the door expecting to see their Speed but they only found Tommy waving at them from his car. They ran towards the car, totally puzzled of what was going on.

"Woah...Tommy...you're not Speed" Gabrielle said as she gave Tommy a puzzled look

Tommy took off the sunglasses and looked at them smiling evilly

"Nope, I'm not" he said playfully "but don't tell the principal. She could get mad..."

"But why did you..." Danielle pointed at the school and Tommy nodded.

"I came to pick you up because I've got something to show you. it's the most amazing place...you will see"

Gabrielle jumped up and down and was about to get in Tommy's car when Danielle grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Gabrielle...for the first time in your life, listen to me. This is not a good idea" she said serious

"Why?"

"Because mom or dad can find out...and we'll get in trouble...and...And..."

"What?!"

"Bad things can happen, Gaby" she muttered with a mysterious tone.

"Like what?"

"Like no more guitars or music lessons for you...or no more books or Discovery Channel for me" Danielle stopped for a moment and shuddered "Besides, we don't know Tommy. He's a strange"

Tommy cleared his throat

"Sorry to interrupt but...Danielle, we'll be back on time. And besides I want to talk to you about something really important...something that you have to know"

Danielle thought for a moment and looked back at the building

"Sorry Tommy, but I won't go"

Gabrielle crossed her arms over her chest

"Well, I'm going anyways..."

"Noo!...you can't go if I don't go"

"Why?"

"Because we're twins!"

"Twins...you said it, just twins...no Siamese twins" she said firmly and got in the car

Danielle stood there shocked for a moment. Then sighed and rolled her eyes as she got in the car and sat next to her sister.

"So, are you coming?" Tommy asked her, smiling

"I have to. I'm the older one. And the sane one too..."

Tommy laughed and shut the door. Then he got in the car and started it

"By the way. Your car is way too small. My barbies have bigger cars" Danielle spotted bitterly. Tommy looked at her through the rear-view mirror and smiled warmly

"You'll see...we'll have a great time" Tommy said and then whispered to himself "until I tell them the truth".


	41. As beautiful as it seems

As beautiful as it seems

"You drove almost three hours, non stop, in a toy car just to bring us to a park?" Danielle yelled at Tommy, looking around in disbelief.

"C'mon Danielle. This is not just a park. It's amazing!" Gabrielle said back at her sister and then looked at the cascade, gobsmacked "How did you find this place, Tommy?"

Tommy looked around and smiled weakly at Gabrielle. This was his place, his paradise and he wanted to show it to his daughters...again, that word sounded beyond belief for him.

"I used to live near here when I was young. I found this place when I was a kid. You can tell this is my little secret" he said and winked at Gabrielle, who smiled widely.

Tommy watched as Danielle looked around, this time carefully, trying to memorize every detail. He knew that because that was the same look that he had seen in Jude when he brought her to this place, ten years ago.

"Now that I look at it again...maybe I can take some pictures for the photography club" Danielle affirmed and looked for her camera inside her bag.

"You're part of the photography club?" Tommy asked Danielle, completely amazed. He was glad to know more about one of his girls.

Gabrielle laughed hysterically.

"Ok...let me think about clubs and Danielle...wait, they're not synonyms?" she said sarcastically, taking her sister's serious expression. Tommy looked at them in state of shock. Now he couldn't say who was who "let's start...Polo, Golf, Chess, Tennis, Debate...oh, and of course, how could I forget the science club?"

Danielle gave her a death look and smiled sarcastically.

"Shut up, Gabrielle" She said bitterly "I need credits for college, that's all"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and then looked around again and smiled.

"This is beautiful Tommy" she said honestly "so, you are the only one that knows about this place?"

He shook his head and was about to say something about Jude, but then decided to tell them the truth in a less shocking way.

"Well...now you know about this place too" he said smiling.

Tommy walked towards a big rock and sat down. He took a deep breath and watched as Gabrielle sat down next to the cascade and took a harmonica out of her pocket. She started to sing a beautiful lullaby as Danielle took pictures of every single tree and plant in the area. There was a silent moment until Tommy decided it was time to tell them the truth. He cleared his throat and both girls looked around at the same time. Tommy stared at them for a moment. They were so like...her. Their faces were exactly like Jude's, except for the eyes...Tommy smiled when he realized they had his eyes.

"Girls, I brought you two here to talk about something really important" he noticed he was shaking. Gabrielle looked at him intrigued as she stood up and walked towards him. Danielle hesitated for a moment, but then walked towards him just like her sister.

Tommy looked into the girls' eyes. He gathered up all his courage and took another deep breath.

"It's about me, you and your mom" he started and stared at the girls. Danielle was listening to every word carefully and Gabrielle had the same intrigued expression.

"Well, first of all...there's something you need to know"

"What?" the two girls said at the same time

Tommy met their eyes and knew he was right telling them about this.

"Speed is not your real dad" He said without more ado. Actually, that was the first thing he wanted to tell them. That boy stole their daughters' love and made them believe that he was their father and Tommy couldn't stand that.

The girls went pale in no time and looked at him in state of shock. Finally one of them opened her mouth to say something.

Danielle cleared her throat and looked at her sister, then at Tommy again

"How do you know that?" she asked, totally serious "it's suppose to be a secret"

Tommy looked at them confused

"Hold up...you knew?" he asked back, standing up and half screaming at them

Both girls looked at each other and then nodded at him

"Of course we knew. Mom would never lie to us" Danielle spotted and Gabrielle nodded again to support her sister's words.

Tommy didn't know what to say next. He was confused, hurt and shocked at the same time.

"But then...why do you call him dad?"

"Because he took care of us like a Dad since our "real dad" left us..." Gabrielle said airing quotes in the real dad part.

"Gabrielle, don' talk about that bastard as if he was our dad... because he's not" she spotted bitterly. Tommy looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. He regretted immediatelyof he was about to do...telling the truth to the girls wasn't a good idea at all, at least now. They knew about him and they hated him.

"I know Danielle...I was just trying to explain it to Tommy...just that" she said shrugging her shoulders. Gabrielle's words made Tommy come back to reality.

"But...what do you know about your dad?"

Gabrielle turned pale again and looked at her sister serious. Danielle nodded and Gabrielle cleared her throat. She was more serious than ever.

"Well, we're not supposed to tell anyone, but you're a good friend and...We like you" Gabrielle started as she smiled at Tommy. She sat down on the grass and looked down for a moment "well, actually we don't know anything about that man. He left mom when he found out about us and never came back"

"And that's all that matters" Danielle spotted bitterly again. She was madder than usual "As long as that man stays away from us, mom and Dad everything will be ok"

Tommy swallowed hard and looked at the girls. They hated him...Jude was right when he told him not to tell the truth to the girls. He could almost picture it...Danielle hitting him with something heavy and Gabrielle crying hysterically.

"Well, what you wanted to tell us, Quincy?...because this is not my favorite topic, soo"

Tommy was terrified to tell them. He wasn't sure about it anymore...they would hate him and he didn't know if he could stand that. In these few days they had become in the most important thing for him and didn't want to lose them...

The girls looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I wanted...you to know that..." He thought for a moment "Jude and I...we're siblings" he said, without even think about it. The girl's jaw dropped. They looked Tommy up and down.

"Wow...I didn't know about the existence of a retarded uncle" Danielle confessed, totally shocked. She had obviously forgotten the previous conversation because she wasn't mad anymore "well, that explains Gabrielle... but..."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes

"I'm not retarded...and Tommy either!"

"I know...he's an ex boybander, and that's worse" she said to her sister and then looked at Tommy for a moment. She was about to say something, but then turned around and walked away from them

"If you just wanted to tell us that, you could've wait for us to come back home" she spotted with her usual haughty tone "and if you don't mind, I want to come back before mom finds out and kill us...or worse, ground us"

Tommy and Gabrielle watched as Danielle walked away and sighed at the same time

"And that was her way to say I loved the place, thanks for bringing me here" Gabrielle said, shaking her head. She smiled at Tommy, but Tommy couldn't smile back.

They followed Danielle towards the car in silence. Tommy looked at Gabrielle with the corner of the eye. They didn't deserve to know...they were happy just like that, with Jude as their mom and Speed as their perfect dad. He looked down and tried to hide his sadness. After a while, Gabrielle broke the silence

"So you're our uncle...that's great!"

Tommy simply nodded. Gabrielle thought for a moment.

"But then...why didn't Jude tell us?"

Tommy stayed silent for a moment

"I don't know...maybe because we're not blood related...my dad married her mom and that's how we became step siblings"

"Oh" Gabrielle said as she got in the car and sat next to her sister. Danielle looked up from her camera to Tommy.

"Can we just go, now?" she asked in a fake polite way "I have a bad feeling about this"

Tommy drove them back to their school. He parked in front of the school and looked around in state of shock. The school was full of cops and people looking as the police registered the whole building.

"Oh My God...I knew this...I knew this...we're so grounded, so grounded" Danielle was totally out of control. And then Tommy found out why. He looked at the school entrance and saw Jude and Speed, talking to a cop. Jude was throwing her hands in the air and crying hysterically. Speed tried to calm her down, but he was crying too. Before Tommy could think about something, the girls got out of the car and walked towards their mom.

"Oh God...Girls!!" Jude and Speed ran towards them and embraced the girls.

"Are you ok girls? Where were you?" Speed asked as fast as he could. He touched the girls' faces and looked and them up and down to make sure they were completely fine.

They both pulled away and Gabrielle rolled her eyes, smiling. Danielle was totally serious.

"Jude, Speed we're ok...we were having fun with Tommy" Gabrielle explained smiling at her mother, as always.  
Jude stood there looking at her daughter, not believing what she was telling her. Tommy walked towards the girls even though he knew that Jude was ready to kill him.

"So Mrs. ...Is that man the kidnapper?" the cop that was with them asked, looking suspiciously at Tommy.

"Hey! I'm not a kidnapper! ...I was just..."

"You took the girls out of school without my permission...sorry Tommy, but that turns you into a kidnapper" Jude spotted bitterly. Tommy looked at her amazed. Danielle and Jude had the same voice when they were mad. Incredible, he thought.

"But mom...he's part of the family, so it doesn't matter" Danielle intervened, looking at her mom with puppy eyes. "Look, I know it wasn't right..."

But Jude didn't hear her daughter. She was totally pale, speechless. Did her daughter say Tommy was part of the family? What do they know? ...

She was about to say something, but Speed shook his head and got close to her.

"Yes, actually he's my fiancée's brother...step brother to be exact" he started, looking directly at Tommy's eyes. His eyes were full of hate, but for some reason he was doing this for him...saving his worst enemy from jail "Sorry, but it was all a mistake. Thanks for everything...and again, sorry"

The cop looked at Speed, Jude and then at the girls. finally he looked at Tommy and walked away.

Tommy was about to say something, but Speed cut him off

"Girls...get in the car. we will talk about this at home" He said warmly at them, but he kept his eyes on Tommy "Jude, go with them..."

"but..."

"Jude, please..."

Jude nodded and walked towards the car. the girls waved at Tommy and followed their mother, both looking down. Speed waited for the kids to get in the car and then looked at Tommy again.

"Stay away from them. They're better without you. We all are"

"You can't tear us apart " Tommy numbled "Blood is thicker than water"

Speed laughed sarcastically.

"if they knew...I don't think they will say the same as you. they hate you, you know?"

Tommy didn't know what to say. he stood there, clenching his fists.

"That's what I thought" Speed said, smiling confidently "You have what you want, money, fame, girls...and Jude has what she wants too. So you better leave"

Speed turned around and walked towards the car.

Tommy stood there, alone in the street, thinking about what Speed said. Maybe it was time for him to give up something for the first time in his life


	42. Never again

Never again

The ride home was silent. Danielle was too shocked to talk, Gabrielle didn't know what to say, Speed was mad and Jude...she was confused. Why would Tommy want Danielle and Gabrielle? He has everything...he never wanted them in the first place. Her head was telling her to keep her daughters away from Tommy, away from the man who had said her girls were a problem, the man that suggested her to get rid of the two people she loves the most in this world. But her heart was telling her something different...it was telling her to let him in again. How could she still feel something for him? he was a liar, a cheater, a coward...but still, that night in the parking lot kept coming to her mind, even if she tried to forget about it.

"Jude...Jude!" she heard Speed calling her and came back to reality.

Jude looked around and realized they were at home. She got out of the car and walked towards the house, her thoughts still in that night. Maybe because of that he didn't notice the big yellow car parked in her garage. Speed opened the door and his face changed in a split second.

"Guys!!!"

Jude got inside, followed by the twins and her eyes met Mason's, who was smiling as Wally and Kyle looked around for Danielle and Gabrielle.

"OMG!!...Uncle Wally!!" Gabrielle screamed as she ran to her favorite uncle's arms, who wasn't a puny teenager anymore but a tall and hefty man. He took her in his arms and stroked her hair smiling widely.

"Oh God...you're getting bigger and bigger little princess!" Wally said, looking at Gabrielle, his eyes shining. "Where's your sister? You'll see what I bought for you...you'll love it"

"I bet they will love my presents more than yours" Kyle affirmed. Gabrielle looked away from Wally to Kyle and threw herself to his arms.

Kyle didn't change physically in all these years, but he wasn't that clueless guy Jude met ten years ago anymore...he was an adult now. Actually, it was because of the girl he was holding in his arms now...he had to grown up to help Jude with the twins. It wasn't easy at first. They were four kids trying to control two beautiful little monsters. But all these years efforts gave its fruits and those wonderful girls smiling at him are the proof.

Mason walked towards Kyle and kissed Gabrielle's forehead, then looked at Danielle, who was standing at the door, looking at her uncles with a sad expression.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Mason asked Danielle as he walked towards her, his eyes full of concern.

"Nothing...it's just...I'm happy to see you again!" She said and threw herself into his arms.

"I missed you too" Mason hushed against her head "you know, it's not easy to spend three months with three guys that don't know anything about science and philosophy. But now we will have time to talk...I brought you a book and some great DVDs..."

"We brought things for you both...lots of presents..."

"Well, you'll have to keep those presents with you...for now" Jude said coldly. It was hard for her to talk this way, especially to her daughters, but she had to do it if she wanted to keep them away from Tommy.

"Why?" the three men asked at the same time, totally puzzled.

"Because your nieces are grounded. For a month"

Danielle looked down and Gabrielle jaw's dropped.

"But mom..." Gabrielle started, but Jude cut her off

"It's my last word. C'mon Gabrielle, give me your harmonica" Jude asked, not even looking at her daughter "you won't play any instrument for a month..."

"But..." Gabrielle looked for Speed's eyes, asking for his help.

"Gabrielle, honey...just do what your mom says" He simply said.

Gabrielle looked at Speed in disbelief. Then she sighed and put the harmonica in her mom's hand. Jude turned around and walked towards Danielle

"I want your camera..." she said in a calmed tone. Unlike her sister, Danielle handed her the camera immediately "I will take the TVs out of your room later"

Danielle stared intently at her mother, but didn't say anything.

"Now, go to your room..." but before she could finish the sentence she broke down and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"Jude, what happened?" Mason asked, but Speed gave him a "shut up" look and he stood there, looking as the twins walked upstairs, looking down.

"Jude...you had never grounded them before...what did they do?" Wally asked, still shocked by the previous scene. Speed took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, but Jude shook her head to him.

"Nothing...they just...it doesn't matter" Jude muttered, wiping the tears off of her face. "Why don't you tell me about all the places you went?"

The boys looked at Jude as if she was crazy, but then looked at Speed and decided to talk to him later. They started to talk about the places they had visited, but Jude didn't listen to them. She was felling like crap for what she had just done...it was the first time she grounded them. It was Tommy's fault, she thought. She had to get him out of her daughters' life once and for all...and out of her life too.

* * *

Three days later...

"Diarius, please..." Jude pleaded one more time. Diarius looked at her over his desk, trying to read, to understand the fear in her eyes. He looked at her for a while and then shook his head

"You know I'd do anything for you, Jude...but I can't do that. Tommy's album is important for me and Kwest, Mara and Tanya have their hands full. I can't give him another producer"

"Then why doesn't he leave? I bet they have great producers in Europe or even in the States..."

"Jude...Tommy called this morning"

Jude stood there, frozen. The only mention of his name was enough to make her shiver. She sat down and started to play with the straps of her skirt nervously.

"He wants you to produce the whole album...he even told me that you would ask me to give this work to another one. But he was clear...he wants you"

"Well, I don't care...I'm not going to produce such a...!"

"But you'll have to, Harrison" a male's voice suddenly said. Jude turned her head abruptly and her eyes met Tommy's. She looked away immediately and crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy walked in the room and kept his eyes on her, smiling warmly. Jude looked exactly like Danielle when she gets mad.

"We will try to make the best album for you, T" Diarius said, still looking at Jude.

Jude stood up and stormed out of the room. Tommy watched as she slammed the door and shut his eyes smiling

"The same Jude..." he said to himself, shaking his head.

Diarius looked at him suspiciously

"Why do you want her to produce your album?" He asked "I know she's great...but what's with all that insistence?  
Tommy thought for a moment

"Because she's the best...I want a great album...and it's a way to have her close to me"

"Her? ...you're not talking about Jude, are you? She's engaged with Vincent, and you met her daughters at the party..."

"That's another story...you will find out some day" He said to Diarius with a smirk "Now if you don't mind, I've got to work on my music...with my producer"

He left Diarius' office and walked towards the studio. Jude was there, preparing all the implements.

"Thanks for not hitting me in front of Diarius" Tommy said smiling, trying to be nice "I know you wanted to do it"

Jude didn't look up. Tommy's smile faded as he walked towards Jude. He put his hand over he shoulder, but she pushed him away violently.

"I'm sorry ok? ...I shouldn't have taken the girls like that, without your permission" He apologized honestly "I just wanted to talk to them"

Jude started to work on the computer, but stopped for a moment. She wanted to ask him so many things.

"I'm not here to talk about my private life" she spotted, her eyes on the screen all the time "I'm here to produce your crappy album"

"And I'm here to talk to you about us..."

Jude took a deep breath

"Look Thomas...I didn't want to produce an album for the man I hate the most in the whole world, but you and Diarius forced me to do it. So I'm gonna ask you to stay away from me and my daughters while we work on this"

"You can't ask me that..."

"Why? It was easy for you all these years" Jude said bitterly. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"As long as you stay away from my daughters I'm going to produce your whole album, even if your music is not worth it"

"Oh, now you're going to destroy my music..."

"No. Your music is destroyed. Is pure crap. But thanks to me, your next album can be acceptable, at least"

Tommy opened his eyes wide and tried to sound impress

"Wow...so, what can I do to improve my music? What makes it so bad for you?" he asked her sarcastically.

Jude stood up and looked at Tommy haughtily...just like Danielle, he thought.

"Your music is lame...the lyrics, they just talk about the women you lost and blah blah blah"

"The woman" Tommy corrected "She has a name...I think you know her very well"

Jude knew he was talking about her and almost blushed, but tried to control her feelings and covered them with anger

"I don't care...I just want you to write a decent song for the first time in your life" she said, looking away from him "do it, and then we will talk"

Jude turned around, but Tommy grabbed her by the arm and turned her towards him, leaving them face to face.

"You're not acting like that because of my music...I know you Jude, you want to push me away" Tommy said, raising his voice, closing his face to Jude, looking into her deep blue eyes "You want to push me away because you're scared...because you're starting to feel something for me again"

"Don't put words in my mouth Quincy" Jude responded, trying to push him away "You're changing the subject because you don't want to accept that you're a crappy musician! ...that's what you're!"

"I can be a crappy musician, but I'm good at bed and you know it" Tommy smirked when he saw Jude's face turning red in no time

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said in a whisper, trying to convince herself more than Tommy. He laughed and then looked at her directly at the eyes.

"The other day in the parking lot...You know you liked it...and you want it to happen again. And again. And again"

Jude looked away and tried to pull away, but it was too late. He closed the space between them and claimed her lips as his in a passionate kiss. Jude opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth to protest, but Tommy took advantage of it and slid his tongue in her mouth. Jude gasped into his mouth and let him to explore hers with his tongue. She finally gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as he gently massaged her tongue with his own. Jude moaned into his mouth again as she felt his hands begin to explore her body. Tommy started to push her backwards until her ass touched the control's table and pressed her against it. She felt his hard erection rubbing against her core through their clothing and that caused her to rock her hips against his, almost involuntarily. Tommy growled into her mouth and moved her hand down and under her skirt He massaged her ass causing her to moan and then lifted her leg up so that it rested around his waist. He moved his lips to her neck when suddenly Jude pulled him away and turned around. He looked at her totally puzzled and saw her pretending to work with the controls, trying to catch her breath

"What...?" he started but then he got his answer. The door opened and Danielle and Gabrielle stormed in the room, both with sad expressions.

"Jude, Speed is waiting for you outside...he wants you to come with us to prepare the engagement party and all that..." one of the girls explained, though he couldn't recognize which girl was. Both had the same expression and looked at him just with the corner of the eye.

Jude turned around and faced her daughter

"Tell dad I'll be there in a split second, Gabrielle" Jude said serious, straightening her skirt furtively.

Tommy looked at both girls and then at Jude. They were mad at her mother and vice versa, there was no other explanation.

"Now, go back to the car" Jude ordered them as she walked out of the room carrying a bunch of papers. The girls turned around and walked towards the door, but Tommy stopped them

"Hi girls, Am I invisible or what?" He said, smiling at them. But the girls didn't smile back.

"I'll get through you with a knife or something and we'll see if you're invisible"

Tommy looked at the girl scared. There was no doubt. She's Danielle

"But...what happened?" He asked, totally puzzled.

Danielle laughed sarcastically, but Gabrielle took a deep breath and looked down.

"Thanks to you, we have to spend a month without the things we love the most" she said in a bitter tone, but never as bitter as her sister's.

Tommy saw the sad looks in her girls and for the first time in his life he felt something like guilt.

"What? ...but it was all my fault! ...I will talk to your mom and..." Tommy started but Danielle cut him off

"Don't even try it...she'll know we talked to you and we can't!"

"She confiscated my instruments...I can't play them for a month. And Danielle...she can't watch Discovery Channel or attend her clubs..."

Tommy thought for a moment and then a brilliant idea came to his brain. He started to look inside his pockets and took out a harmonica and his phone. Then he smiled, proud of his idea and handed them the objects. Both looked at him totally puzzled,

Gabrielle examined the harmonica carefully

"It's mine...the first I had. You can have it, but try not to be heard by your mom" He said to Gabrielle, who was smiling now. Then he turned his head to Danielle

"I bought that phone in Europe...it has TV" he said and saw as a smile appeared across Danielle's face "What means you can watch Discovery Channel...and you can take pictures with it too, or call your friends from the Polo or the Chess Club..."

Unexpectedly, Danielle wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tommy embraced her and felt that warmth again and now he knew the reason. It was his daughter in his arms, her hands over his back, her head resting on his shoulder. Tommy swallowed hard and tried to control all the feelings inside of him, but it wasn't easy...he was about to burst.

He looked up to Gabrielle. She smiled at him and mouthed "thanks"

Then it hit him. Leaving them was the biggest mistake he had made in his life. And now he was there to fix it.


	43. Old Tricks

Old tricks

Jude walked through the night towards the door. It was almost midnight, but the whole engagement party thing took longer than she thought. She opened the door and walked in. Before she could call for he daughters she saw Mason walking out of the kitchen with a big sandwich in his right hand and a book in the other.

"Hi Jude..." he barely said.

She noticed the house was quite silent and looked around for her kids.

"Mason...where is Speed and the kids? ...he said he would bring them home..."

"He called and said he'd take them out for dinner" Mason responded as he sat down on the couch, not even looking away from his book "oh, and Kyle and Wally went out too"

Jude looked at him in disbelief.

"But they can't go out! ...they're grounded!" She half screamed.

"Wally and Kyle?"

"No Mas...the girls!"

"Well, maybe Speed didn't know they can't go out when they're grounded..." Mason said, shrugging his shoulders and putting his eyes on the book again

Jude sighed

"I will talk to him tomorrow because I'm too tired to wait for him to come back" she spotted with anger and then yawned

"Ok...I'm going o sleep"

She turned around, but Mason grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No Jude...you're going to stay here and tell me..."

Jude stared at him puzzled.

"Tell you what?"

Mason took a deep breath and looked into her blue eyes. They were dark now and Mason knew there was a reason for it.

"The whole truth. Since we got home you've been acting in a strange way" she tried to look away, but he moved her head and kept the eye contact "you're hiding something, I know it"

"I'm not..."

"Don't even try it, Jude. I know you better than yourself"

Jude took a deep breath and avoided his friend's look. It was true; he knew her better than herself and deep inside Jude knew that he would find it out sonner or later. She took a seat next to her friend and went silent for a while.

"Ok Mason...you're going to freak out and yell at me and get really really mad..."

"Jude, you're scaring me" Mason said totally serious "What did you do this time, Harrison?"

"I..." she took another deep breath "I had sex with Tommy"

She waited for Mason to scream...but nothing happened. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as he caressed her back

"Honey...I know you still regret that" he said "but look at this way...thanks to that you have Gabrielle and Danielle and they are..."

Jude pulled away from his grip, shaking her head. His friend obviously didn't get the idea.

"No...Mason, you don't understand..."

"Of course I understand...but that happened ten years ago..."

"Mason!"

Mason went silent in a split second and looked at her shocked

"What?"

"I'm not talking about ten years ago..." she started, decided to tell him the whole truth.

"I don't get it..." Mason said, totally puzzled. Jude looked directly at him.

"I had sex with Tommy 4 days ago"

Mason stared at her gobsmacked. He didn't know what to say, how to react to his friend's confession.

"Wait, we're talking about the same Tommy?" he asked, expecting for her to say no, but Jude simply nodded and looked down.

"Yes...the same Tommy that got me pregnant and left...the same that broke my heart" she confessed and broke down. Mason looked at her and for a second he saw the same 15 years old girl, crying in his arms because the man she loved had left her.

Though he was mad at her for what she did, he couldn't help but embrace her protectively and kiss her forehead.

"So he came back" He said in a whisper and felt Jude nodding against his chest.

"He wants to get the girls back" Jude said between sobs "and he wants me back too"

"And I thought he couldn't be more stupid" Mason muttered. He hated that man for what he had done to his friend "Don't worry, we will get rid of him...we can move to another place..."

"No Mason! ...I can't get rid of him!" she cried, looking up at his friend "He's my artist...I asked Diarius to put me out of that, but he wants me to produce his album"

"So he can laugh at you again? ...I won't let that happen...I'm going to talk to Diarius" He looked down at Jude, who was still crying in his arms and thought for a moment

"At least you don't want me to do it..."

Jude froze inmediatly and then pulled away from him violently and looked at him with anger.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked defiantly, with her hands over her hips. It was impossible not to think about Danielle in that moment, Mason thought.

"Nothing Jude...I just want to remind you that you're gonna get married in less than two months and the girls..."

"I know that too...and I don't want him back. I love Speed ok?"

"But if you had sex with him..."

"It was just a stupid mistake I made...almost twice"

"WHAT!!!??"

"Today in the studio. We were fighting and suddenly..." She was too embarrassed to continue "I don't know how it happened. It just happened"

Mason stood up and walked in circles around Jude

"Jude...this has to stop. We left everything for you...we came here so you could live with your father and stay away from Tommy's dad. And Speed...he did so much for you..."

"I know Mason! I want it to stop too...but he looks so determined. I don't know what to do" She half screamed. Mason could notice the desperation in her words "He knows the girls; he knows they're his daughters...and the girls love him! ...even

Danielle, and you know how she is, I don't even know if I like her"

"We can't let that happen. The girls would probably die if they find out...and Speed...you two deserve to be happy"

Jude sat down again and went silent for a moment

"I don't know what would make Tommy change his mind about getting us back" she admitted "I even thought that after we had sex he would freak out because we didn't use protection and leave...but he didn't. Of course he doesn't know I'm on the pill..."

"Jude...you can be a bitch sometimes" He said, laughing. Jude smiled weakly and hit him playfully on the arm.

Mason sat down next to her and thought for a moment.

"Let's see...he fell for you ten years ago..." he started, trying to find Tommy Quincy's weak point.

"But that was because I read his journal and knew what he liked" Jude excused herself.

Suddenly Mason opened his eyes wide and looked at Jude smiling. There was no doubt, he had a plan.

"His journal!!...that's it!!" he screamed in excitement.

"His journal? ...I don't have it" Jude admitted, remembering the night she burned the papers to get Tommy's trust again. But the smile on Mason's face didn't disappear at all

"Why do we need the old one, if we can get the new one?"

Jude looked at him totally puzzled. It took her several minutes to put all the pieces together

"You're not thinking of..." she opened her mouth in an "o" shape.

"Yes, I am..."

Both stayed silent for a moment, looking at each other. Suddenly Jude smiled evilly.

"Who's the bitch now, Mr. Fox?" 

* * *

Two days later...

the doorbell ringed loudly, but hat didn't wake up Tommy Quincy. He was reading some old papers, looking at them thoroughly, trying to find the solution to all his problems

"I'm coming! ..." he screamed as he stood up. He was wearing just a pair of boxers and an unbuttoned shirt. He opened the door and a sleepy Kwest looked back at him

"Dude, you better have a good reason to wake me up this early..." he said as he walked in the place. Tommy watched as his friend let himself fall onto the couch and walked towards him.

"C'mon Kwest, I thought you were a morning person now..."

"I am, but my wife is not...and it's Sunday for Christ sake! ...I don't even know what I'm doing here..." he stood up, but Tommy stopped him.

"You're here to help your best friend with his master plan" he said with a grin.

Kwest stared at him confused.

"Ok...yesterday you called me because you needed advice about Jude and the girls...and I said leave them alone. And you make a plan? You're nuts Tommy, that's all I can say"

"Listen to me. Last night, after the party, I was thinking about this in my bed and I wonder myself: Tommy, what did you do the last time? Because she fell for you once, there's no doubt about it. And guess what I concluded?"

He waited for his friend to respond with the same grin on his face.

"That she had to hit her head to fall for such an irresponsible as you?"

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"No man...the Journal! ...her journal!" he said excitedly "I have to get her journal, the new one. And I have a plan to get it"

Kwest rolled his eyes as he saw a woman walking through the hall and getting in the bathroom

"Didn't you already sleep with that woman yesterday?" He asked, still looking at the bathroom door.

"Really?"

"Yes. I saw her yesterday, when you called me for the advice thing...and now she's here again"

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders and continued just as if nothing had happened. But Kwest didn't hear him. For some reason, that woman was familiar for him, but he couldn't figure out where or when he had seen her.

"Ok Kwest, this is what we're going to do..."

In the bathroom, the unknown girl was having a lively conversation. She had a beautiful smile, but her eyes were shining evilly.

"I told you Mas...I put the journal where it was before. He won't find out..." she heard the other person talk for a minute or two

"it's nothing Mason. You've always helped me...and besides, get that journal was pretty easy. Are you sure you copied the whole thing? Ok. I see you later. I've got to get out of here first. Bye Mr. Fox"

Mason hung up and looked at Jude with a big smile on his face. Jude was holding a bunch of papers, squeezing them against her chest.

"First part of the plan ready. Now let's start with the second part of the "making Tommy Quincy sick" plan"


	44. Can't stop this feeling

Can't stop this feeling.

It was almost ten. Tommy got out of his car and looked around to make sure nobody was seeing him as he crossed the street towards the Spiederman house. Without hesitation he climbed through the window and got in her bedroom. It has to be her bedroom. He had been watching them the whole day and finally he could get in the house to get the most powerful weapon against Jude Harrison: her own thoughts. They wouldn't come back soon, he thought. After all, it was Jude and Speed's engagement party…well; at least that's what Kwest told him. Tommy closed the window behind him and kept the light off. He looked at the pink moonlit walls, full of pictures of Jude, Speed and the twins. There were pictures of them everywhere, as babies, little girls, wearing Halloween costumes, opening presents for Christmas and a little one of them at school. He took a deep breath as his eyes stared at the pictures in amazement. Jude was right, it was too late, and he had missed so much. After a while he looked around for the light switch so he could see the pictures better, but before he could find it, someone put the light on for him.

He stood there frozen as he watched one of the twins, looking at him horrified with her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked with a tone that Tommy recognized as Danielle's

Tommy looked around. He wasn't in Jude's bedroom that was for sure. It was the twins' bedroom…one side was all pink, with a beautiful desk, perfectly tidied up an surrounded by a big bookshelf . The objects seemed to be put in an exact and prefect position just as the princess bed that was right next to the window. He looked at the other side, where the walls and almost everything was red or black and it looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. The floor was full of crumpled papers and the walls were plastered with posters of different singers and bands. A fine film of dust covered the few books over the desk just as if she had never touched them.

"Hi Tommy" Gabrielle said from her bed, smiling at him. Tommy looked at her as she jumped off of bed and stood next to her sister.

"Hi girls…" he suddenly remembered his situation. He was in someone else's place and had just been caught.

"Sorry to ask again Tommy, but what are you doing here?" Danielle asked again, this time with a less bitter tone.

Tommy stood there, not knowing what to say.

"I…just…wait, what you are doing here?"

Danielle seemed to be making a big effort not to roll her eyes.

"Well, this is our house…" she started, but Tommy cut her off.

"But you are supposed to be at the party, with your mom and Speed…"

"We're grounded, remember?" said Danielle as she walked towards him, looking suspiciously into his eyes "but Auntie Sadie is coming home to check us"

"Just because she can't party" Gabrielle said loudly. Danielle gave her a reprehensive stare.

"Don't be mean with our aunt"

"What? It's true Danny! If she wasn't like a ball with the entire pregnant thing she would be at the engagement party with everybody"

"Is she pregnant?!" shouted Tommy, interrupting them abruptly. He had completely forgotten about the diary thing.   
Both girls rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Of course she is. 8 months pregnant to be exact"

"But Tommy…what are you doing here?" Asked Danielle for the third time as her deep blue eyes looked directly at Tommy's

He didn't know what to say, but deep inside he knew he couldn't lie to her daughter…the girl who had his eyes. He took a deep breath to say something, but at that moment they heard a loud noise coming from downstairs

"Aunt Sadie!" mouthed Danielle, horrified and transfixed.

Gabrielle covered her mouth with her hands and opened her eyes wide.

"If she sees Tommy she's gonna tell our parents and we're gonna be so dead"

"what are we gonna do??!!"

Both girls looked at each other and then at Tommy, who was totally confused. They heard footsteps…Sadie was getting closer.

"Get in the closet…now!" shouted Danielle.

Tommy looked at her in state of shock. He remembered when Jude asked him the same thing, ten years ago.

"Noone can say that you're not like your mother" he said, half laughing.

"What…" started Danielle slightly confused, but there was no time for answers. Tommy jumped in the closet and closed the door behind him just as Sadie, now older and more beautiful than ever got in the room.

"Girls…" Sadie looked around and stopped her eyes in the closet for a moment "who were you talking to?"

They stared at each other

"Wow…you're big!!" Gabrielle said as she walked towards her aunt. She was obviously trying to change the subject.

Sadie smiled and placed both hands over her big bump.

"Just one month more and you'll have a cousin" she said happily.

"I think I've got enough with a sister"

Tommy had to cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

"I don't have to ask…you're Danielle" replied Sadie, smiling warmly at her niece as she walked towards her "now let me mark you so I will know that you…"

Danielle backed away, out of her aunt's reach.

Sadie sighed and looked at both girls. They were just like her sister…but there was something in their eyes…something familiar…those eyes weren't like Jude's. Sadie didn't know who the twins' father was (actually, nobody knw it), but she was sure she knew him. Those eyes…she had seen them before

"So…you saw us. We're ok. Now you can go" Said Gabrielle, looking furtively at the closet where Tommy was. But Sadie didn't move. She just walked towards the bed and sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"You're coming with me. Tyler will be there…and Diarius' kids…"

The girls shared a scared look. They couldn't let Tommy there, locked up.

"We can't…we're grounded"

Sadie shrugged her shoulders.

"Jude wanted me to take you to the party…she wants you to be there"

They tried to protest but Sadie was stronger than them, even if she was pregnant. Before he noticed it he was alone in Jude's house, ready to look for the object he needed the most: Jude's journal.

At the party…

"What are we gonna do now? ...We left Tommy at home all alone!" Gabrielle said to her sister in a loud whisper as they got to the party. It was a beautiful outdoor place, the "backyard" of one of Diarius' friends. There were fountains and tables everywhere and the grass was so green that it was hard to look at it. Danielle looked around nervously; making sure that noone was hearing them.

"I don't know…if he's like you, I wouldn't be surprised if we find the house completely destroyed when we come back later"

"But…what was he doing there?" Gabrielle asked suddenly "It seemed like he was looking for something…"

Danielle opened her eyes wide and looked at her sister in shock

"Gabrielle…this is the first time I heard something smart coming from you"

"Hey!"

"What? ...I use to be the smart one"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and followed her sister to a less crowed place, without people that squeeze their cheeks or talk about how much they look like their mother.

"You know what? ...I think this is a way to punish us" Danielle affirmed, looking around. The whole family was there, even people that they've never seen before.

"I have to agree, sister. We were way better at home, with Tommy…"

"Tommy? ...you were with Tommy?!" a female's voice half screamed behind them. They jumped off their seats at the same time just to find their mother looking back at them in state of shock. They were scared but couldn't help to notice how beautiful she was.

"Sorry mom, we didn't…."

"Of course you didn't…I know that" Jude replied, exasperated. Then she looked at her daughters' scared expressions and decided it was time to calm down. She straightened the long pink dress she was wearing and took a deep breath.

"I'm so happy you're here…I didn't mean to be mean, girls...I was just trying to protect you"

"From Tommy? ...but he's your brother!"

Jude looked at them for a moment, deciding whether to tell them the truth or not, but when she had finally made a decision Speed cut her off.

"I can't believe you're here!" He screamed, running to the girls and giving them one of his warm hugs.

"Dad, let go off us or we're not gonna be here for long...because of the lack of oxygen" Danielle said, trying to catch her breath.

Speed laughed and let them go after kissing them both on their foreheads

"I'm so happy…now the whole family is reunited!"

"Not the whole family" a male's voice said. They turned their heads and a smile appeared across Gabrielle and Danielle's face when they saw Tommy Quincy walking towards them with the same black tuxedo they had seen him minutes before.

"Tommy!!" both girls screamed, but then realized that their mother was looking at them serious and tried to hide their happiness.

"What are you doing here? ...you need an exclusive invitation to get in here" Speed said bitterly, looking at him, his eyes burning.

But Tommy's smile didn't disappear

"The word "exclusive" doesn't exist in Tommy Quincy's world…"

"And I guess "common sense" is not there too…" Jude spotted sarcastically.

They all looked at the girls. Danielle was looking back at them with a strange look on her face and Gabrielle was totally puzzled.

They all cleared their throats and tried to pretend in front of the girls

"Actually…I just came here because I didn't find…" Tommy thought for a moment "...you in your house and I need to give you my engagement present"

"Oh. That's why you were there" Danielle interrupted, but shut her mouth immediately once she looked into Tommy's eyes. She just knew him for a week or two, but she knew exactly when he was lying or telling the truth. And now he was totally lying.

"We don't need anything from you…" Speed, started, but Jude cut him off. She looked up at Tommy and her eyes met his.

"Ok Mr. Quincy…give us your present and leave" she said bitterly "because you're not invited and your presence is not a good thing for us…"

She looked at the twins and then at Tommy again. They had his eyes…and were so close without even knowing that he was their father…the man that didn't have the guts to stay there with them. No, she couldn't let them know that…never.

"Actually…it's not a present" Tommy said, smiling confidently. That smile that made her fall for him ten years ago "it's a song…for you"

Jude couldn't help but shiver to those words. So many memories hit her in that moment that she could barely stay conscious of what was happening.

Tommy went up the stage and took the microphone.

"Hi everybody" he said, trying to get the guesses' attention "I'm Tommy Quincy, Jude's Harrison new artist and I want to give her my engagement present" He took out a cd with the beats he had been working on the past few days and gave it to a guy.

Then looked for Jude and the girls. "So you never forget how the real happiness feels like"

_You know what you want,  
and that makes you just like me.  
See everybody says you're hot baby,  
but can you make it hot for me?_

Jude looked at him in disbelief. He was looking at her, directly at the eyes, meaning every word.

_She's hopped up for me  
I've got her in my zone  
Her body's pressed up on me  
I think she's ready to blow.  
Must be my future.  
Sex love sound  
And when it goes down  
Baby all you've got to do is_

Speed looked up at Tommy and then at Jude. She realized of this and looked away from Tommy to Speed. She shrugged her shoulders, pretending that she didn't know he was singing for her.

_Just tell me which way you like that  
all you gotta do is  
Tell me which way you like that  
do you like it like this  
do you like it like that  
tell me which way you like that  
Tell me which way you like that _

Jude couldn't help but feeling really turned on by the song. The lyrics, the rhythm and specially Tommy's voice made the song a real aphrodisiac.  
_  
You can't stop baby  
You can't stop once you've turned me on  
And your enemy are your thoughts baby  
So just let em go  
Cause all I need is a moment alone  
To give you my tongue,  
and put you outta control  
And after you let it in, we'll be skin to skin,  
It's just so natural. _

"I told you Speed…he actually sings" Gabrielle said in a whisper, looking at Tommy in amazement. Danielle was next to her, but she wasn't listening to the rhythm. He looked suspiciously at Tommy and then at her mother and then back at Tommy…she was listening to the lyrics and something wasn't right with all this, she thought.

_Wait a second_

She's hopped up for me  
I've got her in my zone  
Her body's pressed up on me  
I think she's ready to blow  
Must be my future.  
Sex love sound.  
And when it goes down  
baby all you gotta do is 

He was singing a song for her. Like the old times. Jude felt her beat rate quickening as they connected their eyes and Tommy winked at her. Jud understood how a boyzattack fan feels for the first time in her life

_Just tell me which way you like that  
all you gotta do is  
Tell me which way you like that  
do you like it like that  
tell me which way you like that  
Tell me which way you like that_

He finished the song, never breaking the eye contact with Jude. Everybody clapped and started to talk about the new killer song.

Jude was waiting for him to come to her after the performance, but he didn't. He smiled at her and walked in the opposite direction, leaving her hot and mad at the same time. But there was no way that Tommy Quincy was going to leave her this way.

She stood up and walked determinately through the crowd.

"Jude, where are you going?!" Speed asked her, grabbing her hand

"I'm going to talk to him"

"No. let me"

"This is not about us, Speed…it's about business. I didn't approve that song and he sang it in front of the press. I need to talk to him, as my artist"

Speed thought for a moment and then let go of Jude's hand. Jude made his way towards the big house, where she supposed Tommy was. It was time to face him, to face that man she couldn't forget in ten years…that man that came back to ruin her perfect life. And it was time for get her plan off the ground. 


	45. Let´s start this game again

Let's start the game again

Jude got in the big mansion, looking for Tommy, even if she didn't know for what. She looked for him everywhere, but it was unsuccessful. It seemed like he had been swallowed up by the earth. Finally she got tired of looking for him and went to the bathroom to cool herself. She locked the door behind her and sighed. Then turned the water on and watched as it formed a little whirlpool. It was just like her life now...she was fine with her life...until she saw him again. She sighed and looked up to see herself through the mirror. Her heart skipped as she saw a blue eyed man looking at her, his back resting on the wall. Tommy Quincy grinned at her and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach like the old times.

"You were hiding for me, weren't you?" she asked, turning back to him, trying to sound mad.

"I don't have a reason to hide...at least from you..."He said as he stepped closer.  
Jude tried to change the subject.

"What was that?!" she asked harshly, resting her hands on her hips.

"What was what?" he asked back calmly as he turned off the water and faced her, their faces inches apart. It made her feel vulnerable...but at the same time, she couldn't step back. She had to be mad at him, no matter what.

"The song...I didn't approve it. I don't know if you're aware of this, but as your producer..."

"It was what you wanted...new, fresh sound and dirty lyrics...everybody loved it..."  
Jude didn't know what to say. He was right, the song was killer, but she couldn't admit it in front of that man that still destabilized her after all these years.

"Still, I deserved to hear the song first"

"You're right...after all; the song was about you..."  
Their noses were barely touching. She stepped back and Tommy followed her, his eyes looking hers intently. he placed his hands on her hips.

"Stay away from me...you don't have the right to touch me!" she screamed, loosing all the self control. She reached for the door knob, but it was locked. She had locked it just minutes ago.

Tommy took her hands and put them above her head. She was shivering to his touch. His hot breath against her lips and then against her ear was driving her wild. She didn't know if she could take it any longer.

"Of course I have the right because you're mine" he whispered as he placed a wet kiss on her ear. Then, in a sudden movement, he pinned her to the wall and pressed his body against hers. She let out a moan but then pushed him away and slapped him across the face

"How you dare..." she started, but her protest was cut by Tommy's lips on hers. He kissed her fiercely, keeping her hands above her head.

"I missed this..." he said between kisses "I missed your..."

Jude opened her eyes wide and stopped trying to push him away. She had completely forgotten about the plan...and this was the perfect time to prove her effects on "little Tommy Q"

"Let me guess...my scent, my touch...the memories?" she said seductively, now smiling.

Tommy opened his eyes wide but Jude's comment and strange change, but it didn't stop him from his assault to her mouth. Surprisingly, Jude kissed him back this time, and even if Tommy was slightly taken aback he slid his tongue inside her mouth and started to explore it. Her hands found their way down his shirt and before he could notice it she slid her hands up his back. Tommy caressed her arms with his thumbs until he reached the straps of her dress and started to play with them. As his lips traveled to her shoulders, her left hand made its way to his chest. Tommy growled against her skin and involuntary rocked his hips against Jude's. She felt his growing erection through the fabric of his jeans and let out a moan as she met his thrusts. Losing all the self control she ripped off his shirt. The buttons flew everywhere just as she removed his shirt and threw it across the bathroom. He looked at her in amazement and saw the lust in her eyes like never before. She began to let her hands roam his upper body as he sucked her neck, leaving a purple mark. Jude reached down between them and without hesitation grabbed his erection through his jeans and squeezed it, smiling evilly. It was time for her to take control. She turned so that now Tommy's back was on the wall. Their eyes met for a brief second and both knew that they wouldn't stop now, even if the sky falls down over them. Tommy took both straps of her dress and let it fall onto the floor, revealing her creamy smooth skin and supple breasts. He stared at her in awe for a few seconds and then started to kiss her neck fiercely, resting his hands on her hips. Jude pushed him onto the wall and pressed her body against his, causing him to growl. Her hands traveled to the hem of his pants. She fumbled with the button of his jeans and then, without hesitation pulled them down to his knees, revealing his erection. Jude smiled as Tommy continued to kiss her neck. Then he moved to her collarbone and trailed kissed down until he reached her breasts. He began to suck and kiss her left breast as he cupped the other with his free hand. Jude moaned and pushed his head towards her breasts, lost in the pleasure it was causing her. He smirked against her skin and sunk his nose in her skin, smelling the scent he had missed all this time. He bent down as his lips reached the hem of her panties. He grabbed them with his teeth and pulled them down slowly as his hands traveled to her ass. Once the panties joined the dress on the floor, Tommy went up slowly, kissing her tights, her core, her stomach, breasts, neck and finally he made it back to her mouth. His hands went through her whole body, sending electricity inside her. Jude pants were uncontrollably now. She wrapped her legs around Tommy's hips and looped her arms around his neck, her lips never leaving his. Tommy turned again and pressed her against the wall, thrusting deep inside into her. She screamed in pleasure and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as Tommy thrusted in and out of her, every time harder and deeper. She met his thrusts, moaning, her sweaty body claiming for his. He picked up speed and his left hand reached down and pressed her clit. Jude screams were louder as she moved against him with force. With his free hand he massaged her breasts, her stomach, her ass and her whole body, causing her to scream even louder. Heavy breathing, and pleasurable moans, along with the dripping of the improperly closed faucet filled the room. She ran her hands all over his back and grabbed firmly his ass, squeezing it tight. Both bodies became increasingly sweaty overcome with the heat that had taken over them. Tommy could feel her wall tightening around him and started to lose the rhythm. They looked at each other as they became close to their climax. After a few more thrusts, Jude arched her back and shut her eyes tightly, screaming Tommy's name, who reached his in the moment he heard her voice calling out his name. He growled her name and collapsed and fell onto the floor. All that filled the room were deep breaths from their exhaustion.

"Even if you don't want to admit it, you're still mine" He said, breaking the silence. Jude wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She was speechless, scared of herself. Actually she was scared of Tommy's effect on her. She couldn't let that kind of thing happen again, even if it was part of her plan. He couldn't take control again.

"It's too late...ten years late to be exact" she simply said as he pulled out of her and stood up.

"Jude...just give me another chance...to show you that I've changed...to know my daughters better...please" he begged, giving her a puppy dog look. But that didn't work with Jude anymore.

"You should've thought about that before you left" she responded bitterly.  
Tommy rolled his eyes as he looked for his jeans and shirt.

"I don't get it Jude...that happened ten years ago!!"  
Jude stood up too.

"see?...that's what I hate about you...you come back years later just like nothing happened...but it did Tommy!.

"and what...this didn't mean anything to you?!"

"Tommy, I grew up, I have a life now!"

"You have a life...with that stupid boy that you don't even love??" he said, facing her.

"No" Jude said calmly "I've got a life with my daughters and with that amazing guy that loves me and loves my daughters like crazy"

Tommy went silent. He got dressed again and then looked at Jude, who was still naked.

"He loves you...but I bet he's not as good as me at bed"

Jude looked for her clothes and straightened herself. Tommy just watched her in silence

"I can't tell you that..." she said slightly blushed. Before Tommy could say something, she walked out of the bathroom.

Jude walked back to the party and tried to act normally. Everybody was silent and looked at her, smiling and congratulating her. Finally he saw Speed and her daughters.

"Jude, come here" he called her. Jude looked around nervously, feeling guilty for what she had just done, but then walked towards Speed and took his hands, giving him a weak smile. He looked at her intently and then spoke to the crowd.

"I want to thank all of you for being with us all these years...and especially now that we are going to become man and wife...finally"

Everybody clapped and Jude felt Gabrielle's hand taking hers. She glared at her daughter and those eyes...Tommy's eyes smiled at her. Jude shook her head and looked at Speed again.

"You all know me as the goofy boy from Spiederman Mind Explosion...ten years ago that was all I was...just a funny boy. But that day...they day my daughters were born...everything changed"

He took a deep breath and impulsively took Danielle in his arms.

"That day, as most of you know, I fainted in the delivery room"  
There was a general laugh. Speed smiled.

"I woke up two hours later. Jude was there, sleeping peacefully after having two beautiful girls.

Then I noticed the two cradles next to her bed. I stood up silently and looked at the girls. One of them, Gabrielle I suppose, was crying...so I tried to cover her with the sheets... Suddenly she stopped crying and grabbed my finger with her little hand. She squeezed it so hard and I immediately felt a punch in my heart"

Jude was feeling guiltier than ever. She looked up and saw Tommy in the crowd, listening to Speed. She stared at Speed and then at her daughters. Speed looked back at her, smiling.

"And that's when I knew I wanted to be with you forever...I wanted to feel that punch in my heart all the time"

There was a big "awww" from everybody. Jude kissed him lightly on the lips

"Thanks" she mouthed against his lips. He nodded.

The guys started playing one of their new songs and the people wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Jude, do you want to tell me something?" he asked, suddenly, looking at her directly at the eyes. Jude looked away and her eyes met Tommy's. She smiled evilly.

"Nothing sweetie...let's go with the girls..." she simply said, avoiding Tommy's look.

But Tommy didn't care. There was more important things to do now...like get Jude's journal. He had finally figured out where it was and how to get it. A big smile appeared across his face.


	46. I want you to help me

I want you to help me

That day at D-major was special. After the engagement party, Jude's wedding was all people talked about.

"Jude, you're gonna be so happy now! ... I mean, you're already happy but...Jude...Jude?"  
Jude looked away from the soundboard to her sister. She was one of her best friends, but sometimes could be a pain in the ass. Lately she went to see her almost everyday...after all, she had nothing to do at home now that she was pregnant.

"Oh...sure" Jude responded distractedly, looking at the soundboard again. Her sister stared at her for a moment, totally serious. It seemed that she was more excited about her sister's wedding than herself.

"What's going on with you Jude?" she asked suddenly as she took a seat next to the computer. Jude looked at her out of the corner of her eye and tried to act normal.

"Why are you asking?"

"I don't know...you've been so weird lately..." Sadie said, then looked away from her sister and muttered "maybe you don't want to marry him anymore..."

Jude turned her head to her sister abruptly and gave her a scared look. She was about to say something when the blue eyed man of her dreams got in the room and responded for her.

"She's nervous, that's all" he said, smiling at Sadie "the wedding thing must get her all stressed and nervous. Is just that, isn't it?"  
He looked deeply into her eyes. She looked away before getting lost into his eyes.

"Woah...it's Tommy Quincy!!...I haven't seen you in years!" Sadie half screamed, smiling. "We haven't seen mom since Jude came here and Mason never talked about you again..."

"Mason?..."

"You two had a very strong relation ship... he must have been destroyed when you left..."

"Yes, he was..." Jude suddenly said. Tommy felt a punch of guilt in his heart because he knew she was talking about her own feelings.  
"But it's good to see you again...you're getting hotter and hotter!" she made a sound with her tongue "it's a shame you play for the other team"

Jude tried to cover her laugher with a cough. Tommy gave her a death glance and then faked a smile for Sadie.

"Well, now that you're here you can help us with the planning of the wedding"

"Sadie, I'm getting married in 5 weeks..."

"But you've been waiting this day to come for years...it has to be perfect" Sadie started "He's the love of your life, the father of your kids..."

"He's not the father" Tommy said harshly. Sadie opened her eyes wide and stared at Tommy, completely speechless.

"Yes, he is...Tommy, why don't you go to get some coffee?" Jude said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Uhm...yeah" he said and went out of the studio.

Tommy walked towards the kitchen to make some coffee, but his mind was still in the studio, to be exact in Jude's purse. He needed to get her journal and he was so close to it. Her purse...why didn't he think about that before? Jude would never leave her journal just like that. She had to keep it with her all the time after what happened between them ten years ago. The question was, how could he get it? ...it was so difficult but so easy at the same time...

Suddenly he felt a rush of air when a blonde blue eyed girl passed by him, running like there's no tomorrow. That's when a wonderful idea came to his mind.

"Hey!!" Tommy screamed at the twin, who stopped abruptly and turned around to face Tommy.

"What?!...Oh, hey Tommy!" the girl said happily.

"Com here girl...we need to talk..."

"Tommy not now please, I've got to get to my mom's studio like now...Uncle Mason called and he wants to..."

"This is more important" Tommy grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen "where's you sister?"

"She had an appointment to the doctor..."

"Is she sick?" he asked worried.

"No...Well, it's just...she has some personality issues"

"Oh..." he sighed in relief "it doesn't matter cuz you can help me with this..."

"Help you with what?" She asked calmly as she took the cup of coffee from his hand. She took a sip. Tommy looked at her up and down.

"Wait...you're Gabrielle or Danielle?"

She looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Does that change anything?" she asked, taking another sip.

"Of course...I need a favor and I'm pretty sure Danielle wouldn't agree"

She thought for a moment.

"Then it's your lucky day...I'm Gabrielle"

Tommy smiled, almost feeling the taste of victory.

"Great...I want you to do something for me..."

"Ok...what is it about?"

"I need a journal..."

She smiled playfully.

"No prob Tommy...But if you want my opinion, I think it's a bit girly to have a journal..."

"No for me, Gaby..."

She looked at him totally puzzled.

"I don't get it..."

Tommy took a deep breath and looked around.

"I need your mom's journal" he said in a whisper. Gabrielle smiled again.

"You're joking, aren't you?"

Tommy bent so their eyes were at the same level.

"It's not difficult girl..." he said giving her a puppy dog look "all you have to do is to take the journal from her purse...that's all"

"You want me to do what???!!" Gabrielle screamed. Tommy covered her mouth and looked around to make sure that noone had heard her.

"Please..." he said, taking his hand out of her mouth and grabbing the now empty cup from her hands.

"Why don't you just kill me?!" She whispered, looking at him angrily "Because I will die when she finds out that I took her journal anyways. Dad took it from her one day and..." she shuddered "too scary to tell..."

"Look, I would do it, but she won't let me get close to her..."

"Why? ...you're her brother after all" she started, but then shut her mouth and looked at him suspiciously "Wait...what you want her journal for?"

She rested her hands on her hips waiting for an answer. Tommy thought for a moment.

"Because...she has written some great songs, but she doesn't want to share them with the world so I will sing them for her" He said, trying to sound convincing "I'm just doing her a favor"

She looked at him doubtful, biting her lower lip.

"I think you should ask her..."

"No...I can't. Please Gabrielle...I thought you'd understand...we're so alike"

She glared at him and seemed to be fighting with her own principles.

"Please?" he said smiling with a puppy dog look. She rolled her eyes.

"Please don't do that...I will do it, ok? ...but I need you to distract her"

"No prob" he said smiling at her.

Tommy gave a last glare to Gabrielle, who was hiding in the kitchen and blinked at her. She smiled back as he turned around and headed towards the door.

Jude was alone now, with the headphones on. He walked towards her and took the headphones out of her ears. She looked at him angrily.

"Good you're here..." he said, looking from Jude to the purse that was on the soundboard

"I'm working Quincy...what do you want?"

"I wanna talk about my new song"

Jude rolled her eyes and looked at the soundboard again

"Ok...talk"

"Not here...let's go to get something"

"What?! ...No Quincy, I'm not going anywhere with you" she said flatly.

"Well...then I will have to talk to your soon to be husband..."

Jude looked at him is disbelief

"What? ...he needs to know that his fiancée is having sex with his worst enemy" Tommy said innocently.

"You big racketeer..."

"Are you going or not?" Tommy asked even if he already knew the answer.

Jude sighed and then stood up.

"Ok, let's go, but just a few minutes...I gotta go for my daughter in fifteen minutes"

Jude followed Tommy, not even realizing she was leaving her purse. A few minutes later a blond girl got into the studio and closed the door behind her. She looked around for her objective. She smiled and sighed in relief when she saw the purse on the soundboard. Without hesitating, she took the purse and started to look for her mom's journal. She was so focused on her mission that didn't hear when someone got in the room.

"What are you doing, little princess?"

She jumped off of her seat and looked at the person who had caught her. It was her uncle Kyle...and he was smiling.

"I was just..."

"Wait...is that Jude's purse?" He asked her, looking at the purse curiously.

"How do you know?"

"Your mom uses to hit me with her purse all the time..." he shrugged his shoulders "What are you doing with your mom's purse?"

"Mmm...Nothing, I was just looking for..." she took out the first thing she found in the purse. It was a silver package. She blushed when she found out it was a condom.

"What the..."

"You were looking for that!?" Kyle half screamed, opening his eyes wide.

She didn't know what to say...the situation was too embarrassing to say something.

"Uhm...ehm...it's for a project...I want to prove they're really efficient"

She waited for him to say something.

"Well, I guess I've got to be a good uncle now. Give me the purse..."

"But..."

"C'mon girl..." he said serious. She looked at him and handed him the black purse. Kyle grabbed it and looked inside, still serious.

"Mints! ...cool..." He half screamed, taking the blue package out of the purse as he threw it across the room.

She picked the purse of the floor as her uncle put all the mints in his mouth and threw the empty bag to the trash bin. Kyle was smiling like a little boy, but then looked at Gabrielle and his smile faded.

"Prase wun't ted youg mom em the ono thot ets jer mits, k?" he said with her mouth full of mints.

Gabrielle smiled evilly. She had her uncle in the palm of her hand.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. I guess this will be our little secret then?"

"Or corse prences...wai,age yu Gabdiedge or Daniedge?"

"Does that matter now?"

Kyle was about to say something when they heard Jude's voice coming from outside. Kyle seemed to be terrified and started to chew the mints as fast as he could.

Suddenly Jude opened the door.

"...I won't go anywhere without my purse..." she was saying to Tommy, but stopped when she saw Kyle and her daughter there, both with a scared expression.

"Kyle...and...what are you doing here?"

"Well...we...I..." Kyle started, but then shut his mouth and stormed out of the room.

Jude smiled

"I guess he stole the mints out of my purse again...too bad that I bought laxative mints this time...you eat one and flush the toilet will be national sport for you for the rest of the week"

Gabrielle let out a weak laugh.

"And you princess ...I told you to stay away from..." she looked at Tommy with the corner of the eye "the studio"

"I was looking for you mom...we gotta go for my sister"

Jude looked into her eyes for a moment and then looked at Tommy.

"Ok, let's go..." She finally said, grabbing her purse that was on the soundboard just where she had left it minutes ago. "Weird...I always find my purse on the floor when Kyle steals the mints"

Gabrielle froze for a moment, but then her mother walked out of the room and she sighed in relief. Tommy waited for her to be out of the studio and then looked at Gabrielle with a big smile on his face

"And...?" he asked anxiously.

"And what?" Gabrielle said serious. Tommy looked around and then whispered.

"Did you get the journal?"

Gabrielle looked down but then unzipped her pink jacket and took out something that looked like a book with a leather cover. She looked up at him and smiled.

"No...You didn't" Tommy said in disbelief as he reached for Jude's journal.

"Of course I did...they don't call me little Speed for nothing" she said proudly.

Tommy looked at the journal in amazement. He opened it to make sure it was Jude's journal. There was no doubt, it was Jude's handwriting.

"You're the greatest girl in the world..."

"I already knew that...but thanks...if my mom finds out about this, I didn't do anything, ok?"

Tommy simply nodded and then in a fast movement hugged her. That warmth in his heart, now so familiar to him, appeared again. she pulled away smiling.

"Ok...now I gotta go...there's a lot of homework I haven't done"

"Gabrielle Spiederman doing homework?..." He started, but before he could continue Gabrielle walked away.

He looked back at the treasure he had in his hand. It was the key to get his daughters back and the key of Jude's heart.


	47. I’m the one who wears the pants pt 1

I'm the one who wears the pants pt 1

Jude walked in circles around her bedroom, with Tommy's journals in his left hand and her phone in the right one. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, then stood up in front of Kyle and Wally. They were sitting on her bed, looking at her with a shadow of fear in their eyes. They knew that look in Jude's eyes...she had a plan and they were part of it, there was no doubt about it.

"Mason said he would be here...ten minutes ago!" she half screamed totally out of control

"Wow Harrison...it's not our fault!"

"Yeah...he must be home filing and painting his nails or watching titanic and you're screaming at us...that's not fair"

"I watched titanic last night and I don't need to file my mails...they're perfect" they heard Mason's voice and couldn't help but sigh in relief. Jude looked at them with anger but then turned her head to Mason.

"Where were you Mas?!!"

"I went to the mall...you know me Jude, I heard "off sale" and the world disappears to me"

Kyle and Wally looked at their friend in disbelief.

"Sometimes it's so hard to remember that you're a man..."

Mason smiled sarcastically at them and then looked at Jude.

"Well, now I'm here...let's start this thing..." He looked at Kyle and Wally. They had confused expressions on their faces "but first tell me...why did you insist about telling them?"

He moved his head towards the boys.

"Because they can be really helpful...just like the last time"

Mason sighed and looked at the boys.

"I don't know...this time is different"

"But they are my best friends and deserve to know"

Kyle cleared his throat and stood up.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we're still here"

Jude looked away from Mas to the guys and took a deep breath.

"Yes, and it's because I want you to be here...I need your help"

Kyle looked at Wally and he stared back at him. They were totally puzzled.

"And you need help with...?"

Jude hesitated for a moment

"Well...we still don't know..."

"I do" Mason said smiling at Jude "I've been thinking the whole week about Tommy Quincy..."

"Wow Mason, I didn't know you liked them with black hair and white bandanas" Wally said playfully.

"I'm now talking about that...well; he's hot and...stop it, what I'm trying to say is...I've got the perfect plan for this" he spotted as he smiled proudly.

He walked out of the room and came back seconds later with a small board and hung it on the wall so everyone could see it.

He took a marker out of his pocket and looked at the guys.

"Woah...Mr. Fox...are you gonna be a teacher now?" Wally teased.

"Shut up Kyle...I'm trying to be serious"

"Will you have a stick to punish bad boys?"

"Wally..."

"Will you want the boys to give you their "apple"?"

"Please stop..."

"C'mon Mr. Fox...punish me...whip me!"

Mason rolled his eyes and raised his hands on the air.

"Ok...I give up...Jude, give me the cookies" he said. The boys' expression changed in a split second. Jude opened the drawer of her nightstand table and gave them to Mason. Kyle and Wally followed the bag with the eyes.

"Cookies? Who said cookies? ...I want cookies!!" Kyle screamed like a little boy.

"Kyle, you can't eat anything, remember? ...you almost died from stomachache two days ago"

Jude remembered the mints incident and had to cover her laugh with a cough.

"Like I was saying..."Mason interrupted, raising his voice. "I've got the perfect plan to beat Tommy Quincy"

"Tommy Quincy... Why do you want to do something against him?" Kyle asked, still confused and looking directly at the cookies.

Mason took a deep breath.

"Ehm...because he's the twins' father and wants to get them back...oh, and he wants to get Jude back too...and they had sex two weeks ago" He said without more ado.

The boys looked at each other, then at Mason and finally at Jude in disbelief. They were totally shocked. Jude rolled her eyes.

"Mason, you can be so sensitive sometimes" Jude spotted sarcastically.

Mason looked at Jude completely puzzled and then looked at the guys.

"Oh...sorry...want a cookie?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Wow...that was...I wasn't expecting that" Wally said finally breaking the silence.

"Trust me dude, I wasn't either"

"Ok...now that you know you will help us to get rid of him" Mason said firmly "I've been thinking about that and it's not as hard as we thought"

"What do you mean?" Jude asked him curious. Mason walked towards the board as he took out a marker.

"All he has is a bad boy image. He lives his life in a wild way and he loves his freedom more than anything in this world..." Mason said as he wrote "Tommy Quincy" and "Parties", "Alcohol", "sex", "chicks" and "bandanas" on the board. Then he wrote with a red marker "LACK OF RESTRAINT"

"And what do you pretend to do with that?" Wally asked still a bit shocked but determinated to help Jude.

"We have to threat his wild freedom...make him choose between that life and a familiar life, with two little monsters and a no so happy Jude"

Jude smirked

"I get it...Mason, you're amazing" she said smiling evilly "Tommy will regret the day he decided to come back" she hugged

Mason and then smiled at Kyle and Wally.

"What do you think about it?"

"It's amazing..."

"Great you..."

"I mean...I never knew how to write "restraint" and it was so easy...amazing, don't you think?"

Jude rolled her eyes

"Ok...we're going to wait for Speed and the girls. They went to the park but are about to come back. Then we can..."

"Oh...about that...Speed knows about this?"

Jude opened her eyes wide

"No! ...and he can't find out!"

"Why?" Wally asked innocently

"Well, I don't think I would like to know that my fiancée had sex with my daughter's father...ok that sounded weird..."

"But that was just to get rid of Tommy, wasn't it?"

Jude looked at Wally for a moment and then looked away. She didn't know what to say...actually; she did know what to say but not how to say it to Wally.

"Jude, you're still marrying Speed, aren't you?"

Jude stared at Mason asking for help.She was about to say something when something else caught their attention.

"Guys, did you buy a new car? ...because that Mustang is...beautiful" Kyle suddenly interrupted them as he looked through the window. Jude and Mason looked distractedly. Parked on the street was a beautiful car...so familiar for Jude...she looked again, this time she realized...

"Oh shit...its Tommy's car! ...what the hell is he doing here?!!" Jude freaked out. She ran to the door and then went back to the window and then back to the door. Mason grabbed her by the arms and took her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Jude, chill!! ...or I'll have to slap you..."

"Tommy is out there who knows for what and you're asking me to chill!!??"

"Well, I guess a Pikachu slap won't hurt..." he said to himself and hit Jude across the face with the back of his hand. Jude stood there frozen, totally paralyzed.

"If that's the Pikachu slap I don't want to be the one that gets the Snorlax slap from you" Wally said as he looked at Jude.

"No, it's ok" Jude finally said, taking her hand to the spot where Mason had hit her. Mason smiled. 

* * *

"I still don't get...what is he waiting for inside there?" Jude asked after a while. The four where sat on the bed looking at the car through the window. Kyle and Wally had finally got the cookies and both were more eating than speculating about Tommy's intentions.

"Maybe he wants to talk to you..." Mason said, taking one cookie from Kyle's hand. He gave Mason a death stare and then went back to the cookies bag.

"Or maybe he wants to fuck you" Wally affirmed distractedly as he tried to put as much cookies as he could inside his mouth.  
Mason and Jude turned their heads towards Wally. He looked at them.

"What? ...I used to do it that all the time, on tour" he shrugged his shoulders "I waited for the parents to go to bed and then climbed through the window and..."

"Don't wanna know about your sex life" Mason interrupted him, shaking his head. He looked at Jude, but she was in another world, reading through the pages of Tommy's diary. She stopped in a page and read, moving her head right a left as fast as she could. Suddenly she smiled evilly.

"Bingo!"


	48. I’m the one who wears the pants pt 2

I'm the one who wears the pants 2

Tommy closed the window behind him and stepped into the dark room. He made sure not to get the wrong room this time. It was full of pictures of the twins, Speed, some guys and herself...it had to be Jude's bedroom.  
The plan was very easy...all he had to do it to get in her bed and make wild love to her the whole night...it's just a start but he needed to know if the whole journal thing would work this time just like ten years ago. He got closer to the bed on tiptoes, holding his breath to not be heard by his "victim". But she wasn't there. Suddenly the lights turned on and Tommy looked up to meet his eyes with Jude's. She was standing at the door, looking at him with a sexy smile.

"Climbing through my window Quincy?" Jude hushed as she walked towards him. She was barefoot, wearing an almost transparent silk babydoll and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Tommy felt her mouth dry from excitement and fear.  
"That's so old...but I have to admit it's one of my fantasies..."

Tommy smirked. Of course he knew that, after all he had her journal.

"How did you know I would come tonight?" was the first thing he asked. He was impressed she wasn't screaming or freaking out.

"Well, you know me...or at least that's what I think...I always know everything"

Tommy laughed.

"Yep. Danielle and Gabrielle told me about that"

He looked around and realized Jude's favorite colors still were black and red.

"Take a seat, Quincy...feel comfortable" she almost whispered. Tommy opened his eyes wide, but inmediately sat down on the bed without protesting.

"Aren't you going to ask me what am I doing here?" Tommy asked, half smiling. That sexy smile Jude couldn't resist. She looked away.

"Actually, I don't care...it's good you're here because I need to talk to you"

Tommy nodded as he looked all the pictures on the wall.

"About what?" he asked distractedly. This was so natural for them. to be alone in a room, talking like old friends...of course Tommy wanted so much more than that. He wanted to fulfill Jude's fantasy

"About everything...we need to clarify some points"

She sat down next to him, making sure that he was looking at her breasts

"Ok...talk" he said breathless.

"I've been thinking about this whole situation. You came back just like that and I wasn't ready for that, I admit it. That's why I acted like I did"

Tommy moved closer to her, his eyes looking up and down her body.

"And now...what do you think about us?" He asked, placing a hand over her leg. Jude shivered but tried to control herself and removed his hand.

"I'm not talking about us Quincy. I remember you said you came back for the girls..."

Tommy put his hand over her leg again. Jude removed it.

"Of course I came back for them but..."

"Ok, I thought about that and I realized you need another chance"

Immediately a smile appeared across Tommy's face.

"Really?"

"Don't smile Quincy. It's not that easy"

Tommy got serious, but his smile didn't disappear.

"What do you mean?"

Jude took a deep breath and looked at him directly at the eyes

"I'm going to prove you"

"What??!!"

Jude stood up to explain him.

"Let's face it Tommy, you're not exactly the familiar type. But if you do what I say you can be the perfect father you haven't been in all these years"

Jude waited for Tommy to say something. Tommy thought for a moment.

"And what you want me to do?" he finally said. She smiled.

Jude stood up and walked towards the dresser and opened the first drawer. She took out and paper and smirked to herself. She could almost taste the sweet revenge.

Jude sat down next to Tommy and handed him the paper. She looked at him innocently as he looked at her totally puzzled and started to read it. As he read his eyes were getting bigger and his jaw dropped. Jude smiled proud of herself and Mason.

"Ok...what does this all mean?" He asked still puzzled, as he read the paper again.

"That's all you have to do if you want to get the girls back. No more parties, alcohol, magazine's covers or scandals for the tabloids, no more girls at least you get an official girlfriend, and with official I mean I want to see her wearing a wedding dress right next to you in a church. Oh and of course you'll stop wearing that stupid white suit...and forget the bandana"

Tommy looked at her in disbelief for a moment and then read the paper again. He shook his head.

"You went crazy. That's the only explanation Jude. How do you pretend me to change just like that?!"

"It's the only way. My daughters need a good father image and if you want them, then change for them..."

"Do I at least have time...?"

"One month...before my weeding and before your next tour"

Tommy's jaw dropped.

"What if I do all this? ...what will happen?"

"Well, the girls will know you're their father and I will let you see them every time you want to"

Tommy opened his eyes wide and smiled. that was his dream...o hear Gabrielle and Danielle calling him Dad. He nodded and read the paper again. it was a hard decision. He loved his life, but he adores the girls and Jude...so far could he go for them?

"And what about us?" He suddenly asked. That took Jude by surprise.

"Us?" she could barely say.

Tommy took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"I still love you, Jude. I always had"

Jude looked deeply into Tommy's eyes. He was telling the truth. But she thought he was telling the truth ten years ago and he left her. She shook her head...no, she couldn't trust him. Not again.  
Tommy touched her forehead with his. Jude smiled and closed the space between them and kissed him briefly on the lips. They pulled away for a moment and when Tommy leaned for another kiss she moved her head.

"We will see that after you change...now all you have to do is to follow my rules...and never forget that this is a big chance for you"

Jude stood up and Tommy followed her. She went to her closet and took out a little box. It contained the pieces of a paper that seemed to be there for years. She looked at Tommy serious and gave it to him. Tommy took the box and looked the papers in there.

"Is this..." he started but she interrupted him

"Yes, it's the check you gave me ten years ago. The money you gave me to get rid of the most wonderful things in the world. I torn it in the moment you left the room and put it in that box...the box you gave me full of chocolates and telling me you loved me"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Tommy didn't know what to say and Jude knew that if she opened her mouth she would cry.

"I'm sorry" Tommy whispered, looking down.

"I want you to have it so you can remember what you did and what you want now. Never forget it Tommy, I'm giving you a big chance, a chance a normal woman would have never given you...so...don't ruin it this time. Don't hurt my daughters like you hurt me ten years ago"

Tommy closed the lid of the box and put it inside his pocket. Then looked at Jude

"I won't...promise"

He stood up and walked towards the door. It was locked. He locked at Jude, waiting for her to open the door

"I think it's better if you use the window to get out of the house. It won't be good if one of the kids sees you here"

Tommy nodded and walked towards the window. His plan didn't work, but at least now he had the chance to get his family back. He turned his head to say bye

"See you tomorrow at the studio" he said. She looked away and just nodded. Tommy could swear he saw a tear rolling down her face

She waited for him to get out and walked towards the window. She locked it and looked as the car got lost on the street. She smiled and then laughed almost hysterically. Then opened the bathroom's door

"Guys...you can get out! ...I can't believe he bought it!"

"I can't believe you're doing this again"

"I can't believe I spent two hours locked in a bathroom...in a woman's bathroom!"

"I can't believe I haven't eaten...where's the food?"

Jude laughed even more. She was so happy. Finally she would be able to get revenge...even if it was from the man she loved.


	49. Following the rules

Following the rules

Jude put the headphones on and Tommy's voice filled her whole body. She sighed not even noticing that she was doing it. Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder and she took out the headphones. she smiled at her fiancée. Speed gave her a peck and then sat down next to her.  
"Morning, beautiful. I didn't hear you this morning...what was the rush?"  
"I just wanted to get this entire thing done as soon as possible" Jude responded as she looked away and started to work on the song again. Without even noticing it she was smiling again. speed looked at her suspiciously.  
"Jude, why are you smiling?" Speed asked by the thousandth time in the week "you've been so happy lately..."  
"It's nothing Speed" she interrupted him "I'm just happy because everything is perfectly ok. At home, at work..."  
"Nothing can be ok with Tommy Quincy back in our lives" he spotted bitterly.  
Jude didn't know what to say. If he only knew that Tommy was the reason for her to be happy...  
Speed noticed the tension and tried to change the subject  
"So...where are the guys?"  
Jude had to cover her smile with her hand.  
"They're doing something for me..." she said mysteriously as she put the headphones on again.

A few minutes later an almost unrecognizable Tommy stepped into D-major. Kwest saw him and walked towards him.  
"Tommy, do you know it's three in the afternoon, don't you?" he asked, looking at him thoroughly.  
Tommy simply nodded, not even stopping to look at his friend.  
"And you know you should've been here at nine...in the morning"  
Tommy finally stopped and turned around to face his friend.  
"This hasn't been the best week for me Kwest" he said. Kwest looked at him again. His clothes were all shabby and apparently he forgot to gel his hair and shave. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.  
"Dude, have you had enough sleep lately?"  
Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen to pour himself some coffee.  
"The exact opposite...Last night I went to bed at 9" he admitted. Kwest opened his mouth in an "o" shape but then a smile appeared across his face.  
"Wow...it looks like healthy life has come to Tommy Quincy's life" he joked. Tommy looked at Kwest as if he wanted to kill him.  
"Funny Kwest...that's really funny. I've been a whole week without parties and alcohol and chicks and you joke about it..."  
"No parties, alcohol and chicks? ... What? Do you want to be priest now?"  
"When I said don't joke about it, I meant it" he said serious.  
"Ok...at least now you know that alcohol and parties and sex are not everything"  
Tommy opened his eyes wide.  
"Kwest look at me, I'm a mess! I haven't had sex in a whole week. I feel like...like a married man"  
"Hey!" Kwest yelled.  
"Sorry man"  
Kwest watched in silence as Tommy poured himself some coffee.  
"But why are you doing all this?" he asked after a while "Because I can bet you're not doing this on your initiative"  
Tommy took a deep breath and looked around to make sure noone was looking at them. Then he took a crumpled paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kwest. He sat down and read it carefully.  
"What? ...I don't get it. This is Jude's handwriting but...all these things..." he read the paper again totally puzzled.  
"Those are the things she asked me to give up...if I want to get my daughters back"   
"Woah, she's evil...now I know why Danielle put extra spicy chili in my taco when she was 5...it's in her blood"  
Tommy didn't know whether to laugh at his friend or not.  
They were talking about it the rest of the day, Kwest trying to convince him that Jude's rules were good for him to grow up once and for all and Tommy giving him death stares as he drank coffee, cup after cup.  
Before they could notice it, it was almost 9. Tommy was about to go home when they heard the SME guys screaming and laughing. They finally got to the kitchen, not even looking at Kwest or Tommy.  
"So, how was that hot night, Kyle?" Wally asked as he took a soda from the refrigerator. Tommy and Kwest stayed in silence listening to every word. But they didn't see Wally trying to cover his laugher after he asked that.  
"It was amazing...three girls for me...wow" Kyle responded, holding a sandwich in his hand.  
Tommy was listening with a desperate expression. He wanted to party, to have sex and be free just like those guys, but he couldn't.  
"And what about you Mason? ...I saw you with a blondie...yummy!"  
"Hold up, I thought you were gay?" Tommy interrupted them. he couldn't control himself...even Mason who was gay was having sex with girls and he couldn't?...that's not fair, he thought.  
"Yes, I am...sometimes" Mason spotted distractedly. "I don't know...maybe you can help me with this...you're a guru for this kind of things after all" he said at Tommy and he smiled proud of himself.  
"Are you gonna tell him what happened last night at the party?"  
"Party? What party?" Tommy asked immediately.  
The three guys looked at each other and then at Tommy.  
"The party at NBR...like you weren't there"  
Tommy looked away immediately  
"No, I wasn't there"  
"Oh...why? What happened? Dude, it was the most amazing party in years!"  
"Like I was saying" Mason interrupted Kyle "...last night at the party I...I cheated on my boyfriend"  
"And he's thinking about telling him!. That's ridiculous" Wally exclaimed as he looked at Tommy with the corner of the eye. "Don't you think, Tommy?"  
Tommy didn't respond. They waited anxiously for him to say something.  
"I don't know..." he started and then reminded about him and Jude. If Mason was that happy with his boyfriend he needed to do the right thing "I think you should tell it to your boyfriend if you really love him"  
He finally said. Kyle and Wally looked a bit disappointed by Tommy advice, but Mason stared at Tommy for a moment and then smiled weakly.  
"That's wise Quincy...I think you're a great man" he finally said.  
"Thanks"  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Ok, we're done. Now let's get the party started!!" Kyle screamed.  
"Yay!" Wally yelled. Then he looked at Tommy "you can go with us if you want"  
"I..."  
"But first we're going outside to smoke a cigarette or two"  
"We can't smoke in here"  
"Jude's orders"  
Tommy sighed deeply.  
"She's really good at giving orders, isn't she?" He spotted with an angry tone.  
"Actually, yes, she is..." Mason said totally serious "so Quincy, are you going with us?"  
Tommy stood there not knowing what to do. He had been a whole week without smoking or parties...maybe it was time for a little break. Besides, Jude would never know. He looked at the guys and then looked back at the kitchen's. He was about to look away when he saw a picture he hadn't realized it was there before. It was a picture of Jude smiling with two little babies in her arms. Diarius and a blonde guy were next to her holding a planitium record plaque. His daughters were there. He hesitated for a moment.  
"Ok guys, let's go" he finally said, smiling at the guys. "Just wait for me outside"   
"But Tommy...you can't..." Kwest said, giving him a meaningful look.  
Tommy didn't even respond to his friend. He looked as the guys walked out of the building and then looked back at Kwest smiling deviously.  
"I know man. I'll go with them but I won't smoke. The paper says pretty clear that I can't smoke but it doesn't say that I can't breathe the smoke they throw"  
Kwest opened his eyes wide and took the paper again. He read it carefully.  
"You're right, it doesn't say that...but I think that Jude won't agree to this"  
"Man, this is the only way I can survive. I have to read between the lines" he said proud of his idea "now give me the damn paper"  
He read it and his smile grew even bigger.  
"Ok...it says that I can't party...But it doesn't say anything about club reunions"  
"Tommy..."  
"It says that I can't smoke or drink...but I can be with people that do it"  
"This is not a good idea if you want to get your daughters back..." Kwest said, but Tommy ignored him.  
"It says that I can't date chicks or have sex with strange women" he smiled evilly and then looked around. It was 15 past 9 and by now Jude, Tommy and Kwest were the only ones in the building.  
"But Jude doesn't fit that profile..."

Jude was finishing up mixing a new song when Tommy stormed in the studio and shut the door behind him. Jude didn't even look back at him. She knew it was Tommy. She took out the headphones and sighed  
"I'm working...what do you want now Quincy?" she asked, but Tommy didn't respond so she looked around. In the moment her eyes met his she knew what he wanted. He moved closer towards her as his eyes darkened. Finally he stood up just inches away from her and grabbed her by the wrist, forcing Jude to stand up.  
"Sex on the soundboard or in the booth...you choose" he hushed against her ear, causing her to shiver.  
"Sorry...what?" Jude asked breathless and puzzled at the same time.  
But Tommy didn't respond. Looking directly at her eyes he grabbed her hips and pulled her against the closest wall as he claimed her lips as his in a passionate kiss. The night was just starting.


	50. According to the plan

According to the plan.

Tommy grabbed her wrists and put them above her head as his lips traveled from her mouth to her neck. He pressed his body against hers causing her to let out a moan. Even if she was trying to get rid of Tommy's grip, she couldn't deny she was enjoying it.

"You're breaking the rules, Quincy" Jude informed him as she moved her head to the side to give Tommy a better access to her neck.

Tommy grinned against her skin.

"Technically, I'm not...you're not just a chick...and we're not going to have sex"

He let go of her hands and moved his hands down her body.

"Really?" she asked in an almost unrecognizable sexy voice.

"Yes. This won't be just sex. I'm gonna make love to you" He said, pulling away for a second. He looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she was just as horny as him. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers to kiss him passionately.

"Tommy, I'm getting married in a few weeks" she said between moans as he moved his tongue across her lips.

"But I don't see you stopping me" he said breathless. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and pulled her even closer to him so now she could feel how hard he was.

"You know I can't..." she hushed in his ear, causing him to growl.

"Just like I can't take my hands off of you"

Jude smiled evilly. In a fast movement he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm not complaining"

Tommy kissed her fully on the lips again.

"Good"

He moved from the wall and walked towards the soundproof booth. Jude smiled against his lips when she realized of Tommy's amazing idea. He got into the booth and locked the door behind him as he moved his other hand to her ass and squeezed it tightly, causing Jude to rock her hips against his.

He placed her on the cool floor and looked at her for a moment. She was just as anxious as him for this moment to happen. Without hesitating he climbed on top of her and their lips reconnected in a heated kiss. His hands went down her body and under her blouse. He cupped one of her breasts with her hand and massaged it through the thin fabric. Jude moaned in pleasure and started to rock her hips against Tommy's in a fast rhythm. He smiled proudly as he removed the blouse from her, his lips never leaving hers. Jude was totally out of control. She took Tommy's shirt and ripped it off, sending buttons everywhere. Her lips traveled to his toned chest as he reached for the clasp of her bra and undid it. He threw the piece of cloth across the room as he kissed her again. Jude felt Tommy's erection against her leg and reached down Tommy's pants to grab it tightly. Tommy hitched his breath in his throat when Jude did that. She smiled evilly and started to stroke him slowly at first and then faster. Tommy managed to control himself and slowly slipped his hand into Jude's pants. Two could play the same game, he thought.

He started to rub her core through her panties at first and when he finally felt her wet he went under her panties and gently rubbed her clit. As Jude stroked him faster he slid one finger deep inside of her. Jude gasped into his mouth and he smiled against her lips. He slid another finger and started to push in and out of her as hard, deep and fast as he could. Jude screamed into his mouth as Tommy continued to move his fingers in and out of her. Tommy continued to move his fingers in and out. They both start to moan. Tommy felt Jude tightening against his fingers and stopped immediately. Jude looked at him quizzically, but he just smiled and, in a fast movement, removed her panties and pants off of her and threw them across the room. He was unbuttoning his pants when they heard a male voice coming from outside. They both looked at each other totally paralyzed as they heard the voice getting closer. Jude stood up and walked around the booth collecting her clothes as Tommy tried to put his now ripped shirt.

"Jude...are you in there?!" it was Speed voice, Jude said to herself, but Tommy heard her. Before he could protest, Speed opened the door and got inside the studio at the same time Jude grabbed Tommy's arm and pulled him down to the floor with her. She looked at him and put a finger on her mouth, ordering him to stay in silence.

"Honey...are you in there?!" Speed asked as he walked towards the booth.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tommy asked in a whisper

"Well...he's my boyfriend..." Jude replied, not even noticing she was standing up, her hands resting on her hips. She looked at

Tommy and then turned her head to meet Speed's eyes through the glass.

"Speed!!" Jude screamed, trying to catch her breath. "Me and Tommy...We were...I was..." she started, but then noticed that Speed couldn't hear her. He turned the microphone on so he could hear her.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked, his voice filling the booth. Tommy rolled his eyes "The door was locked but I heard strange noises so I came to see if you were ok"

"I'm ok" Jude said immediately. Tommy tried to stand up, but Jude pushed him and gave him a death stare.

"Then come over here" Speed said smiling at his fiancée

Jude's face went pale in a split second. She looked at Tommy, who was looking at her completely angry. Jude looked back at Speed

"I can't because I'm...I'm...I'm looking for my earring...I missed it"

Speed gave her a confused look as Jude waited for him to say something.

"I didn't know you had your ears pierced"

Jude forgot that detail. Speed knew everything about her. Well, everything except for the Tommy thing...

"Oh...I just...did it" Jude said, looking away from him to Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes and got ready to stand up, but in that moment Speed talked.

"Ok...then open the door...maybe I can help you" he said nicely.

"NO!!" Jude screamed, but then covered her mouth with her hands. Speed looked at her suspiciously.

"I can do it by myself...you just go. I'll catch you later at home" she spotted, trying to stay calm.

Speed looked at her directly at the eyes and then looked around. Jude held her breath and pleaded for him not to see Tommy.

"Ok...I'll see you at home then" He said, but didn't sound convinced at all. With a last glance he walked out of the studio and shut the door behind him. Jude sighed in relief.

"See, it wasn't that difficult..." she started, but then noticed that Tommy was peacefully sleeping on the floor. She took a deep breath and then smiled warmly and walked towards him, as silent as he could.

"One time I promised myself that I would make you pay for what you did to me" she said in a whisper, changing her warm look to a hateful one. "And that's what I'm going to do Quincy. I'm going to turn your life into a living hell"

She gave him a kiss on the forehead, trying not to wake him up

"Even if it destroys both of us"

she walked out of the studio, shutting the door behind her. Once everything went silent Tommy opened his eyes inmediately and sighed. he sat down on the floor and smiled evilly.

"So you wanna destroy my life, Harrison?...then prepare...prepare to be destroyed by me and my love. because I'm gonna get you back...you and my daughters. I promise"

He took his phone out of his pocket.

"Hi. yes...I want a bunch of flowers...the most beautiful bunch of flowers you have...ok. Write down the adress..."


	51. Roses, Chocolates and a Serenade pt 1

Roses, Chocolates and a Serenade. pt 1

"Gabrielle, eat your cereal" Jude ordered her daughter for the tenth time in the morning. Gabrielle looked down at her plate and shook her head.

"I'll never ever eat this cereal again. Michael Nelson told us he found a needle in his cereal and almost ate it. I'm not going to run the risk. Danny, you should do the same..."

Danielle looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Gabrielle, sometimes it's hard for me to believe that we came from the same womb".

Gabrielle gave her sister a superiority look.

"Well, then don't ask for my help when the needle pricks your throat"

"Please Gaby, Michael told us that because he wanted to sound interesting. Actually, I think he likes you..."

"Danny!" Gabrielle half screamed, her face completely red "You are..."

But Gabrielle's protest was cut by Speed, who got in the kitchen and sat right next to Jude.

"What's going on, little princesses?" he asked in a paternal tone as Jude poured some coffee in his cup.

"Gabrielle doesn't want to eat her cereal..." Jude responded, looking at her daughter apprehensively.

Speed shrugged his shoulders as he took Gabrielle's plate and started to eat the cereal. Jude gave him a death stare

"Speed! ...she had to eat the cereal, not you!!"

"Why?" he asked, his mouth full of flakes.

"Because she needs them to grow"

"Well, I need to grow too, you know?"

Jude and Danielle rolled her eyes at the same time and Gabrielle looked at Speed with concern.

"Speed, be careful with the needles" she said as she stood up and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Speed looked up from the plate to Jude, horrified

"What did she say?"

"Nothing...just eat the cereal" Danielle said to her father, trying not to laugh.

But Speed didn't.

"Actually, I forgot I've got something to do right now" He said, standing up and looking around for his guitar "I'll be back at home by ten...by the way, did you find the earring last night?"

Jude choked with her food and looked away from Speed immediately.

"Oh...well...no, I didn't find it" she lied as she took a sip of water.

Speed just nodded and kissed Jude and Danielle on their foreheads before he walked out of the house. Jude sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Danielle, asked her, looking intently into he eyes. Jude looked away

"Nothing..."

"Dad said something about an earring, but you don't have your ears pierced...weird, don't you think?" she said, trying to sound innocent. But Jude knew that her daughter suspected something. She was about to say something when the doorbell ringed.

Jude stood up immediately, seeing the opportunity to cut this uncomfortable conversation with her daughter.

"It has to be Speed...he must have forgotten something"

She opened the door but it wasn't Speed. Jude looked up and down at the little man in front of her as he smiled at her.

"Special delivery for Mrs. Harrison" the man said with a grave tone

"It's me" Jude responded.

He nodded and handed her a form, always smiling.

Jude didn't have time to react and without even think about it received the form and signed it. The man walked towards a little red car that was parked on the street and took out a big bouquet of pink and red roses. He handed them to Jude and she was about to close the door when the little man walked back towards the car and took out another bouquet. Jude left the first bouquet on the floor and took the second one.

"Oh...two bouquets? ...I think there's a mistake...anyways, who's sending the flowers?" She asked, totally puzzled. But the man didn't respond, he just walked towards his car again and took out another big bouquet of flowers. He did this several times until a now pale Jude had eight bouquets of pink and red roses on her feet and two bouquets in her arms.

"Oh, I think that's all. See you again in an hour, Mrs. Harrison"

"Wait a second, who's sending the flowers?" She asked, still shocked. But the man walked away from her and got in his car. Jude looked in disbelief as the little red car disappeared.

"What is all this?" asked a very confused Danielle when she saw her mother walking into the kitchen with the flowers.

"Help me with the others...call Gabrielle" was the only thing she could say. Danielle stood up and called her sister to help her mother.

After a few minutes they had the ten buckets on the table, the three in silence.

"they're from dad...that's for sure" Danielle affirmed after a while, looking at the flowers "flowers of guilt"

Gabrielle made a sound with her tongue and took one of the red roses.

"No way, they're flowers of love" she said back, smelling the rose and smiling

Danielle shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe dad did something wrong and sent them to mom in a way to apologize"

"Or maybe he loves mom and wants to show it to her by sending flowers"

"ok...but ten bouquets?!...that's crazy"

"And Speed is crazy sometimes"

Jude was listening to her daughters' theories when suddenly realized of something. The flowers...they were pink and red...her favorite colors. Everybody thinks that their favorite colors are red and black...it was almost impossible to know...well, not if..."

"Gabrielle, Danielle, go upstairs...do homework or whatever" Jude ordered to her daughters as she stood up and took the phone.

She needed help and needed it now.

Fifteen minutes later Wally, Kyle and Mason stepped into the kitchen, looking at the table and then at Jude.

"Woah, I didn't know you liked flowers that much" Wally said, keeping his eyes on the flowers that filled the table.

"I didn't buy them Wally...someone did. And I'm pretty sure that the name of this person starts with T and the last name with a Q"

"Trentin Quarantino?"

Jude rolled her eyes.

"No Kyle! ...Tommy Quincy. And that's not the worst part" Jude looked at her friends and hesitated for a moment "I think that Tommy has my journal"

There was a big "Woah" from all the guys.

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it, but I lost my journal about a week ago" Jude started to explain "and I think that Tommy has it. That's the only way he could know my favorite colors"  
there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Ok...I suddenly feel like I'm fifteen again"

"Me too...why don't you just tell him to leave and we forget about this..."

"I don't know...maybe..." Mason started, but then looked carefully at the flowers. There was something that caught his attention. He walked towards the table and took a target from one of the bouquets. He looked at the other bouquets and smiled. Jude got closer to him.

"What's that, Mason?" Jude asked, pointing at the target. But Mason didn't respond, he just took another bouquet and smiled proud of himself when he found another target. He looked in every bouquet and got ten different targets.

"It seems that Lil' Tommy Q left a message for you" he said handing her the papers. Jude took them, her hands shaking. Mason was right; Tommy had left a message for her. She put the papers on the table and ordered them to put the sentence in the right order.

"A bunch of your favorite flowers for every hour...until you say you love me"

"For some reason...the sentence doesn't make sense" Mason said as he read the sentence several times. Jude was speechless...She knew that when an idea comes to Tommy's brain, there's nobody who can stop him. Jude looked back at the roses.

"What am I suppose to do with all those roses?" she asked suddenly, realizing that she couldn't hide the bouquets easily.  
The guys looked at each other

"Potpourri??" Wally suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Shut up Wally. I need a quick solution, before Speed sees the buckets"

"Damn, he would have sent chocolates..." Kyle said, looking at the flowers

"I wouldn't eat anything from him"

"Well, I would" Kyle affirmed.

"We need to get rid of the flowers and we need to do it now" Jude spotted, taking one of the bouquets "Good Speed is not home because..."

She was interrupted by the doorbell. They all got pale in a split second and looked at the door.

"Let's calm down...the probability that it's Speed is about 75.5"

Jude put the bouquet on the table with the others and sighed.

"Oh...sugar"


	52. Roses, Chocolates and a Serenade pt 2

Roses, Chocolates and a Serenade. pt 2

They all walked towards the door  
"Ok Mason, you open it" Jude ordered, giving him a puppy dog look. He shook his head immediately.  
"No way...Wally, you open it"  
"I don't want to be beaten by a mad Speed...Kyle, it's your turn"  
Kyle opened his eyes wide and shook his head energetically.  
Jude took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. She shut her eyes and slowly opened the door.  
"Special delivery for Mrs. Harrison" the little man said again, causing Jude to open her eyes immediately and sigh in relief.  
"Ok, I don't need another special delivery...why don't you go and say to Tommy..."  
But the man didn't seem to hear her. He just walked towards his little red car and took out a pile of rectangular white boxes. He handed them to Jude, who received them with an angry expression. The man did this again and Jude ended up with tons of boxes in her arms. The man vanished off Jude's porch as fast as he appeared. She managed to close the door and walk towards the kitchen.  
"What's that?" Mason asked as he helped her to put the boxes on the table, next to the roses. Jude opened one of the boxes and looked inside.  
"Chocolate...probably bitter chocolate. My favorite" she watched as Kyle and Wally opened their eyes wide and smiled excitedly "and nobody is going to eat it, ok?"  
Their smiled faded in a split second as Jude put the rest of the boxes on the table.  
"Tommy is insane. How am I supposed to explain this to the girls and Speed?"  
"Wait...where are the girls?" Mason asked suddenly  
"They're upstairs" Jude responded, pointing up "if they come down, I'll have to tell them the whole truth"  
"Maybe you don't have to" Wally said as he moved his hand towards the boxes, trying not to be noticed, but Jude did and slapped his hand.  
"I said that nobody is going to touch the chocolates" she said overbearingly  
"Kyle already did" Wally accused, pointing at Kyle, who had chocolate on his chin and nose. Kyle looked up and opened his eyes wide.  
"I didn't" he said, raising his hands up. They were full of chocolate and he was grabbing a piece of paper in one of them.  
"Kyle, Wally...just stay away from the Chocolates, ok?" Jude walked around the kitchen, looking down "I have to talk to him...this is totally out of control".  
"Wait...Kyle, where did you get that paper from?" Mason asked as he got close to Kyle  
"Well, it was inside the black box...it didn't have chocolate inside, just this paper" he responded, shrugging his shoulders. Mason took the paper away from him and read it.

_"A chocolate for every tear you shed for me...until you say you love me"_

Jude sighed as she received the paper from Mason.  
"He's not going to give up that easy"  
Mason nodded.  
they started to make up excuses for justifying the roses and chocolates to Speed.  
"He would have given you birds instead of roses or chocolates" Wally said suddenly. They all looked at Wally.  
"Birds? Why would I want birds?"  
"Because we could have just let them free and everything would be solved" he said as if it was obvious  
"I don't like birds...well, just canaries and..."  
The ring bell interrupted her again.  
"You know what? I prefer it to be Speed than the delivery man"  
Mason looked at Jude and grabbed her hand  
"Don't worry...I will go to get that"  
Minutes later he got in the kitchen with a birdcage. It was full of canaries that sang loudly and moved inside the cage, trying to get out.  
"Birds!" Wally exclaimed. He looked at them and then smiled happily "ten little canaries, to be exact"  
Jude looked at the birdcage in state of shock.  
"Canaries? ...why would I want 10 canaries?"  
Wally raised his hand.  
"I know I said we could let them free...but I changed my mind. We can keep them...they're beautiful and besides are very smart" He said as he got close to the birdcage. He stood there, watching the canaries in amazement.  
Jude rolled her eyes and waited for Kyle to say something, but he was looking at the canaries with a special attention.  
"Kyle, stop looking at the birds like that...we're not going to eat them" Jude said, reading Kyle's thoughts.  
He looked away from the canaries to Jude and the guys.  
"But look at this way...you eat chicken, chickens and canaries are like cousins or something...maybe..."  
Jude shook her head.  
"No Kyle, stay away from then"  
Kyle looked down and sat down on the floor, pouting.  
"Hey...guys...inside the birdcage..." Wally suddenly said, pointing inside. Jude looked away from Kyle and got closer to the cage. It was truth; there was a paper in the birdcage's roof. They had to bend down and look up to read it.

_"not as beautiful as your voice, but almost...one canary for each year I wasn't next to you...until you say you love me" _

"You can't say he's not doing a good job, Jude" Mason spotted as he helped Jude to stand up.  
"If it was me, I would have slept with him like an hour ago" Wally confessed as he put the birdcage over the table with the roses and the chocolates.  
They all looked at Wally raising a eyebrow.  
"What?"  
Mason looked at Jude  
"Well, he's right"  
Then he turned around and thought for a moment. There was something wrong with all this, at least for him.  
"So...now we have 10 bouquets of roses, like 50 boxes of chocolates and 10 canaries" Mason started as he looked at the roses, chocolates and the birdcage over the table. "I don't get it...a man doesn't do something like this just because he wants to"  
He stared at Jude suspiciously and she looked away immediately.  
"you didn't give him any hope, did you?...according to the plan, you just told him that he could maybe get the girls back, but never said something about you going back with him..."  
Jude looked down and cleared her throat.  
"Actually..."  
There was a low "oh oh" coming from Kyle and Wally.  
"What did you do now, Jude?" Mason asked her serious.  
Jude looked up at him and hesitated for a moment.  
"I kinda almost had sex with him last night" she said in a whisper, but loud enough for Mason and the guys to hear.  
Mason shook his head and took a deep breath.  
"So, you technically gave him what he was craving for?"  
"I said almost" Jude corrected him "Speed got in the studio and..."  
"Oh Gosh, that's gross!" Kyle exclaimed, jumping up from the floor.  
"I will never record a song in that studio again"  
The door bell ringed for the fourth time in the day. Jude looked at the clock. It was almost 1 pm.  
"Maybe we're going to get puppies this time" Wally said smiling at Jude. She just rolled her eyes and walked towards the door to open it.  
"Special..."  
"Let me guess, special delivery for me?" Jude said, sarcastically. The little man nodded and handed her a box. Jude grabbed it. It moved. Jude looked at the box a little scared and then looked up at the man, but he wasn't there anymore. She got into the kitchen and put the box on the floor. They all stayed silent and suddenly heard a bark coming from inside the box. Wally smiled as Jude gave him a death glance.  
"I don't care what happens, I'm not going to open that box" Jude affirmed as she sat down and tried to calm herself down. Wally opened the lid and two little white puppies came out of the box, barking and playing with each other. Mason, Kyle and Jude looked at them in state of shock, but Wally threw himself on the floor and started to play with the puppies.  
"This is totally out of control" Jude said, shaking her head and looking as Wally tried to take both puppies in his arms.  
"We have to make them disappear" Kyle said, this time serious.  
Jude looked at him and laughed sarcastically.  
"What? Do you want to eat the puppies too?"  
"No, but if Gabrielle and Danielle see the puppies they will want to keep them"  
"And your point is..."  
"That will be a victory for Tommy...we will lose this game and the girls will find out that their father is Tommy..."  
Jude went pale in a split second.  
"I'm not going to tell my daughters that the man that abandoned them ten years ago is here and wants them back...over my death body"  
There was a uncomfortable silence.  
"Then we have to move fast" Mason said, breaking the silence "Let's make a hole and bury the roses in the back yard"  
"That sounds like a rose's murder...yes, let's hide the corpse" Kyle said sarcastically.  
"Shut up Kyle..." he said, giving him a mean look "about the other stuff...I don't know...maybe the guys can eat all the chocolates and Wally can keep the animals"  
"yay!...of course we can eat the chocolates!"  
Mason rolled his eyes.  
"We have to make sure that the girls stay upstairs...and you have to talk to Tommy about this"  
Jude nodded as she took the roses and put them in Kyle's arms.  
"And think that this all started ten years ago..." Mason looked at the guys as they tried to carry all the roses they could put in their arms "So...what's the moral of the story?"  
The guys looked at each other totally puzzled, looking for an answer to please Mason.  
"Condoms can be your best friends?"  
"Don't screw guys with bandanas?"  
Wally put the roses back on the table and raised his hand excitedly  
"I know...I know I know! ...for the next time, hide your journal"  
Jude shook his head and laughed as she put the puppies inside the box again. Wally placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank God he didn't do something extravagant and bustling. The girls would have found out immediately if he had, I don't know, serenaded you"  
Jude covered Wally's mouth with her hands, but it was too late, because in that right moment they heard noises coming from outside. It was music. They all looked at Wally, who just smiled stupidly and looked through the window.  
"Wally, why don't you just shut up?"  
But Wally didn't hear them. He was on the floor laughing hysterically  
"Oh Gosh...you have to see Tommy...he's...he's..."  
"What's all that noise?" they all turned their heads towards the kitchen's door. Both girls were standing there, looking at Jude and then at the roses, chocolate boxes and the canaries.  
Jude stood there, frozen as her daughters walked into the kitchen and looked through the window.  
"Mom, what is Tommy doing outside...and wearing a Mexican hat?"  
"It's not Tommy, Danny...it looks more like a traffic cone"  
"ok, correction...what is Tommy doing outside...wearing an ORANGE Mexican hat?" Danielle asked as she looked away from the window to her mother "and what's all this mess?"  
"Well, actually..."  
"I know what Tommy's doing!" Gabrielle exclaimed suddenly, causing Jude and the guys to turn pale. "He's wearing a Mariachi hat...men in Mexico wear them when they're going to serenade the person they love" she cleared her throat as the guys' jaw dropped, one by one "oh, and also they wear nice clothes and sing until the woman comes out to see them"  
There was an uncomfortable silence again.  
"Ok...something weird is going on here" Mason said, looking at Gabrielle in amazement.  
"Why?"  
"When did Gabrielle start to be the smart one?"  
Jude rolled her eyes and looked through the window.  
"So now we have a roses' jungle, at least 50 boxes of chocolate, ten canaries, 2 puppies and something like a cat being tortured out of the house. Great. Just great"  
"Puppies? ...we have puppies?!" Gabrielle asked as she looked around anxiously.  
Jude took a deep breath and looked away from the girls to the guys.  
"Look guys...stay here with the girls...I'm going to talk to Tommy" she said determinately. They were all serious and the girls didn't know why. Gabrielle had finally found the puppies inside the box and Danielle was looking inside the birdcage with a special attention  
"Oh...say hi to him from me, mom" Gabrielle said distractedly as she took one of the puppies in her hands.  
"And tell him that orange doesn't suit him" Danielle added.  
Jude simply nodded to her daughters and walked out of the house. The Mariachis were singing a song in Spanish and Tommy was there, looking at them. She could see how his eyes lighted up even behind the Mariachi's hat (she could barely see his face)  
"so...did you like it?" he asked to Jude with a big smile on his face. The Mariachis stopped playing their instruments and waited anxiously for Jude to say something.  
"Tommy, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to be as cold as she could. But Tommy's smile didn't fade.  
"I'm trying to get you back" he explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
"Oh, I thought you were trying to drive me nuts" she replied sarcastically "my house is a zoo and the girls are totally confused...that's what you want Tommy?, you want the girls to find out that you're more that their friend just like that?"  
"No...I just want to show you how sorry I am for what I did"  
Jude was about to cry, but she had to keep the promise the made to herself ten years ago. She wouldn't shed a single tear in front of Tommy Quincy.  
"What you did to me...that's something you can't just fix with flowers, or chocolates, or animals or even with music"  
"Then tell me...if there's something I can do..."  
"I already told you what to do to get the girls back..." she spotted, looking away.  
He looked down for a moment and fell silent.  
"and what about you?" he asked, looking back at her eyes.  
Jude looked into his eyes and all the grudge she had held against him all these years seemed to disappear. She would have jumped into his arms, but there was something stopping her from doing it. Her daughters...they deserved revenge. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to follow Mason's plan.  
"Tommy, we need to talk..."  
"Ok, let's talk"  
"Not here...somewhere else...and without Mariachi's hats in between"  
"Well, if that's going to bring you back to me..."


	53. Let’s see if you can handle them

Let's see if you can handle them.

Jude put the fifth spoonful of sugar in her tea and stirred it frenetically as she looked around to make sure that no one had recognized her. But it wasn't easy to be unnoticed when a man all dressed in black and golden and with a big hat is sitting with you.

"I didn't know you liked tea" Tommy confessed as he watched her. She just rolled her eyes.

"when i was pregnant and during the breastfeeding period I was told not to drink coffee so I finally got used to this" Jude said, pointing the tea. She took a sip of it and then cleaned the table with a napkin before she put the cup on it again.she realized that Tommy was looking at her, totally shocked. "oh, and I got used to clean everything twice, even three times to make sure that the girls won't catch an infection or something"  
Tommy laughed.

"What?" Jude asked, laughing too.

"It's kinda curious. Sometimes I look at you and it's like I just left yesterday, but then you say things like this and I realized that we've changed. That we're not the same anymore"

Jude looked up and her eyes met his. He had the same eyes, she thought. Even after ten years they still reflected how immature and insecure he was.

"I had to grow up Tommy. When the doctor told me that I was having twins I decided that it was time to become and adult, even if I was fifteen. And I did"

Tommy felt like he had just been stabbed. He swallowed hard as he ate a cookie and took a sip of his coffee before he opened his mouth to talk.

"Why did you come here? I thought that you were staying with your mother"

Jude got pale immediately. She didn't like to talk about that topic at all, but she thought that Tommy deserved to know what had happened after he left.

"I told her I was pregnant..." Jude told him calmly. "And she didn't like the idea of me being a teenage mother".  
Tommy wanted to say that Victoria had acted like a bitch, but he had done the same to Jude ten years ago so he kept his mouth shut and just nodded.  
"She told me to get an abortion...I said no so she and your father kicked me out of the house" Tommy couldn't help but smile sarcastically. His father had kicked Jude out of the house without knowing that she was pregnant with his granddaughters...if he had only known.

"So I and the guys decided to come to this city. My father and Speed's mother lived here and they could help us with the band and the baby"

"And I could've been there with you...help you. I was an stupid..." Tommy started, but Jude interrupted.

"You did what was the best for your career and I can't blame you for that. But you can't expect me to receive you with open arms after teen years of absence. I respect your decision, but you have to respect mine too"

Tommy frowned immediately.

"If you are talking about your marriage with the food obsessed..."

"His name is Vincent and he's the greatest man in the world"

"But you don't love him!" Tommy raised his voice. Jude realized that everybody was looking at them and tried to calm him down.

"Down man" she whispered. Tommy took a deep breath and nodded

"I'm just telling the truth. You don't love him; I can swear it for anything you want"

Jude laughed weakly.

"After you left I realized that there are more important things than love, Tommy" Jude spotted bitterly "Honesty, loyalty, trust... Speed has all that and more"

Tommy took a deep breath and stirred his coffee, even if he hadn't put sugar in it.

"If you're so determined to marry him, then why you are here, with me?" he asked suddenly. Jude stuttered. She didn't know how to respond that.

"I don't know, Tommy. I'm confused. You just come back and act like you never left..."

"I was an idiot, Jude...an immature teenager that didn't have the guts to stay!"

Jude took Tommy's hand impulsively. She realized of this and pulled away as fast as she could.

"Tommy, you can't change what you did and I understand that"

Tommy looked down.

"I just want to make it up for you, girl. You and the girls"

"And that's why I brought you here. Tommy, we need to talk...about the girls" Jude finally said, trying to avoid the "us" topic. "I told you what to do to get them back, but I think it's time for you to actually know if you want them back or not"

A smile appeared across Jude's face. She had a plan, it was a risky plan, but if it worked Tommy would disappear of her live and her daughter's forever.

Thirty minutes later they got to Jude's house. Jude opened the door and the first thing she saw was Wally, feeding the birds as they sang a beautiful melody. Wally was singing along with them, but suddenly realized of Jude's presence and stopped abruptly, turning red.

"I thought you weren't coming soon, Jude" He said, smiling at his friend. His smile faded immediately when he saw Tommy standing next to Jude. "And what is he doing here?"

Jude opened her eyes wide and gave him a meaningful look. Wally seemed to understand that it was part of the plan.

"He's here because we have a deal" Jude responded, looking at Tommy as he nodded. "Where are Kyle and Mason?"

"They're in the kitchen. And the girls are upstairs, playing with the puppies"

"Ok. I will go to see them. I have something to tell them" she said, looking at Tommy again "and Wally, take those birds out of the house, or at least out of the living room.  
Tommy smiled stupidly as Jude walked towards the kitchen. Wally looked at him serious.

"If you don't want to be attacked by a bunch of birds, get out of my sight" Wally threatened him, putting his hand on the birdcage and moving it violently.

Tommy swallowed hard and followed Jude towards the kitchen. The place was a complete mess. The chocolate boxes were all on the floor and an asphyxiating odor of roses filled the room. He looked up from the mess on the floor to Jude, who was totally pale. He looked at the table and found out the reason. Mason was there, putting the roses' petals inside a bottle. He looked at Jude and smiled

"Hey, you're back!" he said with a feminine tone, like a wife that waits for her husband to come home "I already solved the roses' problem. I'm making potpourri!" He exclaimed, showing her the bottle. Jude nodded as her eyes went from Mason to Kyle, who was sitting on the floor, looking inside an empty box.

"And let me guess...Kyle fixed the chocolates' problem?" Jude said, smiling at his friend. Kyle looked up from the box.

"I wgant Mogre!" He screamed, throwing the box across the room.

"I'm glad you found a way to fix this mess...or kinda" Jude said as she looked around. "Did speed call?"  
Mason and Kyle shook their heads no at the same time.

"Well, then I will call him later to tell him what's going on" Jude said. Mason and Kyle looked at Tommy and nodded.

"Ok, I will go upstairs, if you need me" She said and walked out of the kitchen. Tommy followed her in silence.

He looked at the walls as they went upstairs. It was full of pictures of the "happy family". He stopped one or two times to look at a pair of diplomas.

"Woah...Gabrielle won a singing contest and Danielle a decathlon. Amazing" he commented as they walked towards the girls' room.

"They're really amazing...but that's just a part of them"

Tommy looked at her, totally puzzled.

"What..."

"Gabrielle Elizabeth Spiederman Harrison!!!...where did you put my book?!!!" they heard Danielle screaming inside.

"They are adorable, don't you think?" Jude said, smiling evilly.

"I didn't take it!!...ok, maybe I took it, but I didn't read it, that's for sure"

Jude opened the door and a book flew towards them. Jude was quick enough to catch in on the air before it hit their heads.

"There you have your book..." Gabrielle stopped immediately when she saw Jude and Tommy stepping into the room.

"Mom! Gabrielle took my science book to write one of her songs on it!!" Danielle complained, not even noticing Tommy's presence.

"Please Danielle, you have read that book so many times that I'm sure you know it by heart!" Gabrielle spotted back as she took one of the puppies in her arms.

"Girls, chill...and prepare your bags. You're going to spend the night at Tommy's house!"

The girls looked at each other, not knowing how to react.

Jude grinned as she looked at the girls and the mess in their room. Then he moved her eyes to Tommy.

"Ok, this is your chance Quincy. You will be a father for the first time of your life"

She gave him a pat in the back as Tommy opened his eyes wide. Ok, maybe he wasn't ready to be a father. 


	54. Double Trouble

Double Trouble.

"Sorry to bother you again Tommy, but I don't know why I am here" Danielle placed her hand on her waist and looked at Tommy like she was thinking about something.

Then she opened her eyes and her mouth "Oh. I remembered. I am going to your house because my mother decided it. This is great. Just great" she crossed her arms over her chest and stood there, totally angry.  
Tommy couldn't help but laugh nervously. This was the first night he spent with his daughter and he didn't want to mess things up. They stayed silent as the elevator went up.

"I bet that you will love it, Danielle" Tommy said warmly, looking down at his daughter.

She seemed to be shocked.

"How did you know that I'm Danielle?"

Tommy rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I don't know...it's so hard to know sometimes" he said sarcastically. Danielle couldn't help but laugh. Tommy looked away from Danielle to Gabrielle, who was looking through the glass elevator, completely gobsmacked.

"I...love your elevator" she said breathless as she pressed all the buttons of the board.

Once the door opened Tommy had to drag her out of the elevator because she was determined to sleep in it.

They walked through a large corridor and stopped in front of a big wooden door.

"Well, this is my place" Tommy announced as he opened the door. Gabrielle's jaw dropped as she got inside, but Danielle just stood there, not knowing whether to walk in or run away.

"Your apartment is..." she started, looking around nastily as she passed her index finger over the table and blew the dust away.

"Nice? Comfortable? Warm?" Tommy said hopefully as he put the girls' bags on the floor.

She shook her head no.

"Actually the word that I was looking for is...dècharge"

Tommy didn't have time to respond, because Gabrielle turned her head towards her sister violently and screamed.

"What are you talking about, Dany! This place is paradise"

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"For crappy musicians like you and Tommy, it is, but for normal people like me..."she started to explain as if it was obvious, but her sister interrupted her.

"What do you mean when you call us crappy musicians? Tommy has sold zillions discs and he sings very well!"

"I'm not going to discuss Tommy's music skills with you, Gaby. If you don't remember, we have a test in two days and I have to study"

Gabrielle opened his mouth in an "o" shape".

"Do we have a test?"

"If you weren't asleep while the teacher is saying important stuff, you would know that the final exams will start next week"

"Damn!"

"Gaby, don't swear!" Danielle scolded her. "I am so nervous! I haven't studied yet!"

"What a terrible thing..." Gabrielle said sarcastically. Tommy had to cover his laughs with a cough. Danielle looked at him

"Tommy, I need a silent, clean room" and she added in a whisper "Please"

He nodded as he walked towards her.

"You will have a room just for you, but we have to eat first"

"And you have to clean this mess. I know it's a bachelor apartment, but this is too much. Not even the SME guys have this mess in the house"

Tommy thought for a moment.

"SME? I thought they were HME, for Jude..."

She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"My mom doesn't sing. She just produces"

"I've heard her singing in the shower...she's awesome" Gabrielle commented as she looked through Tommy's cd collection "But she doesn't sing since we were born for some reason we don't know...sometimes I think she's not happy"

"That's because she hasn't married Dad yet. But now she's going to do it and everything will be perfect, as always, but better" Danielle spotted bitterly.

Tommy just listened as he picked the beer cans of the floor. Danielle was right. The place was a complete mess. And his daughters deserved the best. 

Thirty minutes later the apartment was unrecognizable. Tommy had managed to clean every room, do the beds and hide things he didn't want the twins to see. He got into the living room, wearing an apron, gloves in both hands and holding a feather duster.   
Danielle looked away from her book to him and immediately cracked up

"ok, is this a new part of Lil' Tommy Q we didn't know?" she said between laughs. Tommy smiled. He loved to see her laughing and even more if he was the cause.

"Now you can't say that my apartment is a dècharge" he said, smiling at his daughter. Danielle nodded smiling too "and what do you say about this, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle didn't respond. She was too concentrated looking at the ceiling. Tommy looked at her and immediately recognized that look. It was the same look that Jude had when she had an idea. A good idea.

"Tommy, you met our father, didn't you?" she asked suddenly, causing Tommy to drop the feather duster.

"Well, I..." Tommy started, but he was interrupted by Gabrielle.

"And with father I mean, biological father. Not Speed" she added. "I'm asking you because, for what I know, you lived with Jude before she got pregnant"

"Gaby! You don't have the right to ask something like that!" Danielle screamed, scandalized by the situation.

Tommy stood there, frozen. He didn't know what to respond. Part of him wanted to tell them the whole truth once and for all, but the other part wanted to keep them as close as possible to him, and for that it wasn't necessary to tell them the truth. Besides, Jude would kill him if he told them something about their past together.

"Yeah...I lived with her 10 years ago" he admitted, reminiscing the old good days "She was amazing, everyday by her side was a new experience" Tommy cleared his throat and looked into the girls' eyes. They looked so innocent but fierce at the same time. Just like Jude, he thought "I didn't know your father. I left before your mother got pregnant" he lied, looking away from them.

Danielle sighed in relief and Gabrielle made a sound with her tongue. The same sound Tommy did when something didn't turn out according to his plans.

"But she dated someone while you were with her?"

"Of course she dated people. But they never touched her" he said, half proud, half jealous.

"Friends of mine. People that wasn't important for her"

"but there were men..." Gabrielle insisted. Tommy looked up from the floor and decided that it was time to cut the topic off.

"Who wants pizza!!!??" he asked. The serious expressions in the girls' faces changed immediately. Even if they were very mature, they still were kids.

"Mee!!" both girls said at the same time. Tommy took a deep breath. For a moment he had thought that it would be difficult to deal with two girls that were the exact opposite to the other. Maybe Jude was just exaggerating when he said they were exhausting.

"Ok. We will call for a pizza" he announced as he grabbed the phone and dialed the number "hello. Yes. I want a pizza. Topics?" he looked at the girls waiting for a response.

"I want pineapple" Danielle started. Gabrielle nodded in agreement.

"Ok. Pineapple" Tommy said through the phone.

"And pepperoni"

Danielle shook her head immediately

"No, pepperoni no. we want pineapple and..."

"Pepperoni Danielle. I want pepperoni"

"I don't like pepperoni!"

"But I do!"

Tommy stood there, in state of shock. Two seconds before they were talking normally and now Gabrielle looked like she wanted to take her sister's head off.

"I say no pepperoni, no cheese and tomatoes, but I want them chopped not sliced because I don't like them sliced" Danielle said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I say pepperoni, double cheese and no tomatoes at all!"

"I don't want cheese!!!" Danielle screamed

"Triple cheese!!" Gabrielle screamed back.

Tommy finally reacted

"Girls, chill. I will order two pizzas" he tried to calm them down. But it was unsuccessful.

Danielle looked at him hatefully and ran towards his room. Before he could react she had locked herself up. Tommy looked at Gabrielle in state of shock. She just shrugged her shoulders and took the phone away from him.

"Ok, like my friend was saying. We want pineapple, pepperoni and triple cheese..." she looked at Tommy room's door and sighed "and add chopped tomatoes too"  
Tommy waited for Gabrielle to hang up to ask her what was going on with her sister.

"I don't know. She always does that when she gets mad. I think she prefers to lock herself up than hit me"

Tommy stayed silent for a moment. How could they be twins? They are so different, he thought.

"Ok, where did you put my guitar?" Gabrielle asked suddenly. Tommy looked at her surprised. Her sister was locked up in a room and all she could think about was music. After a while he laughed inside...Gabrielle was so like him.

"It's over there, behind the couch" He simply said. Gabrielle ran towards her guitar and took it out of the guitar case. She was starting to play a familiar song when Tommy heard a beautiful voice that wasn't Gabrielle's. He turned around to see Danielle, walking out of his room reading a book as she singed distractedly. Her voice filled the room and Tommy listened to her in amazement. He hadn't heard something like that before, not even Jude had that voice.

Danielle looked up from her book to Tommy and stopped singing.

"What are you looking at?" she asked roughly, as she was defending herself.

"I...nothing, nothing Danielle" Tommy managed to respond, still gobsmacked.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards her sister as if they hadn't fought in their whole lives. Gabrielle looked at her sister as she took a seat next to her and smiled.

"So you will stay here, playing the guitar the whole night?" Danielle asked suddenly, her eyes never leaving the book she was holding "I can help you with science, if you want to"

Gabrielle strummed the guitar.

"Thanks, but I think I prefer to put my knowledge in a paper"

"You mean gyp sheet" Danielle corrected her, rolling her eyes.

Gabrielle laughed and nodded at her sister. Suddenly Gabrielle looked away from her sister to Tommy's bookcase.

"Tommy, what is that?" she asked curiously as she pointed at the big red book that didn't match at all with the rest of the books. Tommy's face went pale immediately when he realized that the book was no other than Jude's old journal. Gabrielle stood up and walked towards the bookcase to grab the book and Tommy was about to follow her when he saw a pillow flying across the room and then hitting Gabrielle's head. She turned around immediately and looked at her sister completely angry

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you needed it. Please, Gabrielle Spiederman interested in books?" Danielle laughed and threw another pillow to her sister. Gabrielle responded immediately and took out a book from the bookcase and threw it in Danielle's direction.

"Well, if you like books, there you got!" Gabrielle laughed as she took another book and threw it to her sister. Danielle dodged the two books and prepared herself to counterattack and grabbed another pillow before she hid behind the couch.

Tommy watched as the pillows and books flew across his living room in state of shock. He finally reacted when he saw Jude's journal in Gabrielle's hand. She was about to throw it when Tommy stopped her by taking the journal away from her.

"Please girls, chill!!" he half screamed as he dodged a pillow coming from Danielle. He looked at Gabrielle "This book is not part of your artillery"

There was an uncomfortable silence until something brown fell over Tommy's and Gabrielle's heads.

"What is..?" Tommy started as he removed of his head something that seemed to be soil. He had time enough to step back before a second handful of soil was thrown and collided with the wall. Gabrielle ran as fast as she could towards the kitchen and Danielle followed her holding a flowerpot. Tommy took a deep breath and thought for a moment as he heard the girls' screams. He walked towards the kitchen but suddenly his phone ringed and he answered automatically. He almost lost the balance when he heard Jude's voice.

"Hi Tommy"

"..."

"I will take that as a 'Hi Jude I'm glad you called'" she said laughing "So...Having fun with the girls?"

"Fun...that's the word that I was looking for" Tommy lied as he walked away from the kitchen so Jude couldn't hear the girls' screams.

"So...how are they?" Jude asked suddenly, noticing Tommy's worried tone.

"They are great...couldn't be better" Tommy lied again, trying to sound convincing.  
Jude thought for a moment. Maybe her plan didn't work and Tommy was watching the kids without problems.

"Great" she said ironically "I will be home if you need something. Just call, ok?"

"It won't be necessary..." Tommy's lie was interrupted by Gabrielle's and Danielle's screams. Before Jude could ask something Tommy hung up and ran towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was a complete mess. Pieces of bread, fruit and vegetables were on the floor and the walls were covered with soil and fluids of all kinds. He looked for the girls and found them sitting on the table, laughing hysterically. Their faces were full of flour and soil, but they were so happy that Tommy didn't care the mess at all.

"Are you going to throw something at me or did you let off steam already?"

They both laughed as Tommy started to clean up the mess.

"So...which is the third element in the periodic table?" Danielle asked to her sister as she walked in circles around her. They had taken a shower to watch away the flour and put on their pajamas. After they had dinner Danielle had decided that it was time for her sister to study"

"Mm...Oh...I knew that one" Gabrielle thought for a moment and then smiled "wind??"  
Danielle rolled her eyes and hit her sister's head with the book. Tommy got in the living room with a tub of ice cream and spoons.

"I thought you wanted some ice-cream" he said innocently as he handed the tub to Gabrielle.

Danielle looked at her sister with resignation and took the spoon that Tommy was handing her. Tommy couldn't believe it. His daughters were in his house, having fun and sharing a dad-daughter night with him, even if they didn't know he was their father. He looked at them thoroughly. They were so different but so alike at the same time. Their faces were just like Jude's, Tommy thought. He could recognize that smile anywhere, and that little mouth too. Their eyes were the only evidence of his fatherhood.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Gabrielle asked suddenly, looking at Tommy at the eyes with special attention. It caused a strange effect on her. Tommy's eyes were familiar for her, she thought.

"I was just...thinking..."

"Oh...because you had the same look that Jude. Sometimes she stares at us for hours...it's strange, but it makes me feel safe" Gabrielle admitted, smiling at Tommy "like now"

Tommy smiled back and sat down next to Danielle.

"I thought you hadn't noticed it, Gaby. When she looks at us like that, I feel the same way you do" Daniele confessed as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"I don't know...sometimes I think she remembers something when she looks at us. Maybe she remembers someone"

Danielle stood up immediately and looked at her sister sternly

"What do you mean?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders.

"I just...sometimes I think that mom still loves our father. By the way she looks at us or when she's with Speed but she's not there at all"

Danielle opened her eyes wide and looked at her sister as if she was crazy. Tommy didn't know how to react to her daughter's comment.

"You know what, Gaby? You will drink some water and stop playing the guitar because you must have fever or something"

"Please Danielle! Have you ever looked into mom's eyes? There's something missing in her life!"

"Yes, it's missing a sane daughter, because you are completely insane!" Danielle raised her voice even more. She walked towards the door and then back to her sister. Obviously she was trying to control herself.

"Just admit it Dany!, Jude doesn't love Speed! And I doubt she has ever had"

Danielle couldn't control herself anymore and slapped her sister across her face. Then walked towards the other side of the room and took her sister's guitar.

"Danielle, take your hands off of my guitar!" Gabrielle threatened her. Tommy was trying to calm them down, but it was almost impossible.

"Girls, please, calm down"

"Stay away of this!" they both screamed at the same time.

Tommy stepped back, scared of her daughter's aggressiveness

"Don't you ever repeat what you have just said again, ok?" Danielle said to her sister, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Give me my guitar back!!"

"Not if you don't promise that you will never say that again!"

"Give me my guitar!"

"No!"

Gabrielle grabbed her sister's hair and pulled it as hard as she could.

"Stay away from me!"

But Gabrielle didn't hear her sister. She was completely out of control.

"I will hit you so hard that you won't even remember your name!"

Danielle ran towards the window and held the guitar on the air, ready to let it fall.

"Do it and I will throw your loved guitar out of the window!"

Gabrielle's expression changed immediately.

"It's the tenth floor!"

"Good, then you won't even get the splinters of this din maker"

"What is wrong with you two?" Tommy asked suddenly, loud enough for them to hear "you are sisters...more than sisters, twins! ...you are not supposed to fight for almost everything! I know I don't have the right to say anything because I never had a brother or a sister and Jude...well, we didn't have a brother-sister relation ship, but I know how it feels when you love someone as much as yourself. I lost that person because I was selfish and I did everything just thinking of me. Maybe what's saying Gabrielle is right, maybe it's not, but it's not a reason to fight, ok?"

Both girls looked at each other and then at Tommy. They looked at the floor.

"Danielle, give me Gabrielle's guitar" without hesitation, Danielle passed him the musical instrument "and Gaby, please apologize to your sister for pulling her hair"

"I'm sorry Danielle" Gabrielle said honestly

"Ok, now I want a sisters' hug" Tommy ordered, now with a warm tone.

The girls looked up from the floor and their eyes met. They started to walk slowly until they were face to face. In that moment Gabrielle started to cry and Danielle embraced her sister tightly against her body. Tommy wiped a single tear off his face and cleared his throat.

"Great, now I want you to go to bed and sleep. You can sleep in my room, it has TV and a fridge full of ice cream and there are cookies too"

Danielle and Gabrielle looked at each other and smiled.

"You should have said it before!"

With the girls in asleep, Tommy's house went back to normality. He was falling asleep when he heard the door bell ringing frenetically. Half asleep, Tommy walked through the living room until he got to the door. He opened his eyes wide when he saw the person who was standing at the door. It was Vincent Spiederman, completely red and angry.

"I came for my daughters" he said firmly, getting inside Tommy's apartment before he could say anything.

"Chill man, I didn't kidnap them. Jude acceded..." Tommy tried to explain, but Speed interrupted him

"I don't care what Jude said. She's weak, not because she still feels something for you, because she thinks that this is the best for the girls. But I know it's not. So give me the girls and everything will be ok"

"They're sleeping now; you're not taking them anywhere"

"And who are you to give me orders?! They're my kids and I do what I think is the best for them!"

"You know exactly who I am; I don't think that I have to repeat it"

Speed laughed sarcastically.

"Please Quincy; don't tell me that now you want to be a daddy. That's ridiculous!"

"Why? Because I regretted for what I did?"

"No, because you shouldn't have done it on the first place. But now it's too late!"

"There's no need to scream. I don't want the girls to wake up"

"C'mon Quincy, don't tell me how to be a good father!" Speed spotted, raising his voice even more "I stayed here with them while you were shaking your butt who knows where. You missed their first day at school, when they gave their first steps, the first word they said. And who was there for them? Me! ...I was here all the time!!!"...

* * *

"It's Speed. What is he doing here?" Gabrielle asked as she sat down on the bed. Danielle walked out of the bed and put her ear against the door.

"He's fighting with Tommy" Danielle informed her sister as she tucked in Tommy's bed, next to Gaby "we are going to stay here, ok?"

Gabrielle nodded and looked at the ceiling. They could barely hear the screams coming from the living room.

"I don't understand why Speed makes a big deal about Tommy being around" Gabrielle said suddenly, looking away from the ceiling to her sister. Danielle didn't know what to say. She suspected something, but it was impossible to believe...completely ridiculous.

"Maybe he has some reasons we don't know Gaby" she simply said as she took her sister's hand under the sheets. Danielle looked into her sister's eyes and felt a strange sensation. Her eyes were so familiar for her. after a while she shook her head and laughed at herself...they were twins, it was obvious where she had seen those eyes before...in the mirror.

"Danielle, I have an idea" Gabrielle said in a whisper, her eyes shinning "it's about our father..."

"Speed will be ok..."

"Danielle, you know what I meant. Maybe Tommy knows who our biological father is"

Danielle's smile faded immediately and she turned around, avoiding her sister's look

"I don't care and you know it"

Gabrielle took a deep breath

"I don't care either. But since I was a kid I've wanted to see him, face to face, to push everything in his face"

Danielle smiled weakly, but rethought about it. Her sister was right; the man that abandoned them deserved something like that. They heard Speed screaming. He was still there, trying to take them back home.

"What do you suggest, little sister" Danielle said. A smile appeared across Gabrielle's face "you are the evil one"


	55. We're still the same

We're still the same.

"Jude what are you gonna do now?" Mason asked through the phone.

"I don't know. Speed said he would go for the girls and I have to hinder that. The girls can't see them fighting. What if speed says something about Tommy being the father of them?" a very converned Jude responded as she drove towards Tommy's apartment.

"Then you will have something to not be worried about. I think you should tell them the truth. We already tortured Quincy and gave him what he deserved. Now let him get close to his daughters.

"What? Now you're on his side!!??"

"It's not that Jude and you know it. I just think that after all he had done he deserves another chance"

"I don't know if you remember when he ABANDONED ME AND MY DAUGHTERS!" she took a deep breath "but I do...so if you don't mind I have to go and protect my daughters from that man. I should've not used them against Tommy, Mason. It was a terrible mistake"

"I have to agree to that" Mason said calmly "but if I'm not wrong you are the one who let him in again"

"What?"

"Well I didn't sleep with him..."

"Shut up Mason" she said angry and hung up. There she was, in front of Tommy's building.

* * *

"They're asleep" Tommy whispered to himself as he tucked them in the more tender way.

For a moment he thought they'd waken up with Vincent's visit. But they were sleeping just like a pair of angels. Tommy kissed their foreheads and then walked out of the room, trying to be as silent as he could. He wanted to see them grow up, to hear them calling him daddy, to sings songs about them and call them daughters but he had lost his chance. Now all he could have was their friendship. And Jude? He had lost her too. In a few days she won't be free anymore.  
He was about to go to bed when the door bell ringed again. Tommy thought that Speed was back but he almost fainted when he saw Jude standing at the door with a strange expression

"Hello" Jude said as she looked down and started to play with her hands.

Tommy's heart skipped a beat in the moment he heard her voice. She was all he wanted to complete his happiness. He swallowed hard and smiled stupidly

"Hi" he responded.

"Hi" she said back when he looked up and her eyes met his. They were lost in the other's eyes

"Hi" Tommy responded, half sighing.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity until Jude forced herself to come back to reality and shook her head

"Can I come in?" she asked politely as she looked over Tommy's shoulder, inside the house.

Tommy stayed looking at her with the stupid smiled for a few seconds before he reacted

"Off course...please...feel comfortable" he said as he guided her towards the living room and moved the girls' toys to make her a space in the couch. Jude took a seat and Tommy sat right next to her.

"I just...how are the girls?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Tommy smiled, proud of himself

"They're great, sleeping in my bedroom"

"Cool" she said honestly, smiling. The plan was to make him hate the girls but the twins' visit had just increased the love that Tommy was starting to feel for the girls. And Jude wasn't mad at all. Maybe he deserved another chance, she thought.

"Your fiancée left a few minutes ago...he's kinda creepy"

Then it hit her. She had a fiancée. She would be married with Speed in a few days. She couldn't give him another chance, at least not with her.

"He was just worried, that's all" Jude justified "And what did he said? The girls saw him?"

Tommy shook his head no.

"No they were sleeping"

Jude looked at him and their eyes met again. Every time it happened Jude couldn't help to think that maybe she was making a mistake by marrying Speed. there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh. Well, then I think I'm get going back home. Speed must be there" she had to stay away from him, to run away or she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore. Jude stood up and walked towards the door. Tommy followed her

"I will take the girls back home tomorrow morning, after breakfast"

"It's ok..."

"Cool"

There was another uncomfortable silence. Tommy looked at Jude intently, trying to find something more than fear in her eyes. Without even think about it he took her hand. She was shaking, but her eyes never left his. Suddenly the time had stopped and they were the same Tommy and Jude, young, naïve and irresponsible. Jude just felt as her lips crashed against his and started moving without asking for her permission. She didn't think about her daughters sleeping in a room of the house, didn't think about his friend waiting for her at home and never crossed her mind the fact that she was getting married in a few days. She could only think about Tommy caressing her back up and down, kissing her lips and neck and guiding her who knows where. She couldn't deny the fact that her body and mind could only react in that way when it comes to Tommy. Before she knew she was been laid in a bed and Tommy was on top of her, kissing and licking her neck.

"Please, let me go" Jude half pleaded, half moaned though she was sliding her hands down Tommy's shirt.

"We're like magnets Jude. You can't just say no to me" he said laughing as he unzipped her jeans. His cold hand touched her hot skin and Jude moaned, totally out of control.

He kissed her, now with more passion and slid his tongue to explore her mouth. Once he removed her pants, Jude wrapped her legs around him and pulled him towards her. Her hands traveled up and down his back and chest and she ended up taking the piece of cloth out and throwing it across the room. Tommy placed his hand on Jude's leg as he kissed her neck. His free hand found the top button of her blouse. He smiled evilly against Jude's skin as he started to unbutton the blouse and kissed the discovered bare skin. The friction between her panties and his jeans was almost unbearable.

"If you're gonna do something then do it now!" Jude half screamed but Tommy immediately covered her mouth with his in a heated kiss. He murmured something like "girls. Sleeping" and immediately proceeded to pull the blouse out and unclasp the bra.

"Jude, let me have fun. You're in my house, in my bed and underneath me. It's like a dream come true" Tommy whispered in her ear, causing Jude to gasp.

She kissed her neck as her hands went down until she reached her pants. Before he could notice it she had pulled them down to her knees and she was going for her boxers now. She was about to pull them down when Tommy bit her perky nipple, causing her to shudder. He licked her breast and once he was done he went down until he reached her belly button.

"Mmm...your skin tastes so good"

He went back to her lips as he pulled her panties down, leaving her completely naked. She did the same and now both were exposed. Tommy placed both hands on Jude's leg and spread them a little. Jude pulled away for a second.

"What if the girls wake up and listen?" she asked, worried for her kids. Tommy smiled and silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm a musician and we're in my studio room" he said as if it was obvious. Jude looked at him confused. Tommy rolled his eyes and murmured "soundproof" before he entered her with force.

The rhythm was easy to catch and minutes later they were completely synchronized, even moaning and gasping at the same time. Their sweaty bodies crushed with every thrust and Tommy's lips kissed Jude's desperately. She just shut her eyes and limited herself to bit her lips and meet Tommy's thrusts.

"Tell me that I am the best" Tommy pleaded as he thrusted "That Spied is nothing compared to me in bed"

Jude was breathing heavily, but looked at him into the eyes.

"Tell me!"

"I can't say that!" Jude screamed as she climaxed. Tommy climaxed a few thrust later and collapsed on top on Jude, screaming her name. They tried to catch their breaths and Tommy looked for Jude's lips and kissed them, this time sweetly.

"I can't tell that you're better that him in bed" she said after a while, caring not to say Spied's name "because I don't know"

Tommy looked at her in state of shock and then kissed her again, ready for round 2.

At the same time, two identical blonde heads were sitting in the bus station, one of them looking the tickets and her bag frenetically.

"ok. We have enough food, water and money for a couple of days" Danielle said as she wrote a list of the contents in the bag. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and looked inside the bag.

"It looks like we go to picnic. Please Danielle, we'll be out for a few hours. I don't even think that Tommy or our mom will notice it"

Danielle watched the ticket again

"I don't know Gaby...maybe this wasn't a good idea. Let's go back to Tommy's"

Danielle said after a while, as she stood up. Gaby took her by the arm and sat her down again.

"No Danielle, we're gonna stay here, take that bus and kick our biological father ass!" Gabrielle half screamed.

Danielle obeyed her sister for the first time in her life and stayed there, looking around nervously. It was almost three in the morning and they both were waiting for the bus that would take them to the man that abandoned them. And now he would know who the Spiederman twins are.


	56. Getting to know the truth

Getting to know the truth...

"Could you please put that in your pocket...people will think that we're crazy!" Gabrielle said as they walked out of the bus station. People walked next to them, looking at her sister as if she was completely insane. Danielle was looking around, totally scared, holding a squirt gun. People looked at them surprised and tried to stay away from them.

"They wouldn't be wrong then...because I have to be crazy to follow you here and you are crazy since the moment we came out of the womb"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she read the names in Tommy's address book that she had taken while they were fighting with books, food, pillows and soil.

"And what are you gonna do if someone attack us? Soak them to dead?" Gabrielle said sarcastically. Her sister got the idea and put the little squirt gun inside her pocket.

"Ok, first we have to go there" Gabrielle said as she pointed the Quincy's house address. Her sister looked at her with a scared expression.

"You know that, if we go there we will probably see our grandmother? The real one, not Yvette"  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes and watched as her sister waited for an answer with a worried look.

"That's our purpose, silly" she said, enjoying the moment. It was the first time she was the smart one "we will ask her for Jude's boyfriends. She surely knew them all and has a slight idea of who is the one that popped our mom's cherry"

They both erased the mental image from their heads at the same time with a disgusted expression on their faces.

"But what if she doesn't want to see us?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we can kick her ass too, can't we?" she suggested, smiling at Danielle. It was almost six in the morning and noone of them had slept or eaten in the past six hours. They were tired and hungry but the need to find that man made them move fast.

As if they were grown ups they waited for a cab and went to the Quincy's house. Once they got there they both stayed in state of shock for a few seconds, Gabrielle more than Danielle, who was talking to the taxi driver, more protesting than chatting.

"Look, we're kids but we're not stupid. I counted the minutes and it's five dollars and not ten as you say!"  
The cab driver stared at them angry but surprised at the same time.

"And she's the best at math, dude. I would hear her" Gabrielle added with her usual tone.  
After a while, the man looked at them both and accepted the money without protesting.

They went out of the cab and looked at the mansion in awe.

"Our mom lived here?" Danielle half screamed as she looked away from the mansion to her sister. Gabrielle opened the address book and checked that the address was right before she nodded at her sister.

"Woah" they both said at the same time.  
"Ok, now I'm officially scared" Danielle said and turned around, but her sister stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
"Where are you going?" she said sternly "we have to get in there and talk to our "grandma""  
Danielle looked around impatiently and crossed her arms over her chest.   
"Give me a reason why I should follow you in there" she dared her sister after a while, looking at her into the eyes. Gabrielle smiled evilly.  
"mmm, let me think" she faked to be thinking and suddenly looked at her sister as if the idea had just popped up in her head "Because you agreed to come in the first place...and because I've got the tickets to come back"  
Gabrielle showed the tickets to her sister and smiled. Danielle looked at her powerlessly and then walked towards the house with resignation. Her sister simply laughed as she followed Danielle. As the older sister, she was the one that called through the doorphone and waited for someone to answer. When they thought that noone was home and probably they had moved to another house, the gratings started to vibrate as the big gate opened wide open. Without hesitate the two sisters walked inside, admiring the gardens, the fonts and mainly the big house before them. Before they could say anything a big, tall man walked towards them with a big smile on his face.  
"Good Morning beautiful ladies. Let me know if I can help you" he said politely as he took Danielle's bag and walked inside the house. The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before they followed the mysterious man. If the outside was beautiful, the inside of the house was even more. Their mouths remained opened as their walked inside. Suddenly the man stopped and looked at them both.

"I'm Hunter, butler of the Quincy's family since 1990" he introduced himself as Danielle took the bag away from him. he looked into her eyes and laughed.

"You're just as your mother. Independent, fearless" he said, getting close to them to look into their eyes. Suddenly he cleared his throat and pointed at the living room "Mrs. Quincy is waiting for you there. She wants to see you"  
Gabrielle immediately headed towards the living room, but her sister grabbed her by the arm.  
"Gaby, I will talk to her, ok? As the older one I have the responsibility to handle this situation and..."  
"ok, ok, I get the point!" Gabrielle screamed, tired of her sister's lecture "you talk, I listen. Fine?"  
Danielle nodded. They both took a deep breath and walked towards the living room. There she was, sitting in a big couch, and smiling warmly.  
"I never thought I would get to see you, girls" the woman said as they took a seat in front of her, always guided by Hunter.  
Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something, but Danielle looked at her seriously, reminding her the deal they had made. She cleared her throat and looked away from her sister to Victoria.  
"So I guess you know who we are" she said with a grave voice, using that tone she used to impress people. Victoria looked at them as she took a sip of her tea.  
"It's impossible not to know who you are. The likeness is overwhelming. Your mother was just like you at your age. Nine years old if I'm not wrong?"  
Danielle looked into the woman's eyes and found happiness, regret and fear. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were wet. But she couldn't weaken and as the older sister she had to take them out of that house as soon as possible.  
"That doesn't matter. We came here to talk about a serious issue. And we thought that maybe you could help" she spotted coldly.  
Victoria stared at them for a moment before she sighed.  
"Of course I will help you. You can see a Grandmother in me, because after all, that's what I am" she smiled weakly.  
"Thanks, but we already have a grandmother" Danielle responded coldly again "we just need to ask you some questions"  
"Wait...but if you wanted to be our grandmother, why did you abandoned Jude and let her by her own when she found out she was pregnant?" Gabrielle suddenly asked, interrupting her sister and breaking the deal.  
Victoria looked down, not knowing what to respond. Danielle looked at her sister sternly.  
"We agreed that we wouldn't talk about that!" she whispered to her sister, completely angry.  
"But I want to know. I'm just curious"  
"I don't know" Victoria suddenly said with tears in her eyes "I guess I was scared"  
"Oh, and Jude wasn't scared at all" Gabrielle spotted sarcastically.  
"Gabrielle!" Danielle scolded her sister. She took a deep breath and as always, tried to control the situation "anyways, we just came here because we know you know something"  
Victoria wiped the tears off her face and looked at them.  
"If there's anything I can explain to you, just let me know"  
'Ok, it's basically about our biological father..."  
Victoria looked at them puzzled.  
"Well, he came a couple of times for dinner with some friends of Jude and he took her to a party or something like that once" she started. Both girls opened their eyes wide "Vincent was his name, if I am not wrong"  
They looked at each other and all the excitement seemed to disappear.  
"No, we want to know about..." Gabrielle started, but Danielle cut her off. Obviously Victoria had always thought that their real dad was Speed and something inside of her told her that they couldn't tell her the truth. Giving a meaningful look to her sister, Danielle tried to get the information in another way.  
"Actually, we didn't want to know about that" she said, looking back at Victoria "the truth is we're preparing a party for our mother and we wanted to contact important people for her"  
"Really?" Gabrielle said, obviously she still didn't get the idea.  
"Yes, really" Danielle said, giving her another meaningful look "we were wondering if you remember names. You know, old friends, ex-boyfriends...whatever"  
Gabrielle finally got the idea and they both waited anxiously as Victoria thought about names.  
"I remember she was friends with a guy named Mason, another one called Wally and..."  
"We already know them. we also know Kyle and Spied, our dad" Gabrielle said, waiting for the woman to say another name. "what about...boyfriends?"  
"Boyfriends. She only had one before she got pregnant. His name was..." she thought for a moment. The girls were on tenterhooks "Jimmy, no Johnny..."  
"C'mon lady!" Gabrielle screamed, completely exasperated.  
"Jeremy. Yes, his name was Jeremy. Jeremy Rockford"  
The girls looked at each other smiling evilly.  
After a cup of tea and two cookies they got the address of the only man who could be their father. After saying goodbye, of course after telling Victoria not to tell anyone about their visit, they walked out of the house, guided by Hunter, as always. Once they were alone they read the paper Victoria had given them.  
"Ok now we have the address. Let's go back home and talk to mom about this" she said as she walked away from Gabrielle  
"You gotta be kidding me" Gabrielle said, not even moving to follow her sister.  
"Actually, I'm being more serious than ever Gaby"  
Gabrielle smiled evilly and looked at her sister, who just looked at her with a "no way" look.   
"So, if you are thinking what I am thinking I think that you're crazy" Danielle said as she backed off.  
"But you are thinking what I'm thinking too" Gabrielle said, smiling.  
Danielle crossed her hands over her chest.  
"Damn twin connection"  
"Don't swear!" Gabrielle said laughing.

Back at Tommy's

"Where are my daughters!. Tell me Quincy!!!" Jude was totally out of control. Just a few minutes before they had woken up and realized that the twins weren't there anymore. Mason got at Tommy's as soon as Jude called him and tried to calm her down and now she was holding Jude, keeping her away from killing Tommy.  
"Wherever they are, they have food. I revised the fridge and they took everything with them"  
Jude looked at Mason as if she was about to kill him. he immediately let her go. Jude walked towards Tommy and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt.  
"Tommy, if something happens to my daughters I will kill you in the most painful way"  
"honey, please chill" Mason said, pulling her away from Tommy. Jude rolled her eyes.  
"Please Mason; you just don't want me to kill him because he's cute!"  
They started a fight as Tommy walked in circles around the house. Suddenly he stopped in front of the big book shelf and looked at it thoroughly. A smile appeared across his face as his eyes opened wide.  
"I know where they are..." 


	57. Mistakes and Redemption

Mistakes and Redemption

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle asked to her sister after a while when she saw that her twin was reading something. Danielle turned red and tried to hide the paper.

"I'm...studying"

"No way..." Gabrielle said as she shook her head "you're insane"

"What? The fact that I'm worried about the final test, unlike you, doesn't mean that I'm insane"

"Yes you are" Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she looked through the cab window again. They stayed silent for a while as the cab drove them through the streets.

"Danny?" Gabrielle suddenly said as she looked at her sister again.

"What?" Danielle responded distractedly, not even taking her eyes away from her notes

"You sang in front of Tommy. Why?" Danielle immediately looked up at her and Gabrielle recognized her own eyes, full of fear "I thought it was a secret, you said that noone could find out that you have a beautiful voice"

"I don't have a beautiful voice Gabrielle" Danielle said coolly, as she put the paper inside her bag. She looked down and thought in the right words "it's just...do you want the truth?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I feel so comfortable when I'm with him, that I even noticed when I was singing" she sighed "it just happened"

Gabrielle took her sister's hand and smiled at her.

"I feel the same way about Tommy. I think it's because Jude and he share something special" she explained to her sister, who limited herself to nod. There was something on Danielle's mind since they met Tommy, but she didn't want to say it out loud. First because it was ridiculous and second because she was scared. So she just keep nodding and smiling back at her sister. Suddenly the cab stopped and after Danielle paid they went out and looked around. The house of their so called "daddy" was just as the Quincy's mansion. Luxurious and big. They stayed there, looking at the house in state of shock.

"Ok, we're not getting inside there" Danielle said as she walked away.  
Gabrielle grabbed her hand.

"C'mon Danny, what's wrong?"

"Everything. If our biological father lives in this house I highly doubt that the man is gonna talk to us"  
Danielle said to her sister as if it was obvious "I really wanna go back home"

"But Danny, we came here to see him, c'mon!" she pouted.

"I don't think that HE wants to see us" Danielle responded, ignoring her sister's lost puppy dog face "let's face it. He abandoned us, we have Speed and we're happy with that"

"Off course we're happy, but I want to see him anyways. I want to ask him why he left us, I want to shout at his face how much it hurt when mom told us about him" Danielle walked towards her sister and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Do you see Gaby? This is too painful to us. Maybe in a few years..."

Gabrielle was about to say something when they were interrupted by an old lady, who looked at them in a strange way.

"What are you little girls doing outside my house at this time?" the woman asked, with a warm smile. Danielle looked at the woman up and down before she spoke.

"We were just..." she started, totally nervous.

"We were looking for Jeremy Rockford. Is this his house?" Gabrielle interrupted her as she stepped aside.

Danielle hit her sister on the head and gave her a serious look.

"Yes, this is his house. But he's not here now. I'm his mother"

Both girls immediately opened their eyes wide to stare at the woman, now thoroughly. Maybe this was their grandmother.

"Are you ok girls?" the woman asked as she saw how the girls' faces went pale. Both girls nodded silently, unable to speak.

"great. if you wanna talk to him, he's at work" the woman said, still smiling. There was something scaring about that smile, the girls thought "he owns the place called "Spiedermans' "

"WHAT?!" both girls screamed at the same time, recovering their voices.

The woman seemed not to notice the shock on their faces.

"Yes, he owns the bar. He must be there by now..." she took a pen out of her pocket and wrote something in a piece of sheet. Then she handed it to the girls, who took it not even knowing what it was.

"That's the address" she said, still with the warm smile on her face "but, do you wanna come in a have some cookies before you leave?"

Gabrielle's face lightened up, but Danielle managed to say no and walk away of the random woman, almost dragging her sister across the pavement.

"We could've accepted the cookies. After all the woman is our grandma"

"Shut up Gabrielle" Danielle said sternly as she threw the paper the woman gave her. Gabrielle looked at her sister as if she had gone crazy and picked the paper up.

"Why did you do that?"

Danielle stopped suddenly and looked at her sister.

"Because we're coming back home. We will not go to that bar, did you hear me?"

"Why? I've always wanted to see that place with my own eyes. Can you believe it? He owns the place that our mom always talked about. He has to be our dad!"

"Gaby, please, can you listen to me for once in your life? This is insane; we shouldn't have come here on the first place. The man doesn't care about us, so why we have to?" he waited for her sister to say something, but she stayed silent "and besides it's getting late. What if our mom finds out that we left? She'll kill Tommy!"

"Danny, it will be just a couple of minutes" Gabrielle tried to convince her sister as she walked away from the Rockford's house.

"No Gaby!" she screamed as she kept walking

"Please??"

"No way"

"pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease??" Gabrielle pleaded now, with her lost puppy face, pouting and holding her sister's hand. Danielle didn't weaken though. She avoided Gabrielle's look and pulled away from her.

"I said no"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh, I know someone who slept with a blankie until last year" she told her with a sing sang voice and using a mocking tone.

Danielle immediately stopped and turned around to face her sister. She was totally red and knew that her sister always used that to convince her. Gabrielle had a look that said "I'm gonna scream it" as she smiled. She opened her mouth, but Danielle ran towards her and covered it with her hands.

"Ok you win...let's kick our daddy's ass"

They had almost covered the whole town by now. As they got to the bar, their hearts started beating faster. They would finally know their father, the man that made their mother suffer and who abandoned them. After ten years, they would have the chance to scream at his face how much they hated him. The door was opened so they got in without problems. As they walked inside, Danielle took out a cloth and started to clean everything on her way. Gabrielle couldn't be more excited, the place was just as she imagined

"Danielle, can you believe this? We were probably conceived here!. Aren't you excited?"

Danielle looked at her sister as she cleaned the bar.

"No, actually I'm more disgusted than excited" she said honestly.

"Just imagine. Speed and Jude. Singing up there" Gabrielle pointed at the stage with a dreamy look.

"I was more imagining mom and our biological dad" Danielle pointed at a dark corner "over there"

They both laughed, but their laughs were interrupted by a man. Blonde and handsome as always but with something different in his look, Jeremy Rockford looked at the girls as he walked towards them.

"It seems that we have visitors" he said with a mysterious tone as he stared at the girls thoroughly "I am Jeremy Rockford, the owner of this bar since Vincent Spiederman father left this town"

The girls' heart stopped as they heard the man's voice. But there was something wrong. Something strange in all this. They thought that they would feel something that would tell them, something that would assure them that he was their father. But nothing happened.

"We..." Danielle started, but she couldn't speak. It was cold and the look of the man wasn't helping.

"You don't have to say me who you are. I recognize that smile, that hair, that nose anywhere" he said as he poured some vodka in a glass "you are just like your mother"

The girls didn't know what to say, they were too shocked to talk. The man sat down and smiled. It was a strange smile, like he was enjoying the situation, waiting for it.

"But your eyes. I recognize them too" he continued suddenly, causing the girls to jump off the floor "you don't have your mom's eyes..."

"Can we use the bathroom, please??" Danielle asked suddenly as she took her sister hand tightly.

The man laughed against the glass and pointed at a door that was at the end of the room. Danielle walked slowly, looking into the man's eyes all the time. Once they got to the bathroom she locked themselves up and turned around to face her sister who was paralyzed.

"Ok Gaby, I think that this man is not our dad...I even doubt that he's straight" she said as low as she could.

Gabrielle sat down on the floor and looked up at her sister

"I don't know if he's our dad or not" Gabrielle said back as she remembered the guy's look and shuddered "I know I never was the smart one but, I think the man is insane"

"Did you see the way he was looking at us? There was hate in his eyes, something bad that I've never seen before" Danielle affirmed as she helped her sister to get on her feet "I don't know Gaby, I think this was a bad idea"

Gabrielle nodded

"You're right. Let's get out of here"

Danielle smiled at her sister and unlocked the door. as soon as they opened the door they saw Jeremy looking at them with a mad look and laughing frenetically. Their eyes went directly to his hand and they had to cover their mouths to hold a scream. He was holding a big, sharp-edged knife.

"Ok, now I'm sure. This is not our dad" Gabrielle said to her sister and they backed off, trying to get in the bathroom again, but Jeremy read their thoughts

"I will kick the door anyways. Now move!!" he screamed, his face turning red. Danielle started to walk, but Gabrielle stood there, frozen. Danielle went back and whispered to her sister.

"Gaby, the guy isn't kidding. Please stay quiet and do what he says" she told her as she grabbed her by the arm and moved.

"This is what I always wanted. Now Jude Harrison will know the pain she caused me" he half screamed as he walked towards the girls. They just looked at him, totally confused.

"What did she do to you?" Danielle asked, trying to distract him from using the knife in them.

The man laughed hysterically. He was completely insane.

"She left me, in front of everybody just in the place where you are standing now" he told them with a smile on his face. The smile faded immediately as he looked at them with hate "she left me for your lovely daddy! Because he was better than me!"

He laughed again. the girls looked at him with fear.

"Then he left her pregnant and alone because he preferred music over than her. What a fucking asshole!" the tears started to fall down his face "That's why I bought this place. I always dreamt of the day I would see them crying and asking for my forgiveness. But I'm not going to give it to them; instead I will give them their children's dead bodies!"

He ran towards them with the knife on his hand. Danielle and Gabrielle just closed their eyes, waiting for him to stab them. But nothing happened. They heard voices, screams and glasses breaking, but they didn't dare to open their eyes until they felt her mother's strong arms around them. Their eyes met their mom's, who was crying hysterically and murmuring things like "Thank God", "my girls" and "Tommy". Without even think about it their turned their heads and saw Tommy, kicking the man's stomach, who laid on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Don't you dare to touch my girls again! Did you get that?!" he threatened him as he kicked him for the last time. He took a deep breath as he looked Jeremy on the floor, still laughing.

"How does it feel eh?" he spotted with a mocking smile on his face "guilty feeling much?"

Tommy had to shut his eyes and counted until ten to keep his foot away from him. Before Jeremy could say anything else, they felt as the police arrived. Tommy let the police men to do their job as he walked towards Jude and the girls, who were in state of shock.

"Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" he asked, looking at the girls up and down. They both shook their heads as Jude wiped the tears off of their faces.

"Great" Tommy murmured as he turned around and walked away from them. Jude looked at him and before she could control it a "Tommy!" escaped from her mouth. He looked back at her and the girls. He was crying.

"I just...thanks. You saved the girls' lives"

Tommy looked at the girls and then at Jude again before he shook his head.

"No. I almost ruin it. But don't worry, I won't do it anymore"

He said and this time walked away definitely, not looking back.


	58. Forgiveness?

Forgiveness?

"I don't how he knew, but he drove us right there and..."

"He kicked that Jeremy's butt!!" Gabrielle interrupted her mother, completely excited. "And when I say kick I mean..." she jumped off her seat and kicked an invisible body on the floor.

"He seemed to know what was passing through the twins heads" Mason added as everyone heard with attention "first we went to his father's house and when Mrs. Quincy told us about the twins' visit, he immediately knew where they were!"

"I was so scared, but when he saw that man threatening our daughters he went crazy" Jude continued, with a spark in her eyes and a wide smile on her face. Nobody, not even she noticed that she had said "our daughters" instead of "my daughters"

"But how did you get there on time?" Sadie asked, really intrigued.

Kwest, Wally, Kyle and the twins nodded to make Jude know that they also wanted to know.

"I don't know what Tommy did, but luckily we got there on time. We were so nervous"

"And we weren't..." Danielle said sarcastically, but smiling "I was sure that the man would stab us in that right second, but then bang! Tommy was there kicking his bowels!"

Everybody laughed, except for Vincent Spiederman, who was listening to every word with his arms crossed over his chest. his angry expression said everything.

"And then he said "don't you dare to touch my girls!"...I was scared because I thought that he would end up killing Jeremy" Jude seemed to be more than happy. Spiederman stood up suddenly.

"Could you please stop talking about Tommy as if he was a hero? ...he's just an asshole!" he half screamed as he looked at Jude with resentment.

Everybody went silent as he took his jacket and walked out of the kitchen, where they all waited for Jude and Mason to come back with the girls. In the moment Spied heard Tommy's name, his worried expression changed to an angry one and by now he had heard that name at least thirty times. There was an uncomfortable moment after he shut the door.

"Well, I think I will go for my camera" Danielle said, trying to break the silence. "This dead-near experience gave me an idea for my next exhibition. I wanna freeze every second..."

Jude nodded but then opened her eyes wide and looked at her daughter, totally confused.

"But I have your camera..."

Danielle realized that she had almost betrayed Tommy by telling her mother about the cell phone he had given to her a few weeks ago. Gabrielle realized of it too and gave her sister a meaningful look.

"Oh...I was just wondering...if you can give it back to me again" Danielle said, trying to hide her nervousness

Jude hesitated for a moment, but then nodded to her daughters.

"You can have it back. And Gabrielle can have her harmonica back too" Jude said to her daughters as she smiled warmly to them "Just go for them. They're in my closet"

Danielle and Gabrielle smiled at the same time and both ran upstairs as fast as they could

"It's incredible how happy they are. If a guy tried to kill me, I'd be in state of shock" Sadie commented as she watched as her nieces walked away.

"What do you expect Sadie, they're kids after all. You'll understand in a couple of days" Jude said as she placer her hands on her sister's bump.

Kwest and Sadie smiled.

"Amazing, isn't it? I a few days you'll be getting married and I'll be having a baby..."

For Sadie's surprise, Jude didn't smile. She just stayed there, looking at the only flower that wasn't smashed to be turned into potpourri. Tommy's forgiveness was something she had never really thought about, it was always something out of discussion. But now she saw the things from another perspective. Tommy had saved her daughter's lives. Their daughter lives. Maybe he could be a good father after all.

"Heyy Jude" Kyle sang, causing Wally to crack up.

"Dude, I never get tired of you doing that" he said half laughing as he grabbed another cookie.

Jude smiled weakly. Mason looked at her and immediately read her thoughts. He stood up from his seat and walked towards her.

"Jude, after what happened...there's a lot of things we need to talk, don't you think?" Mason suggested as he hugged his friend. Jude simply nodded as Wally and Kyle stood up and walked towards her.

"If you're talking about the plan, I think that this changes everything" Wally said as he took Jude's hand. She pulled away from them and walked towards the opposite side of the kitchen.

"It's not that easy guys!. He did something horrible, and I can't just forgive him"

"Hey, we're still here" Sadie said suddenly, causing all the guys and Jude to look at her distractedly.

"Honey, please stay quiet for a second" Kwest asked her as he listened to the guys.

"We know what he did, but he has shown that he's sorry for what he did and he wants the girls back.."

"But that's not the problem Kyle!" Jude was confused, scared and about to cry. She sat down on the table and looked down for a moment "I'm the problem. I never...I still lo..."

"We already know that Jude, it's not a big new" Wally interrupted her, smiling at his friend "You never got over him"

"How could've you? You saw his eyes every time you looked into the girls'. I can see you smile every time you do it"

"Sorry, but I don't understand a word" Sadie admitted, completely puzzled.

Jude took a deep breath and looked away from the guys to her sister.

"Ok, I'll tell you the short story. Tommy is not gay. I dated him ten years ago, he got me pregnant and left and now the ten years old little girls you know as Danielle and Gabrielle exist. And he wants them back" she said everything as fast as she could and immediately felt as she took a load off her mind.

Sadie stayed in state of shock, completely pale. Jude looked at her for a moment and then went back to the guys.

"Guys, I can't do this to Spied. He has helped me so much all this time and the girls love him.."

"But he's not their father" Kwest interrupted for the first time, defending his friend's interests "And as Tommy's friend, I can testify that he has changed for his kids, because he wants them back. I know he screwed it up, but he want to make it up for the girls. Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want my daughters to get hurt" Jude said honestly as she took a seat next to Kwest and Sadie "I don't want them to suffer as I did. I prefer them to believe that their father never went back for them than see them crying"

"And you will let that something like what happened today happens again?" Mason said as he stared as Jude with his eyes full of concern. "Jude, they're growing up and it's normal, they want to know who their father is"

"You Know Gabrielle and Danielle. They will end up by finding it out by themselves" Kyle added.

"YOU SLEPT WITH TOMMY QUINCY!!" Sadie suddenly screamed as she came back to reality.

Everybody jumped and looked at Sadie. She had her eyes wide open and tried to catch her breath.

Jude rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"C'mon Sadie, scream it again. Some people didn't hear you in Mogadishu!!"

"Sorry, but you caught me off of guard. I really didn't see that coming" Sadie confessed as she put all the pieces together "that's why the girls' eyes were so familiar for me! Ten years of seeing him in magazine covers and erotic dreams and I never figured it out..."

"Hey!" Kwest said to his wife. Sadie smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"That was before I met you" she said with a smile. Then she looked away and whispered to herself "kinda..."

"Ok, back to the topic" Mason said, looking at Sadie sideways and rolling his eyes "you have to think about everything and try not to see him until you make your decision. That's the only advice I can give you"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay. I'd have jumped on him in the right moment he came back"

"Jude, I'm new in the topic, but if it's about the girls' happiness you have to be careful" Sadie said to her sister as she tried to stand up unsuccessfully.

Jude nodded as she looked at the flower again. Sadie and Mason were right. She had to think about it, and she couldn't see Tommy until she had her thoughts clear as water. She was about to say something when s pair of blonde heads appeared in the kitchen and the sweet sound of Gabrielle's harmonica filled the room, just as the flashes from Danielle's camera.

"When I finish this, you'll be able to tell your son 'I looked like a truck when you were inside of me, so respect me' " Danielle said to her aunt as she took pictures of her.

Sensible as she was, Sadie started to cry immediately and Kwest had to run to the store for chocolates.

"Danny, you should've not said that" Gabrielle scolded her sister, really serious. Jude nodded in agreement.

"You should've not taken those pictures, Danielle"

"they won't be necessary" Gabrielle supported her mother, but then laughed "Aunt Sadie will probably look like a truck until the boy can talk, I mean, with all the chocolate she eats"

Sadie gave them a hateful look as she cried even louder. Jude could not help but laugh with the comment. She looked at her daughters; they were so smart, so beautiful...so like him. She couldn't be selfish; after all they were his daughters too.

"Mom, we want to ask you something" Danielle suddenly said with a lost puppy look.

"Actually, we want you to take us somewhere" Gabrielle completed, with the same look "the policeman told us that we can't go out alone again so..."

"If you're gonna ask me to take you to another of your 'adventures', let me tell you that..."

"No, it's not that!" both girls said at the same time, shaking their heads energetically. Danielle nodded at her sister as she took out a big, black notebook.

"This is Tommy's address book. We kinda stole it"

"We didn't steal it Gaby! We just...borrowed it from...Tommy's bookcase" Danielle corrected her sister as she turned red. "Anyways, we wanted to know if you can take us to Tommy's"

Jude looked at the guys and then at her daughters. She couldn't hide her nervousness.

"Besides we wanted to thank him" Gabrielle said as she looked down "he saved our lives"

She couldn't resist that face and those arguments. Besides she wanted to see Tommy. Bad.

"Ok, I will take you there" she said smiling, but then saw the disapproving look from her friends and added "but it will be just a second, ok?"

Both girls nodded as they jumped and screamed from excitement.

"Ok, now give me the address book" Danielle ordered to her sister as she extended her hands to receive the notebook "as the older sister I have to take it"

"No way...I will give it to Tommy" Gabrielle refused, but before she could notice it Danielle took the address book away from her and now was looking at her with a mocking smile.

"Danielle, give me the damn notebook back" Gabrielle told her sister "if you don't..."

"Oh please don't use the damn blankie argument again" Danielle said as she walked out of the house. Gabrielle followed her and Jude took a deep breath before she went after them.

"Guys, wish me luck" she said honestly.

"You will need it" Mason said as he kissed his friend's cheek.

Jude walked out of the house and Mason looked through the windows as she drove away.

"Hey guys" Wally suddenly said with a quizzical look on his face "I've got a question"

"What? What are we gonna do with Spied when all this ends?" Mason said, revealing his own preoccupations. But Wally shook his head.

"No, actually no" he thought for a moment before he talked again "Where is Mogadishu?"


	59. Between the rights and the wrongs

Between the rights and the wrongs

Jude stood in front of the door, unable to give another step. Danielle stood right next to her, holding the address brook against her chest and waiting for Jude to knock. Gabrielle sighed impatiently and knocked the door rhythmically. Jude gave her a stern look and she just shrugged her shoulders. They heard footsteps and Jude's heart skipped a beat when a pretty distracted Tommy opened the door. He stayed there, frozen, looking as the girls smiled at him. She looked in awe as Danielle smiled too and Jude immediately recognized that spark in her eyes. She felt something special for him.

"Hi Tommy, can we come in?" Gabrielle asked as she pointed inside. Tommy smiled weakly and nodded, still in state of shock.

The place was full of boxes everywhere and the pictures weren't on the wall anymore. Jude felt a punch in the stomach as she realized of what Tommy's words meant. He said he wouldn't ruin their lives anymore, and know Jude knew what he was planning. He was leaving.

"So you're going anywhere?" Gabrielle asked innocently as she looked at the boxes with her deep blue eyes.

Tommy avoided Danielle and Jude's looks as he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" he suddenly asked, smiling warmly at the girls and obviously avoiding Gabrielle's question. He walked towards them "I'll bring some food for you" he started to walk towards the kitchen but Jude grabbed his arms and stopped him.

Their eyes met and Jude had to pull away from him immediately.

"No, actually we just came here to return something to you" Jude gave a meaningful look to Danielle, who immediately stepped towards him and handed him the address book smiling, though her eyes had a shadow of pain.

"We're sorry for taking this from you without your permission" Danielle said honestly, looking down.

"And we are really sorry for what we did. Jude should have screamed at you a lot" Gabrielle laughed. Jude cracked a smile "and we wanted to thank you too" her smile was something that Tommy could only compare with the sunset.

"You saved our lives, Tommy" Danielle said suddenly as she threw herself into his arms.

Tommy embraced her mechanically, in state of shock. She kissed her cheek and then, embarrassed of her weakness pulled away and smiled at him. Jude watched the scene paralyzed and tried to dissimilate when a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I would do anything for you girls" Tommy confessed, looking at them both with love "you taught me a lot of things; you don't even imagine how much you helped me. Before I came here I was an asshole, a stupid party hooker. But you girls, and obviously Jude" he looked at her intently and Jude looked away smiling "made me realize that I lost the most important thing in my life, and that was love"

"Tommy…"

"I…" he looked at Danielle and realized she had a camera on her hand "I want a picture of you two, ok? I will put it in my fami….friends album" he corrected himself after he saw Jude giving him a threatening look.

Danielle's face lightened as she nodded energetically. Then she looked at the boxes again and a sad smile appeared across her face. Tommy looked at Jude's concerned face and then looked at the girls.

"Now who wants ice-cream?" he asked enthusiastically. Both girls looked at him smiling.

"I will go for the spoons" Danielle said as she ran towards the kitchen.

"I will go to see if there are cookies" Gabrielle ran in the same direction but towards Tommy's room, where the little fridge was.

That left Jude and Tommy alone. For a moment, she thought that he would jump over her and take her in that right moment, in front of their kids, not that she complained. She realized that there was something else in Tommy's eyes, something more than lust. She cleared her throat to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So you're leaving" she affirmed. She didn't need a response because she already knew the answer. He simply nodded as he took a seat on his couch. Jude took a deep breath as she sat right next to him, never touching him.

"Why?" the question escaped from her lips before she could control it. Tommy sighed

"I realized that I want this kids so bad, so bad that I prefer to stay away" he confessed as he played with his hands "if that is going to make them happy"

Jude felt as her heart sunk.

"You saved their lives Tommy" she said in a whisper, even if she didn't know why she was talking that low "You're the father, Quincy"

Tommy opened his eyes wide and looked at Jude as if she was crazy.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked. There was a hint of hope in his raspy voice.

Jude hesitated for a moment. She heard her girls laughing and suddenly remembered the moment they laughed for the first time, one of the few things they did at the same time. She saw the two babies' faces, looking at her with those amazing blue eyes and she felt that punch of pain again. Tommy's eyes were looking at her. She didn't want the kids to feel that punch, the pain of not seeing Tommy, the pain of being abandoned. She promised them they would never suffer in the way she did.

"I...nothing. I think that your decision is the best for all of us" she said coldly as she stood up.

"I'll leave after the album release" Tommy informed her, avoiding her eyes "the day of your wedding"

Another reason for let him go, Jude thought. She was getting married in a few days with Spied, the sweet Spied.

"Well, what else can I say? Good luck" she felt about to cry and had to made a big effort to hold them back. She wanted to get home so she could cry and scream and maybe break something, if that helped.

"Good luck for you too, girl" He said in a low tone, but he really meant it "Spied is a good man. He'll take care of you and the girls"

Jude nodded though all she wanted was to ask him, supplicate him to stay.

"Jude, please do something. We can't let this happen!" Gabrielle screamed when Danielle told her that Tommy was leaving.

Luckily they were on their way home and the girls couldn't see their mother's face. Jude drove fast and didn't say anything to her daughter's request. The tears kept rolling down her face as she cried silently, staring at the road as she tightened the wheel to, in some way, relieve the pain.

Once they got home they only found Mason waiting for her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I was waiting for you" he said serious as he looked at the girls sideways.

"Well, I will go to see the pictures I took in my computer" Danielle said, realizing of Mason's intentions. They obviously needed privacy "Can you believe that I even have pictures of the place where Tommy took us?"

Gabrielle opened her eyes wide

"But that was like years ago!" She followed her sister upstairs as they chatted.

Mason waited for the kids to disappear to give a stern look at Jude.

"We told you to stay away from him Jude!" he scolded her in a loud whisper as he dragged her towards the kitchen. Apparently he hadn't noticed Jude's swollen eyes.

"The girls wanted to see him. It's not my fault" she said calmly as she looked down. Mason suddenly noticed her friend's expression. He hadn't seen Jude like that since Tommy left, ten years ago.

Jude sat down and he followed her, taking a seat next to her as he rounded her with his arm.

"He's leaving again Mas!" she broke into tears again. He caressed her hair and stayed silent for a moment.

"Maybe it's the best for all of us, Jude" Mason tried to convince her, but he knew it would be unsuccessful "You have Spied and he'll never leave you. Besides is his decision, there's nothing you can do about it"

Jude thought for a moment.

"For a moment, a blissful moment I imagined us four together, happily together" she confessed as Mas kissed her forehead as she talked with a lost look "Tommy played with the girls and I just watched in amazement as they called him dad. I don't know, but for some reason I thought it was right, that he was there for good"

Mason looked at her and wiped the tears off of her face.

"He loves them, I'm sure of that. I saw the way he looked at them, the desperation in his eyes when we found out they were gone" he smiled at Jude "he's doing this because he knows it's the best for Danny and Gaby, because they love him"

"And they would die if they find out that he's the same man who abandoned them" Jude completed, finally understanding. She cracked a weak smile "So I guess the plan did work. He's leaving and I'm sure he'll never come back"

"Just leave me alone Gabrielle! Get out!" they suddenly heard Danielle screaming upstairs at the same time something broke and the door shut loudly. Jude immediately passed her hands over her eyes and ran towards the stairs. Gabrielle met her at the end of them, as she looked up completely scared.

"You have a crazy daughter up there" Gabrielle said as she walked towards Mason. Jude looked at her quizzically.

"What happened?" Jude asked with her eyes full of concern.

"Don't tell me that you used her book to write your songs again" Mason said, half laughing as he embraced the girl.

She shook her head

"I don't know. She was looking at something in the computer and suddenly started crying" she explained, completely puzzled "She's the weird one and I'm the one who has 'personality problems'. I just don't get it"

Jude looked up and hesitated for a moment. She didn't know whether to go upstairs or stay there.

"Did she say something?" Mason asked.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes trying to remember.

"You don't know what you are talking about Gabrielle, so you better shut up!" she screamed suddenly, faking her sister's hysteric voice. "That was all she said when I asked her why she was crying"

Jude suddenly understood. Danielle had shown no emotion at all for Tommy's sudden decision of leaving and it was surely a stab in the heart for her. Maybe now she was trying to get rid of the pain, that pain Jude felt too.

"We'll just leave her alone. Se needs it" she finally said. Her daughter was obviously suffering as much as her. Tommy was the first person, besides her and SME, who she had getting close to and now he was leaving.

Gabrielle looked at her mother totally puzzled, but decided to do what she had said. Surely Danielle's mood would change when Jude and Spied finally get married, she thought.

Jude tried to keep herself occupied with the wedding plans, but Sadie barely let her participate and referred to the wedding as her 'master piece'. Sometimes Jude thought that her sister was more excited with the wedding that herself. Sadie's company wasn't healthy for her either. In the less expected moment Sadie mentioned Tommy and that immediately caused Jude to feel that punch of pain again. She hadn't seen him in the studio again, but that only increased the need for him. The situation at home wasn't the best either. She barely saw Spied, who still seemed to be mad, and the SME were over her all the time, asking her if she was sure of the step she was giving and other stupid questions that made her want to take her daughters and run away with Tommy, something she would never do in the real life. Danielle and Gabrielle only made things worse. Gabrielle was talking about Tommy the whole day, thinking of ways to make him stay. Strangely, Danielle didn't support any of her ideas and stayed there, with the look lost in an exact point of the wall. The whole situation was driving Jude crazy and she didn't know if she could keep with that anymore.

The night before her wedding she was about to explode and walked in circles around the living room, trying to calm herself. Spied wasn't home as usual and Wally and Kyle were at some friends house. That only left Mason, who was trying to watch TV, but it was almost impossible with Jude blocking the screen.

"Hon, please chill!" he pleaded as he moved his head to see the screen "They're killing Harry, for God Sake!"

Jude looked at him with resignation as sat next to him. A smile appeared across his face as he could watch again.

"I'm scared Mas. I'm scared of tomorrow" she said. Mason didn't pay attention at all "I'm afraid of what can I do tomorrow"

"You'll look great, honey" he said distractedly as he watched the movie.

"It's not that, Mas" Jude told him as she played with her hands, deciding whether to tell him the truth or not "All these days, I've been thinking a lot about…" she didn't even dare to mention his name.

Mason took her hand, but because he was scared of the scene he was watching

Jude took a deep breath as she stood up and blocked Mas' view.

"Jude…"

"This is not good" she told him, trying to catch his attention "Mas, my wedding is tomorrow and all I can think about is...you know who"

"Voldermort?" he asked distractedly. Jude hit him on the head.

"Please Mas! Focus!" she screamed at him, but then covered her mouth when she remembered that her daughters were sleeping upstairs. Mason turned the tv off and stared at Jude with a paternal look.

"Jude, I've heard you talking about him the whole damn week and I'm getting sick of telling you. Talk to him" he took her hands and kissed them with love. "Your story is complicated and I know how much pain he caused you, but you can't hide what you feel anymore"

"And what about Spied? I can't do this to him, he doesn't deserve it" Jude was crying without even noticing it.

"Honey, follow your heart. It will tell you what's right" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Jude stayed there, sitting on the couch thinking about what Mason had said. Maybe he was right; maybe she needed to talk to him. No, talking was the last thing she wanted to do now. The need of his presence was something she couldn't control, though she had tried hard all this time. Since he came back, Jude's life changed against her own will and now she couldn't conceive her life without seen him, without see that spark in the eyes of their girls. Their girls...  
Suddenly a rush of confidence overcame her and stood up as fast as she could. She took the keys of her car and walked out of the house, determined.

Without hesitation she drove until she was in front of the building. She took a deep breath and got out of her car.

Jude knocked the door twice and felt as her heart beat quickened as he feel the footsteps getting close. He had his pajamas on and tried to open his eyes. When he saw Jude, Tommy opened his eyes wide immediately.  
"Jude, what are you doing here? Something happened to the girls? Are they…" but he couldn't finish the sentence, because Jude threw herself into his arms and kissed him with more passion than ever. Maybe she followed something more than her heart.


	60. Second chances

Second chances

Jude was totally out of control, filling her need of him in an unbridled way. She shut the door with her feet and guided him, between kisses, towards the couch. She had his face between her hands as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue to explore his mouth. It took several seconds to Tommy to realize of what was happening. As he did, he tried to pull her away, but in that moment she looked into his eyes and they both fell over the couch.

"Jude, this is not right. Your wedding is tomorrow" Tommy said between kisses, but his hands didn't follow his words. He placed them over Jude's back as he pressed her against his body and started to move up and down rhythmically. She kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered against it.

"Please. Don't tell me to go" she pleaded, her voice breaking.

Tommy hesitated for a moment, but Jude's body on top of him and the raspy sensual voice she had used didn't help.

"I would never do something like that" he said as he switched positions in a fast movement so now he was on top of her. "I will let you go, just if you want. But if you stay, I won't be able to control myself, so you decide"

Jude tried to catch her breath as her lips traveled to his ear.

"I wanna stay here. And I want you to lose control" she confessed as she gave him a wet kiss on the earlobe. It sent shivers up and down Tommy's spine as he claimed her lips as his own in a heated, desperate kiss. Tommy tried to catch her essence in every breath he took just as Jude memorized the taste of his lips as he kissed him. This was a moment they wanted to keep in their memories forever, because they knew that it could be the last. Jude's hands went down slowly, caressing her shoulders, passing by his arms and finally stopping over his belt. Tommy smiled against her lips as she unbuckled the belt and threw it across the room. In that moment he took her hands and put them on his chest.

"Slow girl. This is your hen party, isn't it?" he hushed against her neck as he started to trail kisses down her collarbone, causing her to gasp. She shook her head as she gave him a flirty smile.

"Not exactly" she ripped off his shirt aggressively, causing the buttons to fly everywhere across the room ""Tonight, we'll lie to each other. I will tell you that I don't want you to stay and you will say that you don't wanna stay...let's take this just as a goodbye"

She kissed his now bare shoulders and everything in the world seemed to disappear. The simple touch of her lips over his skin blocked his thoughts and the only thing he could do was to touch her precious creamy skin with his hands, exploring every inch of her body desperately. She kissed his neck as she smelled his cologne and it was enough to drive her crazy. Tommy pressed her against the couch and she smiled against his skin when she felt the big bulge in his pants against her leg. Her hands went up and down his chest until she decided to go farther and her hands ended up mysteriously under his pants. He growled as Jude brushed his now rock hard penis through the thin cloth of his boxers and took advantage of Tommy's weakness to switch positions, so she was on top again. As fast as he could, and trying to stay conscious, he unbuttoned Jude's blouse and unclasped her bra so now she was completely exposed and he could get revenge. He laughed as he realized of the word that had crossed his mind, so simple but at the same time so meaningful for them. Revenge was what had put them together and now the same word was tearing them apart.

"What are you laughing at?" Jude asked as she smiled playfully. She was now sitting on Tommy's knees, looking at him amused but curious at the same time

Tommy looked at her and pulled her towards him in a fast move to kiss her mouth aggressively as his hands went up from her waist to her breasts, cupping them with both hands.

"I laugh at you, Jude" he admitted as he kissed her cheek and then her ear "I laugh at us. We've been so immature, so naïve but we're still here, next to each other"

Jude shivered and simply moved her head so Tommy could get better access to her neck. She couldn't agree more; despite everything he had done to her she was still there, craving for him, for his touch. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles as she went up again and kissed him fully on the lips. Once again, Tommy switched positions, leaving Jude underneath him, and did the same, leaving her now fully exposed, except for her panties. He stayed there, over Jude, looking deeply into her eyes. Jude giggled nervously.

"Stop looking at me like that" she said, half laughing half serious. Tommy made a sound with his tongue and Jude opened her eyes wide. She finally knew from whom Gabrielle had inherited that.

"Too bad I can't, even if I want to. I want to remember your laugh, your eyes…"

"I though that you wanted to forget them" she confessed as she looked away, trying to hide her sadness "to forget me"

Tommy kissed her lips with love and smiled.

"No. never." He shook his head as he caressed her cheek "I never forgot you. And I will never do it, that's for sure. I will have this night in my memory and you'll have the kids. In a certain way, we will always be together. Forever"

Jude nodded and kissed him back, unable to control her feelings.

"I don't want you to go...but you can't stay" she said, holding back the tears and looking deeply into his eyes.

Tommy nodded as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I least I will leave knowing that you and the girls are happy. And that's everything I can ask for"

Jude looked away from him, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Because you will be happy"

Jude hesitated for a moment before she kissed him passionately and pressed her body against his.

"I'm happy now. With you, right here, right now" she tried to catch her breath as she removed the pieces of cloth of her and Tommy's body. She kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek and finally she stopped in his ear "make love to me, Tommy" she hushed, with a raspy sexy voice "make love to me like you know"

She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted deep inside of her, causing Jude to scream in pleasure immediately. He kissed her collarbone and neck as he thrusted in and out in a fast rhythm, growling against her skin and licking the sweet sweat of it. Jude bitted her lower lip and shut her eyes as she crushed her hips against his, creating an almost unbearable friction. With Tommy inside of her, Jude felt complete, as if they were meant to be like that and deep inside she knew that as hard as she tried, she would never feel the same with anyone else. He smiled as he saw as she opened her eyes. They were full of love and pleasure, but there was sadness in them too. It was their last time together. Their minds connected and an "I love you" escaped from their mouths at the same time, between gasps, as he entered her again, this time harder. A few thrusts later they climaxed together, screaming the other's name and putting their lips together to share a heated kiss. Jude stayed there, over the couch for several minutes, silent, catching her breath. Tommy was speechless too, he didn't want it to be over but at the same time he knew it had to, for their children's good.

"I know what you're thinking of" Jude suddenly said as he embraced her and kissed her bare shoulders. "And don't, ok? Let's have fun together tonight. What will happen tomorrow doesn't matter now"

Tommy smiled as he looked up at her and nodded.

"Ok, I agree" he said as he stood up "but can we have round 2 in my bedroom? The couch is killing me"

Jude laughed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"Not only the couch. I will kill you too if you don't make love to me right now" she said sexily as she crashed her lips against his.

* * *

Not even the sun over their faces could wake them up. They lay over the couch, completely naked in the other's arms. Tommy moved his head slightly when he heard footsteps and a familiar voice getting close.

"Hey man, I came here because Sadie is..." Tommy opened his eyes and they met Kwest's, who was in front of them, looking at them in state of shock.

Tommy rubbed his eyes and immediately sat up as he tried to cover himself and Jude, who was opening her eyes. Her face went pale when she saw a smiling Kwest looking at her with a mocking expression.

"Whoa. And I thought that Spied's hen party had been amazing" he joked at he put a brown bag over the table and then walked back towards them. Jude looked at Tommy with fear in her eyes as she realized she was naked and immediately started to look around for her clothes as she covered herself with the cushions.

"I should go" she murmured as she put her panties and jeans on again. Kwest looked at her puzzled at the same time he handed her the blouse. Jude's face turned red as she buttoned the piece of cloth and straightened herself. Tommy was still naked and laughed when Kwest found her bra and opened his eyes wide.

"Jude, you're leaving something" he said serious as he handed her the white silk bra. She grabbed it, her face reder that ever and looked for her purse to put it inside.

"It looks like you had a great party lastnight" Kwest commented as he winked at Tommy, who now was laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Kwest" Jude said as she looked around frenetically. Tommy smiled and grabbed her hand.

"I will help you to look for the damn purse, Jude" he said, but another male voice interrupted him.

"If you get dressed"

The all looked at the door and saw Mason, standing at the doorframe and looking at Tommy, half laughing, half serious. Jude's jaw dropped as he walked inside.

"Kwest, I gave you the keys to open the door" Tommy said serious as he looked for his clothes "but the keys locks it too, you know?"

Jude rolled her eyes and looked at Mason, who seemed to be annoyed and delighted at the same time.

"Mason, how did you find me?" she asked, surprised by his presence.

His friend just shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards her. Tommy walked away immediately as he covered his private part with a cushion. Mason rolled his eyes and sat down, but then looked at Tommy and Jude and stood up immediately, with a disgust expression on his face.

"I had the little feeling that you were here" Mason said, proud of himself, but then looked at her sternly "Jude, I told you to hear your heart, not your clitoris!"

Kwest laughed, but Jude and Tommy gave him a deathly look and he shut his mouth immediately. Mason stood up and took Jude's hand. She looked at the clock in his hand and realized that she had only to hours until the wedding.

"Now, there's a wedding you have to go…I don't know if you remember, but you're the bride" he said as he dragged her outside.

Jude pulled away and looked down as she thought for a moment.

"Mason I…"

"What, you decided not to get married?" he interrupted her, but there was a slight undertone of hope in his words.

Jude looked up at Tommy and ran towards him to kiss him. Then she looked deeply into his eyes, holding back the tears again. Tommy looked back at her serious as he pulled away and shook his head. She smiled weakly as she looked away.

"No. let's go" she simply said as she followed Mason, and giving a last look at Tommy she walked out of the apartment.

Tommy took a deep breath and got dressed silently. Kwest just looked at him sideways as he made breakfast for them.

"You have to go to the wedding, don't you?" Tommy asked after a while as he took a sip of his coffee. He was more serious than ever and looked at the floor.

Kwest thought for a moment.

"If I don't go, Sadie will surely kill me. It's her master piece" he said after a while, trying to make him laugh. But Tommy simply nodded and stayed there, thinking.

Kwest hesitated for a moment before he talked again.

"I think you should go too" Kwest suggested, breaking the silence.

Tommy looked up at him immediately as if he was crazy.

"I can't go. I wouldn't stand to see her with him. married" he pronounced the last word almost in a whisper.

"Maybe she doesn't have to get married" Kwest said, now determined to convince his friend.

Tommy smiled weakly and shook his head.

"It's the best for her. He's great with her and the girls" he said sadly as he remembered his little daughters "I have to go"

"Why?"

"Give me just one reason to stay"

Kwest rolled his eyes and looked at his friend serious.

"I can give you three" he affirmed, obviously talking about the twins and Jude "Gabrielle, she loves you like crazy and talks about you the whole day. Danielle changed a lot since you get into her life and I'm sure she likes you, and she doesn't like a lot of people. And Jude...man, she slept with you the night before her wedding. What else do you want?. She loves you man! You did something terrible, but I assure you that if you stay and fight for your kids and your woman, you will get them back!"

Tommy didn't say a word and stayed there, thinking as he stirred his coffee. He was leaving because the girls and Jude's happiness was with Spied. But what if what Kwest was saying was true? What if he could make them happy too?. That was all he wanted, to make it up for them, to see them smiling. In that moment he realized that he would never see them smiling again. He was leaving them, abandoning Jude and his kids just like he did ten years ago. He was a coward.

Suddenly he opened his eyes wide and ran towards the bathroom. Kwest was about to follow him when he reappeared, with her face and hair soaked and looking around for his shoes.

"We'll have a little fun today, my friend" he said to Kwest when he saw his quizzical look.

"Ok, you sound like a teenager again and I don't like that"

"We'll make our appearance at my woman's wedding, though I wouldn't call it a wedding" he affirmed, smirking at his friend as he looked for his car keys inside his pockets. Once he found them he walked out of his apartment immediately, with the same smile on his face. Kwest followed him resigned, his eyes full of fear.

"Sadie won't be happy with this, man. I'm sure about that"


	61. Shattering

Shattering

The church seemed too small with all the guesses inside, though it was the bigger church in Canada. Sadie had chosen it when she first knew that Jude and Spied were finally getting married and offered herself to plan it. Full of famous people and delicately decorated by Sadie herself, the place looked like a paradise or at least for those who had dreamt about that day. Sadie was one of them and even one hour before the wedding she revised every detail to make sure everything was perfect.

"Take the flowers!" Sadie screamed hysterically as she handed her niece a bouquet of pink flowers. Gabrielle looked at them with disgust and backed off.

"But I don't really like flowers and…I'm allergic to them" she excused herself but Sadie just rolled her eyes and forced Gabrielle to grab the bouquet.

"As long as they make you match with the church's decoration, I don't care"

Then she looked at Danielle, who had her eyes on the floor and played with her hands nervously. Sadie took her chin and forced Danielle to look at her.

"And you…smile" she said, trying to be as sweet as possible "the guesses are waiting for you to be happy, ok?"

Danielle looked away and nodded, but Sadie could notice that her eyes were red and swollen. She looked at her niece thoroughly as she walked away, looking down all the time. She was about to follow her when someone tapped her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was her husband, Kwest.

"You're late Kwest, as always" she complained, but her smile disappeared when she saw the man who accompanied him. Even behind those dark sunglasses Sadie could recognize the shine in his eyes, the way they smiled, just as the twins'. Now she could see it clear. Those eyes, the naïve attitude, the cocky smile…Tommy was in them in more than just one way.

"And you? I thought you were leaving" Sadie asked curiously, but her expression changed when he took off his sunglasses and looked at her smiling, the same look Gabrielle had when she was about to do something big. "Oh no, no, no, no…"

"Oh yes…"

* * *

Tommy walked through a cold hall as silent as possible. A voice and an organ filled the whole building and he listened as the sound echoed in the walls. It was beautiful, something he would probably try in his new album, he thought…but then remembered why he was there and simply shook his head as he smiled weakly. Vincent Spiederman was at the bathroom, just as Sadie had told him. He straightened his black tuxedo and cleared his throat to catch the groom's attention. Spied was looking himself in the mirror and repeating "I do" over and over. When he saw the reflection in the mirror his nervous expression changed immediately and turned around violently.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly as he walked towards him "you were supposed to be far away by now"

Tommy backed off automatically, but kept his eyes on Spied's, completely determined to go ahead.

"I came to talk to you" Tommy said serious and Spied stopped immediately. "About Jude and the girls"

Spied opened his eyes wide and in a fast move turned around to avoid Tommy's look.

"Jude and the girls are my problem now. I'm marrying her, you know?" he said looking at Tommy through the mirror as he straightened his tie.

Tommy cleared his throat and hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to be so rude, but the ceremony was about to start and he needed to stop it.

"I wouldn't be that sure after this little conversation"

Spied looked at Tommy in state of shock as he turned around abruptly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked aggressively.

Tommy backed off again, but then stepped forward.

"Look Spiederman, I really appreciate what you have done for the girls and Jude…"

"I didn't do it for you" Spied interrupted Tommy "I did it because I love those girls and because I love…I love Jude" he admitted as he looked down embarrassed "I've always loved her. Even when you two were together, ten years ago"

"But she doesn't love you, Vincent" Tommy said, almost in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear "she doesn't love you man"

"What are you talking about? Of course she loves me!" "You just don't face the fact that she loves me and she got over you. And the girls will forget you too, just give them time"

"Look Spied, I'm doing this because I prefer to talk to you rather than crashing into the wedding and leave you there at the altar, completely humiliated…"

"You must be kidding"

"No, I'm not. I came here because I want Jude and the girls back"

"Back? You never had them, dude!. Face it and leave!"

"Please man; if you really love Jude let her go…she deserves a fresh start" Tommy pleaded, trying to be as polite as possible.

"And that's what I'm gonna give her"

"Vincent….please" Tommy pleaded one more time. He was thankful for what Spied did for her daughters and it wasn't his intention to hurt him in a rough way.

Spied stared at him for a moment and Tommy smiled when he noticed that the man in front of him was hesitating.

"I won't give in, Quincy. Jude will be my wife" Spied finally said.

Before Tommy could protest the bells started to ring and Spied looked at Tommy intently.

"Now, I've got a woman out there waiting for me to marry her" he said determined and then walked away as fast as he could. Tommy stood there, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

"And?" Kwest asked as soon as he saw Tommy coming out.

He just limited himself to look down and shake his head.

"He didn't want to hear me"

Kwest' anxious smile faded immediately.

"So what are you gonna do then?"

Tommy thought for a moment and suddenly a wide smile appeared across his face

"I will have to stop the wedding, Hollywood style" he said as if it was obvious.

Kwest laughed as he muttered "this is gonna be good", but Sadie looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You can't do that! It's my wedding" she screamed as she turned around fast to give a maternal look at the church.

"Actually honey, it's your sister's" Kwest corrected her, trying to be as sweet as he could.

Sadie rolled her eyes and ignored her husband's words.

"Whatever" she put her hands on her bump and took a big breath as she tried to keep the balance. She shook her head and looked at Tommy sternly. "Does Jude know about your plans?"

Tommy looked down, unable to answer that question.

"Well, they didn't have much time to talk" Kwest said, smiling mockingly.

Sadie jaw's dropped.

"Wow…that's why she didn't want a hen party"

Kwest nodded and smirked as he patted Tommy's back.

"Let's say that she had a private party"

"Could you stop talking about our private lives?!" Tommy suddenly said as serious as he could "We've got some important things to do"

"Yeah sure, like impede the wedding" Sadie said, now resigned as they all walked inside. The wedding was about to start.

minutes later...

"Do I look ok?" Jude asked as she got out of the beautiful car. Her white dress with pinks straps and a pronounced v cut made her look like a real goddess, though she wasn't smiling like a woman that is about to get married. Her smile was more an "I won the lottery" smile.

"Yes" Mason answered distractedly "you look like a ´I had sex all night with a man that isn't my soon to be husband and can't stop smiling´ bride"

She adjusted the veil as she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath

"That's…good to know" she said sarcastically. She looked up at the church and saw her father, smiling at her, and stayed there, frozen. She wanted to turn around, get in the car and run away as far as possible…as far as Tommy was right now. She shook her head and came back to reality as she took a deep breath. Mason looked at her and smiled happily.

"Now get in there and make me feel proud of you" he said as he gave her a pat in the ass.

Jude smiled weakly and nodded at Mason as she took another deep breath and walked towards her father, who was waiting for her at the big door frame, wearing an elegant black tuxedo and bow tie.

"My little princess...finally married" he said as he sighed happily, proud of his daughter.

"Yes Dad, that's what you've always wanted" Jude told him, smiling weakly.

Mr. Harrison frowned.

"Oh, you make it sound like an obligation, sweetie" he affirmed with a paternal smile. "You're finally marrying the love of your life, the father of your children…"

"My daughters…" Jude muttered like reminding herself the reason why she was getting married. She sighed with resignation as she straightened her dress "Ok dad, it's time. Take the arm of your little princess and take her to the altar…before she runs away" she said the last words in a whisper so her father couldn't hear her.

The bridge walked down the aisle, grabbing her father's arm as tight as he could. Tommy looked from the first row as she walked through the large hall

"She looks beautiful" Tommy said breathless as a very happy Spied took her hand in his and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The priest made the sing of the cross and started with the ceremony immediately.

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony._

"It's a shame that you're gonna ruin all this…I worked so hard" Sadie whispered to Tommy as she looked the beautiful scene, holding back the tears.

Tommy didn't look away but smiled at Sadie's comment. In a fast move, Jude looked in Sadie's direction and couldn't help but smile when she saw Tommy. Her expression changed immediately once she came back to reality. Tommy was there and not miles away as she thought he would be. Things just got worse when something pink blocked her view. A beautiful girl walked towards Tommy with a big smile on her porcelain face. Her eyes were shinning and Tommy couldn't help but smile proudly as he looked at her, recognizing his eyes on hers.

"Tommy! I'm so glad you're here! Mom told me you were leaving today…" she said in a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear as she hugged him.

Tommy's heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice and felt her little arms around him.

"Gabrielle…you look like an angel" he said breathless as he looked at his daughter, who was wearing a big pink dress. She looked at herself and shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

"I know…blame Sadie" she spotted with resentment.

Tommy smiled when he realized that he had recognized her daughter for the first time. Blood is thicker than water, he thought as he looked around.

"And where's your sister?" Tommy asked suddenly. Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders again.

"I don't know. She has been so weird in the last few days…when we saw you she got pale and ran away"

Tommy was just as puzzled as Gabrielle about Danielle's new behavior, but as the father he was starting to be he decided to calm his daughter.

"Well, we'll have time to talk, after the wedding"

Gabrielle opened her eyes wide as her jaw dropped.

"So you're not leaving?" she asked totally excited.

Tommy winked at her as he smiled.

"We'll see rock princess, we'll see…"

"Could you keep your mouths shut?" Sadie suddenly said in a loud whisper, giving them a stern look "I wanna hear the priest before you interrupt this!"

"What is she talking about?" Gabrielle asked immediately, looking at Tommy with a confused look.

Tommy hesitated for a moment

"Well, actually…" Tommy started, trying to be as sweet as possible. He didn't know how to explain his daughter what he was about to do. He thought for a moment and then looked at Gabrielle with a big smile on his face "How do you feel about this wedding?" he asked suddenly, waiting for a negative answer.

Gabrielle thought for a moment as she looked at her mother and Spied.

"You want the truth?" she said. Tommy nodded immediately and a smile appeared across her face "I'm really happy for this, Tommy. I've to say that I had my doubts about Jude's feelings towards Spied, but now…look at her eyes. They're shinning Tommy"

Her smile grew bigger and Tommy just limited himself to nod and look down.

_If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…_

"Ok man, it's show time!" Kwest told him as he rubbed his hands, waiting anxiously for the "action" to begin.

The church was in complete silence. Tommy gave a step, accompanied by a gasp of pain coming from Sadie and something like "my flowers". He gave another step and cleared his throat. "My guesses". Then he looked at Gabrielle, who was looking at her mother with a big smile on her face, her eyes shinning. Jude turned around and looked at him, completely pale. One part of her was pleading him to stay quiet, but the other part was waiting for him to say something and take her away from there. Tommy took a deep breath and shut his eyes and he backed off. Sadie sighed in relieve and Kwest crossed his arms over his chest.

"Man, you lost your chance!"

"I can't do this Kwest. Look at Gabrielle, she's so happy about this…I just…just want her to be happy" he confessed honestly, looking at his daughter with love.

Kwest looked at Gabrielle too and nodded.

"Oh man, you really love those girls"

Tommy smiled weakly

"Of course I love them. They're my daughters"

They heard something like a sob coming from behind them, but when they turned around they didn't see anybody.

The rest of the ceremony was just as every wedding, except for the fact that Tommy was dying inside. Spied and Jude looked at each other and smiled, though Tommy noticed that Jude avoided Spied's look.

_Do you Jude take Vincent to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?_

Jude swallowed hard and immediately looked at Tommy and her daughters. Tommy looked down and covered his eyes with his sunglasses. Danielle, who had suddenly appeared, was looking down too but staring at Tommy sideways. Gabrielle had her eyes on her mother and smiled widely. Jude took a deep breath and looked back at the priest.

"I do"

The priest took a deep breath and continued

_Do you Vincent take Jude to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, til death do you part?_

Jude shut her eyes but opened them immediately when she didn't hear Spied's voice. He looked at her warmly and then turned around to look at the twins.

"I…I would love to…" Spied said, smiling weakly at Jude, but then cleared his throat and let Jude's hand go without the ring on her finger "But I can't"

There was a general "whoa" among the crowd and everybody murmured, trying to understand what was going on. Even Mr. Quincy and Victoria, who had been invited too, looked at the groom with resentment.

"What's wrong?" Jude asked with a weak tone, trying to hide her excitement.

"I can't do this to you, Jude. You deserve to be happy, even if I'm not included in your life" he explained at calm as he could, his voice breaking.

"But…"

"No buts Jude. I can see the spark in your eyes when you look at him. I always saw it but I just didn't want to admit it. Even after all he did to you; your feelings are the same"

Jude avoided his look and tried to hide the obvious.

"Spied, I want to marry you. It's not an obligation" she said honestly, taking his hands.

The priest looked at them and cleared his throat to continue, but Spied pulled away from Jude and the priest closed his mouth again.

"Of course not, I know. What we share is amazing, it's love…but for those beautiful little monsters that we both love more than out own lives. Don't worry, I'll be there for them forever…but you…you need someone else. You need him"

He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek before he walked through the aisle, towards the entrance. Everybody looked at him, but none tried to stop him, not even the HME guys. Mason simply shook his head as Kyle smiled at Jude and Wally looked at the flowers, wondering if he could keep them even though the wedding hadn't been technically a wedding

The peace inside the church was broken by a scream. Everybody turned their heads towards the blonde girl who ran through the hall as fast as the big pink dress allowed her.

"No! Dad, come back!!" she screamed, half crying. But Spied didn't turn around and kept walking until he disappeared. The girl stood in the middle of the hall, in a complete state of shock.

"Danielle, come here. Calm down" Tommy said, trying to comfort his daughter. He walked towards her and tried to embrace her, but she pulled away violently.

"Shut up!" she screamed, looking at him with resentment.

Tommy immediately backed off a little, but kept looking at her

"I know you're mad…"

"Yes, I'm mad at you!" she interrupted him, still screaming. She was totally out of control, so different from the Danielle that Tommy used to know "This is all your fault!"

Tommy opened his eyes wide, but tried to stay calm. He felt Jude steps getting closer and decided to do something about Danielle's situation before Jude freaks out. After all she had just being dumped in the middle of her wedding.

"Let's get out of here. We need to talk" he proposed Danielle as he walked towards her to take her hand, but she pulled away aggressively, now with tears in the eyes.

"I won't go anywhere!" she screamed, looking at Tommy hatefully. He didn't understand the reason for that sudden hate. "Actually I think you should go! Leave Tommy! Leave us alone! It wasn't hard for you ten years ago after all!"

Jude stopped abruptly and looked at her daughter in state of shock. Sadie had to cover her mouth with her hands and the HME guys looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Danielle…" Tommy whispered, totally surprised.

"What? You thought that we wouldn't find out, Tommy?" she wiped the tears off of her face and laughed sarcastically "Or I must say Daddy?"


	62. Every mistake has a price

Every mistake has a price.

A single tear rolled down Danielle's cheek as she looked intently into Tommy's eyes, who was in state of shock, completely frozen. He had been dreaming of that day since he had met his daughters, but now that he saw Danielle's reaction he realized that things would've been better if they had never found out. Now Tommy just wanted her to look at him with sparks in the eyes again, with that ironical smile he loved. Jude walked towards them and stared at Danielle as Gabrielle took her hand. She was pale, confused and shocked by the last events.

"Danielle, what are you talking about?" she asked, trying to sound as normal as possible though it was hard. The secret she had kept for years was now known by everybody.

Danielle looked at her mother and then back at Tommy. There was hate, love, resentment and pain in her eyes, a feeling that Tommy never wanted to cause in her.

"I'm talking about the man who abandoned us ten years ago, the one that didn't have the guts to stay when you were just fifteen and he got you pregnant" she took a deep breath before she continued "I'm talking about Tommy, mom"

Jude realized that any attempt of denying it was in vain. People looked at her trying to understand why one of her daughters was now saying that another man was her and her sister's father; obviously they all though that Spiederman was their biological father. Tyler, Jude's little brother started crying and Sadie's face was paler than usual. Jude kept looking at the guesses and then stopped in Tommy. They stared at each other intently, trying to read the other's thoughts. Jude finally looked away from Tommy to her daughters. Gabrielle was standing next to her, holding her hand as she stared at her sister. Danielle was there, looking at her into the eyes, waiting for her to admit the truth.

"Sweetheart I don't…don't know what to say" she walked towards her daughter, but Danielle backed off immediately and Jude understood that she wasn't ready for any kind of physical contact yet.

A blonde, small woman walked towards Jude and turned her around violently. For the first time in years Jude looked into her mother's eyes and shuddered when she realized that their eyes still caused the same feelings on her: Guilt, resentment, pain.

"Deny it Jude! Say that Tommy isn't their father. Please!" Victoria interrupted them, screaming hysterically as Don dragged her back to him. He stopped for a moment to look at Danielle and Gabrielle, obviously noticing his son's eyes on their faces.

Jude looked at her mother, surprised by her words. But she couldn't deny it, not anymore, so she simply looked down.

"Please Jude, He can't be the father... he's gay! He even dated one of your friends and..."

Suddenly Victoria opened her eyes wide as she covered her mouth with her hands and cried. She had finally put the pieces together and realized that Danielle was telling the truth. Her step son was her grandchildren's father.

"Victoria, don't push her. She had just been dumped at the altar" Stuart intervened and looked at his actual wife, Yvette, waiting for her to support him.

The woman looked at her husband and then at the twins. They were technically her grandchildren and she knew them very well to know that Danielle was telling the truth.

"I just…think that Jude needs time to clarify everything. Not here, in front of all these people" she said as calm as she could, then stepped towards Danielle, who didn't back off this time and didn't pull away when Yvette took her hand. "Are you agree?"

Danielle hesitated for a moment and then looked down, avoiding Yvette's look.

"She doesn't need to clarify anything" she spotted bitterly.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, then we don't need to stay here any longer" Kyle said as he rubbed his hands, looking at the guesses and waiting for them to leave the place. Then he whispered at Mason "We're still holding the wedding reception or I've got the wedding cake all for myself?"

Wally and Mason rolled their eyes at the same time and hit Kyle's nape.

"No Kyle, wait!. We won't go anywhere until Danielle takes her words back"

Danielle looked at her sister in disbelief.

"Gabrielle..." she said in a whisper as she pointed at Tommy "This man, if he can be called man, abandoned us then left... why is it so hard to understand?"

Gabrielle looked at Tommy and laughed loudly.

"Just think about it" Gabrielle pointed at Tommy too but with a weak smile on her face "This is ridiculous Danny. Look at him! He's Tommy, our friend!"" she said as if it was obvious.

Danielle avoided her sister's look and smiled to herself. All the guessed waited anxiously for her response. She took a deep breath before she opened her mouth.

"That was what I repeated to myself over and over" Danielle admitted, wiping the tears off of her face and straightening the big pink dress "I always believed that there was something different about Tommy…the way mom looks at him, Spied's reactions and above all, his eyes…there were something familiar in the way they shine. I convinced myself that it was ridiculous, that it couldn't be possible…but I guess I was wrong. When I saw the pictures I took at "Tommy's secret place" I realized that I wasn't wrong"

"Pictures? Danny, you couldn't have gotten a picture…what you said that happened...it did ten years ago"

Danielle now smiled at her sister and looked at her in a maternal way. There was another silence.

"But the words are still in the tree…Jude and Tommy…and a heart" she made a heart in the air with her index fingers and then looked at Tommy, holding back the tears "That was very stupid from you. If you were leaving you shouldn't have left any sign of your and mom's twisted affair" she shrugged her shoulders as she sobbed "And don't tryto deny it because you admitted it, minutes before when you were talking to uncle Kwest"

Tommy didn't understand at first, but then looked at Gabrielle, who was totally puzzled and then back at Danielle.

"But I didn't say…" suddenly he remembered when he said that they were his daughters, that he loved them.

"Great you remembered it" she said as she read his expression, using her usual tone again "That picture helped me to put all the pieces together. But you can't blame me for not figuring that out before. who would have thought that Tommy Quincy, lil' Tommy Q was our father?" she laughed sadly and her laugh echoed in the whole church.

Gabrielle stood there, completely astonished and confused at the same time, not knowing what to believe

"Please Danny, stop this! I know you want Tommy to stay, but you don't have to lie..." she pleaded as she looked at her sister and then at Tommy, waiting for him to defend himself "C'mon Tommy, tell her that she's wrong, that the tree thing is some kind of misunderstanding..." she begged, trying to stay calm "tell her that you're not the man who abandoned us, that you're just Tommy…our friend"

Tommy looked at her daughter with tears in the eyes and avoided her look, unable to deny his fatherhood.

"I…never meant to hurt you" he simply said, shrugging his shoulders.

Gabrielle opened her eyes wide and a single tear rolled down her face as she backed off, shaking her head.

"You…you…it's not possible..."

Tommy suddenly realized that everyone was looking at him. His eyes immediately looked for Jude's. She was frozen, not knowing what to say or do. Danielle and Gabrielle...their eyes reflected the pain they were feeling.

"I'm sorry! I was young, selfish and stupid…I'll regret for what I did for the rest of my life and…" she took a deep breath, looking at his daughters "I don't know what else to say"

"I'm gonna give birth!!" Sadie's scream interrupted the tense situation and all the eyes went to the blonde woman, who was now screaming with both hands on her bump.

Jude looked at her sister, but she was numb, unable to move.

"I'm gonna explode!!" she yelled as Kwest tried to take her to the car "C'mon Kwest, I don't want to stain a holy place!"

Tommy smiled when he saw Kwest nodding and trying to do his best to help his wife. That's what he should have done ten years ago; stay, support Jude...but he messed it up. He turned around to look at his daughters and felt a punch in the stomach when he only saw one of them. There was something in his heart that forced him to walk through the church, looking for the other one desperately.

"Danielle, where's your sister?" Tommy asked as he looked around for Gabrielle. He didn't even notice that he was recognizing his daughters for the second time.

Danielle looked surprised, but then turned around and didn't see her sister.

"I...I don't know" she said honestly

Tommy immediately ran towards the entrance, pushing people on his way. Then he saw her with her big pink dress, crossing the street, ignoring the black car that came directly towards her. Everything happened too fast and before he could move Gabrielle was on the paving, unconscious, as the driver of the black Volvo got out of his car and ran towards her inert body.

"GABRIELLE!!"


	63. Taking it Back

Taking it back.

White walls. White aprons. White. Blank...his mind was totally blank. He couldn't even think without crying. It was too much for him. She's ok, she's alright, he repeated in a whisper. Jude's sobs filled the small room where the doctors had them waiting for an answer. Speed was right next to Jude, trying to calm her and hugging Danielle protectively. She was numb, even unable to cry or say something.

"I'm sorry...this is all my fault. I should've not left like that" Speed apologized himself as he wiped the tears off of Jude's face. She just shook her head as she cried.

"It's not your fault daddy" Danielle said, looking directly at Tommy.

The sound of the word "daddy" made Tommy feel that punch in the heart again. She knew he was her father, but still called Spied "daddy". He couldn't blame her...she was right.

The doctor came in and all the eyes traveled towards him. Jude stood up abruptly and ran towards him, crying desperately.

"My daughter!...How is my daughter?!" she half screamed.

Her eyes were red and swollen and the few hours they had spent there seemed to be years by the way her hair was messed up and her face was completely different. She was still wearing the wedding dress and it made her look like a fallen angel.

"Please Mrs. Spiederman..." he said as he tapped her shoulder. He obviously thought she and Speed were married. "Your daughter is in a complicated state. The impact she received on her head left her with a head trauma and..."

"I wanna see her" Jude pleaded hysterically as the tears fell down her face uncontrollably.

The doctor looked at her sadly and then looked at Spied and Danielle. Finally he realized of Tommy's presence and looked at him quizzically, obviously recognizing Lil' Tommy Q.

"I'm sorry, but that's impossible, at least for now" he took a deep breath before he continued "She's in coma..."

Jude covered her mouth with her hands and suddenly collapsed on the floor. Tommy ran towards her and tried to wake her up, but Spied immediately pulled him away, looking at him hatefully.

"Stay away from her!" He half screamed as he touched Jude's forehead "I should've not believed you when you said you wouldn't hurt her"

Tommy stood up and watched as Spied placed Jude's numb body over the big white couch.

"I'm...I'm sorry" Tommy apologized as he wiped the tears off his face "I won't hurt her anymore..."

Danielle immediately looked away from her mother to Tommy, completely puzzled.

"I was supposed to be on tour..." he tried to explain her, but she just looked away when she understood what he was about to say "I'm leaving tonight"

He waited for her to say something, but she just stood there, looking at her mother as a couple of tears rolled down her face. Tommy didn't know what to do. He wanted to hug her, to memorize her face...but he didn't have the guts to say anything. Slowly, he walked towards the door and shut it behind him. He took a deep breath before he walked towards the elevator. The doctors and nurses looked at him as he stood before the elevator. His mind wandered for a few seconds before he realized that someone was standing behind him. Abruptly, he turned around and his eyes met Danielle's.

"What are you doing?" she asked aggressively, resting her hands on her hips.

Tommy looked down to avoid her blue eyes.

"I already said it. I'm leaving" he responded as if it was obvious as he turned around, but Danielle blocked his way.

"What are you doing?" she asked again, this time looking at him intently. He didn't know what to say, what she wanted to hear from him. After an uncomfortable silence she laughed weakly.

"You don't have to respond. I know exactly what you're doing. You're abandoning us again...as always, your career is more important than two people than happen to have your eyes" she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Tommy to say something, as she knew he would.

"You don't understand..."

"Of course I do, Tommy. We're just bad news for you, since the first moment, when mom told you she was pregnant" she affirmed, with an undertone of resentment "so tell me Tommy, why did you come back? We were ok!"

"And that's why I'm leaving Danielle!" he finally said, raising his voice. Danielle opened her eyes wide, shocked by Tommy's reaction "You're not bad news for me...and know you...that was the best thing that could ever happen to me. You and Gabrielle are everything I'm not...purity, love, happiness...Don't you understand, Danielle? I'm the one who is bad news for you two! look what I've done! Gabrielle is inside there dying because of me!!"

He couldn't continue because without even noticing it he was crying and sobbing uncontrollably. Danielle looked at him sadly as he sat down and tried to calm himself, but didn't move or tried to comfort him.

"That wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should've kept the fact that you're our father as a secret" she confessed as a single tear rolled down her face. Tommy looked up at her and shook his head energetically.

"See? Now you're blaming yourself...I have to leave"

"It's ok..."

"This isn't ok. She's not gonna be ok if I stay!" he screamed again. Danielle took a seat right next to him and after a moment of silence she laughed.

Tommy looked at her, totally puzzled.

"What?"

She looked at him, smiling weakly as she suddenly took his hand.

"Could you just act like a father for two seconds?!" she pleaded, half laughing.

Tommy laughed too. A father...he was a father. Their father. His own daughter was asking him to be a father; after all he had done to them. He realized that she was touching his hand and felt that warmth, that familiar warmth. He loved them more than he could tell. He was leaving because he didn't want to be there if something happened to Gabrielle...he was protecting his heart. Selfish, he called himself. Those girls needed him, now more than ever.

"I don't wanna lose her" he confessed in a whisper, his voice breaking.

"Me neither" Danielle said, whispering too. Tommy took her little hand in his and caressed it delicately. Suddenly Danielle started crying like the kid she was. She let out everything she was holding inside, sobbing and crying in Tommy's arms

"Please, hug me" she asked as she rounded her arms around him. Tommy hugged her as he started crying again, but now in his daughter's shoulder. He kissed her hair and repeated "she's gonna be ok" over and over, until both fell asleep on the hospital seat.


	64. Singing for a new chance

Singing for a new chance

Her blonde hair, pink cheeks and perfect mouth and nose. Tommy watched mesmerized as her daughter slept peacefully in his arms. She was so fragile and beautiful that he was afraid of hurting her just by looking at her. He couldn't help but become alarmed when her eyelids moved and her little princess opened her eyes as slow as she could.

"Sleep Danielle. You need it" Tommy whispered as he tightened her against his chest, but she shook her head and pulled away.

"No. I need to see my sister..." she tried to stand up, but Tommy grabbed her arm and sat her down on his lap again.

"Did I tell you that you're just as naïve as your mother?. Calm down girl. We'll go to see her..."

Danielle looked at Tommy completely shocked as she nodded, obeying her father's orders for the first time. She was about to say something when they both heard a female voice calling Danielle's name. Before they could react, a very annoyed Jude walked towards them, with both hands on her hips.

"Danielle...we were looking for you!" she started but immediately shut her mouth when she saw Tommy.

Danielle and Tommy looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, Danielle cleared her throat and looked at her mother.

"Sorry mom, I fell asleep here...with Tommy" she apologized in a whisper, but standing firm against her mother resentful look.

Jude looked at Tommy sideways before she grabbed her daughter and dragged her out of Tommy's reach. Then she looked at Danielle intently.

"Your sister is still in coma, but we can see her..." she informed her daughter, trying to sound as positive as possible, though the doctors didn't give her many hopes.

Danielle's face lightened. She wanted to see her sister, to talk to her, even if she couldn't listen to her. Immediately, she turned around and looked at Tommy, who had his eyes on the floor.

"Ok. Let's go in there, Tommy" she said, smiling weakly. Tommy looked up from the floor to his daughter and smiled back, but then stared at Jude, who was totally shocked.

"No" she immediately said "Tommy won't go in there, Danielle. Actually, I think he has to leave...it would be a shame that all those people lose their money and time because you didn't make it to the concert" she spotted sarcastically.

"Jude I..."

"Tommy, leave!" Jude raised her voice and gave him an aggressive and full of hate look.

Tommy turned around, but Danielle grabbed his hand and looked at her mother defiantly.

"No! ...let him stay. It's what Gabrielle would've wanted" she affirmed, now looking at Tommy with something new in her eyes. Jude looked at her daughter and immediately knew the meaning of that spark. She loved her father; even after all he had done to her. "Mom, want it or not he's our father and...I think he deserves another chance. He needs to prove us that he can be our father"

"But Danielle..." Jude tried to convince her daughter as she looked at Tommy, waiting for him to say something.

But he didn't. Jude hesitated for a moment as Danielle stared at her and waited for an answer.

"Follow me" Jude simply said with resignation after an uncomfortable silence as she turned around and walked towards Gabrielle's room. Danielle smiled as she took Tommy's hand and followed her mother.

Completely numb and with different tubs and machines connected to her body was Gabrielle, his little Gabrielle. Unconscious. He could feel that punch in the heart again and a rush of feelings waved him as he walked towards her and saw her pale face and blue eyelids. He wanted to run away, but at the same time he had the need to stay there, next to Gabrielle, taking care of her. He was so focused on his daughter that didn't even notice the SME guys and Speed presence.

"Hi princess..." he whispered in a sweet tone as he slightly touched her cold hand. Then he thought for a moment, trying to pick the right words "Look Gaby, I know I made mistakes and I also know that I'm the only culprit of all this...but I want you to know that I really never meant to hurt you" his voice broke and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Danielle, who was standing next to him, touched his shoulder and motioned to him to continue. He took a deep breath and kissed Gabrielle's hand.

"I want to be with you, rock star. I wanna hear your voice, your laughs...I wanna hear you calling me 'daddy'...though you don't even call Spied by that name..." he smiled weakly and paused for a few seconds. The pain of seeing her in that state was too much and it was getting hard to breath for him.

"Please Gabrielle, wake up" he pleaded, but Gabrielle didn't move.

"She can't hear you" Spied spotted bitterly.

Tommy looked away from her daughter to him.

"I know she can. I can feel it..." he affirmed.

Spied laughed sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why didn't you feel that it was wrong to tell her about you being her father!?" he suddenly said,

"I didn't tell her! And besides...how do you know how it happened? You weren't there because you had left, remember?"

"I left?!..." Spied raised his voice even more, completely angry "oh please...the rabbit speaking of family planning!"

"Could you please stop fighting for once? My sister is here, dying, and all you can think about is arguing? ...please tell me who is the kid in this story"

"I'm sorry Danielle. I shouldn't have..."

"It doesn't matter Tommy..." she smiled weakly, but her expression was still serious "Sorry, but it won't be easy to call you 'father'" Danielle apologized, a little embarrassed. Spied and Jude looked at her, completely astonished.

"Don't worry. To have you here, next to me is enough for me"

Danielle shook her head and looked at him warmly.

"It will take me months, even years...but one day I will do it. Promise"

Tommy smiled and they both looked at Gabrielle with the same painful look in their eyes.

"Maybe dad is right...she can't hear us" Danielle finally said with resignation.

Tommy didn't know what to say, he felt helpless, useless. The beep of the machine that controlled her brain and heart activity was constant and slow, something that exasperated him even more. He had to do something...he had to help his daughter.

Suddenly an absurd, but wonderful idea came to his mind. He didn't know how, but something told him that he should do it, that it would work.

"Danielle..." he whispered, looking around to make sure that nobody would hear him.

The little girl looked at him puzzled and nodded to make him know that she was listening. Tommy hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Sing" he simply said, but it was enough for Danielle to turn as pale as her sister.

"What?" she whispered totally confused.

"Sing Danielle. Just do it"

Danielle looked around and realized that everybody had their eyes on her. Immediately she felt as her face turned red and her hands got sweaty. She shook her head as she looked at Tommy, trying to understand why he was asking her something like that.

"You can ask me anything…but sing" she said as she closed her eyes "older sisters don't sing"

Tommy immediately understood why nobody knew about Danielle's singing skills…she obviously thought that nobody would take her serious if she did something that could erase her image as the ´mature twin and decided to keep her amazing voice as a secret. Besides, he realized that she was getting nervous just by the idea of her singing in front of people. He got even closer to her and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Sing for her Danielle" he pleaded once again as he looked away from her to Gabrielle "If she can't hear our voices, I can swear by anything you want that she'll hear it when you sing"

Danielle looked at her sister and then back at Tommy. She wanted to confess him something, but she didn't want him to think she was weak.

"Tommy, please don't laugh but…I can't sing in front of everybody...I have panic attacks" she confessed, totally embarrassed.

Tommy stared at her with a puzzled expression.

"But you sang in front of me"

"But that was because...I don't even know why I could sing in front of you without fainting" she explained, looking at Tommy and then at Gabrielle "trust me, Tommy. I can't"

"I know you can. You're a Quincy after all" he affirmed. Danielle smiled weakly.

She swallowed hard as she looked at her sister. It was amazing how different they looked now, Danielle standing there and Gabrielle lying on the bed, her face with some scratches and her beautiful eyes closed. Danielle touched her sister's forehead as she shut her eyes, breathing heavily.

Jude looked at her daughter took a deep breath, not knowing what she was about to do. But suddenly a beautiful, angelical voice filled the room, causing Jude and all the presents to drop their jaws.

_I know it's late and you're tired  
And we'd been talking for hours here  
You don't have to tell me_

Tommy closed his eyes and listened, completely mesmerized as Danielle's voice filled his whole body, making him feel better. Jude shut her eyes too and heard every word, wishing that Gabrielle could hear it too.

_And I hear you take a deep breath  
And my hands are starting to sweat  
I don't want you to  
I don't want you to leave_

The beep of the machine was every time faster, but noone had noticed it except by Spied.

"Danielle stop...something is happening" he said with a concerned expression, but Danielle was completely lost in her own voice and desperation.

_Stay here tonight, stay here tonight  
Cause when you're around me  
Everything's right, don't go!  
Oh, don't leave me alone  
Stay here tonight, stay here tonight  
I wanna hold you in my arms  
Show you what that's like, Don't go!  
I need you, I need you..._

"Oh my God!" Tommy screamed as he felt Gabrielle's hand moving underneath his. He immediately opened his eyes and looked at her daughter. The beeping of the machine was now annoying.

Jude walked towards the bed as she realized that Gabrielle was reacting. Completely hysteric and crying she took her daughter hand, touching Tommy's. Her heavy eyelids started moving and slowly a pair of blue pools appeared instead of them. Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked at her mother and Tommy and then to her sister. Everybody walked towards the bed and waited for her to say something, but she stayed silent as her eyes wandered around and then went back to Tommy.

"Can someone put that beeping thing off?" she suddenly said, with her usual tone as she looked as her sister, who was crying of happiness "it's getting annoying"

After a few minutes the doctors came in and examined her just to say that she was a medical marvel and she would probably be as new after a few days. She was just as the doctor said, new. Though the two broken ribs impeded her to laugh as usual, she kept telling jokes every time she could until she felt asleep. She never talked about what had happened in the church, but looked at Tommy in a strange way and avoided his look all the time. Once she fell asleep a very happy Jude decided that it was time for everybody to go home and take a shower, of course except by her.

"Wally, I know you never take showers, but especially now...you stink" she said laughing. Tommy smiled. He thought he would never see her smiling again.

"Ok ok...I'll go to take a shower" Wally said with resignation as he walked out of the room, following Kyle and Mason.

Tommy stood up and looked at Gabrielle, who slept peacefully and with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I'm leaving too" Tommy said, causing Danielle to look at him with her eyes opened wide. He smiled at her and shook his head "But I'll be back as soon as possible. There're a lot of things I've got to do, like getting a new apartment."

Danielle didn't seem to believe him at all, so he walked towards her and knelt in front of her. She avoided his look, but he forced her to look at him.

"I won't leave you alone, Danielle. Not again" he promised as he kissed her cheek as soft as he could. Danielle simply nodded and smiled at him as he stood up walked away, not without looking at Jude first.

He was walking through the hall, towards the elevator when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Tommy!"

He turned around just to see Jude, trying to catch her breath, with both hands over her knees.

"Please…wait…" she pleaded as she looked at him, her eyes shining. Tommy walked towards her, completely puzzled.

"Jude…" Tommy started, but she just shook her head and placed her fingers over his lips to shut him up.

"let me talk" she ordered him as she took a deep breath "I've been ten years waiting for you to say what you've just said to Danielle…and I thought it wouldn't be the same after all this years…but it was" she paused for a moment and hesitated, not knowing whether to continue or not. She looked down and then back at Tommy as she took another deep breath "I can't forgive you, Tommy...but I can't stop loving you either".


	65. The decision

The decision.

"let me talk" she ordered him as she took a deep breath "I've been ten years waiting for you to say what you've just said to Danielle…and I thought it wouldn't be the same after all this years…but it was" she paused for a moment and hesitated, not knowing whether to continue or not. She looked down and then back at Tommy as she took another deep breath "I can't forgive you, Tommy...but I can't stop loving you either".

"Jude..." Tommy said again totally breathless and shocked.

Jude took another deep breath to continue.

"And I should be worried, because after what you did I shouldn't be feeling this and..."

Tommy smiled and interrupted her abruptly by crashing his lips on hers. At first, that caught Jude by surprise but then she responded as passionately as him. They both closed their eyes and kissed for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly Jude opened her eyes and realized that a lot of people were looking at them, especially at Tommy. She pulled away immediately, leaving a not much happy Tommy wanting more.

"What?" he said, but then he turned his head and realized of what was happening. His expression immediately changed.

"Oh no. This can't be good"

He turned his head towards Jude and smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter" he hushed against her lips. Jude shuddered as Tommy's hand wandered up and down Jude's arm "If we weren't in a hospital, I would..."

"Ok, I think I know what you would do" Jude interrupted him as she smiled happily and gave him a quick peck on the lips, taking his hand away from her. Tommy rounded her with his strong arms and pulled her towards him as he looked intently into her eyes.

"You don't know how sorry I am for what I did..."

"Yes I know. You were determined to let me go so Danielle ad Gabrielle could be happy. That shows how much you love them..."

"And how much I love you. Because I do, Jude. I love you more than my own life, more than the Sun, more than the air...and I never forgot you in all these years..."

Tommy leaned for another kiss, but Jude moved her head.

"Tommy, before we keep talking about this, I need..." she hesitated for a moment, not knowing whether to tell him or not "I need to talk to Spied. He deserves it..."

Tommy pulled away from her immediately as he thought for a moment.

"I think you're right...he's a great man and deserves an explanation..."

"Exactly" Jude said, happy that Tommy could understand her reasons. She looked at him and smirked "but I guess a kiss won't hurt..."

Tommy smirked too as he lift her on the air and kissed her lips, trying to make her understand how happy he was.

"Now I could die happy..." Tommy said, smiling. He pulled away from her again and kissed her forehead.

"Don't say that...your daughters and I need you...listen to me Tommy, if you die, I kill you!" she threatened him, but then laughed.

Tommy laughed too, though there was an estrange expression on his face.

"Listen Jude, I need to do something now, but I will be back as soon as I can, as I say to Danielle"

Jude nodded as Tommy kissed her forehead again.

"I'm gonna call Spied and tell him we need to talk"

Tommy nodded too, and with one last and quick kiss he walked towards the elevator, looking at Jude all the time. Jude waited for him to get inside the elevator to turn around and walk back towards Gabrielle's room. When she got in, there was a deathly silence that caused her to get worried for a moment, until she saw her daughters, whispering about something.

"Oh, so I guess you're better Gabrielle. Keeping secrets away from me must be a good sign"

"We were just talking about Auntie Sadie...Uncle Kwest called us to tell us that she gave birth two hours ago" Gabrielle informed her mother as she looked at her suspiciously "It was a boy...and it's just as strong as her mother"

Both twins stayed silent, watching as her mother took a seat on the couch and looked at them, smiling happily. For the first time, that shadow of sadness wasn't there, in her eyes.

"Ok mom, tell us" Danielle suddenly said, like she already knew the answer.

Jude's smile immediately disappeared.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Danielle and Gabrielle rolled their eyes at the same time. Jude couldn't help but smile again. Her daughter was back!.

"You're smiling...if you're smiling is because you and Tommy talked about your situation and you decided something..."

Jude looked at Danielle, completely surprised.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't that smart" she muttered to herself as she took a deep breath. Should she talk to her daughters about this?

"C'mon mom, tell us!" Gabrielle pleaded, full with excitement though she was still connected to some tubes and machines.

Jude hesitated for a moment and finally was about to open her mouth when they all heard a row coming from outside.

Jude immediately reacted and went out of the room, of course after she told her daughters to stay inside. The scene was unbelievable. In front of Gabrielle's room, and surrounding the door were at least 10 reporters with their respective cameras, fighting with the doctors and nurses. When they saw Jude, all their faces lightened and immediately rounded her and put microphones and cell phones near of her mouth.

"Sorry, but what's all this?" Jude asked, totally puzzled. She was used to the media, but she wasn't that famous, she thought.

"Miss Harrison is that true that you left Vincent Spiederman, your boyfriend, to run away with lil' Tommy Q?"

"Some people says that your daughter was hit by Tommy Quincy...is that true?"

"How do you fell about the fact that everybody knows that Vincent Spiederman is not the twin's father, but Tommy Quincy is?"

"What are you gonna do now? Marrying Spied or trying something with Quincy?"

Jude started to fell dazzled with all those questions and the lack of oxygen, but suddenly she heard a male voice and all the reporters walked away from her immediately. Actually, they ran towards Tommy, who seemed both impressed and very angry.

"Tommy Quincy, why did you, after all these years, came back for your daughters?"

"It is true that even though you have two daughters, you will you prioritize your career?"

"What about your tour, lil Tommy Q?"

Tommy just saw Jude's sad expression and tried to walk towards her, but the reporters blocked his way. He was angry, completely pissed off.

"I'm not gonna say anything to you. This is something private, only mine" nobody moved. "Stay away from me and my daughters! I don't care what you say anymore!"

He made his way through the bunch of reporters and got inside the room, locking the door as she shut it behind him. His daughters were there, looking at him in awe. Jude was in a corner, with her arms crossed over her chest, not even a half as happy as she was minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle. This shouldn't be happening at your door when you're sick and..."

"It doesn't matter Tommy, I'm used to it. Besides, you defended us..." she smiled at him

Tommy smiled too as he walked towards them.

"Is that true Tommy? You're gonna prioritize your career? Are you gonna leave?" Gabrielle asked immediately. Tommy knelt down, putting his chin on the bed.

"Why do you ask that, Gabrielle? It's pretty obvious that he's leaving..." Jude suddenly said, looking at Tommy with hate. The shadow of sadness appeared again.

"Jude, I didn't say..."

"Of course you didn't say it...the guilt didn't let you. But don't worry; we'll be ok, as always. We don't need you!" Jude spotted bitterly. She was totally out of control, but Danielle understood her. Her mother was scared, she didn't want Tommy to hurt her again and that was why she was pulling him away.

Tommy stood up and walked silently towards the door.

"I can't believe you did that mom! He's our dad!" Gabrielle half screamed as she looked at Tommy, totally desperate "please don't go...we need you!"

"Don't insist Gabrielle" Jude scolded her daughter "I already told him to stay...there's nothing I can do. There's nothing we can do"

Tommy stayed in front of the door for a moment, but then turned around and looked at his daughters. Though Jude didn't trust him, they did...after he had left them. He was about to cry, but try to hold back the tears.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" he said to her daughters and Jude. It was true. He wouldn't go anywhere without them...they were his family and nothing and nobody would take them away from him. He looked at Jude, totally determined to show her how much he loved her. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm as he pulled her towards him, kissing her aggressively.

"We're gonna work this out our way, Jude...the only way we know"


	66. Trust me

Trust me

Tommy dragged Jude out of the room before the shocked look of their daughters. Once he shut the door behind them, Jude realized that the reporters were still there, looking at them like they were a piece of meat. They all rounded them again and started to talk at the same time. Jude was totally puzzled until she saw Tommy winking at her and then clearing her throat.

"Shut up everyone!...If you want me to talk so you can get a cover for your magazines, then do it please" he said, determined.

Jude just stared at him in awe...he obviously knew how to threat the media because all the reporters shut their mouths immediately and put their phones and recorders almost inside of Tommy's mouth.  
He stayed silent for a moment and looked at Jude.

"Ten years ago, I met the love of my life, Jude Harrison. But I was an asshole and a coward and when she needed me, I left"

There was a big "Oh!" coming from the reporters.

"Tommy, you don't have to do this..." Jude whispered, but Tommy shook her head and covered her mouth with his index finger.

"Of course I have" He looked at the reporters again "Now I've realized that she's everything I've always wanted. Jude and my daughters...because the girls inside there are my daughters, they're everything for me and they will be everything for me until the day I die"

Then he looked at Jude and took her hands in his.

"I know you don't trust me, and it will take time for you to do it. But I'm begging you, I'm pleading you for a chance to show you how much I love you and our daughters" he kissed her hands. Jude was in a complete state of shock, unable to talk "I was a stupid...more than a stupid, because I wanted to be one. Please Jude, forgive me"

Jude hesitated for a moment, looking at Tommy directly at the eyes. She looked down and shook her head, trying to hold the tears.

"I can't trust you after what you did" she whispered.

Tommy looked at the ceiling as she took a deep breath.

"Then stop loving me! Stop Jude! Because you're hurting yourself and you're hurting me with this"

"I can't Tommy. I've tried, but I can't!" Jude confessed, half screaming "I love you, though everything, though myself...but I'm hurt, and it will take me time to heal my heart"

She was giving him a hope. That was enough for him. More than enough. He smiled at her and kissed her hands.

"Then I'll wait...I'll heal your heart, Jude. Just give me a chance"

Jude looked down for a moment and then, looking up again, nodded. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she squeezed Tommy's hand. Immediately, one of the reporters cleared her throat.

"So that means that you're dropping you career to take care of your family?"

Tommy thought for a moment.

"I'm not dropping my career" Jude looked at him serious, but he smiled at her "I'm taking my family back"

Jude smiled back at Tommy and leaned for a kiss, but before their lips touched they heard someone clearing their throat. Jude looked away from Tommy to see her daughter, who was standing next to them, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Could you please leave the love demonstrations for some place without cameras?" she said, looking at the reporters, who waited anxiously with their cameras on their hands.

Jude and Tommy laughed. Tommy looked at the reporters with a big smile on his face.

"Well, let me introduce you to Danielle, the smartest girl in the world and my daughter"

But Danielle didn't smile when all the reporter's eyes ended up on her.

"If someone of you takes a picture of me, I swear that you'll pay...kids can also sue people!"

Jude and Tommy laughed as they looked at their daughter. The room's door opened again and a blonde girl all dressed in white came out, making a big effort to stay on her feet. Jude and Tommy immediately ran towards Gabrielle and took her in their arms.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here? Let's go back to bed right now!" Jude said, but Gabrielle shock her head, rolling her eyes.

"And miss me this? Are you nuts Jude?!" she said, causing all the reporters to laugh.

Tommy kissed her cheek as she smiled.

"She's Gabrielle, my rock star and my daughter" Tommy said proudly, as he caressed her daughter's hair. "Gabrielle, Danielle...there's something we need to talk about"

Danielle and Gabrielle shared an accomplice look.

"We heard everything Tommy...you don't need to explain" Danielle affirmed.

Gabrielle caressed his father's cheek and smiled.

"I won't be easy, after ten years, to see you as our father. But we'll do our best, ok?" she promised, her eyes sparkling again "and about Spied..."

"Spied will always be our dad, and you can't change that" Danielle completed her sister's words serious, but then smiled weakly "But we can have two fathers, can't we?"

Tommy nodded and suddenly, before he could control it, he started to cry happy tears.

"Of course you can" he hugged his daughters, for the first time feeling that it wasn't the last hug. That there would be more hugs, smiles and more of them, his daughters, his woman...his family.

Tommy wiped the tears off of his face as he looked at Gabrielle.

"Now you better go to bed Gabrielle...if you don't remember, you were hit by a car and you're not 100 recovered" Tommy and Jude put Gabrielle on her feet again. She looked at them and then took the door knob, with a resigned look.

"Ok...I'll go back to bed..." she looked at Tommy with puppy dog eyes "but please bring me some food. I'm starving!"

Tommy smiled. She was so like him. Suddenly he looked back at Jude and realized of what was happening. He had recovered his family. His daughters were with him, and Jude...his Jude, was there, next to him, looking at him with her beautiful eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening" he whispered, getting lost into Jude's eyes.

"I can't believe it didn't happen before" Danielle spotted sarcastically. Jude and Tommy both looked at her.

"Why do you say that, Danielle?"

She stared at them for a moment and Tommy felt like she could read his thoughts. Finally she smiled weakly.

"By the way you look at each other" she affirmed as if it was obvious. Then she smirked "it wouldn't surprise me if I and Gabrielle end up with seventy siblings"

When they laughed and heard the reporters' laughs they realized that they weren't alone. They were obviously waiting for them to say something else. Danielle came closer to her parents and whispered.

"If you want to listen to a 10 years old opinion...you should get out of here"

Jude and Tommy looked at each other in state of shock. She was too mature to be just ten years old. Well, almost ten. Tommy was the first who shook his head.

"We can't...What about Gabrielle?"

Danielle winked at them.

"I will take care of her" she affirmed, as the older sister she was. Then she smirked "You just go and make your wild dreams come true. I will distract the reporters so you can sneak away"

Before Tommy or Jude could say anything, Danielle walked towards the reporters as she rested her hands on her hips. Tommy moved his head to the sides, amazed of how alike were her daughter and Jude.  
While Danielle told the reporters the story of how she and her sister had been attacked by Jeremy, Jude and Tommy walked away, trying to be unnoticed. Once they reached for the stairs they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe Danielle distracted them..." Jude said as she tried to catch her breath.

Tommy took her hand and smiled as he pulled her towards him.

"I think she's kinda precocious" he said, smirking.

Jude opened her eyes wide as she smiled too, that smile that caused Tommy to melt.

"What? She's just like me and you ten years ago" she said innocently. Tommy laughed as he brushed his nose with hers.

"That's what I mean" Tommy said before he kissed her fully on the lips, now very far away from the reporters.

Jude smiled against his lips, knowing that it was the first kiss of many others. She pulled away and looked at him intently into the eyes.

"And what now Quincy? The fun is over..."

Tommy looked around and suddenly smirked. He took Jude's head and moved it so she could see what he had just seen. Jude grinned when she realized of Tommy's intentions.

"I don't think so..." Tommy said with a sing sang voice.

They both stayed there, looking at the big wooden door that said "resources room" for a while until both, at the same time, ran towards the door and shut it behind them, between giggles and laughs.


	67. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Her eyes, her lips, her legs, her tights…everything was his. And he was hers. Completely hers. He could barely see her in the dark, but it wasn't necessary…he already knew where to touch, where to kiss and the expressions her face would have with every word he said. She wrapped her legs around him as he pinned her against the wall, ripping off the white dress she wore. It was unbelievable how much his body craved for hers, after all these years…everything was the same, the love, the lust, the need. She moaned into his ear as his cold hand wandered under her dress, brushing her stomach and ending up on her left breast. She jumped to his touch, causing her hips to rock against his. He growled and smiled against her lips as he kissed her passionately. Jude roamed his hand under his shirt and unbuttoned every bottom as fast as she could.

"I want to make you mine forever…Is it ok if I kill both of us trying?" Tommy asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Jude simply nodded as she threw Tommy's shirt to the floor and kissed his bare shoulders, lost in lust.

"It doesn't matter…I'm gonna die anyways if you stop touching me" Jude said aggressively as she bit his shoulder.

Tommy grabbed her face and claimed her lips as his in a heated kiss as his hands wandered up her legs. He was about to reach for her center when they heard someone knocking at the door.

"Mom, Dad, we know you're in there…" a girl's high-pitched voice suddenly said, causing them both to gasp and pull away immediately.

"Could you please dress up and come out…we're late!" a less high-pitched voice asked, sounding a little tired.

Tommy and Jude looked at each other and laughed. He put her on the floor and sighing looked for his shirt on the floor as she straightened her dress. Then both of them opened the door to face two identical angelical faces. One was wearing a black band shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and the other wore a pink dress and sandals. There was no doubt of who was who, Tommy thought. He walked towards one of them, but the girl backed off immediately.

"Are you nuts dad! You're not touching me after what you did with mom inside that closet!" Gabrielle half screaming, looking at her parents completely embarrassed

Tommy and Jude laughed, getting a little red. Gabrielle laughed too and hugged Tommy, looking up at him.

"Just kidding dad"

Tommy's heart skipped a beat every time he listened to his daughters calling him by that name. "Dad" had become an important word for him since he listened for the first time, five months ago, and now appreciated it when he heard it coming from his daughters' lips.

"You should stop doing it inside the closet…you have a room, you know" Danielle said, joking too as she hugged her mom and dad.

"What are you talking…your mom and I were just…talking" Tommy said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Danielle and Gabrielle looked at each other and then laughed.

"Please…we're eleven now dad…and we lived with SME the first five years of our lives"

"I completely forgot that" Jude said, cracking up.

Danielle suddenly cleared her throat and looked at her parents.

"Now that you're out of that dark place, let me remind you two things. First, we've got a party in like two minutes and second, Isabelle is crying in the room" Danielle said, serious as always, but before she finished Tommy ran towards the room Jude and he shared. Next to the bed there was a big cradle and inside the cradle there was a beautiful blue eyed baby crying desperately. Tommy shook his head smiling weakly and walked towards the cradle, taking the little baby on his hands. The crying stopped immediately as the baby put herself comfortable in her father's arms. He looked at her with love as he hummed an old song.

Jude walked inside, looking at Tommy with love as she got closer.

"Is she okay?" she whispered as she looked at her daughter.

Tommy nodded as he put her over the bed and pulled out her little pink dungarees.

"Our little Isabelle needs to be changed, that's all" he said as he smiled at his daughter.

"You want me to do it? I haven't change Isabelle since she was born…"

"Don't worry…I want to do it…I want to live with her all the things I didn't live with the twins"

A shadow of pain covered her ocean blue eyes as he said that. Jude kissed his cheek and he smiled again, the shadow disappearing of his eyes.

"Jude?" He said as he tucked her daughter in, breaking the silence after a while.

Jude was absorbed, looking as Tommy and Isabelle shared one of their father-daughter moments. It had been that way since Jude told him she was pregnant, a year ago, two months after they decided to stay together. Since that moment, Tommy's world revolved around them, his family. The tabloids talked about Jude's sudden switch of men for months and the TV shows couldn't stop talking about Tommy walking away from the industry to take care of his family. The truth was that it didn't happen. He kept working in the industry, but now as Jude's partner and co-producer, which left them enough time to share with their daughters.

"Yes?" She asked distractedly as she looked for another dress to wear, since the one she had one had been accidentally tore up in the middle of their make out session inside the closet.

Before she could notice it, Tommy was behind her and rounding her with his strong arms.

"I love you" He hushed honestly as he tightened her against his body. Jude shivered as she smiled as she shut her eyes.

"I love you too"

Tommy looked at her and then looked inside her closet, just to see a bunch of papers on the highest shelf in the closet, which was weird, at least for him. Pulling Jude away, he stepped closer to the closet and before Jude could notice it he took the papers and started reading them. His eyes went from the papers to Jude and looked at her sternly. Jude smiled weakly and looked at him with puppy dog eyes, knowing that she had been caught, that Tommy had the copy of his own journal on his hands.

"Would you forgive me if I say that I love you?" she said, smiling at him as she backed off.

Tommy smirked and walked towards her

"Jude Quincy!" 


End file.
